


Fate / Archétype - Royaumes Éternels

by Lenia41



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 112,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenia41/pseuds/Lenia41
Summary: UA 2014. 10 ans après la guerre de Fuyuki, le Graal est de l'histoire ancienne grâce à Rin et Waver. Pourtant, partout dans le monde, des phénomènes étranges se produisent et des marques se dessinent sur les mains de mages. Prisonnière d'un mausolée ancien qui pourrait devenir sa propre tombe, la professeure Fleury se retrouve enchaînée à un conflit aussi sanglant qu'implacable.
Kudos: 3





	1. Un pied dans la tombe

**Author's Note:**

> Me voici avec un nouveau projet, suite à une idée nourrie avec mon cher équipier. Ayant renoué récemment avec l'univers de Fate, après de nombreuses hésitations, j'ai décidé de me lancer la première. Á la manière des grands arcs de cette belle saga, nous esquissons notre propre arc issu de cet univers, Fate/Archetype.
> 
> Tout comme dans le jeu, l'intrigue principale est fortement influencée par les différentes routes qui peuvent être empruntées par le joueur ou la joueuse. Á l'heure actuelle, notre projet comporte 3 routes, incluant celle-ci. Chaque route se focalise sur un binôme ou trinôme d'équipe Master-Servant en particulier. Cette route, 3ème dans notre chronologie, se focalise sur les personnages d'Adélaïde (OC), de Dorian (OC) et de Waver, ainsi que sur leur Servant respectif (qui peut changer selon la route choisie).
> 
> Pour rappel, l'univers de Fate ne m'appartient pas, étant la propriété de Type Moon. En dehors des copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité, en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et celle sur les droits d'auteur. Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation explicite de son auteur.
> 
> Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours par MP et/ou commentaires, et à très bientôt !
> 
> Lenia41

_Warka, sud de l'Irak – 2014_

Le soleil embrasait le ciel d'azur, dardant ses rayons incendiaires sur les simples mortels qui s'aventuraient dans ces ruines. L'Irak était une terre ô combien dangereuse ces dernières années mais riche en histoire, quoique puissent en penser certains hommes politiques. La luminosité et la chaleur infernales des lieux étaient d'autant plus sublimées par le sable et la rocaille qui envahissaient les lieux, et les recouvraient partiellement suite aux tempêtes de sable.

Warka, ou de son ancien nom Uruk, avait été une ville très significative tant sur la religion que la politique au cours de plusieurs millénaires. Grand site archéologique de l'ancienne Mésopotamie, il fut reconnu par certains comme le berceau de l'écriture. Elle était aussi connue pour ses deux dieux titulaires, Anu le dieu du ciel et la déesse Ishtar, vénérés dans le grand temple de l'Eanna. Une mythologie aussi fascinante que n'avait été, selon les écrits, tragique la fin mythique d'Uruk. Enfin, ces ruines étaient réputées pour les rois mythiques, aussi prestigieux que le roi Arthur, qu'on lui prêtait. L'un des plus anciens héros du patrimoine culturel mondial en était la figure de proue.

De nombreux trésors inestimables avaient pu être exhumés par les archéologues qui l'avaient parcourue : manuscrits religieux et astronomiques, tablettes d'argiles de lois en écriture cunéiforme, qui rappelaient son éclat passé de joyau économique, social, religieux et intellectuel.

Uruk n'en était pas à sa première fouille archéologique, et, elle l'espérait, pas à sa dernière.

Une large expédition archéologique d'envergure internationale se hâtait autour des antiques ruines, communiquant à grands renforts de cris pour se faire entendre dans le tumulte approchant de leur position. Les archéologues, techniciens et experts déambulaient comme une vaste fourmilière pour exhumer et sécuriser aussi vite que possible les derniers artefacts d'importance, le temps pressait.

Le temps était en effet contre eux. La guerre, comme toujours, allait réduire en cendres non seulement d'innombrables vies mais aussi l'inestimable patrimoine de l'humanité.

**\- Professeure Fleury, avez-vous terminé en bas ?**

\- Presque ! Les gars ont réussi à remonter les artefacts les plus précieux, j'inspecte une dernière pièce et j'arrive. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

**\- Dépêchez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes familière avec le danger mais nous ne pouvons pas compromettre davantage la sécurité de nos équipes. Nous devons évacuer les lieux immédiatement !**

L'éminente archéologue de Grande Bretagne replongea une fois de plus dans la pénombre de plus en plus épaisse de la pièce. Les tombeaux et les salles de trésor avaient été vidés en priorité, ainsi que les restes de bibliothèques et d'archives. Ses mains gantées frôlèrent avec délicatesse les murs gravés alors que ses yeux bleus et ses pieds restaient à l'affût du moindre piège sur son chemin. Ce n'était heureusement pas aussi périlleux que les pyramides d'Égypte, truffées de pièges en tout genre, mais elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde pour autant ! Les architectes pouvaient se montrer très retors avec les intrus et indésirables, même bien des millénaires plus tard.

Adélaïde Fleury n'était pas pressée de rejoindre l'extérieur, et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s'attarder plus longtemps dans ce palais des plus fascinants. L'architecture exacte d'Uruk n'avait pu être estimée de manière totalement fiable, si bien que ses plans théoriques ne cessaient d'être mis à jour par les intellectuels mages et civils qui se penchaient sur son cas. Elle avait découvert un peu par hasard ces ruines d'un ancien palais qui ne payait pas de mine au premier coup d'œil, mais il avait titillé sa curiosité d'historienne du Moyen-Orient. Dommage que Dorian n'ait pu l'accompagner ! Son post-doctorant irlandais et apprenti mage aurait certainement adoré l'expédition… et pesté sur son dos pour son imprudence, ou « son caractère impossible » comme dirait une vieille connaissance. Ses élèves s'amusaient souvent à la comparer à Indiana Jones !

Si elle était amusée de pouvoir les intéresser à sa matière par ce biais, elle regrettait cependant que l'image des archéologues soit souvent mélangée à celle des pilleurs de tombes. Ils n'en gagnaient guère de profit eux, au vu de leur salaire, sinon le plaisir intellectuel de faire avancer les connaissances et de protéger des items et artefacts autrement plus menacés par des incultes incapables d'apprécier le caractère inestimable de leur patrimoine, de leur propre passé.

Que ce soit par son tempérament aventurier et intrépide, par sa franchise percutante ou par la rousseur flamboyante de sa chevelure, la professeure de magie tellurique de l'Académie de magie de Londres passait rarement inaperçue auprès de ses collègues. Respectée pour ses connaissances, son dévouement à sa profession, elle était souvent perçue comme une heureuse excentrique.

Au moins elle, elle faisait le plein d'élèves à ses travaux dirigés et à ses conférences !

Sous l'ombrage rassurant des murs du palais en ruines, sa peau claire de celte ne craignait pas pour l'instant la morsure du soleil, bien qu'elle eût pris des couleurs ces derniers jours.

Elle vit une ombre se détacher d'une pièce annexe, et reconnu sans difficulté son estimé collègue et correspondant, le professeur Karim Salar, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres :

\- Tout est bon de ton côté Karim ?

\- On ne va pas pouvoir tout ramener, mais le plus urgent est fait. Il faudra faire avec.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est regrettable. Tu peux retourner à l'entrée, j'aimerais juste vérifier un truc avant de remonter.

\- Je comprends mais grouille-toi. Promets-moi que si je te demande de filer, tu le feras tout de suite et sans poser de question. On est d'accord ?

\- Allons, tu me connais ! Je ne compte pas passer l'arme gauche de sitôt, j'ai encore des tas de copies à corriger sur mon bureau et un homme impatient à contenter !

\- Fais de ton mieux Adélaïde, je sais qu'on ne peut pas te demander plus que cela.

Avec bonhomie elle signifia son accord d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste avant de repartir d'un pas énergique vers la grande salle qu'elle avait repérée un peu plus loin.

Bien que l'effondrement des pierres en avait recouvert une partie, à vue d'œil elle devait être immense de son temps. La circonférence de la salle et la disposition des quelques vestiges de mobilier l'amenaient à penser qu'il puisse s'agir d'une ancienne salle de réception voire d'audience. Hélas, elle ne pourrait s'attarder sur les lieux pour creuser davantage son hypothèse et élucider le mystère de l'identité de ce petit palais encore inconnu… maudits terroristes !

Cependant, elle pouvait tenter de résoudre une dernière énigme, plus modestement.

La professeure revint vers le mur de droite, dont une aspérité avait retenu son attention lors de son premier passage. Sa localisation était notamment intéressante, si elle retenait l'une de ses hypothèses. S'il s'agissait d'une salle de réception ou d'audience, il n'aurait guère été étonnant que le trône fût placé vers le fond, posé sur l'estrade que l'on pouvait deviner sur le sol malmené. Un petit effort d'imagination permettait de retranscrire ce qu'elle connaissait sur le mobilier et l'architecture de l'époque dans ces lieux dépouillés, avec une finesse proche de cette technologie innovante de la réalité virtuelle, qui révolutionnerait probablement leurs futures recherches.

Elle laissa de nouveau sa main frôler le mur, l'inspectant tout en percevant les secousses et le tumulte à distance qui provenait de l'extérieur, lui rappelant le temps qu'elle n'avait pas. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent fort longues, Adélaïde ne put retenir un sourire satisfait lorsque ses doigts distinguèrent enfin un mécanisme très habilement dissimulé. Son cœur palpitait tant de l'excitation d'une découverte proche que de l'adrénaline du danger qui les environnait.

\- Je savais que tu avais encore un tour dans ta manche, toi ! Voyons voir cela…

Qui que fut l'architecte de cet édifice, il avait rudement mis les nerfs de son équipe et ses propres neurones à l'épreuve ! Cela ne déplaisait cependant pas à la franco-britannique, qui partageait avec son cher et tendre ce goût pour les petits défis intellectuels. Elle lui raconterait tout, à son retour ! Tout en demeurant sur ses gardes et alerte au moindre bruit ou mouvement, la mage enclencha le mécanisme et attendit, partagée entre une grande curiosité et une méfiance aguerrie.

Après quelques instants d'un silence oppressant, elle sentit la pierre se dérober sous ses doigts dans un léger grincement, juste assez pour révéler un « trou au chat » où elle pourrait se faufiler.

De forme rectangulaire, cette pièce dérobée ne se distinguait pas par sa grandeur. Sa taille évoquait plutôt celle des boudoirs de l'absolutisme du Roi Soleil et de son infortunée descendance, même si sa disposition n'était pas la même. Elle devinait les traces sur l'un des murs où les étagères d'une ancienne bibliothèque où avaient dû reposer des parchemins et des tablettes. Des débris présents au sol évoquaient la potentielle présence d'une table de travail, même s'il ne restait aucun outil. Tout le reste avait dû être volé par des pilleurs de tombes, saccagé par des intrus ou dispersé par le temps.

Adélaïde s'avança prudemment et respectueusement dans la petite salle en direction d'une plaque de bronze qui scintillait d'une légère lueur orangée sur la blancheur de la roche calcaire. S'accroupissant, la trentenaire dégagea avec méticulosité certains débris pour inspecter la plaque. Ses yeux alertes, aidés par la lumière frontale ornant son casque, remarquèrent la présence d'une feuille de parchemin usée, coincée sous une roche. Ses traits se plissèrent en une légère grimace : l'objet allait être difficile à récupérer, le gros équipement était déjà remonté à la surface et elle n'avait plus le temps de le réquisitionner.

Avec l'extrême délicatesse d'une main experte Adélaïde tenta de libérer le parchemin mais à peine ses mains gantées touchèrent la feuille que celle-ci tomba en poussière, s'écoulant entre ses doigts comme le sable du désert. Un soupir las mais guère surpris échappa à ses lèvres charnues.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ça aurait été trop beau vu son état, mais on pouvait toujours essayer.

Un léger tintement métallique la sortit de sa contemplation. Se tournant vers la provenance du son, un faible éclat doré se détacha non loin de l'obscurité, noyé par la crasse de la poussière résidente.

Sa curiosité ravivée, la jeune femme se contorsionna pour que son bras gauche se fraye un chemin dans le tas de débris vers l'item encore inconnu, avec la même excitation qu'un enfant déballant un cadeau de Noël. Sa main tâtonna quelques instants dans le vide, marmonnant à Karim impatient via son talkie-walkie qu'elle avait quelque chose et d'attendre quelques secondes.

Une exclamation de joie lui échappa quand ses doigts parvinrent enfin à saisir l'item, puis à s'extraire le plus habilement possible des décombres empoussiérés.

Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa un pan de la plaque de bronze et saisit un chiffon en microfibres pour dépoussiérer l'artefact… enfin, même si le grand public n'appellerait pas cela un artefact.

Entre ses paumes gantées reposait un stylet d'or, gravé de caractères cunéiformes.

Des secousses vinrent cependant calmer son enthousiasme, comme si un tremblement de terre était en train de s'abattre sur Warka. S'abritant de son mieux sous les restes du bureau, les vibrations qui émanaient de la roche ne lui disaient rien de bon.

L'expertise attendrait. L'heure de se carapater au plus vite était venue !

Enveloppant de son mieux le stylet dans les chiffons microfibres dont elle disposait avant de le ranger avec délicatesse dans la poche la plus protégée de son sac à dos, l'archéologue se releva et pressa le bouton de son talkie-walkie, se mettant en route une fois les parasites dissipés :

\- Karim, ici Adélaïde. Tu me reçois ?

**\- Bzz… Bzz… je te reçois ! Par contre ça devient de plus en plus chaud ici, rapplique au plus vite !**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'entends mal… tu peux répéter ? J'arrive… Karim ? Karim !

Les grésillements empirèrent, lui vrillant les tympans avant que la communication ne soit rompue brutalement. Par tous les dieux, ce n'était pas le moment pour que son équipement la lâche ! Contrariée, elle inspecta et tapota le talkie-walkie avant de presser le bouton d'activation. Les grésillements revinrent quelques secondes, mais ce ne fut pas Karim qui lui répondit. Son inquiétude s'accrut lorsqu'elle entendit des pétarades, des coups de feu, des hurlements déchirants, des supplications en arabe, puis des appels radicaux au meurtre des traîtres et des infidèles.

Le sang se figea dans ses veines, tandis que la terreur la recouvrait d'une chape glaciale. Elle maîtrisait suffisamment la langue arabe pour comprendre la teneur des appels qu'elle avait perçu.

L'archéologue franco-britannique n'eut cependant pas le temps de sortir de sa tétanie avant qu'un sifflement de plus en plus fort ne vienne vriller ses tympans. L'instinct la fit bondir loin de l'entrée tandis que le sifflement devenait insupportable, se précipiter vers la petite salle isolée et se jeter sous l'épais bureau de bronze. Roulée en position fœtale, protégeant sa nuque de ses mains et recouvrant ses oreilles de ses coudes, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas perdre son calme.

Tout n'était plus que confusion, comme si l'apocalypse frappait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Tout devint noir.

Avant que sa lampe ne s'éteigne, elle éclaira brièvement une main posée sur le sol. Á travers le gant déchiré, la lueur révéla un tatouage rouge sang.


	2. Linceul de sable

Sous les ténèbres blanchâtres et le calme du calcaire, le sable et la roche avaient repris possession du royaume enseveli par leur tendre étreinte. Tout était redevenu poussière, tout revenait à la terre. Gouverneur de ces terres, le silence recouvrait chaque son de son voile glacé et oppressant.

Un souffle insolent vint se rebeller contre cette douce tyrannie. Infime brise, elle souleva légèrement la chair souple d'une silhouette recroquevillée sur son flanc, sous l'ombrage d'une surface orangée. Au sol, ses jambes recourbées, un être s'efforçait de saisir et libérer l'air raréfié. Les lèvres sèches, les cheveux roux désordonnés et la peau claire ternie par la poussière, la femme finit par laisser échapper une toux rocailleuse, qui semblait lui déchirer les poumons.

Lentement mais sûrement, Adélaïde se laissa glisser pour se positionner sur son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet abri de fortune, sans doute fragile, qui pourrait finir par l'écraser. Les yeux encore fermés et l'ouïe confuse, engourdie par une douleur diffuse, l'archéologue rampa avec difficulté pour s'extirper de son refuge métallique, laissant un goût aigre-doux dans ses tripes.

Cette salle énigmatique avait prolongé son inspection, ce bureau de bronze lui avait sauvé la vie.

Que s'était-il passé, là-haut ?

Les questions attendraient. Il était impératif qu'elle assure sa propre sécurité, en premier lieu. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse un « Pérou n°2 », si tant est que ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Elle y parvint tant bien que mal, sentant l'étau sur son dos et sur son ventre se relâcher quelque peu. Un peu étourdie, elle sentait un mince filet de sang couler le long de sa tempe puis de sa joue. Son genou droit était sensible, elle pouvait le bouger mais chaque mouvement la brûlait. Par bonheur, ses bras et ses mains semblaient relativement épargnés, hormis ses gants lacérés. Dès qu'elle fut libre, la jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol et s'assit pour reposer ses jambes.

Ce fut seulement alors qu'elle frotta ses yeux irrités par la rocaille, puis entrouvrit ses paupières.

Ne distinguant que l'obscurité, elle tâtonna son casque pour retrouver la lampe frontale. Ce dernier semblait légèrement endommagé à gauche, au niveau du crâne. Avec le plus de patience dont elle était capable, elle le parcourut avant de trouver le sommet de la lampe, puis son interrupteur. Hélas, ce dernier ne fonctionnait pas. Maugréant, elle posa son sac à dos au sol et farfouilla l'une de ses premières poches, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Adélaïde en extirpa finalement sa lampe de torche de secours, qui semblait avoir été préservée du choc. Rassurée par sa lueur, elle inspecta les lieux.

Par miracle, la petitesse de la pièce sans nom avait dissimulé sa robustesse. Peu de choses avaient été détruites, sinon quelques décombres en plus et un peu de poussière. Les ombres étaient omniprésentes, l'archéologue ne voyait guère au-delà de quelques mètres. Elle devrait avancer avec prudence jusqu'à la sortie, si toutefois il en restait une.

Son soulagement d'être en vie fut tel qu'un éclat de rire lui échappa, avant que ses traits ne s'assombrissent.

Elle était en vie, mais sa survie n'était pas assurée. L'eau, la nourriture et surtout l'air finiraient par manquer ici-bas, ses rations d'urgence n'étaient pas infinies. Elle avait un kit de premiers secours pour panser ses plaies, mais elle devrait assurément consulter un médecin dès que possible. Elle n'avait cependant aucune garantie que la situation fut meilleure là-haut. Le silence de Karim et les bruits qu'elle avait entendu dans son talkie-walkie, désormais écrasé sous la roche, étaient aussi peu rassurants qu'éloquents du danger qui l'attendait très probablement à la surface.

Comme diraient ces bons vieux britanniques, « she was screwed ».

\- Allez ma grande, bouge ta carcasse si tu ne veux pas que ton cher et tendre ne provoque une crise diplomatique en Albion. Sans compter le gamin, qui attend ton retour sur son exposé de colloque.

Elle se ferait peut-être traiter de schizophrène, mais cela l'aidait à se sentir moins seule et à lutter tant contre le désespoir que la folie. Parler l'aidait à rester rationnelle, à se focaliser sur l'instant présent. Parler l'ancrait à la vie, comme un roc dans la houle et l'écume d'une mer tempétueuse. Il était encore trop tôt pour se laisser sombrer dans les abîmes terrestres, d'une mort lente et pénible.

Elle ne périrait avant d'avoir fait goûter à Dorian et à ce cher directeur son plat de kleichas !

La professeure parvint à regagner le hall d'entrée, s'aidant avec modération de ses talents dans la magie tellurique pour se frayer un chemin ou se garantir une route dans des salles trop instables sans pour autant épuiser ses maigres forces. Assurément, elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se déblayer une sortie, et tous ses cristaux de magie avait été ensevelis dans sa besace de réserve. Les bracelets et les deux bagues sertis de cristaux étaient eux aussi totalement en ruine, brisés.

La seule chose qui avait tenu, autour de son cou, était une chaîne en or blanc au bout de laquelle pendait sa bague de fiançailles, qu'elle serra un instant tout contre sa paume.

Hélas, ses espoirs furent réduits à néant en constatant que l'entrée était totalement obstruée et impraticable, ensevelie sous une masse gigantesque d'épaisses et pesantes roches de calcaire.

\- Évidemment. Quitte à se retrouver dans la merde, autant ne pas le faire à moitié !

Elle ne comptait cependant pas baisser les bras pour autant. Adélaïde coinça sa torche dans la roche proche afin de libérer ses mains et extirpa de son sac son carnet de bord. L'ouvrant d'un geste sec, l'archéologue fouilla dans sa doublure pour en extirper une carte approximative des lieux. Si ses déductions étaient justes, au vu de l'état des couloirs effondrés adjacents, elle ne pourrait pas compter sur l'ancienne sortie des jardins ou l'issue secrète qui contournait des tombes adjacentes. Il était d'ailleurs très probable qu'elles fussent aussi impraticables que les couloirs qui les reliaient.

L'archéologue n'avait aucun moyen de contacter l'extérieur. Son talkie-walkie était en miettes, son téléphone n'avait pas survécu, et sa balise de secours était dysfonctionnelle.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, sa seule option était de se jeter en plein cœur de la gueule du loup. Et pour ce faire, il ne lui restait qu'une idée. Un pari risqué, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Un sourire féroce se tissa sur ses lèvres. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec panache !

Fouillant dans les poches nombreuses de sa veste, elle mit la main sur son couteau-suisse, un outil aussi indispensable à ses yeux que la truelle pour s'extirper de situations parfois inconfortables.

Vu que ses fioles de mercure étaient restées à Londres – la douane refusant tout net qu'elle les trimballe avec elle – et qu'elle n'avait de coq à sacrifier sous la main, la jeune femme ne pourrait compter que sur son propre sang pour le rituel. On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! C'est pourquoi elle s'entailla légèrement la paume droite, avant de tracer soigneusement avec ses doigts le sceau magique familial, entachant de signes écarlates la clarté de la pierre de calcaire.

Honnêtement, Adélaïde aurait préféré en parler avec son époux avant d'en venir à de telles extrémités. Les sorts de commandement, les servants, la bataille royale, le Saint Graal… tout ce qui était associé à cette foutue guerre, c'était davantage le domaine de son cher et tendre et de ses deux jeunes collègues japonais. Quelques jours avant son départ impératif en Irak, appelée avec des collègues par l'UNESCO des mages pour une mission d'urgence, elle avait manqué l'occasion – et le courage – d'en discuter avec lui ou, au moins, avec eux des marques qui étaient apparues sur sa main gauche.

Si elle voulait avoir l'opportunité de réparer cette erreur, il lui fallait, coûte que coûte, survivre.

Elle recula pour inspecter son travail, avant de poser le stylet d'or aux caractères cunéiformes. Dès qu'elle fut satisfaite de son observation, elle inspira profondément avant de lancer avec résolution.

\- Comme aurait dit ce bon vieux Docteur, « Allons-y ! »

Adélaïde activa ses circuits magiques autant qu'elle le put, y consacrant toute son énergie pour la canaliser vers le sceau d'invocation et l'objet qu'elle désignait comme catalyseur du rituel. L'archéologue n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de l'examiner en détail, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre. Son instinct l'avait rarement trahie à date, elle devrait donc s'y fier en cet instant.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis, tout à coup, la professeure sentit son énergie être absorbée goulûment par le rituel qu'elle venait d'activer, qui faisait luire d'une lueur carmine les signes et les lignes du sceau d'invocation. Jamais elle n'avait senti ses circuits magiques autant être sollicités, la franco-britannique n'avait pourtant rien à envier en termes de potentiel à ses homologues anglais.

Le sceau vira alors d'une lueur rougeâtre à une lumière dorée qui l'aveugla quelques minutes.

Lorsque l'éclat fut suffisamment dissipé pour qu'elle rouvre les yeux, l'archéologue remarqua tout d'abord l'omniprésence d'une épaisse brume dorée, l'espace réduit était totalement saturé de magie.

Était-elle parvenue à son but, ou n'avait-elle creusé que davantage sa propre tombe ?

La trentenaire crut, en plissant les yeux, deviner vaguement une grande ombre dans la brume. Après avoir frotté ses yeux irrités, pour vérifier que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, elle distingua effectivement une silhouette de plus en plus petite, ainsi que des pas de plus en plus proches.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est, heu, Archer. Enchanté. Et toi ? Tu es mon master ?

Levant brièvement une main, un enfant s'était arrêté face à elle. Assez grand, ses traits juvéniles et délicats ne semblaient pas lui donner plus d'une douzaine d'années. Il était simplement revêtu d'un bermuda kaki de coupe militaire, d'un tee-shirt indigo liseré de doré, d'une veste blanche à capuche et de chaussures à col haut de couleur marron. Ce ne fut pas la clarté de sa peau ou la blondeur de ses cheveux qui la frappèrent, mais son regard d'un rouge carmin, à la fois vif et curieux.

Contre toute attente, en dépit de son état piteux, elle avait réussi cette première étape.

Acquiesçant de la tête avec un sourire chaleureux, elle commença à s'avancer vers lui avant de s'incliner en une courte révérence puis de lui tendre une main :

\- Salut Archer ! Je suis Adélaïde Fleury, tu peux m'appeler Adélaïde si tu veux. C'est bien moi…

\- Ah ça me rassure ! J'avais peur que mon master se soit fait écraser par ces rochers.

Le servant qui avait répondu à son appel semblait plutôt sympathique, ce qui était une bonne chose au vu des tempéraments difficiles de certains servants du Trône des Héros du Saint Graal. La magie lui rappela à cet instant son coût, la faisant vaciller sur ses jambes. Adélaïde se rattrapa par réflexe à un pilier à moitié effondré, fébrile mais résolument sur ses pieds. Le garçon – Archer, se corrigea-t-elle en pensée – gagna sa hauteur avant de l'observer avec attention, puis de se pencher vers elle et de glisser son bras droit sur ses épaules afin de l'aider. Elle laissa sur ses lèvres un sourire rassurant.

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin mais je suis encore debout et en un seul morceau. C'est l'essentiel, non ? Rappelle-moi de réserver plus tard une place d'honneur pour ce stylet.

\- Ah, mon stylet ! Je peux produire n'importe quelle arme mais j'avais complètement oublié à quoi il ressemblait ! Est-ce que je peux le garder ?

\- Tu peux le prendre ! Je l'ai trouvé dans la pièce là-bas. Je préfère qu'il revienne à quelqu'un qui saurait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur… et c'est plus juste qu'il revienne à son propriétaire originel.

L'enthousiasme qu'elle lisait dans le regard du garçon, clair et limpide, lui suffisait comme raison. Et puis, ce que les mécènes et les conservateurs ignoraient ne leur ferait pas de mal pour un si petit artefact qui était passé inaperçu pendant plusieurs décennies… il le resterait un peu plus longtemps. Sa remarque suscitait sa curiosité et nourrissait nombre de questions dans son esprit, mais Adélaïde pourrait attendre un peu. Gagner la confiance de son équipier était plus important. La trentenaire le regarda s'éloigner un bref instant pour saisir le stylet et le ranger avec soin, avant de la rejoindre.

\- Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Heu, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'endroit mais tu ne veux pas qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air ?

\- Bonne idée ! Je regarde où est la sortie praticable la plus proche et on se met en route. Ça risque d'être un peu le boxon à l'extérieur par contre, il ne faudra pas traîner sur place.

\- Parce que je ne pourrais pas juste faire un trou et dégager la voie ?

Adélaïde devait admettre qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, elle mit ça sur le compte de sa fatigue. Approuvant distraitement la tête, elle prit le temps de réfléchir et inspecta avec sa torche l'infrastructure. Les fissures qu'elle distingua au plafond, sur plusieurs piliers et les lézardes minces sur les murs ne la rassuraient pas beaucoup, mais ce serait le chemin le plus court et le plus sûr. Si elle se rappelait bien, il menait aussi au chemin le plus rapide pour Warka et l'ambassade anglaise. Observant tour à tour la salle et le servant, elle commenta à voix haute avec plus de sérieux.

\- On peut tenter, mais la structure est fragile. Trop de pression sur les murs et toute l'infrastructure s'effondre sur nous. Je n'ai plus assez de réserves pour nous modeler un accès avec ma magie. Tu penses que tu peux nous frayer un passage sans que le toit nous tombe sur la tête ?

\- C'est un jeu d'enfant !

\- Très bien. On va passer par la grande porte dans ce cas.

Son sac à dos pesait lourd sur ses épaules, mais Adélaïde ne pouvait pas partir sans ses outils ni ses papiers d'identité. Elle espérait juste qu'une partie du convoi de l'expédition avait pu regagner sain et sauf la capitale irakienne où se trouvait l'ambassade, avec une partie des artefacts excavés. Il faudrait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur son compagnon d'armes maintenant qu'elle était plongée dans cette Guerre du Graal, et tenter de l'identifier avec les éléments qu'elle connaissait et au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprendraient mutuellement à se connaître et à combattre en équipe.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement mais sûrement vers le pied des escaliers. Adélaïde retint un haut-le-cœur en remarquant la présence de nombreux cadavres encore frais, dont la pestilence empestait l'entrée. Elle fut d'autant plus blême lorsqu'elle identifia l'un d'entre eux sur sa gauche.

\- Karim !

Elle reconnut sans difficulté aucune ses vêtements et le cordon autour de son cou, portant son badge d'autorisation de fouilles. Le reste de son équipement avait été sans nul doute volé pour être revendu sur le marché noir, quant à son visage… une vague de nausée la saisit dans ses tripes et la fit se reculer de quelques pas. Il ne restait rien des traits de l'ami et collègues de longue date. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se pencha sur le cadavre et prit à la fois son cordon d'identification et la vieille montre à gousset qu'il traînait toujours à sa ceinture. Elle était cabossée, mais en l'ouvrant, la photographie de sa femme et de ses quatre enfants était intacte. Adélaïde aurait aimé pouvoir lui fermer les yeux, mais elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire. Secouée par cette découverte, elle revint lentement vers Archer et se tourna vers l'entrée.

\- On peut y aller si tu es prêt. Plus rien ne me retient ici, et l'air frais nous fera du bien.

Elle fut étonnée de le sentir prendre sa main pour lui donner du courage, avant qu'il se tourne déterminé vers les éboulis et qu'ils ne cheminent vers l'issue bouchée. Elle fut étonnée de voir plusieurs cercles dorés apparaître autour d'eux, d'où émergèrent plusieurs grands boucliers qui vinrent les recouvrir en flottant à la façon d'une tortue militaire romaine. D'autres cercles apparurent diverses lances, épées et javelot – là encore, elle crut reconnaître Excalibur et Durandal, mais ce n'était pas le moment – qu'il fit léviter autour d'eux, avant de les projeter d'un claquement de doigts contre l'éboulement. Adélaïde pouvait entendre les boucliers vibrer sous le choc des immenses pierres qui leur tombaient dessus, mais ils tenaient bon.

Un servant capable de recréer des armes légendaires, de classe Archer, associé au patrimoine culturel de la Mésopotamie… les rouages tournaient dans son esprit trop fatigué pour les analyser.

Contre toute attente, ils ressortirent vivants et indemnes de ce tombeau de calcaire et de roche. Jamais la professeure ne se serait crue aussi heureuse de fouler le désert irakien et de sentir la brûlure du soleil impitoyable de la région, de respirer cet air sec et beaucoup trop chaud. Elle retira son casque, qui de toute façon n'était plus en état et lui donnait chaud plus qu'autre chose, avant de saisir de son sac un foulard qu'elle coiffa sur sa tête à la sauce d'un turban improvisé.

\- Merci Archer. Cela aurait été compliqué de remonter à l'air libre sans ton aide. Nous n'avons plus qu'à gagner la capitale et l'ambassade, tant qu'on ne croise pas l'un de ces incultes de fanatiques…

\- N'aie crainte, s'ils viennent je m'occuperai d'eux ! Mater les révoltes, ça me connaît !

Le garçon arborait un sourire à la fois rayonnant et féroce, renforcé par un regard farouche tout en claquant son biceps pour montrer sa force. Oh ça, elle ne doutait pas de ses paroles au vu de la magie et de l'aura d'autorité naturelle qui le caractérisaient. Adélaïde se sentit à la fois rassurée par sa confiance en lui et un peu inquiète pour les confrontations à venir. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre derrière son bon tempérament, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La trentenaire eut cependant l'intuition que tant qu'ils s'accorderaient sur les grandes lignes, elle n'aurait normalement pas à craindre de recevoir un poignard dans le dos.

Parlant des loups, on en voyait la queue !

Comme une meute assoiffée de sang, elle les vit leur couper la route puis les encercler. Ils étaient nombreux, avec un avantage technologique et numérique clairement de leur côté. Armés jusqu'aux dents comme des super commandos américains ou les bérets verts de la Légion Étrangère, composés exclusivement d'hommes et de quelques enfants-soldats, ils scandaient tantôt des insultes, tantôt des appels au meurtre, ou les traitaient d'infidèles et de traîtres au vrai divin. Adélaïde n'eut aucun mal à déduire que les corps, trop nombreux, qui reposaient dans les sables du désert étaient les membres de son expédition. En constatant qu'aucun des véhicules de convoi n'était parti, l'archéologue fit le sombre constat qu'il n'y aurait aucun autre survivant de l'équipe diligentée par l'UNESCO. La professeure était consciente de sa propre impuissance, et du fait qu'aucun de ses choix n'aurait pu aboutir à une fin autre que sa propre mort aux côtés de ses collègues, dans ce désert brûlant.

La tristesse et la frustration lui rongeaient les entrailles, mais ce n'était pas ce qui embrasait le plus son sang dans ses veines. Elle était envahie par une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, furieuse que des sauvages assoiffés de sang aient assassiné des intellectuels qui essayaient justement de protéger ce patrimoine que les criminels voulaient effacer de l'Histoire.

Elle cherchait ses mots en arabe pour leur exprimer pleinement sa pensée alors qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus menaçants, mais ne put que serrer ses poings jusqu'à meurtrir ses paumes au sang. Il ne servait à rien de vouloir négocier ou implorer la vie à ces brutes épaisses. Au mieux, ils deviendraient des otages pour affaiblir leur pays, au pire ils seraient exécutés sur place.

\- Je les laisse à ton jugement, Archer. Sois prudent, et merci par avance.

\- Merci, je m'occupe de tout.

La voix claire d'Archer semblait toutefois plus sérieuse lorsqu'il lui répondit. Les cercles dorés réapparurent autour d'eux, en un nombre cependant bien plus conséquent sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur et de longueur. Ils étaient si nombreux que leur éclat doré était quelque peu aveuglant, faisant apparaître un nombre et une diversité d'armes telles qu'Adélaïde n'arrivait ni à les identifier ni à les dénombrer exactement. Les traits joviaux dont il avait fait preuve jusque lors s'étaient fermés en une indifférence froide et impitoyable, dans un contraste saisissant.

\- C'est l'heure de la punition. Vous avez été très, très indisciplinés. « Gate of Babylon » !

La scène qui s'ensuivit aurait dû la choquer, la révolter, mais il n'en fut rien. Sur l'instant, son cœur était froid et meurtri, son esprit implacable et furieux. Ils ne les laisseraient pas partir tranquillement. Elle ne comptait mourir si tôt, ni être vaincue d'une façon aussi lâche. Ils n'avaient pas eu de pitié ou de compassion pour ses collègues, pourquoi en ferait-elle preuve à leur égard ? « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent », telle était l'une des devises qui courraient dans sa maison. Elle ne ressentit rien à voir leurs rangs être de plus en plus clairsemés, leurs cris la laissèrent impassible, leur haine et leur menace indifférente. Ces choses, qui ne méritaient même pas à ses yeux d'être qualifiés d'êtres humains, ne comprendraient rien d'autre que la force et la violence.

Bientôt, le désert connut un profond silence, son sable rougi à l'instar des mers pourpres de l'une des dix plaies d'Égypte. Les vautours viendraient bientôt réclamer leur dû, et les sables engloutiraient ce qu'il resterait. Adélaïde ne referait cependant pas cela. Elle n'était pas une vengeresse, ni une justicière. Elle n'était qu'une professeure, qu'une archéologue, qu'une civile. Il n'y aurait pas d'autres effusions de sang, ses camarades étaient vengés. Justice avait été rendue.

Sa moralité n'accepterait pas qu'elle sombre sur cette voie. Ce n'était pas son travail.

D'un coup, elle se sentit plus calme, plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle était encore sous le choc bien sûr, elle n'avait envie que de laisser l'Irak derrière elle pour un temps certain, de regagner la perfide Albion, son académie, ses collègues, ses élèves et les bras de son conjoint.

\- L'armée internationale va bientôt rappliquer et se poser des questions. Je ne risque normalement pas grand-chose à part un interrogatoire en règle. Si tu préfères rester en retrait tu peux, Archer.

\- Je ne recule jamais face au danger, et encore moins face aux cavaliers sur leurs petits poneys qui arrivent toujours après la bataille.

Son regard déterminé et sa moue têtue lui firent comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. L'expression qu'il avait – plus ou moins - innocemment déformée lui rendit cependant un sourire en coin. Le gamin était décidément unique en son genre, tantôt avec l'innocence d'un ange, tantôt avec l'implacabilité d'un démon. Il restait cependant attachant et s'était montré loyal à son égard, en ne l'abandonnant notamment pas à son sort funeste dans les ruines du mausolée.

La voix d'Archer et une légère traction sur sa veste la ramenèrent au temps présent.

\- J'ai un truc à te demander. Est-ce que tu peux me garder ça ? J'ai peur de la casser sinon.

Elle détourna son attention de la rumeur lointaine des véhicules en approche pour la porter sur le jeune Servant. La main tendue de son compagnon de bataille tenait une fiole transparente de forme ovale, avec un pied comme une coupe de champagne et un bouchon proche d'un triangle aux côtés fortement courbés. Un liquide clair, limpide comme de l'eau de source y était conservé.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ne serait-il pas plus protégé dans le… lieu… l'espace d'où tu tires toutes ces armes ?

\- Aucune chose de valeur n'est autant en sécurité qu'entre les mains d'une personne de confiance. C'est mon meilleur ami qui me l'a dit un jour, il y a long-temps !

Archer arborait un sourire confiant, ses yeux pourpres à la fois sérieux et détendus avant de devenir rieurs, levant l'index et le faisant osciller d'avant en arrière comme un professeur donnant sa leçon. Adélaïde avait encore du mal à cerner sa personnalité, aussi riche, complexe que contrastée de mille et une nuances qu'elle peinait à toutes distinguer. Le danger de personnages doués d'un tel charisme restait la frontière trouble entre le compliment sincère, la flatterie, l'ironie ou une manœuvre subtile. Deux choses étaient cependant sûres dans son esprit : d'une part, elle préférait l'avoir de son côté que face à elle, et d'autre part, il avait été un bon compagnon de route jusqu'à date.

\- J'en prendrai soin jusqu'à ce que tu souhaites la reprendre. En retour, je te donne le stylet que j'ai trouvé dans les ruines. Cela te semble être un accord acceptable ?

\- Hum hum !

Avec un sourire éclatant, il acquiesça, levant le pouce en lui décochant un clin d'œil. Adélaïde ne savait pas dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer au cours des prochaines semaines.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de rester en vie jusque-là !

Un vrai jeu d'enfant.


	3. Boîte de conserve volante

L'interrogatoire dans la base militaire de la coalition internationale s'était quand-même éternisé de longues heures. Ils s'étaient amusés à les cuisiner à toutes les sauces verbales possibles, mais n'avaient rien obtenu de concluant de sa part, ni de celle d'Archer, qui feignait d'être un simple petit garçon qui avait été recruté comme traducteur local par l'expédition.

**« Vous savez, mon père est un grand chercheur en archéologie, c'est comme s'il avait vécu à cette époque-là. Du coup, j'ai appris très jeune ces langues. Bien sûr l'arabe, mais surtout le sumérien, le phénicien, pas mal de langues cunéiformes. Je peux l'écrire et même vous le parler, si vous voulez. En plus, je suis plus en forme et beaucoup moins cher qu'un vieux qui aurait du mal à marcher cent mètres. »**

Il avait été très dur pour Adélaïde de garder son sang-froid pour ne pas éclater de rire en écoutant à distance l'interrogatoire d'Archer. Avec une finesse alliée à un sens de la rhétorique percutant, le garçon s'était fait une joie de les faire tourner en bourrique de manière totalement irréprochable. Assise sur un fauteuil d'une salle d'attente avec le jeune servant assis sur ses genoux, en train de se reposer la tête contre son épaule, elle se remémora sa réponse face à la mort étrange des terroristes.

**« Je pense que ça ne devait pas bien marcher leur matériel, parce quand on est sortis, ils étaient déjà comme ça. C'est comme s'ils avaient signé d'emblée leur arrêt de mort. Après, je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai surtout aidé à sortir la professeure sexy, c'est comme ça que les étudiants l'appellent vous savez parce qu'elle est très jolie. Elle avait du mal à marcher avec son genou, ça a été long de monter. »**

Ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord avant l'arrivée de l'armée pour accorder leurs violons au cours de leurs « témoignages ». Son époux, souvent confronté aux politiciens et membres du Conseil des mages, lui avait dit une fois que le meilleur des mensonges reposait sur une grande part de vérité. Comme fréquemment – comme toujours dirait le concerné – il semblait avoir raison.

Une fois convaincus de leur non-implication dans l'étrange mort des terroristes, les militaires les avaient conduits les yeux fermés jusqu'à l'ambassade du Royaume-Uni. Quand ils avaient voulu séparer Archer d'elle, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas de papiers, le gamin s'était excusé quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un passeport et une carte d'identité en règle. La professeure Fleury s'était longtemps demandée comment il avait fait. Elle avait eu sa réponse lorsqu'elle avait vu en train de glisser discrètement son propre passeport et sa carte d'identité dans son sac à dos, qui avaient dû servir de modèles. Ah ça, il ne manquait ni de culot, ni de débrouillardise, il ne perdait pas le Nord ! Le bougre s'était même arrangé pour faciliter à son avantage les procédures très complexes et longues de l'adoption, en n'hésitant pas à se servir de ses charmes naturels pour atteindre son but.

Officiellement donc, il s'appelait Godric Gilderoy Kingsley. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit son vrai nom, mais elle s'amusait à remonter le fil des rares indices qu'il s'amusait à semer dans son sillage. Son esprit fatigué commençait à se permettre une petite sieste lorsqu'une voix forte retentit :

\- Professeure Fleury ! Votre directeur veut vous parler, nous l'avons au téléphone de l'accueil.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Godric, il faut que je me lève, j'ai un appel à prendre.

\- Mm, vas-y…

Avec réticence, le servant marmonna d'une voix ensommeillée avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil libre et de fermer les yeux sans demander son reste. Une fois libérée, Adélaïde plaça sa veste sur les épaules de son équipier pour le réchauffer un peu dans ces lieux trop climatisés avant de gagner la salle d'accueil des réfugiés diplomatiques des ressortissants britanniques. Remerciant la secrétaire pour l'attente, la jeune femme saisit le combiné et accepta l'appel avec reconnaissance.

\- Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Professeure Adélaïde Fleury à l'appareil.

**\- Tu es en vie ! Tu vas bien ? On m'a dit que tu étais blessée, comment tu te sens ?**

Ah, il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à jouer leur petite comédie habituelle sur leur milieu de travail. Remarque, vu l'heure il était probablement dans leur manoir, peut-être entre deux parties de jeux vidéo. Elle même éreintée par ces dernières heures, elle prit très volontiers cette familiarité.

\- Un peu secouée par les événements, mais ça va. Ce n'est jamais plaisant de voir les cadavres de ses collègues. J'ai eu de la chance cependant, je suis saine et sauve. Désolée de t'avoir inquiété, mon téléphone n'a pas survécu à cette expédition. Quelques égratignures, trois points de suture au crâne pour une éraflure et une légère entorse au genou droit. Je m'en tire à plutôt bon compte.

**\- Tu as effectivement fait moins pire que le Pérou, même si on m'a dit que tu as failli y rester entre l'éboulement et les terroristes.**

\- Honnêtement, je suis déjà contente d'être en un seul morceau et en vie. Je dois une fière chandelle au jeune traducteur qui nous a accompagnés. Sans son aide, je ne m'en serais probablement pas sortie.

**\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu ais eu un jeune traducteur dans ton équipe. Il est nouveau ?**

\- Oui, une jeune recrue qui nous a rejoints sur place. Le gamin d'un ami de Karim, tu sais, de son cercle de spécialistes des civilisations mésopotamiennes. Un véritable génie des langues anciennes.

**\- Oh, je ne savais pas qu'ils se reproduisaient dans ce cercle-là.**

\- Oui je sais, je n'y croyais pas non plus quand Karim me l'a introduit au campement. Un vrai miraculé qui est tombé à pic. Eddie avait bien besoin d'aide lors des dernières sorties.

**\- Il faudra que tu me le présentes, ce petit « miracle ». Il vient avec toi j'imagine ? Te connaissant, tu es incapable de laisser ainsi à son sort un petit orphelin.**

Adélaïde allait lui répondre lorsqu'un bruit sonore en arrière-fond interrompit brièvement leur discussion. Intriguée, elle lui demanda avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Tout va bien ? J'ai cru entendre des voix en arrière-fond, tu as des invités ?

**\- Oh, c'est juste un jeu vidéo. Tu sais, celui qui continue de parler en mode pause. Rien d'inhabituel. Tu sais, il faut bien s'occuper.**

\- Ah oui, ce jeu de combat de Wii dont tu raffoles tant… « Super Smash Bros Brawl », c'est ça ?

**\- Voyons très chère, je suis sur la Wii U maintenant, mais c'est gentil de t'intéresser.**

\- _Tomato, tomato_ … c'est la même chose non ? Ça change tellement vite ces trucs... Bref. Oui, Godric vient avec moi, les psychologues pensent que c'est la meilleure chose à faire après ce qu'il a vécu. Si cela ne te dérange pas, évidemment. Je comprendrais si tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

**\- Voyons, je ne suis pas du genre à refuser des enfants en détresse. Regarde le nombre de cas sociaux qu'on a à l'école. Si en plus tu nous ramènes un petit génie, ce sera une plus-valus.**

\- Oh, tu veux parler des jumeaux mafiosi, de l'hacker russe ou des petits protégés du conseiller ?

**\- Prends celui que tu veux. Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas le choix qui manque.**

Un éclat de rire lui échappa, discuter avec son cher et tendre lui faisait beaucoup de bien et la relaxait singulièrement. Adélaïde pouvait oublier quelque peu les ruines et les corps des confrères.

\- Et toi alors, comment tu te sens ? Dorian est au courant que je suis encore en vie ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour sa vieille directrice de doctorat lors de ses vacances en famille, en Irlande.

**\- Hélas, ton cas a été retransmis sur toutes les chaînes mondiales donc il est en vol pour l'Angleterre à l'heure actuelle. En ce qui me concerne, je suis rassuré de t'entendre. J'ai juste hâte que tu reviennes à la maison.**

\- J'irais prendre nos billets de retour dès que l'ambassade me le permettra.

**\- Tes billets sont déjà pris, tu as juste à aller les chercher à l'accueil de l'ambassade. L'avion part dans trois heures. Tes valises ont été récupérées et un taxi sera bientôt là.**

\- Il vient d'arriver je crois. Je vais devoir raccrocher. Je t'appelle quand je suis à l'aéroport puis quand je serai arrivée à Londres. Je te tiendrais au jus selon la fluidité des bus et de l'Underground.

**\- Une voiture t'attendra à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, avec moi à l'intérieur. Essaye d'être prudente au moins jusqu'à ton retour ici, d'accord ?**

\- _You have my word, dear_. Et toi ne te fais pas de mauvais sang en attendant d'accord ? Détends-toi avec les jeux vidéo si tu veux, mais évite la nuit blanche. Tu me le promets ?

**\- Promis, révolutionnaire de mon cœur. Prends soin de toi, et à dans quelques heures.**

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres en sortant de la salle d'accueil. Ah il ne changerait jamais sur ce point : il ne portait pas la France dans son cœur, enfin surtout les Français. C'était assez ironique quand on pensait qu'il lui avait demandé sa main alors qu'elle était Française d'ascendance bordelaise. Á leurs amis, il disait alors qu'elle était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Adélaïde sursauta quand une voix claire interrompit sa rêverie.

\- Bah on dirait bien que tu ne seras pas sur le canapé en rentrant. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

\- A… Godric, je ne t'avais pas entendu approcher. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Je ne serai pas sur le canapé oui, et tu m'accompagnes officiellement en Angleterre. Satisfait ?

\- Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te préviens, et je ne voulais pas t'interrompre au téléphone. Oui, l'orphelin désœuvré que je suis te remercie de ta miséricorde.

Il lui emboîta le pas, restant à sa hauteur et esquissant un léger clin d'œil amusé pour ponctuer son propos. L'accalmie ne durerait pas longtemps, et la professeure comptait profiter de ce petit répit pour se préparer aux épreuves qui l'attendraient de pied ferme sur le sol natal ainsi que pour apprendre à mieux cerner son compagnon d'armes de cette bataille royale meurtrière.

\- Le taxi nous attend pour l'aéroport, notre vol ira à Londres. Tu as déjà pris l'avion ?

\- J'ai déjà volé, ça compte ?

\- Ça dépend. Volé sur quoi ?

\- Ça dépend, plein de choses. On peut faire voler plein de choses quand on a assez de force !

\- Laisse-moi reformuler. Est-ce que tu as déjà emprunté un moyen de transport qui te déplace dans les airs, prévu à cet effet ? Par exemple, un avion, un planeur, une montgolfière ou un hélicoptère.

\- Non, je ne connais pas cela. Enfin, il ne me semble pas.

\- Tu as déjà pris un bateau ou un char ?

\- Un char oui, avec des chevaux.

\- Et bien là, c'est comme un char mais tu es passager, ça n'a pas de chevaux, ça vole dans les airs à l'aide d'un moteur et des ailes sophistiquées.

\- C'est nul si ce ne sont pas des vrais chevaux !

\- Ce serait compliqué pour de vrais chevaux de voyager sur autant de kilomètres, ils ne pourraient d'ailleurs pas traverser la Manche. Il nous serait difficile de rejoindre l'Angleterre sans cela.

\- Hum, j'avoue.

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, ni très enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre l'avion. Adélaïde était tellement habituée aux avions et aux trains pour ses expéditions archéologiques ou ses colloques qu'elle avait oublié que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Les servants souffraient-ils du mal de l'air ou du mal de mer ? Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

En effet, elle eut sa réponse quelques heures plus tard. Si Archer avait feint d'être d'avoir le mal de l'air, il s'était avéré que ce n'était qu'une farce et qu'il avait bien ri de l'avoir ainsi piégée. Non, il n'était pas malade en vol… en revanche, il souffrait d'un mal bien plus difficile à gérer.

L'ennui. Il ne tenait pas en place et supportait mal de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation.

Adélaïde avait d'abord tenté la lecture, il avait tout dévoré en quelques minutes avant de se plaindre d'ennui. La professeure lui avait ensuite expliqué le fonctionnement de l'interface de divertissement des sièges de première classe, et montré la sélection de films et d'animations. Cela l'avait occupé deux heures, mais il s'en était vite détourné. Les jeux proposés en vol étaient trop faciles pour lui. La musique par contre avait eu un certain succès. Il s'était montré sensible aux différents types de groupes musicaux, allant du classique jusqu'au rock, et certains groupes de métal.

Trop distraite pour avancer son article de recherche, elle le rangea à la moitié du vol et eut recours à une solution de dernier secours : une console portable, une Nintendo DS. Si elle n'avait pas son goût des jeux vidéo, elle pouvait tenter de se distraire avec des jeux plus réflexifs. Adélaïde était toujours peu douée pour les jeux de combat ou de courses, mais elle essayait de s'entraîner pour ne pas être trop humiliée les rares fois où elle tentait de faire plaisir à son conjoint en jouant avec lui.

Elle lui devait bien ça après plusieurs mois d'absence dus à deux expéditions successives.

Adélaïde remarqua assez vite qu'elle avait attiré l'attention d'Archer, qui observait avec curiosité et concentration la course de motos qu'elle tentait laborieusement. Il fut intarissable en questions autour du but du jeu, des contrôles, des bonus et malus, avant de demander s'il pouvait essayer. La trentenaire fut un peu piquée de le voir bien plus doué qu'elle en bien moins de temps, mais se résigna au fait que les jeux vidéo et elle, cela faisait bel et bien deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être en présence de quelqu'un qui a connu l'histoire quand elle a commencé à être écrite plutôt que peinte sur les murs ?

La question l'avait étonnée et sortie de l'article de la revue spécialisée qu'elle parcourait. Godric jouait toujours à la console, mais elle pouvait presque sentir l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à sa question et à sa réponse avant de prendre la parole.

\- Hum ? Oh, ça me rend plus curieuse qu'autre chose. Le Moyen-Orient fait partie de l'une de mes spécialités, vois-tu, et j'avais fait un mémoire sur la civilisation des mages de Mésopotamie. Tu as donc bien connu Uruk et le palais où nous faisions les fouilles ?

\- J'ai effectivement habité Uruk à cette époque, dans toute sa magnificence plutôt qu'en ruines. Quelle déchéance !

\- Elle avait été assez bien préservée depuis six millénaires. Hélas, la guerre civile d'Irak et la montée des mouvances terroristes ont fait beaucoup de mal au patrimoine de l'humanité. Des sites importants sont menacés de nos jours, comme les pyramides de Kheops ou encore Palmyre. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été envoyée sur place avec des collègues, tu sais. Ces groupuscules radicaux se plaisent en effet à détruire tout ce qu'ils considèrent comme des idoles et des infidèles.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un les détruise eux, avant qu'ils ne fassent davantage de dégâts.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nombre de gouvernements ont cherché à abattre les têtes dirigeantes des groupes, mais c'est comme une hydre. Une tête de coupée, trois têtes qui poussent. C'est… un peu comme un virus, tu vois. Ça contamine son environnement, son entourage. Les idéologies ont toujours été très dangereuses et très létales à cause de cela. Ces… gens ont différentes cellules, différents QG répartis partout dans le monde, et n'hésitent à se servir de boucliers humains ou à faire des massacres dans les différents pays pour semer la terreur. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, à mon avis. On oublie les croisades, les Conquistadors, la conquête de l'Ouest, le traitement des amérindiens canadiens ou encore les suprématistes américains. La bêtise humaine, en somme.

\- Quand on y retournera, je ferai un peu de ménage. Tu dépoussiéreras les ruines et moi j'enterrerai les corps de vrais infidèles, surtout les incultes. S'il y a bien un péché capital, c'est celui-là.

Autant d'informations intéressantes aux yeux d'Adélaïde. Á l'écouter, si leurs datations du bâtiment et des bâtisses alentours étaient correctes, il avait dû vivre vers le troisième millénaire avant Jésus-Christ. Cela resserrait déjà un peu les possibilités. Sa manière de parler, de se comporter dénotait un certain charisme et une habitude à l'exercice de l'autorité… assez proches d'un roi. Après, ce n'était pas les potentiels candidats qui manquaient, surtout en y intégrant les légendes.

\- Tu comptes dire à ton directeur pour nous ? Je veux dire, que je ne suis pas seulement un orphelin charmant et compétent ?

\- Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, mais oui. On n'aime pas trop les secrets dans notre couple, ça pèse lourd et ça encombre. Et puis, il est bien placé pour connaître les guerres de cet acabit. Enfin… notre participation risque de le mettre en danger, je préférerai qu'il puisse se préparer.

Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'est qu'il devrait aussi se faire à l'idée qu'elle serait exposée au danger voire qu'elle risque d'y laisser sa peau ou de ne pas en revenir indemne. Et ça, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout la perspective et entendrait poser ses conditions. L'homme était roublard et très difficile en affaires autour de sa sécurité depuis l'épisode « Pérou ».

\- Raison de plus pour lui en parler, effectivement. Mais tu disais qu'il connaissait bien ces guerres, est-ce qu'il les a étudiées ou est-ce qu'il y a participé ?

\- Les deux, mon jeune ami. Il en a vécu une, il les a étudiées ensuite et il a été témoin d'une autre. Autant te dire qu'il connaît bien son sujet, oui.

\- Á ce niveau-là, c'est un peu de l'obsession mais au moins, ça va t'être utile.

\- C'est ta première guerre ou tu en as connu d'autres ?

\- J'en ai connu d'autres, sous différentes formes.

\- Je me mettrai alors vite à la page pour ne pas être à la traîne, contrairement aux jeux vidéo.

Sa tentative de l'amuser et d'esquiver un potentiel moment de gêne sembla porter ses fruits. Il quitta son silence et reprit son sourire habituel un brin insolent pour répliquer avec bonne humeur.

\- Ah, parce qu'il te dépasse là-dessus aussi ?

\- De très loin. Ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Je suis capable de t'écrire un voire plusieurs traités sur les propriétés des gemmes et cristaux, mais finir première à une course de ces jeux ? Impossible.

Adélaïde haussa de manière dramatique les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel pour souligner son inéluctable médiocrité dans les jeux vidéo, comme une tragédie à laquelle elle ne saurait échapper.

\- Au moins tu as ta beauté, c'est déjà cela !

Les yeux rieurs, le jeune servant joignit les mains en signe de prière. Ils arriveraient bientôt, d'ici une petite heure et demie. Adélaïde dégusta en silence la coupe de vin rouge bordelais millésimé qui avait été distribué par l'équipe, se rappelant avec amusement de la moue d'Archer en découvrant qu'il n'y aurait pas droit, vu qu'il était mineur. En le voyant regarder, dépité, son jus de pommes, la mage avait eu pitié de lui et avait commandé un second verre, qu'elle lui passa discrètement avec un léger clin d'œil. Il n'avait pas tardé à s'en emparer et l'avait longtemps contemplé, admirant sa robe écarlate avec l'œil d'un connaisseur avant d'humecter son arôme. Satisfait de son examen et commentant que c'était l'une des rares choses dans le monde qui pouvaient encore être dégustées, l'enfant savoura le vin et en redemanda volontiers un verre.

Son comportement ne cessait d'étonner la professeure, entre l'insouciance de la jeunesse et des embruns de maturité détonants. La franco-britannique, ragaillardie par les boissons et le repas décent, sortit alors le texte qu'elle avait promis de relire avant l'incident de Warka. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait la tête à cela mais cela la forcerait à ne pas penser trop aux ruines et à ses collègues morts. Sa main tremblait un peu, les secousses de l'avion n'aidant pas lors de rares turbulences. L'article de Dorian était intéressant, et annonçait de nombreux points qu'il allait développer à l'oral.

Il y avait toujours quelques coquilles, maladresses causées par un manque de vulgarisation et de petites imprécisions, mais rien qu'il ne puisse rectifier avec une petite heure de travail.

Elle ne fut guère étonnée d'ailleurs de le voir traiter de l'Irlande, de son archéologie et de ses mythes. Il s'était notamment intéressé au cas de Camelot, apportant un nouveau regard au-delà de la simple question, si discutée, de sa véritable localisation. Adélaïde n'aurait guère été surprise de le voir poursuivre dans la recherche voire dans le professorat. Il avait de l'avenir, et le vent en poupe. Il lui restait encore deux-trois trucs à transmettre, mais bientôt il serait fin prêt en tant que mage. Un sourire mélancolique hanta quelques instants ses lèvres, la distrayant de sa relecture finale.

Lointaines lui semblaient ses insouciantes années étudiantes à Paris puis à Londres !

La trentenaire put y travailler sans interruption. Son compagnon avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper après lui avoir demandé des feuilles blanches et de quoi écrire, et s'attelait à elle-ne-savait-quelle-occupation depuis, totalement concentré sur ce qu'il griffonnait ou dessinait.

L'archéologue rangea ses documents et saisit, résignée, la console portable pour occuper les dernières heures du voyage. La professeure allait allumer l'objet infernal lorsque Archer, aux aguets, se détourna de la musique proposée par l'interface de divertissement pour se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu reprends la console ? Oh que c'est dommage, moi qui avais pourtant une petite série d'énigmes à te soumettre, capables peut-être de défier ton intellect…

Le diablotin ! Á peine quelques heures qu'ils avaient fait connaissance que déjà il avait cerné quelles cordes il pouvait utiliser contre elle. Ou peut-être qu'elle était vraiment autant un « livre ouvert » que ne le prétendaient Rin et son époux. L'observant quelques instants, Adélaïde ne tarda pas cependant à esquisser un sourire mi amusé mi vaincu et à ranger la console portable dans sa pochette de voyage, qui contenait les autres jeux, et à la tendre vers son jeune accompagnateur.

\- Je ne refuse jamais un défi, surtout pas ce genre de challenge ! Allez, montre-moi donc ces fameuses énigmes et fais-toi plaisir sur la DS. Il te reste des records à dépasser.

\- Je vais m'y employer, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-il avec amusement et une pointe de défi.

Á vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une concession puisqu'elle n'avait songé à la console qu'en tant que solution par défaut à sa distraction. Les énigmes auraient davantage sa préférence ! Pas peu content de lui, le jeune servant lui tendit une série de feuillets. Á vue d'œil, il y en avait là une bonne dizaine, avec toutes sortes d'énigmes. Curieuse et joueuse de nature, la franco-britannique se pencha sur le petit défi qu'il lui présentait. Chaque feuille était consacrée à un ou deux exercices, avec des mots croisés, des mots fléchés, des suites logiques de caractères anciens, des graphèmes à remettre dans le bon ordre, à éliminer et à placer dans la bonne séquence pour retrouver non seulement le bon terme, mais sous sa bonne orthographe ou sa bonne définition. Phénicien, écriture cunéiforme, hébraïque, araméen… nombre de langues et d'écritures anciennes étaient convoquées.

Au-delà du seul divertissement, cette petite épreuve d'intelligence n'était pour lui déplaire.

La difficulté supplémentaire, outre les différents types d'énigmes et exercices, était que chaque exercice était lié aux suivants par une logique intrinsèque, que seul un raisonnement profond pouvait entrevoir, empruntant tant à la linguistique, à la culture, à la phonétique qu'au symbolique. Il ne fallait manquer aucune étape, il fallait apercevoir le chemin pas toujours linéaire pour déceler la véritable réponse, qui tissait une délicate toile d'araignée entre chaque énigme et chaque réponse. Elle le ressentit assez vite, que toutes les réponses cachaient en leur sein un morceau de la solution de l'ultime énigme. Chaque difficulté rencontrée ne cessait de l'encourager à continuer de creuser sa réflexion, un niveau de déduction et d'induction à la fois. Elle aimait que les épreuves ne soient pas trop faciles, elle aimait qu'elles lui résistent, qu'elles se fassent courtiser, approcher puis, à force d'efforts et de réflexion, elles se laissent peu à peu être apprivoisées puis, au final, décryptées.

Chaque énigme était, de plus ou moins près, rattachée à la Mésopotamie et cheminait vers Uruk.

La quête de savoir dans ses expertises, la remise en question de ses acquis techniques et théoriques, le défi intellectuel étaient autant de choses dont Adélaïde peinait à se passer, à l'instar d'une drogue.

Et pour lui résister, les énigmes lui avaient confronté une résistance des plus honorables ! La professeure avait dû triturer ses neurones pour trouver les réponses intermédiaires, mais aussi et surtout pour recomposer les syllabes et les caractères de la clé de voûte du jeu, l'énigme finale.

Le cœur palpitant, l'esprit vif, le regard alerte, Adélaïde finit par tenir la dernière pièce du puzzle. Elle pensait avoir les syllabes, après s'être relue deux fois pour vérifier ses réponses. Après plusieurs combinaisons, une seule finit par s'imposer à son esprit vingt minutes avant l'atterrissage.

**G[u]i – L[e]g – A[nu] – Me[na] – Sh[ag]**

Son crayon dérapa en inscrivant la dernière lettre, cassant sa mine de plomb. Fronçant des sourcils, elle parcourut trois fois de suite la dizaine de feuillets, vérifiant ses réponses avant de voir qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres combinaisons possibles, tout du moins pas à sa connaissance.

_« Un dieu avec de l'autorité et de la puissance, issu de la terre ancestrale du domaine royal… »_

Un être humain resté dans la légende, proche de la divinité, une figure exceptionnelle considérée comme le plus ancien héros de l'humanité. Le doute n'était plus permis, avec ces syllabes, un seul mot pouvait convenir, associée à la figure mythique la plus connue de l'histoire d'Uruk.

Gilgamesh.

Adélaïde resta interloquée plusieurs longues minutes, avant que l'annonce sonore n'exige de remonter les tablettes pour l'atterrissage proche à Londres. Elle lança au jeune servant :

\- Gugalanna… le « Taureau du Ciel » ! Il fait partie de mon top des créatures les plus fascinantes.

Archer éteignit la console portable à regret et la glissa dans son sac de voyage, avant de voir où elle s'en était arrêtée. En lisant sa conclusion finale, il approuva sa réponse et prit le dernier feuillet vierge pour inscrire quelques mots en arabe, avant de le lui tendre avec un clin d'œil.

**Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligée de te prosterner. Je sais que tu ne ploies le genou que face à un seul homme, il serait jaloux que tu le fasses pour deux.**

Adélaïde ne put retenir un franc éclat de rire face à son trait d'humour. Évidemment. Si elle voulait une preuve que ses déductions étaient justes, elle venait de l'avoir.

Cela changeait quelque peu ses plans. La révélation n'avait pas manqué de la désarçonner derrière son assurance débonnaire. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, tant en raison de ses études que des récits de Guerres du Graal connues par plusieurs de ses proches.

Son comportement ne correspondait cependant pas tout à fait à ce qu'on lui avait dépeint. Il y avait des similitudes bien sûr… mais des différences bien ressenties. Il n'avait à date pas fait preuve de froideur, d'arrogance, d'indifférence ou de cruauté démesurées. De la dignité oui, mais aussi de l'humilité, de l'humour, de l'amicalité et une innocence entremêlée de malice et de sagesse.

Une autre énigme venait s'enchâsser aux précédentes.

La professeure était novice en ce qui concernait les Guerres du Graal, même si elle comptait bien remédier à son ignorance pour accroître leurs chances de succès. Il y avait bien quelques ouvrages de référence dans leur bibliothèque privée, dans l'une des plus belles salles de leur manoir ainsi que dans celle du petit cabinet de son époux, datant de l'époque où il faisait ses recherches sur le sujet. Évidemment, d'autres manuscrits devaient en parler à l'Académie, mais cela n'aurait pas été prudent en termes de discrétion. Elle devrait se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient déjà « à domicile ».

Godric Gilderoy Kingsley… ses choix de prénoms lui semblaient, avec du recul, plutôt appropriés.

Godric passerait très bien en public au vu de la couverture qu'il s'était choisi, tout comme Archer pour les combats, afin de préserver son anonymat plus longtemps. Sa légende était beaucoup trop connue pour qu'ils se risquent à la dévoiler trop tôt, et il avait été bien connu des dernières Guerres. Adélaïde se nota mentalement de lui demander discrètement par quel nom l'appeler en privé.

_« Dieu et God seront très bien, ou 'Gil' si tu considères l'autre prénom et mon 'Vrai Nom' »_

Plongée dans ses réflexions alors que l'avion laissait sortir les ailerons et les roues à son approche de la piste de l'aéroport de Londres, cette étrange pensée la fit sursauter juste avant que l'avion ne commence à freiner avec force pour conclure sa manœuvre d'atterrissage. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que l'appareil reprenait une vitesse plus posée, roulant lentement vers son quai désigné, la professeure tourna son regard vers le servant pour voir s'il s'était adressé à elle.

Cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Archer était tourné vers le hublot, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixé sur la piste tandis que ses doigts tapotaient avec impatience son accoudoir.

L'archéologue devait être très fatiguée pour que son esprit se mette à lui jouer des tours.

Heureusement que la première classe, située en tête de l'avion, leur donnerait la priorité de sortie et de collecte des bagages par rapport aux passagers de la deuxième classe, le servant ne semblait plus tenir en place. Adélaïde ne pouvait pas le blâmer, le voyage avait été long entre Bagdad et Londres. Le temps dégagé et la chaleur de l'Irak lui manquaient déjà, au vu de la pluie et du smog londoniens.

Une énigme s'était ajoutée aux chaînons du mystère de cette Guerre qui n'aurait pas dû être.

Dix jours plus tôt, les sorts de commandement apparaissaient sur sa main et sans nul doute sur celle d'autres mages. Dix ans plus tôt, le Graal de Fuyuki avait été détruit par deux de ses proches.

Oh, Adélaïde en connaissait un qui allait adorer ça.


	4. Comme un air de déjà-vu

_Aéroport d'Heathrow, Londres, Angleterre – Année 2014_

L'aéroport international Heathrow était aussi actif que dans ses souvenirs, incroyablement bondé aussi à cette heure où plusieurs vols mondiaux avaient choisi de se poser et de débarquer leurs passagers. En dépit de leur passage prioritaire, ils avaient dû attendre plusieurs longues minutes avant que le personnel ne décide de placer les valises sur les grands tapis roulants du hall. Archer avait cependant été moins sujet à l'ennui que dans l'avion, se plaisant à arpenter le hall pour voir les différentes provenances des vols et à observer les passagers qui attendaient à leurs côtés, sans manquer de soulever ici et là des petites piques, ses traits enfantins suscitant la sympathie des gens.

Il l'aida à placer sa large valise sur le chariot, aux côtés de son sac à dos passé en soute et de son bagage de cabine, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le hall d'arrivée en devisant d'humeur plutôt légère. La distraction et les multiples questions qu'il lui posait étaient les bienvenues après les événements de Bagdad, Adélaïde essayant de conserver son anonymat et d'éviter les regards des autres voyageurs. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire remarquer et poser des questions indiscrètes ou dérangeantes à propos des « martyrs du chantier archéologique d'Uruk » et de l'attaque terroriste qui s'était déroulée sur place.

Le hall d'arrivée était une véritable fourmilière à cette heure et les odeurs culinaires des échoppes alimentaires proches lui rappelaient que le repas dans l'avion avait été plus que frugal. Elle n'avait pas pris quelque chose de trop consistant non plus, son estomac encore noué par l'incident de l'expédition, l'interrogatoire de l'armée internationale, le cadavre de Karim et les combats à venir. Elle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant sur quel parking l'attendrait son époux, avant de remarquer une silhouette familière portant un panneau à son nom, revêtu d'un costume. La jeune femme esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en se dirigeant vers l'homme et en le saluant :

\- Bonjour Gilbert, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Il y avait du monde à la douane, à croire qu'ils ont renforcé les contrôles en provenance des pays du Moyen-Orient.

\- Bonjour Madame. Non, pas plus que l'heure ordinaire, Je commence à avoir l'habitude du délai des arrivées. Monsieur sera ravi de vous voir. Laissez-moi vos bagages je vous prie. J'imagine que le jeune homme à vos côtés est messire Godric, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est lui-même !

\- God, je te présente Gilbert, notre majordome et vieil ami. N'hésite pas à te tourner vers lui si tu as une question ou besoin de quelque chose en notre absence, il connaît bien la maison.

Il fallait bien jouer le jeu de la petite charade qu'ils avaient mise en place pour la couverture de son jeune Servant. Ce dernier, bien décidé à ne laisser personne prendre sa place, était assez coopératif pour le moment et jouait à la perfection le rôle d'un jeune enfant curieux et alerte. Pourvu que cela puisse durer encore un peu ! Adélaïde était déjà assez préoccupée par les introductions à venir.

Pour le coup, elle espérait que son époux ne serait pas trop perspicace, contrairement à d'habitude.

Une « petite » limousine anthracite attendait en effet sur le parking le plus proche du « dépose minute ». Près de là, le dos appuyé contre un mur, un homme fumait une cigarette, ses yeux noirs parcourant un livre. Ses longs et raides cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'au niveau de sa taille, encadrant un visage sec et fin au teint clair. Il portait un costume composé d'un pantalon de toile et d'une veste noire, avec un tee-shirt tout aussi sombre, qui cintrait sa haute silhouette proche du mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Cette apparence austère était égayée par le trench rouge qu'il avait revêtu sur ses épaules et par la longue écharpe de viscose d'un jaune presque doré.

L'homme redressa la tête en les entendant s'approcher et posa ses yeux sombres sur eux. Sans mot dire, il referma son livre d'un claquement sec avant de le ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis éteignit sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Il s'approcha à grandes foulées d'Adélaïde tout aussi silencieusement avant de la serrer contre lui avec tant de force qu'il aurait presque pu l'étouffer.

Adélaïde se sentait déjà bien mieux maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. La professeure l'entoura l'étreignit en retour, lovant sa tête contre son torse. Eût-elle été moins fière, la franco-britannique aurait fondu en larmes comme une madeleine en sentant une partie de la pression s'évaporer à son contact. Elle était enfin de retour chez elle. Home sweet home.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi dans un silence complet, détachés de ce qui les entourait.

Son fiancé et meilleur ami de longue date finit presque à regret par desserrer en partie son étreinte. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il se recula juste assez pour pouvoir l'ausculter d'abord du regard, puis du toucher en frôlant ses bras. L'air plus rassuré par ce premier examen, Adélaïde le vit poser ses mains avec délicatesse sur ses joues puis se pencher afin de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Ses lèvres, sa présence, son contact, sa chaleur… ils lui avaient manqué, plus qu'elle ne l'eût cru.

Lorsque leurs visages s'écartèrent de nouveau après un long baiser, Adélaïde ne put retenir un large sourire en dépit des mésaventures qu'elle avait traversées et s'efforça de commenter avec entrain.

\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Waver. Les élèves et les professeurs n'ont pas réussi à épuiser « Mister Enigma » on dirait. J'admire ta résilience en période de conseils de sessions, tu sais.

\- Que veux-tu, je commence à avoir de la pratique. J'admire ta résilience face à un « Pérou n°2 ».

\- Aha, les dieux ne veulent pas encore de moi, on dirait ! C'est vraiment bon de te revoir, tu sais.

Assurément, l'attaque de Warka détrônait l'accident survenu au Pérou quelques années plus tôt. Ce qui s'annonçait certes comme une mission d'importance mais aussi comme l'un de ses plus anciens rêves avait tourné au cauchemar avec l'attaque terroriste qui les avaient frappés.

\- Je suis content de te retrouver aussi, en un seul morceau.

\- Tu risques de m'avoir dans tes pattes pour un moment. J'ai fait mes deux chantiers annuels et après Warka, je ne repartirai pas à l'aventure de sitôt. Si tu veux bien de ma compagnie, bien sûr.

\- Ce serait bien de t'avoir un peu à la maison pour une fois, dit-il en souriant.

\- De penser un peu plus à nous plutôt qu'à l'école et qu'à mon travail, nous sommes d'accord. D'autant plus que Karim, James, Edward, Diana et le jeune Ethan n'auront pas cette chance, eux.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour les sauver. Effectivement, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour vivre la vie qu'ils n'auront pas vécu et profiter des tiens, lui répondit-il en caressant avec douceur ses épaules en geste de réconfort.

Adélaïde se doutait que Waver devait avoir raison, encore fallait-il qu'elle s'en convainque. Le sentiment de culpabilité du survivant était une douleur que seul le temps pourrait réussir à dissiper. Son sourire qui s'était fané à ses derniers mois reprit un peu plus de vigueur. La professeure se souvint ensuite de la présence d'Archer, qui l'avait aidée à s'extirper de ce fâcheux guêpier tout en entérinant sa participation à une guerre non pas religieuse, mais plus redoutable à sa manière.

S'écartant à regret, l'archéologue serra la main de son fiancé dans la sienne et désigna du regard Gilbert et God, qui discutaient un peu plus loin tout en plaçant les valises.

\- Tu veux faire les présentations maintenant ou en voiture ? Je ne sais pas comment est le trafic aujourd'hui, et tu préféreras sans doute qu'on retrouve un semblant d'intimité.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à pouvoir se retrouver. Allons-y, nous avons de la route à faire.

Ce retour à une relative normalité était le bienvenu, même si l'archéologue avait le sentiment que quelque chose préoccupait le directeur de l'Académie de magie et compagnon depuis près de dix ans. Elle prit place à côté de Waver sur les places situées à l'arrière parallèlement à celle du conducteur tandis qu'Archer s'installait sur la rangée de sièges la plus au fond, tenant avec un air victorieux la console de jeux et sa pochette de cartouches de jeux assortie. Adélaïde se doutait bien qu'il garderait une oreille attentive à leur discussion, mais cela l'occuperait sans doute assez le temps du trajet. Après un petit temps de silence confortable, celui connu comme Lord El Melloi II reprit la parole.

\- Peux-tu me présenter le jeune homme qui nous accompagne ?

\- Je suis Godric, Godric Gilderoy Kingsley, God ou Gil pour les proches. Enchanté !

Intrigué, Waver se tourna vers l'adolescent aux yeux rivés sur la DS et lui demanda en sumérien :

\- Adélaïde me disait que tu t'y connais en langue ancienne ?

\- J'ai appris deux ou trois trucs ici et là, répondit dans la même langue le jeune homme avec fluidité.

\- Très bien, on discutera plus confortablement à la maison.

Adélaïde suivit d'une oreille distraite leur échange, les yeux fermés, avant de s'égarer dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait guère eu le temps de baisser sa garde depuis Uruk, ce qui avait nourri beaucoup de tensions dans ses muscles ainsi que de stress. La priorité de rejoindre l'Angleterre et son époux accomplie, d'autres tâches importantes lui vinrent à l'esprit, appelant à être hiérarchisées.

La professeure devrait alerter son conjoint de la ré-émergence d'un Graal et de l'apparition de nouvelles marques, ces « Sorts de Commandement », aussi difficile à croire que cela puisse être pour les vétérans tels que lui, qui s'étaient donnés tellement de mal à démanteler le précédent. Il était urgent que les rares survivants de confiance des précédentes guerres soient alertés du commencement de la nouvelle, afin que les autorités compétentes puissent mettre en place les protections et l'encadrement nécessaire à sa bonne tenue. Première mauvaise nouvelle à donner.

Il lui faudrait ensuite lui faire avaler une seconde couleuvre : son élection en tant que Master pour cette guerre, à laquelle elle ne pourrait et ne voudrait échapper. Si Adélaïde n'avait pas encore de vœu particulier à l'esprit, les récits que lui avaient faits Shirou, Rin et Waver concernant d'autres participants avaient été suffisamment glaçants pour qu'elle ne veuille pas que l'artefact mythique puisse tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Jamais elle ne fuirait face au danger, elle y ferait face. La trentenaire s'y était résolue, elle devait bien cela au Servant qui l'avait aidée à se sortir vivante du lisier dans lequel la mission d'urgence de l'UNESCO des mages l'avait fourrée. Étant totalement novice sur le sujet, elle accepterait volontiers les conseils et l'expérience de Waver sur la question.

Ses yeux errèrent un instant sur les immeubles londoniens, repensant à l'évocation des souvenirs glaçants de Fuyuki par ses collègues et amis japonais. Ils devaient empêcher une telle tragédie de se répéter dans la capitale anglaise, et plus encore dans l'enceinte de l'académie de magie de Londres. Elle n'avait cependant aucune certitude que le combat serait limité aux frontières d'Albion. Il faudrait qu'elle s'informe discrètement au sein de ses réseaux de chercheurs sans trop se révéler.

L'affaire d'Uruk avait eu bien plus de répercussions qu'elle ne l'avait crû et souhaité.

La seule pensée de l'ancien nom de Warka la tendit et lui fit redresser son dos, fixant son regard sur l'extérieur comme pour s'assurer, inconsciemment, qu'elle était désormais loin de ce charnier. La peur, l'inquiétude, la douleur diffuse choisirent ce moment pour frapper contre ses barrières mentales pour se rappeler à sa mémoire, lui évoquer tant les ténèbres, la fraîcheur du palais, la poussière étouffante que l'odeur ferrugineuse du sang des corps fraîchement abattus. L'adrénaline lui avait permis de reporter à plus tard ces émotions pour trouver le moyen de survivre et de s'échapper du piège.

Inconsciemment, ses mains légèrement tremblantes serrèrent avec force ses genoux, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de garder sa respiration sous contrôle et de réduire les palpitations dans son torse.

\- Détends-toi un peu, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Les paroles de Waver déchirèrent le voile des souvenirs, la ramenant au temps présent. Elle sentit alors la main de ce dernier posée sur l'une des siennes, la serrant avec douceur afin de l'apaiser. Un peu plus posée, elle approuva de la tête avec un léger sourire, ses yeux bien plus alertes et résolus.

Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, du moins pas encore. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

Derrière son calme apparent, elle pouvait cependant remarquer les sourcils froncés et le regard perçant qu'il posait sur God assis à l'autre bout de la limousine. Waver se tourna ensuite vers elle, son regard oscillant entre la professeure et Godric avant de hausser un sourcil puis qu'il ne se mette à lui serrer avec force sa main. En raison de leur travail dans un même établissement et de leur choix de garder leur relation peu connue, tous deux avaient développé un code gestuel afin de pouvoir communiquer sans mot dire en toute discrétion. Celui qu'il utilisait actuellement signifiait 'Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit. On va en parler.'

L'archéologue se tourna vers Waver, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas trop eu le choix dans un souci de discrétion à l'ambassade. Sa main libre s'approcha de celle de son fiancé et d'un doigt lui tapota deux fois le poignet. Le geste, un signe familier entre eux, signifiait 'Plus tard'. En retour, le mage anglais lui délivra une légère tape sur le bras, qui se traduisait par 'Sans faute'.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière, elle remarqua qu'Archer les observait de temps à autres tout en feignant d'être pleinement absorbé dans le jeu vidéo auquel il s'adonnait avec plaisir.

* * *

Au vu de leur heure d'arrivée au manoir, la suggestion de préparer un brunch s'était imposée assez vite. Les bouchons avaient été infernaux, les retardant de leur planning de près de deux heures. Il était fortuné qu'ils fussent en fin de semaine, sans quoi le directeur de l'Académie de Magie de Londres aurait été contraint d'écorner sa sacro-sainte réputation de ponctualité à toute épreuve.

Laissant Archer explorer à sa guise le manoir, avec Gilbert pour le guider, Adélaïde s'était portée volontaire pour préparer le repas. Waver avait saisi l'occasion pour la rejoindre en cuisine pour l'aider à concocter les différents plats de ce copieux petit-déjeuner tardif. Ils se répartissaient généralement les tâches selon leur domaine d'expertise. Si l'archéologue, habituée à vivre de manière indépendante depuis ses années étudiantes, connaissaient des rudiments de cuisine et était experte en douceurs sucrées, Waver était plus fin cuisinier en ce qui concernait le salé, notamment pour saisir à bonne température et à la bonne cuisson les viandes et poissons.

Assez rodée cependant à la confection du petit-déjeuner typiquement anglais, la professeure Fleury s'occupa des toasts de pain tranché et du découpage des fruits, légumes et du fromage, laissant volontiers à son époux la gestion des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Tous deux œuvraient dans un silence confortable, bercé par l'habitude, mais Adélaïde restait attentive. Elle connaissait assez son compagnon de près de dix ans pour savoir quand il voulait lui parler sérieusement, et attendit avec patience qu'il fasse le premier pas. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de l'entendre lui demander.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit… est-ce bien la vérité ?

\- Á propos de quoi ? Des événements ou de Godric ?

\- Les deux. Á défaut d'avoir la Bible, tu le jurerais sur l'ouvrage de Champollion ?

Elle interrompit sa découpe des tomates cerise, et se tourna à moitié vers lui. Il lui tournait le dos aux trois-quarts, surveillant la cuisson des œufs et du lard tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

\- Sur Champollion ? Ma foi, tu es bien sérieux alors.

\- Je suis très sérieux. Alors ?

\- Commençons par les faits, alors. Je t'ai dit la vérité. Les terroristes nous sont bien tombés dessus à Warka. Karim et moi étions dans des ruines quand ils ont commencé leur assaut, j'inspectais une dernière salle et il m'attendait à l'entrée. Le temps que je finisse, ils ont lancé une roquette sur nous. Le bâtiment s'est écroulé. J'ai eu le temps de m'abriter mais Karim… les salauds qui avaient déjà eu Karim ont eu le châtiment qu'ils méritaient quand l'entrée principale s'est effondrée sur eux.

\- Je suis désolé pour Karim et pour les autres. Comment as-tu réussi à quitter la salle où tu te trouvais ?

C'était une bonne question, ainsi que celle qui lui avait donné le plus de difficulté quand elle avait été interrogée par les soldats de la coalition internationale. Cependant elle ne voulait pas mentir à son fiancé et meilleur ami, ce pourquoi la professeure opta pour la concision qu'il aimait tant.

\- Avec un peu d'audace, beaucoup de chance et un stylet.

\- Ce n'est pas obligé de tenir sur un télégramme. Tu peux développer, répliqua-t-il avec taquinerie.

\- J'ai trouvé un stylet en or massif avec des gravures cunéiformes là-bas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dater avec précision mais j'ai estimé qu'il devait avoir plusieurs millénaires derrière lui. Mes cristaux de magie ont été pulvérisés ou perdus lors de l'éboulement. La douane a refusé mes fioles de mercure, comme tu le sais. Dans l'état d'épuisement où j'étais… j'ai pris un risque, qui s'est révélé payant. Avec à ça, j'ai pu m'extraire du piège avec le moins de casse possible.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu laisses un détail d'importance non-dit ? Répondit Waver avec amusement et une pointe de mise-en-garde. Je sais que les Français ont fait de tourner autour du pot un art, mais j'espère que tu ne l'exerceras pas avec moi.

\- Parce que c'est lié au deuxième point. Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité car un appel n'était pas assez sûr.

\- Je l'avais bien compris à ton signal tout à l'heure mais nous pouvons en parler là, si tu veux bien.

\- Je t'ai donné la version officielle par crainte d'être mise sur écoute et pour éviter les complications. En fait, tu avais raison. Il n'y avait pas de jeune traducteur avec nous. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs jamais connu Godric et je ne le connaissais pas avant d'être bloquée six pieds sous terre.

Sur ces mots Adélaïde posa ses ustensiles et s'approcha du mage anglais. Elle avait pris sa décision avant même de quitter Bagdad sur ce point. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un en droit de connaître la pleine vérité, c'était bien lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse commenter, l'archéologue retira le gant de sa main gauche afin de lui révéler des marques pourpres qui lui seraient assurément familières.

\- Je me disais bien que son visage m'était familier, même s'il est plus jeune que dans mon souvenir. Cela dit tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert de l'apparition d'un tatouage spontané, répliqua Waver après un léger soupir de retirer à son tour le gant de sa main et de lui montrer des traits similaires.

\- Ça simplifie les choses. J'ai tenté l'invocation avec le stylet et un peu de mon sang sans trop y croire. Ça a fonctionné. On a pu trouver un accord et il m'a aidée à me frayer un passage à l'air libre sans se prendre des rochers de calcaire sur le crâne, par l'entrée principale de la bâtisse.

\- Et j'imagine qu'il a réglé leur compte aux autres terroristes ? Commenta-t-il avec un grand sérieux.

\- Avec mon aval, oui. C'était eux ou nous. Je suis altruiste mais pas au point de finir en martyr.

\- Je pense que la légitime défense s'applique dans ce cadre, même si je comprends que tu n'aies pas expliqué les circonstances exactes aux autorités.

\- Ils ne m'auraient pas crue si je leur avais dît que des épées et des lances étaient tombées du ciel, commenta Adélaïde en haussant des épaules, d'une voix un peu plus légère.

\- Cela peut se comprendre. Mettons-nous à table avant que ça ne refroidisse, on en reparlera après le dîner au calme. Le plus dur sera de ramener mon invité à table. Il est très… occupé.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. La même addiction aux jeux-vidéos ?

\- C'est lui qui me l'a transmise après tout.

\- Ah, c'est donc de lui dont tu parles! Intéressant. Par contre, un point me chiffonne. Gilbert devrait avoir fini de faire le tour du manoir à Archer… or je n'entends personne dans la salle à manger.

\- Allons voir Iskandar dans la salle de jeux. Peut-être que nos deux larrons s'y trouveront.

Ils posèrent les plats fumants et froids sur la grande table de la salle à manger avant de se rendre conjointement à l'escalier qui menait vers le premier étage. Des bruits et des clameurs retentissaient avec force dans le couloir en provenance de la salle de jeux. Intrigués, les deux Master s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ouverte de la salle où se trouvaient toutes les consoles du mage anglais.

Une bataille acharnée était en cours… des manettes à la main !

La scène lui rappelait un peu ce tableau de David contre Goliath. A gauche de la petite silhouette juvénile de Gil, un colossal et imposant géant était assis, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. S'il était revêtu d'un pantalon souple et d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes, avec des sandales ouvertes aux pieds, l'homme ne brillait guère par sa discrétion. Outre le logo « World's Conqueror » sur son haut, sa chevelure écarlate, son comportement bourru, franc et enthousiaste le détachait du lot. Laissant échapper un soupir, Waver secoua légèrement la tête et commenta avec humour.

\- Je crois que les seules victimes à déplorer seront les manettes.

\- Bah ça va, tu en as trois exemplaires de chaque. Tu as encore de quoi voir venir.

\- Si elles tiennent une semaine, ce sera déjà bien.

\- Pessimiste, va. Je suis sûre qu'elles tiendront quelques semaines encore en dehors des piles. Mieux vaut ça que des murs à colmater ou des meubles à réparer, non ?

\- Oui, ça coûte moins cher. Sauf quand on en achète des dizaines ou des centaines.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu auras des gens à ta hauteur pour jouer avec toi, plutôt qu'une vieille professeure complètement larguée.

\- Je suis… ravi.

\- Jamais content.

Une ombre de sourire aux lèvres, Adélaïde lui donna un léger coup de coude pour qu'il décoince un peu ce que leur entourage appelait couramment son « balai dans le cul ». Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux joueurs, croisant ses bras avant de les interpeller à voix haute.

\- Votre attention, Vos Majestés. Je sais que la bataille ne peut attendre mais si vous souhaitez faire ripaille avec nous, le repas est prêt. Vous pouvez attendre de finir la campagne bien sûr, si vous préférez vos victuailles froides et ne pas partager un bon verre de vin en notre compagnie…

\- Ah un bon verre de vin ne se refuse jamais pardi ! Ce serait de mauvais goût, répliqua le 'Roi des Conquérants' de sa voix bourrue, tout en assénant une tape amicale vigoureuse sur l'épaule de Gil.

\- Tout à fait. Nous acceptons votre invitation à ripailler avant de reprendre notre glorieuse épopée, renchérit avec entrain le jeune 'Roi des Héros' sans paraître s'offusquer du geste familier.

Adélaïde se sentait déjà un peu plus rassurée en voyant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés belliqueux l'un envers l'autre sans même avoir besoin d'être présentés, et fit signe au duo de la suivre. Waver lui emboîta le pas avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Plus que de longs discours dont tous deux n'étaient pas friands, ces petits signes d'affection touchaient sincèrement l'archéologue.

Le repas promettait d'être fort intéressant.

* * *

La tradition du brunch était l'une des rares choses qu'Adélaïde appréciait de la cuisine anglo-saxonne. Ces copieux petits-déjeuners, pris généralement lorsqu'on avait raté le repas matinal ou lorsque l'on s'était levé assez tard dans la matinée, entremêlaient souvent le sucré et le salé. Déjà bons dans les cafés qui savaient les faire comme il se devait, ils étaient encore meilleurs faits maison. L'odeur du bacon grillé embaumait agréablement la pièce, au nez de la professeure.

Pour célébrer l'occasion, en plus du café coutumier, la franco-britannique avait pris soin de sortir un vin rouge parmi les meilleurs crus dont ils disposaient dans leur cave.

Un silence appréciateur du repas régna plusieurs longues minutes, chacun savourant son assiette. Il fut rompu par la voix bourrue et portante de Rider, levant son verre de vin tout en s'exclamant.

\- Ah, toujours aussi bon ce vin et encore meilleur en bonne compagnie ! Alors racontez-nous votre périple dans nos belles terres d'Orient !

\- Il y a de bons crus dans ma région natale française de Gascogne. Pour vous répondre cher Iskandar, j'ai été mandatée avec quatre autres professeurs pour une expédition d'urgence en Irak. Accompagnés d'un doctorant, nous étions appelés sur les vestiges de Warka, ancienne Uruk, qu'une organisation criminelle menaçait de détruire en vertu de ses convictions. Notre mission était d'évacuer les artefacts magiques et les objets les plus importants en un temps très limité. Nous avons été attaqués par ces criminels en dépit des gardes qui nous avaient été affectés, et j'ai été la seule survivante de notre groupe. J'ai eu le plaisir d'y rencontrer Archer, qui m'a aidée. La région est très belle, je regrette de n'avoir pas eu le temps pour l'explorer en des temps moins tendus.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une belle région mais je n'aime pas trop ce qu'elle est devenue, déclara d'un ton un petit attristé Gilgamesh.

\- Comme je te l'ai expliqué Gil, c'est hélas l'effet des conflits. Je m'étais rendue une fois à Bagdad pour un colloque avant la guerre. Une cité splendide, rayonnante de culture ! Quand je vois ce qu'elle est devenue, cela me fait beaucoup de peine, répliqua Adélaïde. Waver m'avait beaucoup parlé de vous Iskandar, depuis l'époque où nous nous sommes connus. Comment vous paraît notre monde depuis votre dernière visite ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a paru changé depuis vingt ans ?

\- C'est encore mieux qu'il y a vingt ans. Les consoles sont plus performantes, les jeux plus réalistes ! La Wii U n'a plus rien à voir avec la Super Nintendo, répondit un Iskandar émerveillé.

\- Ah ça. C'est comme le bon vin, les consoles se bonifient avec le temps, commenta Waver avec son verre de vin en main.

\- Je ne peux que vous croire sur parole. Ces machines me dépassent, dit Adélaïde d'un ton posé.

Le sujet des consoles de jeux ne faisait hélas pas partie de ses domaines favoris. La mage était cependant prête à faire des efforts pour y prêter une oreille attentive, à défaut de pouvoir commenter. La professeure les laissa débattre à trois des spécificités entre connaisseurs, savourant lentement le verre de vin rouge qui lui restait. Cela lui plaisait de voir la passion qui animait toujours son fiancé autour des jeux-vidéos, il semblait plus détendu, rayonnant et plus ouvert. Cela la rassurait également de voir qu'en dépit de leur 'rivalité' en raison de la Guerre du Graal, des Servants étaient en mesure d'être en bonne entente en dehors du contexte des combats. L'archéologue attendit qu'ils aient fini leur débat animé pour poser la question qui les hantait tous.

\- Waver, il me semble que tu m'avais dit que le dernier Graal en date avait été détruit. Tu y avais veillé avec Rin. C'était celui d'il y a dix ans survenu à Fuyuki au Japon, c'est bien cela ?

\- Je te confirme que le Graal de Fuyuki a bien été démantelé. Rin Tohsaka et moi nous en sommes assurés, répondit son fiancé d'un ton devenu plus sérieux.

\- Comment expliquer le retour de ces Guerres en ce cas ? Et pourquoi aussi loin, en Europe ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas le genre de savoir que l'on exporte d'ordinaire au Conseil des Mages…

\- Je me suis renseigné mais pour l'instant, la seule chose que j'ai été en mesure de découvrir c'est que ce Graal vient de France.

\- De France dis-tu… j'ai encore des contacts à l'Académie des mages de Paris mais je n'ai rien lu de suspect. Je pourrais demander à Lucas s'il a entendu parler de quelque chose, par exemple.

\- Tu peux effectivement demander à Renoir des fois qu'il sache quelque chose, répondit Waver avec détachement et une pointe de dédain.

Son attitude étonna Archer, qui se pencha vers sa Master pour lui demander pas très discrètement.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble, c'est ça ?

\- Aha ! Pas depuis que j'ai connu Waver mais je suis sortie avec Lucas avant, quand j'étudiais à Paris. Il a été mon colocataire et reste l'un de mes meilleurs amis à date, répondit Adélaïde amusée.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle les 'Sex Friends', commenta en approuva de la tête Iskandar.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Démentit vigoureusement Waver avant d'ajouter, c'est juste un con qu'elle a pris en pitié.

\- Dear, je ne pensais pas qu'après plus de dix ans ensemble tu douterais encore de moi de la sorte, rétorqua l'archéologue en feignant d'être vexée tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je ne doute pas de toi ma chérie. Je trouve juste l'association insultante pour toi et pour moi, rectifia Waver en agitant son index à l'horizontale.

\- Évidemment, répliqua Adélaïde avec un sourire amusé. En attendant, souviens-toi que ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai accordé ma main et que ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai émigré en territoire ennemi.

\- En territoire ennemi… tout de suite les grands mots, rétorqua Waver en levant les mains au ciel avant de reprendre d'un air faussement tragique. Considères-tu vraiment que nous soyons la perfide Albion qu'ils décrivent outre-Manche ?

\- Si les anglais étaient tous comme Robert, je serais de cet avis. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Plus sérieusement, si le Graal est originaire de France, il va falloir nous rendre sur place. Ce serait plus prudent de mettre de la distance entre l'Académie et nous pour le bien des élèves, et nous pourrions aller voir sur place ce qu'il s'y trame. Paris sera un passage obligé, répondit-elle.

\- S'il le faut, se résigna son fiancé avec un soupir las.

\- Bah c'est très bien, vous pourrez vous rabibocher en couchant tous les trois ensemble. Rien de mieux pour ressouder une amitié, commenta Gilgamesh avec assurance.

Iskandar éclata d'un rire tonitruant avant de renchérir, en posant avec vivacité son verre sur la table.

\- Je paierais cher pour voir cela !

\- _Over my dead body_ , répliqua Waver d'un ton aigre avant de passer un bras autour des épaules d'Adélaïde qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

\- Bon puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, il va falloir planifier notre voyage sur la terre de mes ancêtres ! Je vous proposerai bien de passer quelques jours chez mes parents dans le sud-ouest pour nous exercer à nous battre en équipe et pour se renseigner avant de migrer à la capitale. Des questions ? Relança Adélaïde pour les replacer sur le sujet principal de leur discussion.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura des jeux-vidéos ? Demandèrent simultanément Archer et Rider.

\- Mon frère Thomas en a laissé sur place, répondit Adélaïde. Autre chose ?

\- Est-ce qu'on reprend l'oiseau de fer ou y va-t-on en bateau ? Demanda Gilgamesh.

\- Ça dépendra des horaires mais ce sera l'avion ou le train, je pense. Waver ?

\- Ce seront les moyens de transports qu'on va privilégier. On prendra ceux qu'on pourra réserver le plus tôt pour quatre personnes, lui confirma le mage.

\- Tu as encore des jours de congés sur ton solde, d'ailleurs ? Je vérifierai le mien mais j'ai encore deux ou trois semaines de tête, si on ne me colle pas un arrêt maladie à résidence, dit Adélaïde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai largement ce qu'il faut.

La fin du repas se passa dans un esprit bon enfant, plus détendu. Adélaïde réfléchissait déjà à comment organiser leur séjour et aux affaires de mage qu'elle pourrait emmener. Il faudrait notamment qu'elle emporte avec elle un précieux grimoire qui pourrait lui être bien utile. La mage française enviait l'insouciance apparente dont faisaient preuve leurs Servants face à la situation. Il lui était bien difficile de ne pas penser aux ravages que pouvaient entraîner ces guerres de mages.

* * *

Le calme était revenu dans le salon, quelques heures après. Bien repus, les deux Servants étaient repartis guerroyer dans le monde virtuel tandis que leurs Masters profitaient d'une relaxation bien méritée, qui deviendrait de plus en plus rare et de plus en plus précieuse au cours du conflit à venir.

L'oreille attentive d'Adélaïde pouvait entendre leurs clameurs et le bruit de la Wii U depuis l'escalier menant vers l'étage, mais cela ne l'importunait pas trop. Trop de silence la rendait un peu tendue depuis l'Irak, lui rappelant désagréablement l'ensevelissement du mausolée d'Uruk.

L'archéologue et le directeur de l'Académie de magie étaient tranquillement installés sur le sofa, côte à côte. Comme à leur habitude routinière, Waver était en train de consulter un épais dossier – soit de l'Académie, soit du Conseil des mages, soit de sa belle-famille, elle n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas savoir – qu'il lisait attentivement. Á sa gauche, Adélaïde était allongée sur le côté le plus long du sofa convertible d'angle, parcourant les actes d'un des récents colloques d'archéologie, d'histoire des civilisations anciennes de mages et d'histoire de l'art, parvenus en son absence.

Ses pensées étaient cependant très éloignées de sa lecture, penchées sur les échanges du déjeuner.

\- Gilgamesh semble très différent de celui que j'ai connu.

Posant son dossier sur la place vacante du sofa à sa droite, il glissa ses doigts dans la main libre d'Adélaïde. Percevant le sérieux de son ton, la professeure referma ses actes de colloques et les repoussa un peu plus sur loin sur la commode surchargée de documents et d'ouvrages avec sa main restante, avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir en tailleur et tourner son attention vers lui.

\- Je me suis fait le même constat à Uruk. Son caractère est bien plus posé que je ne le croyais.

\- Je te confirme que cela n'a rien à voir avec la version adulte.

\- Après, il a gardé son tempérament. C'est comme les remous derrière la surface de l'eau. Il est plus posé, plus ouvert et plus… curieux, je pense que c'est le mot. Très curieux.

\- Espérons que sa curiosité l'emporte sur ses tendances violentes à venir. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un bon garçon qui a mal tourné.

\- Tu sais, si on en croit les versions les plus anciennes de l'Épopée…

\- Dis-moi donc, je n'ai pas ta connaissance approfondie de son histoire.

Adélaïde croisa à son tour les bras sur son torse, l'air profondément songeuse. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, la voix de l'archéologue était des plus sérieuses.

\- On distingue plusieurs phases dans sa légende. L'Archer que tu sembles connaître correspond au héros qui est parti en quête d'immortalité, peut-être après la mort d'Enkidu causée par Ishtar. De ce que j'en sais, avant d'être connu comme un tyran il était un roi apprécié quand il était enfant. C'est à son retour de sa quête infructueuse de l'immortalité que les versions divergent selon les textes.

\- Tu n'as pas une version illustrée ou cinématographique ? Demanda Waver.

\- Je te les déconseille, trop peu fiables. J'ai des traductions bilingues des différents manuscrits. Je te recommande notamment la lecture basée sur le manuscrit sumérien conservé autrefois à Bagdad.

\- Et tu as une copie j'imagine ?

\- Une traduction qu'un collègue irakien a eu la gentillesse de me faire parvenir pour ma thèse.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais demander à Dorian une version plus courte ? Il est très doué en synthèse.

\- Pas la peine, je peux te faire cela demain. En somme, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir affaire au 'Roi Sage' retenu par la tradition orientale qu'au tyran connu par les occidentaux.

\- Peut-être les conditions d'invocation ont eu quelque influence.

\- C'est possible mais je ne peux pas te le confirmer. Je mènerai mes propres recherches en chemin.

\- Nous en rediscuterons alors. Au moins, je suis content que tu aies invoqué la version… moins psychopathe. Si tu lui fais confiance, je lui fais confiance. Cela étant dit je garde à l'œil le petit chérubin, des fois qu'il ait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- Je ne suis pas naïve pour autant. Je serais vigilante et je vais creuser cette question. Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai une dette envers lui. J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je sais reconnaître les services que l'on m'a rendue.

\- Oh je sais que tu n'es pas une ingrate, mais restons prudents d'accord ?

\- Je compte sur toi pour me raisonner s'il se révèle que je me sois trompée.

\- Tu as souvent raison mais une erreur pourrait nous être fatale dans le cas présent.

Adélaïde en avait bien conscience. Si le servant qu'elle avait invoqué se retournait contre eux, s'il était bien celui que Waver redoutait qu'il puisse être, l'archéologue pourrait très bien y laisser au pire sa raison et au mieux sa peau. Le récit glaçant que son époux lui avait fait de la fin du Master d'Archer lors de la Guerre du Graal à laquelle il avait participé était explicite en la matière.

Elle garderait ces précédents à l'esprit mais ils ne s'imposeraient pas sur son jugement personnel.

Tandis que la professeure méditait sur ces paroles, elle vit Waver se pencher vers elle pour déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue avant de laisser un petit sourire éclairer ses traits.

\- Au pire s'il nous arrive un truc, ce sera de ta faute.

\- Permission d'emprunter quelques bouquins de ton cabinet sur le sujet ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu peux commencer par Deux siècles de Guerres du Graal par Takeshi Tohsaka, l'arrière-grand-père de cette chère Rin.

Sur ces propos, il se leva du sofa et quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille. Adélaïde se redressa à son tour, avant de rejoindre l'étage, son pas vif habituel un peu ralenti par sa légère entorse au genou. Avant toute chose, elle devait acquérir plus de connaissances sur la question. La force spirituelle et physique, la puissance était une valeur importante, mais à ses yeux moins que le savoir.

Elle avait trop peu de temps pour se préparer aux conflits qui allaient s'en venir.

Elle allait le mettre à contribution.


	5. Dans l'Œil du Cyclone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous et à toutes !
> 
> Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour rappeler les binômes Master-Servant qui ont été présentés jusqu'au chapitre 4. Je mettrai à jour la liste au fur et à mesure de l'apparition des autres participants, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en chemin.
> 
> * Adélaïde Fleury - Gilgamesh 'Enfant' (Archer)  
> * Waver Velvet / Lord El-Melloi II - Iskandar (Rider)
> 
> Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!
> 
> Lenia41

_Londres – Année 2014_

Qu'est-ce qu'un irlandais pure-souche pouvait bien venir faire à Londres ?

'Picoler une ou plusieurs bières dans l'un des innombrables pubs de la capitale anglaise' serait la réponse qui viendrait la plus naturellement aux gens. La descente des irlandais en alcool, leur bon vivant étaient réputés à l'échelle mondiale, d'autant plus dans le cadre des échanges universitaires.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Dorian Janson avait gagné le sol anglais pour poursuivre ses études supérieures, tant de magie que d'archéologie. Ils ne manquaient ni de très bons instituts de magie ni d'excellentes universités de recherche en Irlande, mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville des facultés londoniennes dans ses disciplines et encore moins à celle de l'Académie des Mages.

Dorian était bel et bien irlandais et pas peu fier de l'être. Cependant le post-doctorant en archéologie et en magies anciennes fréquentait plus souvent les salons de thé que les bars et autres pubs. Bien que ces derniers regorgeaient de nourriture et de boissons à prix attractif et étaient très animés, l'étudiant n'était pas très friand des lieux noirs de monde et particulièrement bruyants. Il s'y rendait de temps en temps avec des amis ou des collègues de recherche, bien sûr, mais pas davantage.

Dorian était facilement reconnaissable au sein de sa cohorte étudiante. En dépit de son mètre soixante-quinze peu distinctif, le post-doctorant de vingt-sept ans disposait de traits délicats presque androgynes, avec un visage émacié serti d'une barbe de trois jours, des cheveux auburn coupés courts et un regard bleu azur. On lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, comme se plaisait à plaisanter son impossible directrice de thèse. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche à col rayée de noir, aux manches trois-quarts, avec un gilet et un pantalon anthracite, solides et confortables.

\- Bordel, j'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est pas un mauvais rêve, marmonna une fille à sa droite.

\- Je te confirme que ce n'est pas un lendemain de cuite Irene, lui répondit un étudiant face à elle.

\- Damn. Ça va faire vide sans les blagues et le café corsé de ce bon vieil Eddie, commenta une troisième voix non loin de lui.

\- J'arrive pas à avancer ma partie. Impossible de me concentrer, déclara quelqu'un sur sa gauche.

\- Un peu de nerf ! Je vous rappelle que c'est pour ça qu'on a réservé la salle, répartit d'un ton sec la deuxième fille de leur groupe. Dorian au moins fait des efforts pour qu'on avance, prenez-en de la graine…

Le concerné n'écoutait en réalité que d'une oreille distraite leurs bavardages. Ses yeux d'azur n'étaient cependant pas rivés sur ses feuilles de brouillon. L'attention de l'irlandais semblait en effet accaparée par l'écran de son téléphone portable, qu'il consultait avec des sourcils froncés. Un lourd silence suivit les propos de Bridget. Tandis que Boris se raclait la gorge face à lui, Irene se pencha légèrement vers Janson pour lui asséner un léger coup de coude afin d'attirer son attention.

Dorian redressa la tête avec son flegme habituel, sans s'alarmer de l'ire tangible de Bridget.

\- Désolé, je n'écoutais pas. Tu disais quelque chose Bridget ?

\- Janson, gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos des portables en travail de groupe ?

\- Qu'ils ne devaient être utilisés qu'en cas d'urgence ? Et c'est un cas d'urgence, répondit d'une voix qui se voulait innocente l'irlandais.

Lawrence, Boris, Irene, Alexandre, Ryan et Carmen préfèrent garder le silence tandis que Bridget tapotait avec impatience la table de ses doigts alors qu'elle lui répliquait sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu es distrait depuis ton retour, Adonis. Si c'est une petite amie, elle n'a qu'à attendre. Qu'est-ce qui te semble plus important que l'avancement de ta recherche ? Le colloque n'attend pas, lui.

\- Pour faire court, ma directrice de thèse a failli se faire tuer dans l'attentat en Irak. Je pense qu'un danger de mort se qualifie dans les raisons extrêmement prioritaires. Ne sois donc pas jalouse, chère Héra, je vais simplement prendre de ses nouvelles. Je reviens ensuite à mon labeur.

Le silence revint peser sur la petite salle de co-working qu'ils avaient réservés dans l'un des cafés jouxtant l'Académie de magie de Londres. Irene détourna la tête alors qu'elle était devenue plus pâle, tandis que Ryan passait un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Bridget semblait prise de court et ne savait pas quoi lui répliquer. Carmen avait rivé son regard timide sur ses propres feuilles. Boris et Lawrence se levèrent sous le prétexte d'aller chercher une nouvelle fournie de cookies, de thés et de cafés pour tout le monde. Dorian savait d'ordinaire faire preuve de plus de tact que cela, mais quand il se sentait agressé il ne prenait pas de gants pour défendre sa position.

Ryan finit par briser la glace qui s'était abattue sur eux, en observant tour à tour Bridget et Dorian.

\- On se calme, les amis. Bridget, sois un peu plus patiente. Ça a été un coup dur pour tout le groupe de recherche. On a perdu trois super profs et un pote doctorant. Tout le monde n'a pas eu ta chance, Dorian.

Dorian ne quitta pas des yeux Bridget et attendit que l'Ecossaise daigne baisser le regard. La plus jeune doctorante du groupe détourna la tête, clairement contrariée mais muselée. L'ambiance se détendit à peine lorsque Boris et Lawrence revinrent avec les cookies, le thé et le café, faisant le service pour toute la tablée. De longues minutes tendues s'écoulèrent, chacun préférant se taire et grignoter les mignardises pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Le plus fêtard d'entre eux, le Français Boris, n'était guère content de l'atmosphère et s'efforça de relancer la discussion.

\- D'ailleurs comment se porte notre chère Lara Croft ? Moins de casse qu'au Pérou, Dorian ?

\- Oui, rien de majeur. Elle est à peu près en un seul morceau.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on la reverra bientôt ! Son remplaçant n'a clairement pas son énergie en cours d'archéologie et de civilisation du Moyen-Orient. On s'ennuie davantage, commenta Irene.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies eu de ses nouvelles ? Je n'ai reçu aucun message et aucun professeur n'est à ce point au courant de son état, demanda Bridget d'un air suspicieux.

\- J'ai mes sources, répliqua posément Dorian.

\- Je serais bien curieuse de les connaître, insista Bridget avec le nez froncé.

\- Allons, allons. Le plus important est qu'on sache que notre dernier général est plutôt sur pied, essaya de tempérer Lawrence de sa voix de basse.

\- En effet. N'est-ce pas le plus important ? Toutefois si tu veux me tirer les vers du nez, je ne dis pas non à un dîner en tête à tête, répliqua Dorian avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil.

La tactique fit mouche. Le visage pâle de l'Ecossaise se colora d'un rouge presque aussi vif que la teinte de ses cheveux auburn. Gênée, elle détourna la tête et marmonna entre ses lèvres serrées. Avec tout son sérieux et sa rigueur, il était très facile de la déstabiliser en la taquinant de la sorte. Bridget n'était pas une mauvaise bougresse. Douée, très organisée et studieuse, elle se donnait du mal pour aider les autres à réussir leurs examens et à ne pas trop céder à la tentation de la paresse. Elle n'était cependant pas habituée aux relations moins formelles avec leurs professeurs.

Tant qu'elle n'insisterait pas trop, Dorian ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur.

\- Tu pourras la saluer et lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement ? Demanda timidement Carmen.

\- Ouais, et lui dire que sans son accent français on se sent seuls avec Alex, lança Boris avec facétie.

\- Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour les copies et les cours. Tant qu'elle nous revient en un morceau, chargée à deux cent pour cent comme d'hab, on peut patienter jusqu'aux partiels, renchérit Ryan.

\- En espérant quand même qu'on n'ait pas à attendre jusque-là, commenta avec inquiétude Irene.

\- Oh oui ! Qu'elle nous revienne. Sans elle pour le calmer, le vieux Robert est insupportable, lança d'un ton mi sérieux mi amusé Alexandre.

Une vague de soupirs et d'approbation traversa la tablée.

\- Promis, quand j'aurai la date de son retour je vous la transmets.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit alors pour lui indiquer la réception d'un message écrit. L'irlandais n'attendit pas la permission de ses potes pour y jeter un œil. Dorian lut avec attention le SMS. Un sourire jovial fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Enfin.

Le post-doctorant n'attendit pas davantage avant de pianoter sa réponse. Sans demander son reste, il rassembla ses affaires et se leva de son siège tout en lançant au groupe.

\- Permission de me retirer chère Aphrodite ? J'ai un impératif.

\- Mm, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après si tu manques de temps, répliqua l'intéressée.

Dorian prit soin de passer à côté d'elle en quittant la pièce. Sous leurs yeux amusés, l'irlandais se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se remettre du choc et vociférer davantage, l'Irlandais s'esquiva avec un léger rire pour aller payer sa part de la réservation.

Bridget sursauta et laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur lorsqu'on lui tira avec force les cheveux. Se retournant vivement pour vilipender le responsable, il n'y avait personne derrière elle.

Lorsque l'étudiant sortit du café pour rejoindre la grande rue, une ombre suivait chacun de ses pas.

* * *

C'est d'humeur ombrageuse qu'Adélaïde avait quitté le centre médical de l'Académie de Magie de Londres. Sans grande surprise, la médecine du travail avait estimé qu'elle n'était pas prête à reprendre tout de suite le travail après les évènements survenus en Irak. Au-delà de son seul genou droit endolori, soigneusement enveloppé dans un tissu adhésif souple pour le maintenir sans restreindre ses mouvements, c'était surtout sa santé psychologique qui avait préoccupé la docteure de l'établissement. Par tous les dieux, sa tête allait très bien, merci ! Son cerveau n'allait pas détraquer pour si peu, elle n'allait pas sombrer dans la dépression pour si peu !

Par contre, si on l'empêchait trop longtemps de faire son métier… elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

La docteure de la médecine du travail, Dolorès pour les profs, lui avait imposé un arrêt maladie d'au moins deux mois éventuellement reconductible selon l'évolution de son état, effectif dès ce soir. Tout ce que la professeure avait pu obtenir était d'éviter l'assignation forcée au seul domicile.

Cela faisait une petite semaine qu'Adélaïde était rentrée en Angleterre, relativement saine et sauve. Sa boîte mail cumulant près de 7 539 courriels de retard, suite à ses deux mois d'expéditions, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de tous les lire ces derniers jours, si bien qu'il lui en restait 1 050 non lus. Elle n'avait que peu quitté le manoir, tâchant de reposer tant son esprit que ses membres. L'archéologue n'avait cependant pas eu l'occasion de s'ennuyer, avec un Archer débordant d'énergie et de curiosité et un Rider qui n'aimait pas plus rester à ne rien faire. Les jeux-vidéos aidaient certes à éviter les accidents, mais aucun d'eux quatre n'oubliait la Guerre du Graal en cours et les deux Servants ne tenaient pas en place. Au moins elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle embuscade s'ils étaient séparés. Les deux Servants étaient souvent en compagnie de l'un ou de l'autre quand ils ne rôdaient pas autour de leur master respectif. Ils n'étaient jamais bien loin.

Elle en avait profité pour faire quelques emplettes dans Londres, souvent accompagnée de Gil, que ce soit pour récupérer les livres qu'elle avait commandés ou pour s'acheter un nouveau téléphone portable. Peu friande des modèles actuels entièrement tactiles, elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur un cellulaire à touches, à l'ancienne qui avait le mérite d'être petit et d'être à clapet. Amabilité du vendeur, l'engin de communication avait déjà été chargé et sa batterie était pleine.

En dépit du calme apparent de ce retour à la vie normale, Adélaïde n'avait jamais l'esprit totalement tranquille. Son esprit était en alerte au moindre bruit, geste ou comportement suspect. Bien que leur situation fût plus tranquille qu'en France, le plan d'alerte terrorisme restait quand même élevé en réaction aux agissements de criminels qui étaient advenus au cours des dernières années. L'irruption d'une Guerre du Graal dans un climat aussi tendu n'était pas des plus bienvenues ni des plus souhaitables mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. L'engrenage était déjà lancé.

S'aidant de son carnet et assise sur un banc de Hyde Park, l'un des plus beaux parcs londoniens, elle avait retranscrit dans son annuaire les numéros de ses proches et amis, puis ceux de ses chercheurs de maîtrise et de doctorat avant de terminer par ceux des connaissances.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien une semaine qu'elle devait donner de ses nouvelles à quelqu'un.

Adélaïde prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à comment lancer la discussion, puis finit par ouvrir l'application de messagerie et composa un message écrit.

*** Salut Dorian ! Ça va ? J'espère que tes recherches avancent bien. Voici mon numéro de téléphone, l'ancien est resté en Irak.** **Je vais bien, à Hyde Park.** **Lu ton article, il reste de petites corrections à faire mais lecture intéressante. Je passerai en coup de vent à l'Académie pour rendre les copies. Sinon, je t'envoie mes commentaires par courriel ?**

**Bonne journée,**

**Adélaïde. ***

Une paire de minutes plus tard elle sentit l'appareil vibrer dans sa poche extérieure. Son post-doctorant venait de lui répondre, aussi laconique et rapide qu'il l'avait toujours été.

*** Ne bouge pas. J'arrive. ***

Tiens, il ne devrait pas être en cours à cette heure-là ? Si les modules n'avaient pas trop bougé dans sa discipline, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis 5 ans, elle avait le souvenir d'un cours de méthodologie de recherche et de rédaction obligatoire sur ce créneau. Ses sourcils froncés se détendirent avant que ne se tisse sur ses lèvres un sourire : elle était en arrêt maladie, elle pouvait laisser le côté prof en repos pour lui préférer une discussion plus informelle avec son apprenti.

Dorian et elle se connaissaient bien, leur collaboration professionnelle vieille de près de quatre ans.

En raison de leur qualité de mages et de leurs intérêts mutuels pour l'archéologie et les civilisations anciennes, Dorian lui avait demandé de devenir à la fois son mentor et sa directrice de mémoire, puis de thèse. Bien que la majeure d'Adélaïde repose sur les civilisations du Moyen-Orient, sa solide mineure en civilisations européennes était suffisante pour être en mesure de le guider s'il pouvait supporter sa personnalité, ses exigences élevées et sa très grande mobilité internationale.

Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, avec leurs qualités et défauts. Aussi introverti qu'elle n'était extravertie, réservé qu'elle n'était expressive, peu loquace hormis ses sujets de prédilection qu'elle n'était bavarde… ils avaient trouvé assez de points communs pour construire une collaboration mutuellement bénéfique. Dorian l'avait suivie dans nombre de ses expéditions, même lors de sa dernière année de thèse puis de son post-doctorat avec la bénédiction du directeur.

Adélaïde admettait volontiers qu'elle était moins intrépide et plus prudente quand elle ne partait pas seule. Dorian ayant une force de caractère au moins aussi solide que la sienne, une tête plus froide et plus calme, Waver avait eu la conscience bien plus tranquille en le laissant l'accompagner.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à son aide que sa dernière expédition au Pérou n'avait pas tourné au drame.

L'expédition en elle-même d'une ancienne cité inca, protégée des yeux des non-mages, avait été très enrichissante et trépidante. L'équipe avec laquelle ils avaient été associés avait fait de belles découvertes en plein cœur d'une dense forêt primaire, dans la moiteur d'une chaleur tropicale. Il avait suffi d'une inattention, d'une erreur de jugement, d'un instant de distraction pour que…

La mage secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir. Elle avait déjà assez à penser pour le moment.

Il faisait beau à Londres à l'instant présent, ce qui était assez rare pour être notifié. Hyde Park était l'un des plus beaux espaces verts de la capitale anglaise, ainsi que l'un des plus vastes et appréciés. Ni trop isolé, ni trop fréquenté, c'était le lieu parfait pour elle pour se relaxer, prendre de l'air frais. Ses alentours étaient assez dégagés pour qu'elle puisse voir venir quasiment tout individu qui voudrait s'approcher de sa position, d'assez loin pour pouvoir réagir dans la majorité des situations. Pour le reste… elle n'ignorait pas qu'Archer devait la garder à l'œil quelque part non-loin de là.

Adélaïde n'attendit que dix minutes avant que la silhouette de Dorian n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Se redressant sur le banc quand il fut assez proche, elle lui fit signe, avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Dorian ! C'est bon de te revoir. Comment ça va ?

\- Mieux que toi, on dirait.

\- Rien de bien grave, plus de peur que de mal ! Je serai bientôt sur pied. Je ne garantis pas de reprendre les cours rapidement, ça dépendra du bon vouloir de la médecine du travail. J'ai en revanche une copie de ta présentation pour le colloque avec mes annotations. Je n'ai quasiment rien eu à redire, sinon d'occasionnelles petites coquilles. Intéressante lecture, comment souvent.

\- Je te remercie pour le compliment mais tu sais que ça ne suffira pas pour atténuer les réprimandes qui t'attendent, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en tapotant son épaule.

\- Á propos de quoi ? De mon délai de réponse, de l'expédition ou autre chose ?

\- Á propos du fait que tu te sois engagée dans une entreprise aussi périlleuse sans moi.

\- Ce n'était pas plus mal. Une mission dans un pays en guerre, dans une zone peu et mal sécurisée, des conditions assez précaires… Quand on voit comment ça s'est terminé, tu n'as rien manqué.

\- J'aurais quand même voulu être là, répondit-il d'une voix butée tout en croisant ses bras.

\- C'était trop dangereux et puis, tu étais en famille. En tant que mentor et ancienne directrice de thèse, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'exposer mon élève dans un terrain aussi explosif.

\- Et toi, tu avais un mari qui t'attendait et pourtant tu as pris le risque.

Son commentaire la surprit avant de reprendre la parole avec un amusement teinté de curiosité.

\- Tu connais du coup l'identité de 'Mister Enigma', maintenant ?

\- Vu les reproches que j'ai eus pour ne pas avoir assuré tes arrières, oui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il était juste inquiet. Sincèrement, je préfère que tu sois resté en Irlande.

\- Soyons d'accord sur le fait que nous ne serons pas d'accord.

\- Je suis d'accord mais sache que cela n'aurait rien changé, Dorian. Ce n'est pas le Pérou, nous serions tous deux morts là-bas. J'ai juste eu assez de veine dans ma déveine.

\- Certes mais tu sais que pour ta prochaine expédition, ton mari a déjà prévu une escouade. Tu auras fière allure avec les commandos, une vraie petite Française en marche pour la Révolution. Il ne te manquera plus que le bonnet phrygien et un sein à l'air pour incarner la Liberté guidant le peuple.

Posant une main sur son torse Dorian esquissa un sourire narquois, son regard moqueur. Adélaïde ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, secouant la tête en tâchant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Toi, tu es resté trop longtemps en compagnie de Waver. Il a déteint sur toi.

\- C'est de ta faute si on passe autant de temps ensemble, je te rappelle.

\- Devrais-je m'en inquiéter, plaisanta-t-elle avec entrain.

\- Á force de déserter aussi souvent, ce serait normal qu'il voit d'autres personnes, renchérit-il.

\- _Point taken_. Je remercie tous les dieux chaque jour pour sa patience légendaire.

\- Si tu le lui disais plus souvent, il inviterait peut-être moins de gens à venir jouer avec ses manettes.

La blague volontairement tendancieuse la fit s'esclaffer de rire. Adélaïde n'était pas inquiète pour son couple et quand bien même il aurait eu des fréquentations en son absence, elle l'aurait compris. Néanmoins, elle avait confiance en lui et espérait qu'il s'en ouvrirait à elle avant d'en arriver à de telles situations. Ses précédentes expériences l'avaient rendu assez ouverte sur la question.

Un silence confortable s'installa quelques minutes autour d'eux après ces boutades familières.

\- Plus sérieusement quels sont tes projets pour la suite ? Finit par lui demander son post-doctorant.

\- Bonne question. Reprendre les cours dès que possible, t'aiguiller dans tes recherches magiques et universitaires, passer quelques jours en France s'il me reste assez de congés. Je ne pense pas repartir en expédition tout de suite mais la prochaine fois, je t'inviterai à l'aventure. Et toi, quels sont tes projets ? Passer un peu de temps avec une éventuelle petite-amie ? Répondit Adélaïde avec intérêt.

\- Je serai de la partie, tu le sais bien mais… il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler.

Le ton plus grave de Dorian et son expression très sérieuse alertèrent la docteure d'archéologie et de magie tellurique. Adélaïde se tourna vers lui, son ton léger mais son regard clairement attentif.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu as parlé de la Guerre du Graal récemment avec Waver ?

\- Mm ? Il m'en a parlé oui mais tu sais que ça ne fait pas partie de mes spécialités. Pourquoi ?

\- Le Graal de Fuyuki a été démantelé, tu sais.

\- En effet, il y a dix ans. Tu ne me rajeunis vraiment pas avec ta question, tu sais ?

\- Que t-a-t-il dit d'autre récemment sur le sujet ?

Adélaïde prit quelques instants de réflexion, sa prudence l'interpellant en pensée. Elle avait confiance en son post-doctorant, mais elle savait reconnaître un terrain glissant quand elle en voyait un. Après avoir bien réfléchi à sa réponse, elle reprit la parole en pesant chacun de ses mots.

\- Qu'il y avait des soupçons qu'un autre Graal soit réapparu apparemment.

\- C'est plus que des rumeurs, je te le confirme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose. Juste ceci.

S'assurant qu'ils ne soient vraiment pas observés et bien dissimulés dans les hauteurs par l'ombrage du grand arbre qui les surplombait, Dorian retira le gant de sa main droite et lui en montra le dos. Adélaïde attrapa sa main avec vivacité et délicatesse, observant les marques qui commençaient à lui devenir froidement familières, fronçant des sourcils. Quand elle porta son regard bleu vers son post-doctorant, sa voix était inhabituellement grave et préoccupée alors qu'elle lui rendait son gant.

\- Tu es bien conscient du merdier dans lequel tu te retrouves mêlé ?

\- Ayant bien écouté les cours de notre estimé directeur, j'en ai une petite idée oui.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

\- Personne, en dehors de mon équipier.

\- Je vois.

Dorian faisait preuve d'une inhabituelle imprudence en lui faisant cette confidence. Voulait-il tester sa réaction ? Adélaïde prit le temps de l'observer quelques minutes. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble pour leurs recherches, ils n'avaient que peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre. L'Irlandais avait cependant pris un grand risque, et la franco-britannique n'était pas sans défense.

Qui ne prenait pas de risque ne pourrait jamais progresser.

Laissant échapper un léger soupir, la professeure laissa sur ses lèvres poindre un sourire en coin, tout en redressant juste assez son gant sur la main gauche pour qu'il puisse entrevoir ses marques.

\- Tel élève, tel mentor, il semblerait. Bienvenue dans cette joyeuse galère.

\- C'est un club pourtant que je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement rejoindre.

\- On n'a pas toujours le choix dans la vie mon cher. Il faut faire avec ce qu'elle nous donne et en l'occurrence…

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement avant de reprendre à voix haute.

\- Tu pourrais améliorer les références de certains passages de ta présentation. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de potasser sérieusement les bouquins que je vais te passer, sans quoi ils vont te descendre lors du colloque. Suis-moi, le temps est une denrée d'autant plus précieuse qu'elle n'est rare.

\- Oui madame, bien madame, à vos ordres madame.

* * *

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, le post-doctorant et la professeure discutèrent de sujets variés, qu'il s'agisse d'anciennes expéditions, de famille ou des derniers potins en date de l'Académie. En dépit de leur attitude décontractée et de leurs échanges animés, les deux mages étaient sur leurs gardes, restant alertes à leur environnement et à leur entourage.

Ils veillèrent à prendre des rues assez passantes, où l'amas de touristes et d'habitants pressés les dissimulaient à la vue d'éventuels poursuivants. Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de route, sans faire signe d'une quelconque vigilance, marchant d'une foulée agile mais pas trop empressée. Les mains jointes dans son dos, Adélaïde écoutait l'étudiant lui partager les derniers articles et actes de colloques qu'il avait lus, commentant de temps à autres les revues scientifiques qu'ils suivaient tous deux, tout en se plaignant de temps à autres de la difficulté d'en consulter certaines en bibliothèque.

Après avoir pris un autobus puis marché pendant une solide vingtaine de minutes, ils approchaient lentement mais sûrement du manoir où Adélaïde et Waver vivaient depuis plusieurs années.

Ouvrant les grandes grilles du portail de l'antique domaine, qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux, Adélaïde saisit une lourde clé à vagues qu'elle tourna dans la serrure, invitant Dorian à entrer, avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux. Entre les murs, ils seraient davantage en sécurité.

\- … tu es plutôt d'humeur café, thé ou chocolat chaud ?

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de davantage d'excitation donc le café n'est pas une option. Je n'aurais pas dit non à une infusion pour sa décontraction, mais pour la dose d'endorphine je prends le chocolat chaud.

\- J'ai des infusions aussi, c'est très bon pour relaxer les nerfs. Nerveux comme on est, c'est le kit de survie en fin de semestre. Tu me diras si tu en veux par la suite.

\- Moi aussi je veux bien un chocolat chaud ! Et puis tant qu'on y est, tu nous présentes ? Les interrompit une voix claire en les interpellant.

Dorian se tourna derechef. Un enfant aux cheveux blonds se tenait près de là, vêtu d'un bermuda kaki et d'un haut bleu liseré de jaune. Ses yeux rouges perçants étaient rivés sur eux. Il tenait une coupe de liquide épais et pourpre. Dorian préféra croire qu'il s'agissait de jus de raisin.

Confus, le doctorant se tourna vers la professeure qui enclenchait les verrous magiques.

\- Adélaïde, tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous aviez adopté.

\- On dirait bien oui. Je te présente Godric, qui nous vient d'Irak. God, je te présente Dorian Janson. Tu risques de le voir souvent me rendre visite, c'est mon post-doctorant et apprenti mage. Venez tous deux dans le salon, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter. Je vais préparer les boissons chaudes.

\- Enchanté, Godric.

\- C'est un plaisir aussi de rencontrer le Padawan d'Adélaïde en personne.

Dorian lui tendit une main que le garçon ne tarda pas à serrer d'une poigne assez forte pour son âge. Son regard était curieux et alerte. L'Irlandais remarqua que l'enfant ne quittait jamais des yeux la professeure. L'étudiant prit le temps de parler avec l'enfant, qui le surprit par sa maturité. Adélaïde revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant dans ses bras un plateau comportant trois grands bols ainsi qu'une grande chocolatière remplie de chocolat chaud maison.

Un cercle runique d'un bleu royal apparut tout à coup sur l'un des murs de la pièce, assez simple d'aspect, avec un symbole qui n'était ni inconnu, ni rassurant pour le post-doctorant. Son mentor se figea au milieu de la pièce, les sourcils froncés et son regard fixé sur le symbole apparu. Dorian rompit le silence en demandant directement à l'intéressée.

\- Oh ho. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour dire que le chocolat chaud est prêt.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite. Je déconseille toute sortie pour le moment.

Après quelques instants de silence, le gamin leva son verre aux deux-tiers finis avant de se lever puis de tourner un regard pourpre curieux et étonnamment détendu.

\- Au moins on peut toujours jouer en attendant ! Et au pire, je peux toujours enchaîner les gêneurs et leur faire passer la nuit dans la niche.

Interloqué par ses propos, Dorian se tourna vers son mentor et lui demanda, un sourcil levé.

\- C'est une métaphore les chaînes, hein ?

\- Les protections spirituelles devraient suffire, je vais surveiller leur progression et animer les défenses avancées au besoin. Restons sur nos gardes. God, tu peux veiller sur Dorian en attendant ?

\- Bien sûr, je vais le baby-sitter !

\- Je t'en remercie. Allez un peu à l'étage et avertissez-moi de tout élément suspect, je vous préviendrai si j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Bien madame, on se relaxe en attendant, obtempéra Dorian.

\- Qui m'aime me suive ! - lança Godric, attrapant le bras de celui-ci et l'entraînant à sa suite.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Godric essaya bien de le distraire avec plusieurs jeux de cartes ou jeux vidéo, mais Dorian n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ni à déterminer quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre. Il lui restait un atout dans sa manche mais il fallait attendre le moment propice.

La professeure Fleury lui avait appris, très tôt dans sa formation, à ne pas révéler ses cartes trop tôt.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, faisant trembler les murs de la demeure. Dorian fut aussitôt sur ses pieds, se hâtant vers le couloir avant de chercher du regard l'enfant. Celui-ci n'était déjà plus là, et il lui semblait voir une ombre devant lui se précipiter vers l'escalier. Sans ralentir sa foulée, il lança à la volée dans son dos.

\- Tu peux y aller aussi, si tu veux. Je pense qu'un coup de main ne serait pas trop.

Une ombre apparut derrière lui, révélant la petite silhouette d'une jeune femme aux mèches blondes dissimulées sous une casquette bleu foncé. Une large épée ceinte sur son dos, elle était vêtue d'une courte veste bleu sombre liserée de doré dont les manches recouvraient ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets. Un haut blanc et un short bleu complétaient sa tenue, avec de hautes chaussettes bleues et de courtes bottines noires. Elle approuva de la tête, révélant d'intenses yeux verts avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Il espérait qu'Assassin interviendrait à temps.

En bas, l'ennemi était plus coriace que prévu et très bien préparé. Le premier niveau de défense magique avait été fortement endommagé alors qu'il était très performant et préparé avec grand soin. Adélaïde ne pourrait plus longtemps garantir la sécurité intérieure du manoir, et la rune de défense s'estompait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre davantage, elle devait activer manuellement le second niveau de protection magique alignée sur son sceau de magie !

Pestant contre son genou qui n'était pas encore bien remis, la mage se dépêcha comme elle put vers le pan du mur afin de lever les boucliers supérieurs en y concentrant sa magie d'un contact de main.

Le mur explosa cependant juste avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Prise de court, la professeure n'eut pas le temps de reculer avant qu'une épaisse chaîne ne vienne saisir son poignet et la traîne vers l'extérieur. Sonnée par l'impact et la confusion, Adélaïde ne put réagir avant que d'autres chaînes ne s'enroulent autour de son autre poignet, de ses chevilles et de sa taille. Immobilisée entre ciel et terre par les chaînes, elle serra sa mâchoire pour étouffer un cri de douleur quand le métal commença à étirer brutalement ses membres, son genou droit lui faisait particulièrement souffrir.

Visiblement, quelqu'un était très bien informé sur le mode opératoire de ses deux spécialités magiques, la magie tellurique et l'alchimie. Sans ses cristaux de magie, sans son codex mystique et sans contact avec le sol, elle était bien plus limitée.

Une femme avec de longs cheveux roses encadrant un visage pâle lui faisait face, dont les yeux étaient recouverts par un épais masque, avec un tatouage de serpent sur le front. Elle était revêtue d'une robe noire liserée de magenta et de hautes chaussettes du même coloris, complétées par des bottes noires. De ses mains provenaient les longues chaînes qui l'enserraient tel un cobra.

Silencieuse, les traits neutres, elle semblait la dévisager tout en resserrant peu à peu les liens.

Une voix claire et assurée rompit le silence, non-loin de leur position.

\- Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un ici qui aime autant les chaînes que moi.

La Servant tourna sa tête. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds, qui avait attiré son attention quelques jours plus tôt se tenait un plus loin. Son tee-shirt avait disparu, laissant voir un torse nu couvert de tatouages pourpres, tandis que deux pièces d'armure d'or protégeaient ses flancs et qu'un manteau carmin recouvrait sa taille. L'aura qu'il dégageait était bien plus puissante que celle qu'elle avait ressentie, confirmant ses suspicions, tandis que ses yeux rouges semblaient flamboyer.

Un Servant était bien apparu dans leur secteur. Elle devait donc éliminer la menace.

Sans daigner lui répondre, la Servant tira les chaînes afin d'étouffer celle qui devait être la Master.

Elle fut étonnée de rencontrer une résistance alors qu'elles auraient dû transpercer la mage.

Puis elle sentit les maillons de ses chaînes faiblir sans raison apparente. Ce n'est qu'en les observant avec attention que l'esprit héroïque en comprit la cause. Des chaînes plus fines s'étaient glissées sous les siennes et étaient enroulées autour du Master à l'instar d'une armure improvisée, tandis que leurs embouts d'or liserés de bleu commençaient à ronger lentement ses propres chaînes.

Le jeune Servant eut un sourire féroce et croisa les bras sur son torse alors que les chaînes plus fines parvinrent à rompre les siennes, l'obligeant à reculer alors que d'autres chaînes l'assaillaient.

\- On a une passion commune pour les chaînes mais les miennes sont juste plus fortes.

Les chaînes de l'enfant libérèrent la Master, qui se recula derrière le Servant pour reprendre son souffle, avant de poser résolument ses mains au sol. Un sceau magique apparut sous la guerrière aux cheveux roses, bientôt suivi par des stalagmites rocheuses aux pointes tranchantes. La Servant les évita au dernier moment, poursuivie par des sceaux magiques similaires et par les chaînes du Servant aux traits enfantins, tout en essayant de rompre leur combinaison en les attaquant. Le combat rapproché n'était pas une option pour le moment, il ne lui laissait aucune ouverture pour s'approcher.

Voyant une opportunité, la Servant s'y glissa et fondit sur la Master apparemment sans défense. Elle fut cependant contrainte d'esquiver au dernier moment une protection magique de haute volée. Elle remarqua alors la présence d'un autre mage, dont la main tendue révélait la présence de gemmes de magie qui avaient formé la puissante barrière pour repousser son assaut.

L'esprit héroïque allait bondir lorsqu'elle sentit une ombre érafler sa joue, tout près de son masque.

Une troisième Servant était venue se mêler au combat. Son visage lui semblait familier, plus encore ses yeux d'un vert intense froidement posés sur elle et la poignée de l'épée qu'elle portait. Le tranchant de la lame semblait animé d'une aura bleutée iridescente, irréelle mais bien ressentie. Cette dernière l'attaquait sans relâche, sans que les deux mages ou l'autre Servant ne s'arrêtent. Malgré ses efforts, la guerrière aux longs cheveux roses fut prise au piège des chaînes du jeune Servant, tandis que l'autre Servant s'approchait à pas lents tout en pointant son épée vers elle.

La situation n'était décidément plus à son avantage. Elle allait d'autant moins le devenir que l'assaillante solitaire sentait une quatrième présence s'approcher à grande vitesse des lieux. En dépit de ses talents et du potentiel magique de sa Master, le combat allait devenir très inégal à ce rythme.

\- Vous devriez commencer à parler, madame, avant qu'elle ne vous fasse parler. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous appréciiez sa façon de faire, commenta d'une voix placide le petit Servant blond.

La Servant isolée allait se risquer à utiliser son Noble Phantasm lorsqu'une volée de flèches s'abattit autour d'elle, forçant ses opposants à reculer et à se réfugier sous un bouclier de magie. Lorsque l'averse de flèches s'arrêta, il n'y avait plus de traces de la dame aux longs cheveux roses.

Dorian ne baissa sa garde que lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout danger était écarté, passant une main sur son front trempé avant d'inspecter du regard Adélaïde. Son mentor semblait indemne en dehors de quelques hématomes aux bras, le souffle légèrement court suite au combat inattendu. Il échangea un regard avec Assassin, qui se plaçait entre le supposé Godric et lui avec une lueur méfiante.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant de longues minutes, ne laissant entendre que le souffle de la brise sur le mur éventré et les éléments ravagés de l'aile dévastée des jardins. La voix d'Adélaïde finit par le rompre avec entrain alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le bras de Dorian pour se relever.

\- Ce fut une entrée en matière pour le moins fracassante ! On a réussi à la repousser pour cette fois. Je vais avoir du pain sur la planche pour réparer tout cela mais on est indemnes. Dorian, je veux bien un coup de main pour reconstituer le mur effondré. Tu me présenteras ta dulcinée dans le salon et je te raconterai la version officieuse des faits d'Uruk. Cela te va ? Merci Godric pour ta réactivité, on s'est bien débrouillés pour une première fois. J'en tirerai les leçons.

\- Équipière, équipière. Sauf si tu veux que j'appelle Archer ici présent ton damoiseau.

\- C'est quoi un damoiseau, demanda avec curiosité Archer.

\- Sans façon, je doute que Waver apprécie beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne devrais pas apprécier ? Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Les deux Master et leurs Servants tournèrent à l'unisson leur tête dans la direction de la cinquième voix qui s'était fait entendre. Waver s'approchait d'eux en émergeant de l'un des passages dérobés du domaine, inspectant les dégâts avant de descendre du char tiré par de puissants taureaux.

\- J'aime ce jardin. On dirait un champ de bataille ! S'exclama Iskandar avec un air approbateur.

\- Je ne savais pas que le jardinier passait aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas fait un bon travail pour une fois, commenta son Master avec son flegme habituel.

Derrière son sarcasme d'humour noir, son regard était grave alors que le directeur les auscultait du regard. Waver posa les yeux sur Adélaïde avant de lui proposer son bras, alors qu'elle peinait à s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite. Celle-ci, la mâchoire serrée, lança avec le plus d'aplomb possible.

\- Allez, on remet le tout en place et on savourera un goûter bien mérité. Vous êtes partants ?

\- Moi, toujours, répliqua aussitôt Godric avec énergie.

\- Comme si on avait le choix, commenta calmement Dorian.

S'ils voulaient une preuve que la Guerre du Graal avait commencé, ils avaient été servis. Il ne leur restait désormais plus qu'à se concerter et se préparer adéquatement pour garantir leur survie face aux autres Master en coopérant, pour au moins s'assurer à terme des combats justes et non mortels.

En somme, un bien vaste programme.

Au moins, se disait Dorian, ils étaient déjà trois Master et trois Servants autour d'une même table.


	6. Á l'heure du Thé

_Londres – Année 2014_

Toute personne assignée en arrêt maladie n'avait pas le droit de retourner sur son lieu de travail pendant toute la durée de sa convalescence. Elle était supposée rester chez elle pour récupérer. Cependant, le respect des règles et de la discipline n'avait jamais été le point fort d'Adélaïde. Dans le cas présent, il lui restait toujours ce tas de copies à rendre aux étudiants et quand bien même elle ne pourrait les leur rendre personnellement, la professeure pouvait les confier à ses collègues afin que ceux-ci puissent leur faire transmettre. Il lui restait en outre des affaires à récupérer, qu'au vu de la situation, elle ne laisserait pas reposer dans son casier de la salle des professeurs.

Son genou était toujours endolori par les événements de la veille, mais elle pouvait marcher.

Sa tension décrut en foulant les couloirs familiers de l'Académie de Magie de Londres. S'il n'était pas aussi connu qu'Oxford ou Eton, le bâtiment était pourvu d'une même noblesse ancienne dans son architecture, faisant partie des miraculés des bombardements de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'était un lieu vivant, grouillant d'étudiants et étudiantes qui venaient y suivre leurs études, un véritable _melting-pot_ de futurs chercheurs issus d'innombrables contrées dans le monde.

L'endroit était déjà un peu plus calme en milieu de matinée ou d'après-midi, quand les étudiants et les enseignants étaient occupés par leurs cours ou enracinés à la bibliothèque pour leurs recherches.

En cette deuxième moitié de la journée, Adélaïde avait jugé le lieu assez peu fréquenté pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer sans craindre un mouvement de foule. Si son entorse au genou n'était pas trop sérieuse, l'écartèlement que lui avait fait endurer cette mystérieuse Servant la veille avait ravivé la douleur et l'inflammation, si bien qu'elle devait porter une genouillère et une béquille pour la journée. Elle devait en effet attendre que ses forces spirituelles reviennent assez pour les canaliser dans ses cristaux de magie et ainsi achever sa guérison. Être mage avait ses avantages.

La professeure de magie tellurique avait choisi de revêtir un ample pantalon de tissu beige bardé de poches, une chemise aux manches trois-quarts rouge, de bonnes chaussures de marche et une veste courte là encore multi-poches, remplies par ses différents outils habituels. Elle portait un sac à dos de voyage le plus allégé possible, répartissant le poids sur ses épaules et son dos.

Son plan s'était déroulé sans encombre jusque lors. Aucun incident n'avait été à signaler, aucune présence suspecte, aucun élève pour ralentir sa progression et risquer d'affecter sa discrétion.

Les portes de la salle des professeurs, située au deuxième étage, lui tendaient les bras. Á cette heure, il y avait très peu de chances que l'un ou l'une de ses collègues s'y trouve, devant être en cours.

Prenant appui sur sa béquille, elle se débrouilla avec son bras libre pour ouvrir l'une des portes toujours aussi lourdes et particulièrement récalcitrantes à être utilisées, surtout sans bruit.

La salle était, comme elle l'avait espéré, bien désertée à ce moment de la journée. Satisfaite, la française se déplaça vers son casier et sortit ses clés pour le déverrouiller, ôtant aussi le sceau de sécurité. Elle transvasait plusieurs dossiers et matériaux lorsqu'une voix assurée l'interpella dans son dos.

\- Et bien, on ne dit même plus bonjour ?

Ne pouvant retenir un sursaut, Adélaïde laissa échapper des dossiers, qui s'étalèrent sur la table, tout en se retournant avec une vivacité qu'une douleur fulgurante dans son genou lui fit chèrement payer. Les battements courts dans sa poitrine s'apaisèrent en reconnaissant son interlocutrice, réassurant son appui sur sa béquille. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle lui décocha un sourire et répliqua avec entrain.

\- Rin ! Par tous les dieux, préviens-moi la prochaine fois. Tu as failli me donner une attaque !

\- Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais cardiaque.

Rin Tohsaka, l'une des professeures les plus craintes, les plus exigeantes et les plus respectées de l'académie, était postée à quelques mètres des portes, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Revêtue d'un trench rouge sombre, d'un haut blanc, d'un pantalon noir près de sa silhouette et de hautes bottes brunes à larges talons, sa cadette de près de dix ans lui jetait un regard acéré. Ses traits élégants encadrés par de longs cheveux noirs laissés libres étaient froncés par la contrariété.

\- Disons que j'ai eu mon lot de sensations fortes dernièrement. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, même si j'aurais voulu que mon premier choix de témoin soit présent à mon mariage.

Une grimace échappa à la professeure un court instant. Aïe, avec tout ce qui était survenu, elle avait totalement oublié cette maladresse de sa part. Rin s'était mariée il y a près d'un mois et demi avec Shirou, ce qui n'avait guère surpris leurs proches amis. Plusieurs connaissances s'étaient demandées comment Emiya avait réussi à obtenir la main d'une des dames les plus talentueuses et les plus courtisées des mages anglais. Á ses yeux, la persévérance de Shirou avait fini par payer. Elle avait beaucoup ri d'ailleurs quand Rin lui avait raconté les circonstances de sa demande : un feu d'artifices manifesté par la magie en plein voyage en Écosse. Bien sûr, Rin avait ronchonné sur l'imprudence de son initiative, des risques qu'il avait pris, mais avait accepté sa proposition.

Le sourire d'Adélaïde s'adoucit alors qu'elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche avant de reprendre.

\- Waver m'a raconté la cérémonie, je suis désolée d'avoir eu cet imprévu d'expédition en Italie. J'étais très honorée que tu m'aies choisie et j'aurai vraiment voulu être là pour toi. Je me rattraperai pour la naissance et le baptême de vos enfants, j'imagine que c'est dans vos projets.

\- Il est possible effectivement que cela en fasse partie.

\- Mes plus sincères félicitations et mes plus plates excuses, Rin. Je serai là pour la prochaine fois.

\- J'espère bien ! Si tu rates la naissance de mon premier enfant, je crains que je ne doive te retirer définitivement de ma liste d'amis. Ce serait dommage de m'avoir comme ennemie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, ce serait dommage. Je ne te décevrai pas. En tout cas tu as l'air en pleine forme. Quoi de beau depuis ces deux derniers mois ? Comment se portent Shirou et Sakura ?

\- Oh tu les connais, ils vont bien. Je prends soin d'eux évidemment, sans moi ils seraient perdus. Et toi alors ? Tu arrives à prendre soin de ton Waver entre deux escapades ?

\- Tu le connais, égal à lui-même. Nous prenons le temps de nous retrouver ces derniers jours. C'est fou comme passer près de la faucheuse tend à te faire réaliser ce et ceux qui t'importent le plus.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. C'est bien si une grosse frayeur a pu te faire changer un peu d'avis.

\- Aha, j'admets que j'ai parfois la tête un peu dure et que je peux me montrer lente à la détente.

\- Juste un peu. Allons discuter un peu à un café. Après tout, tu n'es pas censée être ici.

\- Avec plaisir ! Je croyais par contre que tu avais cours cet après-midi, les horaires ont changé ?

\- Oui, on a réarrangé nos horaires de cours. Tu l'aurais su si tu avais été aux réunions des enseignants ces cinq derniers mois.

\- J'aurais été plus attentive si Robert n'était pas aussi somnifère. Je te laisse le choix du café, tu as toujours eu le flair pour repérer les bonnes échoppes. On ira à mon rythme par contre, je ne vais pas réussir à te suivre avec cet attirail, commenta Adélaïde en désignant sa béquille.

\- Très bien. Nous prendrons tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour avancer.

Confirmant leur accord d'un signe de tête, la professeure Fleury déposa le dossier de ses copies dans le bac du courrier interne de l'un de ses collègues de filière, avec un mot explicatif, avant de se relever avec difficulté. Dire « non » à Rin Tohsaka relevait tant de l'exploit que de la folie.

Et puis, cela fait effectivement un bout de temps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu une sortie entre filles.

* * *

Ces salons de thé et bars au design ancien se faisaient de plus en plus rares, à l'ère où s'étendaient des chaînes multinationales telles que Starbucks ou McCafé. Ils devenaient de moins en moins nombreux quand la clientèle cherchait à associer la qualité des produits, le confort des lieux et un rapport qualité/prix approprié. Les boiseries du salon de thé choisi par sa jeune collègue reflétaient son goût pour le raffinement et la grande qualité des pâtisseries, chocolats chauds, thés et cafés.

Les sièges et banquettes n'étaient pas inconfortables, recouverts d'une surface de cuir assez douce.

Deux théières fumantes avaient été déposées sur la salle, avec deux tasses d'un délicat service à thé ainsi qu'un plat de délicieux scones, l'un des rares mets dignes d'être savourés pour Adélaïde. Dès qu'elles furent servies, attendant que leurs thés infusent, la mage française reprit la parole.

\- Allez raconte-moi un peu. Qu'en est-il de Sakura, comment se porte-t-elle ?

\- Oh elle se débrouille bien. Elle a réussi ce que je pensais impossible : elle a transformé la magie répugnante des Matou en quelque chose de… positif.

C'était en effet très surprenant ! La magie des Matou était tristement connue au sein des sphères des mages. Très puissante, sa nature n'en était pas moins répugnante au vu des espèces de parasites magiques auxquels elle faisait appel.

\- De positif ? Cela me semble difficile à concevoir de ce que j'ai entendu dire de leur magie, mais je te crois ! Quel exploit a-t-elle donc accompli ? Commenta avec curiosité la professeure Fleury.

\- Elle commence à guérir des maladies de plus en plus compliquées. Á ce rythme, dans quelques années, je pense qu'elle aura guéri le cancer, lui expliqua Rin sans masquer sa fierté.

\- Rude tâche mais noble cause, c'est tout à son honneur. Tu lui passeras mes salutations à l'occasion. Qu'en est-il de ton intrépide cher et tendre ? Toujours en Grèce ?

\- Toujours, je le crains. Tu sais comment il est.

\- Trop altruiste et généreux pour son propre bien. Les missions humanitaires lui plaisent toujours autant, il semblerait. J'espère qu'il nous rendra visite bientôt. Avoue que cela ne te déplairait pas.

\- Non, je l'admets volontiers.

\- Le temps passe vite ! Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était hier votre journée de diplomation de l'Académie. Et maintenant, te voilà professeure émérite et vous deux heureux mariés.

Adélaïde avait connu Rin et Shirou lorsque ces derniers avaient fait leurs études à l'Académie de magie de Londres, après que Waver les lui aient présentés. Le caractère aimable de Shirou avait naturellement suscité de la sympathie auprès de la franco-britannique, et en dépit ou en raison du tempérament plus enflammé de Rin, les deux femmes étaient devenues de très bonnes amies avec le temps. Sa jeune protégée d'antan était devenue une dame exceptionnelle, pleine de promesses.

\- Comme quoi, on peut encore te surprendre, commenta Rin en sirotant une gorgée de thé.

\- Encore heureux ! La vie serait bien triste sans surprises et autres rebondissements.

Vérifiant sur sa montre le temps écoulé, l'archéologue retira avec soin l'infuseur de sa théière et la déposa sur une coupelle proche prévue à cet effet, observant du coin de l'œil Rin opérer de même. Prenant sa tasse d'une main, elle apprécia le doux parfum fleuri du thé bleu qu'elle avait choisi, avant de reporter son attention sur Rin lorsque celle-ci relança leur discussion.

\- Maintenant que tu es rentrée, est-ce que tu vas songer à te poser et peut-être à fonder une famille ?

\- Cela fait des années qu'on l'envisage. Entre mes missions à l'étranger, nos cours et élèves respectifs, ses responsabilités vis à vis de l'Académie et du Conseil… c'était un peu délicat. Dès que nous aurons réussi à accorder nos violons, projets et agendas, nous y songerons sérieusement. Il faudrait déjà qu'on remette à l'ordre du jour notre projet de mariage, avant toute chose…

\- Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ce n'est pas comme si la passion vous manquait.

\- Non, en effet. Juste le temps de s'atteler aux préparatifs et de fixer une date. Je suppose que nous avons tous deux trop peu pris le temps de nous poser, ces dernières années. _Workholics,_ on dirait.

\- Pour ne pas changer.

\- Que veux-tu, nous sommes passionnés. Au moins ça met de l'animation dans le ménage.

\- Certes, mais cette passion il faut la transformer, lui faire produire des fruits !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je verrai avec lui s'il est toujours motivé. Tu seras la première informée si quelque chose venait à bouger, tant sur le sujet « mariage » que sur le sujet « enfants ».

\- J'espère quand même que tu auras du neuf bientôt. Après tout, je serais peut-être déjà grand-mère avant que tu ne deviennes maman, à ce rythme.

\- Aha, il ne faut pas exagérer quand même. Je ne suis pas sûre que sa patience tiendrait jusque-là.

\- Oh tu crois ?

\- Je l'espère. Sinon, ça veut dire que nous serons passés à côté de quelque chose d'important.

\- Ce qui serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

L'expression d'Adélaïde se fit plus songeuse alors qu'elle dégustait quelques gorgées de son thé oolong. Uruk avait au moins le bienfait de lui faire revoir ses priorités, par ordre d'importance selon ses critères personnels. Sa carrière professionnelle n'avait plus rien à prouver, pas plus que sa réputation de mage. Elle n'avait jamais visé l'excellence dans tous les domaines, et était plus que satisfaite d'exceller dans les spécialités qu'elle avait choisi de poursuivre durant toutes ces années.

\- Et donc, quitte à avoir fait ta campagne d'Égypte comme Napoléon, qu'as-tu donc ramené de beau en guise d'obélisque et autres trésors pillés… pardon, sauvés ?

Un léger éclat de rire franc échappa à Adélaïde, qui ne se fâcha pas de cette vieille boutade à la Rin.

\- Tu en trouveras une partie à l'Académie, au British Museum, au Musée de Bagdad et au Musée du Louvre. Un peu de mobilier, des parchemins, des tablettes de cire, de la poterie… ce que l'on pouvait exfiltrer en dix jours de fouilles. Hélas, la majeure partie des pièces a dû être détruite par les terroristes à cette heure-ci. Je me console au moins en me disant que les artefacts et items magiques les plus dangereux ont pu être mis en sécurité, le temps que le calme revienne à Bagdad. Bien entendu, les pièces seront restaurées à l'Irak une fois la paix revenue, dès que les conservateurs seront sûrs des locaux et expertises de conservation nationaux, ou bien que des accords seront signés.

\- Tu as le temps d'avoir les cheveux blancs. D'ici là, tu auras le temps de les étudier.

\- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour mes collègues qui n'ont pas pu rentrer.

L'expression de Rin s'assombrit en même temps que ses propres traits étaient devenus plus graves.

\- Je suis désolée pour les amis et collègues que tu as perdus.

\- On était conscients des risques, et prêts à les prendre pour protéger ce patrimoine unique. Au moins en restera-t-il quelques traces et vestiges quand la guerre sera terminée, un jour peut-être.

\- Un jour, peut-être.

\- Cela étant dit, les ruines étaient fascinantes ! S'exclama Adélaïde avec un entrain renouvelé.

De longues minutes durant, l'archéologue lui décrivit les splendeurs architecturales et la magnificence dépouillée de l'ancienne citadelle plongée dans le désert. Même ainsi ravagée, les vestiges gardaient une majesté certaine à laquelle étaient sensibles les yeux connaisseurs. Adélaïde lui conta ainsi la beauté de la cité telle qu'elle était dépeinte dans les textes anciens et les tablettes d'argile qu'elle avait pu étudier au cours de son mémoire, de sa thèse et de ses travaux universitaires. Elle lui décrivit le raffinement des objets anciens qu'elle avait pu voir datant de cette période, tant sur le chantier de fouilles, dans son propre cabinet ou dans les musées du monde entier.

\- C'est révoltant de penser qu'un tel joyau va être réduit en morceaux, mais cela a été riche en enseignements. Nous pourrons peut-être avoir une cartographie plus précise des plans d'Uruk, ou plutôt Warka maintenant. Cela pourrait faire avancer nos recherches de manière significative et lutter contre l'oubli voulu par ces fanatiques, conclut d'une voix plus mesurée la professeure.

\- Ah, si seulement. Je l'espère sincèrement, mais tu sais comme moi que la bêtise humaine n'a aucune limite, commenta d'une voix assez désabusée Rin.

\- Je le sais. D'où l'importance de notre rôle auprès des jeunes pour les sensibiliser à ces questions et les impliquer dans la sauvegarde de leur patrimoine. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour l'avenir de la chaire de l'Académie, les doctorants et post-doctorants sont très prometteurs et nous avons de bons chercheurs motivés, qui amènent assez de résultats pour justifier notre existence auprès de l'administration. Instruire, pour lutter contre la folie humaine, répliqua Adélaïde avec passion.

\- Crois-tu qu'on puisse vraiment faire quoi que ce soit contre la folie humaine ?

\- Après ce que j'ai vu là-bas ? Non, pas vraiment. Je ne vais cependant pas baisser les bras.

\- Bien courageuse.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai juste pas envie de donner gain de cause à des incultes.

Après le spectacle répugnant dont elle avait été témoin, Adélaïde était d'autant plus déterminée en dépit du traumatisme latent de l'incident. Après un court silence, Rin commenta d'une voix posée.

\- Ma foi, je te comprends.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Me reposer, prendre soin de mon couple et de mes proches. Je pense suivre le conseil de la médecine du travail pour une fois en prenant quelques jours de congés.

\- Bien ! Es-tu tombée malade par hasard ?

\- J'ai des parents inquiets à rassurer et cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris de vacances avec Waver. Cela ne nous fera pas de mal de voir d'autres paysages en dehors du désert et du smog.

Elles devisèrent aussi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, discourant des lieux qu'ils pourraient visiter, de la gastronomie française et de leurs bons vins. La discussion tourna un moment autour du quotidien de l'Académie, des turpitudes de leurs étudiants et des nouvelles des professeurs. L'échange était si entraînant que si elle n'avait pas été attentive de nature, Adélaïde ne se serait pas rendue compte du discret enchantement d'isolation sonore tissé par sa plus jeune consœur. Les traits de cette dernière reprirent tout de leur sérieux lorsqu'elle répliqua sur un autre sujet.

\- Adélaïde, toi qui voyage beaucoup. Tu n'as rien croisé ou entendu d'étrange lors de tes périples ?

\- D'étrange ? Définis ce que tu entends par 'étrange', c'est trop vaste sinon. Je suis entourée 'd'étrange' lors de mes expéditions, notamment sur les ruines d'anciennes civilisations de mages.

\- Effectivement, c'est pour le moins notable. Est-ce que tu as vu une activité magique inhabituelle là-bas ? Quelque chose qui t'ait interpellée ?

\- Mm… je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel en Irlande, en Italie ou en Irak. Enfin, qui sorte de l'inhabituel coutumier. J'ai cependant entendu des amis français parler de disparitions suspectes près de Paris.

\- Et à quoi pourraient-elles être dues, selon toi ?

\- Je ne me suis pas penchée sur la question. Tu sais, ce n'est pas si rare qu'il se passe des trucs pas nets à Paris. C'est la capitale. Tu devrais demander aux collègues parisiens, tel que le professeur Renoir, il est bien renseigné sur ces choses-là. S'il n'avait pas déjà été féru de philosophie et d'alchimie, je n'aurais pas été étonnée que ce cher curieux ne fasse une maîtrise en criminologie.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? J'y ai déjà pensé et il ne m'a rien appris de nouveau.

\- Tu devrais insister davantage. Je connais bien l'animal, pour avoir partagé son antre quelques années. Il aime bien faire le difficile, l'inaccessible, ça lui donne un certain air. Essaye de lui apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant en retour, je suis sûre qu'il sera bien plus bavard. S'il rechigne vraiment, tu me l'envoies. Il a rarement pu me refuser quelque chose bien longtemps.

\- On sait bien qu'il n'a jamais rien pu te refuser. Tu as toujours eu une emprise sur lui.

Adélaïde ne manqua pas la lueur amusée qui brillait dans le regard de Rin, qui lui fit froncer les sourcils avant de laisser échapper un léger rire puis de répondre après une gorgée de thé.

\- Je n'irai quand même pas jusque-là ! Nous avons surtout été colocataires un bon bout de temps. On a eu une aventure avant que je ne vienne étudier à Londres mais c'est du passé tout cela.

\- Voyons. Il me semblait pourtant que tu l'aimes bien ton ancien colocataire français.

\- Comme un ami oui, pas plus. Il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté là-dessus. Tu sais comment je suis.

\- Oh je sais qu'aujourd'hui, les choses sont platoniques entre vous. Au fait, tu ne portais pas de gants avant. Tu es devenue coquette ?

Bien qu'elle s'efforçât de garder un air affable et chaleureux, la remarque l'avait autant intriguée qu'alertée. L'attaque survenue quelques heures plus tôt avait été une piqûre de rappel, et si elle avait confiance en Rin, elle ne pourrait cependant pas s'ouvrir à elle, pas en ces lieux, pas en ces circonstances. Heureusement, Adélaïde avait anticipé cette question et prévu une réponse adaptée.

\- Les gants ? Ah ça, non ! C'est médical. Je me les suis esquintées à Uruk en tentant de me frayer un chemin entre les rochers après que la roquette ait fait s'effondrer le palais où je me trouvais.

\- C'est malin ça. On peut demander à Sakura de te soigner cela si tu veux. Ça prendrait un instant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison. Avec ma mère herboriste et mes connaissances en cristaux de magie, je vais pouvoir me débrouiller. Vu mes différents voyages, j'avais tout intérêt à avoir des connaissances de base en guérison, tout de même. Je pense que Sakura a assez de patients qui ont davantage besoin de ses talents en la matière que moi.

\- Reste avec ton mauvais caractère, si tu veux garder une main blessée qui aurait pu satisfaire ton futur époux.

\- Aha, il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps ! On verra déjà à quelle heure le relâchera l'assemblée du Conseil des mages… je doute qu'il fasse long feu ce soir.

\- Je te fais confiance pour bien t'en occuper mais tu es bien bête de ne pas te laisser aider vis à vis de cette blessure, que dis-je, cette marque qui te ronge sûrement.

Cette discussion devenait inconfortable, mais elle devait donner le change et faire comme si elle ne faisait pas le potentiel rapport. Sa _poker face_ avait souvent été d'une grande aide lors de ses voyages. Adélaïde n'aimait pas devoir s'en servir contre une amie mais elle n'hésiterait pas. Sans rien perdre de son sourire enthousiaste et chaleureux, l'archéologue répondit d'un ton bon enfant.

\- J'ai ma dignité de française, que veux-tu. Fière comme un coq et têtue comme une mule. Je vais d'abord tenter par mes propres moyens. Merci cependant pour ton offre, je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- J'espère que tu sauras un jour prendre cette main tendue.

\- Je n'en doute pas Rin. Tôt ou tard, tu parviens toujours à tes fins.

Les deux femmes se confrontaient calmement du regard, toutes deux conscientes qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi ignorantes qu'elles ne se donnaient l'air d'être. Rin ne disait jamais de paroles en l'air, Adélaïde connaissait assez bien sa cadette pour le savoir. L'archéologue attendit patiemment que sa jeune consœur reprenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit effectivement après un soupir un brin las.

\- Pas toujours, sinon tu aurais déjà répondu à ma simple proposition.

\- Bah, il faut bien te résister un peu parfois. N'est-ce pas ce qui t'a fait fondre avec Shirou ?

\- Je ne saurais infirmer ni confirmer cette affirmation.

Adélaïde ne lui répondit pas, mais la gratifia de son large sourire très amusé et chaleureux habituel qui laissait entendre ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Attrapant le dernier scone restant, elle le dégusta lentement entre deux gorgées de thé tandis que les deux femmes s'observaient l'une et l'autre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'hostilité, simplement une grande attention à leurs réactions réciproques.

Quand vint le moment de regagner leurs domiciles, Adélaïde posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Surtout prends soin de toi et des tiens, Rin. C'est ce que nous avons toutes deux de plus cher.

\- Justement, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas toute seule.

Approuvant d'un vif acquiescement, Adélaïde lui fit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, un pas après l'autre, en direction de l'autobus menant près de la bourgade de mages où ils habitaient. Sa béquille ne lui permettait pas d'aller aussi rapidement qu'elle ne le voulait. Oui, elle s'occuperait de ses blessures en premier lieu ce soir dès qu'elle aurait fini de confectionner les cristaux de magie. La discussion avec Rin avait été aussi divertissante qu'intrigante, renforçant ses préoccupations.

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel, assombri par de lourds nuages d'un gris d'encre. Le temps était à l'orage.

La professeure fit cependant un détour pour faire quelques emplettes de dernière minute. Avec leurs deux nouveaux résidents, à l'appétit aussi féroce que leur ardeur à se battre aux jeux vidéo ou à s'exercer, regarnir un peu leur garde-manger ne serait certainement pas superflu. Waver ne serait probablement pas rentré tôt au manoir, elle n'avait donc aucun empressement en termes d'heure.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle désactiva temporairement les sécurités renforcées du domaine pour rentrer dans le manoir, veillant à les réinstaller aussitôt la porte refermée. Á peine posait-elle ses sacs de course quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle qu'elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

\- Salut !

Adélaïde remarqua alors la présence d'Archer sur le pas de la porte d'une pièce voisine. Esquissant un sourire en dépit des préoccupations engendrées par la discussion avec Rin, elle lui répliqua.

\- Salut Godric ! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Notre ami n'est pas avec toi ce soir ?

\- Il essaye de faire sourire un petit peu ce pauvre fiancé que tu as, ennuyé comme il est dans une réunion semble-t-il interminable.

\- Il sera sans doute le mieux placé pour le dérider un peu. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Non, j'ai continué mon _Zelda_ après m'être assuré que tu étais bien sur le chemin du retour.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai pu faire des emplettes on aura de quoi faire pour plusieurs jours. J'ai été surprise de te voir au rez-de-chaussée quand je suis rentrée. Tu m'attendais ou tu attendais quelqu'un ?

Gil la suivit dans la cuisine alors qu'elle portait les sacs afin de ranger les denrées à leur place. Elle finissait de vider le cabas lorsqu'il finit par lui répondre avec désinvolture.

\- J'ai cru que c'était la brune qui revenait. Tu sais, ton amie de rouge vêtue.

\- Ah, tu dois parler de Rin. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait au manoir. Que voulait-elle ?

\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais blessée à la main apparemment. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

\- Je ne le suis pas, c'était ma seule explication plausible pour le port des gants.

\- Ah, c'est juste que tu as menti à ta meilleure amie.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas Gil, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents. Surtout après le dernier incident en date. Au mieux je ne voudrais pas l'impliquer, au pire je veux juste être prudente.

\- Oh, tu ne fais pas confiance à ta meilleure amie ? Sauf si bien sûr ce n'est pas ta meilleure amie.

\- J'ai confiance en elle, et oui elle est ma meilleure amie. Et c'est pourquoi il me tarde de m'éloigner de l'Académie et de mon entourage, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Elle essayait d'y réfléchir, ses mains occupées à la cuisine pendant de très longues minutes.

L'attaque de cette mystérieuse Servant hantait ses pensées, notamment la facilité avec elle s'était introduite sur le domaine et avait déjoué les sécurités qu'ils avaient soigneusement élaborées avec Waver. Une telle aisance n'était pas commune, sauf pour quelqu'un de très habile à la magie, de très puissant ou d'habitué du domaine. Cette Servant avait réussi à la bloquer avant qu'elle ne puisse faire appel à ses cristaux de magie, comme si elle connaissait parfaitement ses spécialités magiques et leurs prérequis. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner les intentions exactes de cette Servant inconnue. Elle n'avait pas cherché à les tuer initialement, elle n'avait été agressive que lorsqu'elle avait été repérée et lorsqu'Archer puis Assassin avaient révélé leur présence pour repousser son intrusion.

Si on les observait et soupçonnait à ce point, Adélaïde avait peur qu'on puisse s'en prendre à leur entourage, tout comme elle redoutait qu'on fut bien informés à leur propos. Elle ne savait guère plus à qui se fier pleinement, en dehors de Waver, Dorian et de leurs propres Servants.

Á qui pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance en ces circonstances, avec ces troublants éléments ?

\- C'est quand même dommage. Tu sais pourquoi ? Reprit Gil en la suivant de son regard perçant.

\- Dis-moi, lui répondit la professeure Fleury.

\- La Servant qui l'accompagnait semblait diablement terrifiante.

\- C'est rare de t'entendre dire cela. Elle t'intimide à ce point ?

\- Elle m'évoque de mauvais souvenirs mais je ne saurais pas te dire lesquels.

\- Tu pourrais me dire à quoi elle ressemblait ? Lui demanda Adélaïde

\- Elle ressemblait vachement à ton amie sans les yeux rouges, le kimono rose-rouge à fleurs et l'ombrelle pourpre. On aurait même pu dire une sœur jumelle, en beaucoup plus démoniaque.

C'était donc bien ce qu'Adélaïde craignait. Rin était impliquée dans cette Guerre du Graal, d'où son insistance sur sa marque. La professeure laissa son regard se poser sur Archer, soucieuse.

Gil s'était arrêté. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses traits assombris, dépourvus du moindre sourire. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, le Servant semblait à la fois préoccupé et contrarié. Adélaïde remarqua que l'autre main du jeune garçon s'était refermée en poing et tremblait pour une raison qui lui échappait. Était-ce de la crainte ou bien de la colère ? L'archéologue l'ignorait.

Esquissant un sourire rassurant, la professeure posa brièvement une main sur l'épaule du Servant.

\- Qui qu'elle soit, nous y ferons face. J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai plusieurs cartes dans ma manche.

\- Je ne sais pas si mes chaînes seules suffiront mais à deux, on arrivera bien à quelque chose.

En dépit de son regard inquiet, l'expression d'Archer se fit plus résolue. Adélaïde approuva d'un bref signe de la tête avec un sourire assuré. Ils feraient de leur mieux et aviseraient le moment venu. La professeure Fleury profita du silence pour réfléchir quelques instants sur les récents événements.

La Servant qu'il évoquait ne devait pas être la femme aux cheveux roses qu'ils avaient confrontée auparavant. Bien que redoutable, celle-ci ne l'avait pas effrayé. Pour lui laisser une telle impression… celle-ci devait être bien plus redoutable. Cela devait être d'autant plus vrai que Rin était une mage exceptionnelle. La question des souvenirs intriguait cependant la professeure.

Gil n'était pas en totale possession de ses souvenirs. Était-ce une conséquence normale de l'apparence inhabituelle avec laquelle il était apparu ou s'agissait-il d'une amnésie partielle ?

Adélaïde n'insista pas cependant puisque Archer ne semblait pas enclin à en parler. Il détourna en effet aussitôt le sujet lorsqu'il reprit la parole en revenant se placer à sa hauteur.

\- Au moins ton amie n'a pas l'air de t'en tenir rigueur. C'est ton côté français, tu es pudique.

\- Nous en parlerons avec les autres à tête reposée. C'est prêt, vous n'aurez qu'à réchauffer. Je vais aller dormir pour ma part, je n'ai pas très faim. Tu peux les attendre si tu veux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher l'estomac vide, surtout si tu es… blessée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça ira. Je me rattraperai au petit-déjeuner. Bonne partie et bonne soirée.

\- Bonne nuit, couche-tôt !

Retirant son tablier, elle fit la vaisselle et prépara la table, laissant le repas dans une boîte de conservation appropriée au réfrigérateur. Elle dormait déjà mal ces dernières nuits, se sentait fatiguée par la journée et n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil, aidée par les somnifères et très éloignée des visions d'horreur de la boucherie d'Uruk et de l'effondrement des ruines sur sa tête.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus complexes à chaque jour qui passait.

Plus que jamais, Adélaïde pouvait entendre rugir le tonnerre de l'orage qui approchait à l'horizon.


	7. Interlude ~ D'Ombre et De Lumière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous et toutes,
> 
> Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre de la semaine, avec une nouvelle mouture : les interludes. S'ils ne sont pas directement associés aux personnages principaux, ils permettent de présenter d'autres protagonistes et candidats. Ils ponctueront le récit de temps à autres afin de le compléter ;)
> 
> Mise à jour des binômes Master-Servant qui ont été présentés jusqu'au chapitre 6. Je mettrai à jour la liste au fur et à mesure de l'apparition des autres participants, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en chemin.
> 
> * Adélaïde Fleury - Gilgamesh 'Enfant' (Archer)  
> * Waver Velvet / Lord El-Melloi II - Iskandar (Rider)  
> * Dorian Janson - Inconnue (Assassin)
> 
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Rider)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Archer)  
> * Rin Tohsaka - Servant inconnue (Classe indéterminée)
> 
> Sur ce, je retourne plancher sur la suite et vous souhaite bonne lecture !
> 
> Lenia

_Près de Menars, France – Année 2014. Deux semaines plus tôt._

Fiona était confrontée tous les jours à la même routine : une gouvernante ou un majordome l'emmenait et la ramenait de l'école, un tuteur ou une tutrice lui donnait des cours particuliers en lien avec l'école ou avec la noblesse, un cuisinier lui préparait ses repas… qui étaient servis sur une tablée à l'humeur assez sombre.

Tous les visages étaient gris, les adultes discutaient entre eux et l'excluaient de leurs échanges quand ils ne l'infantilisaient pas. Fiona ne voulait pas de leur pitié, juste un peu de leur attention et de leur affection. Héritage, possession du domaine, finances… ces sujets revenaient sans cesse dans la bouche de ces adultes qui tournaient autour d'elle comme des vautours autour d'une proie. Et quand les adultes n'étaient pas là, Fiona mangeait seule, sur cette grande table lui semblant bien vide. Soit elle se sentait isolée en piètre compagnie, soit elle se sentait désespérément seule. L'enfant avait l'impression d'être le roi d'Ithaque devant choisir entre Charybde et Scylla.

Tante Anna en avait eu assez de son comportement ce jour-là, estimant qu'elle s'était montrée immature lorsque Fiona avait répondu à table face à une critique envers sa défunte mère. Cette tante qu'elle détestait tant l'avait envoyée dans sa chambre, la punissant pour dix jours à y demeurer enfermée tandis que ses repas lui seraient directement amenés par des serviteurs.

Elle avait pleuré de longues heures durant, de chagrin mais aussi de colère de ne pas être entendue. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Fiona avait écrit une lettre à l'attention de sa tante anglaise. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'ordinateur dans sa chambre, ni au téléphone portable en raison de son jeune âge et de l'éducation traditionnelle de ses parents.

Le courrier avait été le moyen le plus sûr, d'autant plus qu'il lui restait des alliés dans la domesticité. Damien, le valet de sa mère, pouvait acheminer et lui remettre son courrier en toute discrétion, sans que sa correspondance ne soit surprise par les adultes. Hélas, il avait été surpris et renvoyé le soir même après avoir été châtié par sa tante Anna. Après avoir lu sa lettre, elle l'avait déchirée sous les yeux rougis de Fiona et jetée au feu, prolongeant son isolement à trois semaines.

Fiona n'avait plus jamais revu ou entendu parler de Damien, ce qui l'avait laissée inconsolable.

Toute la nuit elle avait prié pour que Dieu la guide vers un ami qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Le lendemain du début de la punition, Fiona s'était aperçue qu'un joli dessin était apparu sur sa main, un motif qui ne voulait pas partir sous la douche ou en se lavant les mains. D'abord très inquiète à la perspective de se faire gourmander par sa tante Anna, sa curiosité avait pris le dessus sur sa peur en se rappelant un motif qu'elle avait vu sur dans un livre de son père. Fiona se rappelait même d'où il avait rangé l'ouvrage en question. Son père l'avait souvent emmenée avec lui dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir, et lui avait lu d'innombrables livres à sa demande.

Son père était toujours gentil avec elle. Il lui manquait tellement… son cœur se serra.

Fiona prit une grande décision ce soir-là. Elle voulait en savoir plus, sans plus attendre.

Tante Anna ne s'était jamais intéressée à la domesticité et aux plans précis du manoir. Ayant toujours été gentille avec la maisonnée, Fiona avait été initiée par les domestiques à l'existence des passages secrets cachés dans les murs et les combles du château. Complices, ces derniers lui permettaient ainsi de pouvoir circuler un peu plus librement quand elle était punie dans sa chambre.

Revêtant son gilet bleu préféré, son débardeur assorti, sa jupe gris perle, ses chaussettes hautes bleues et ses bottines, Fiona avait attendu que le silence règne à nouveau sur le manoir. Sa besace était fin prête. Rassemblant son courage, la jeune fille pressa le mécanisme révélant l'entrée du passage secret relié à sa chambre. Comme une ombre elle s'y glissa et s'effaça dans la pénombre.

S'éclairant à l'aide d'une petite sphère enflammée d'une main et l'autre main serrée sur le bijou autour de son cou, Fiona commença à s'avancer dans les allées obscures des entrailles du manoir.

Astrid, sa gouvernante, lui avait toujours dit d'éviter les escaliers qui menaient vers le sous-sol. C'était une pièce réservée à messire Cédric, une sorte de jardin secret qu'elle ne devait pas trépasser. Si Fiona avait été très curieuse à propos de cette salle mystérieuse, ce n'était pas la destination de son expédition. Non ce soir, elle prendrait plutôt de la hauteur sur ses problèmes.

L'héritière des d'Elvaren eut bien besoin de trois nuits pour réunir tous les éléments dont elle aurait besoin dans sa cachette secrète, située dans les combles du manoir. Elle s'était d'abord aventurée dans la bibliothèque pour retrouver le livre, qui parlait de 'Guerres du Graal'. Il était écrit en ancien français, mais les notes manuscrites laissées par son papa l'avaient aidée. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait pu récupérer l'ouvrage et le transcrire avec patience pour comprendre ce que signifiait l'étrange tatouage. De plus en plus curieuse, Fiona était ensuite partie explorer le petit bureau de son père pour récupérer l'un de ses carnets et quelques matériaux indiqués dans l'ouvrage. Personne ne s'apercevrait de sitôt de leur absence, personne ne s'y aventurait désormais.

Elle utilisa la dernière nuit pour étudier avec grande attention l'événement mentionné dans le livre, puis le rituel décrit dans le carnet de son père. Fiona faillit perdre espoir quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait un élément précieux au succès de l'expérience : un catalyseur, une relique.

C'était hélas les premières choses que ses oncles et tantes avaient réquisitionné à leur arrivée.

La jeune fille revint presque découragée dans sa chambre au petit matin. Juste avant de se coucher, elle prit conscience de la fraîcheur rassurante du métal doré qui reposait contre son sternum.

Ses doigts fins extirpèrent de son cou une fine chaîne. Composé de grains d'or agrémentés de perles liés par une chaîne, le chapelet était terminé par une fine croix catholique. La croix était ornée de cinq perles rouges, quatre ornant ses branches et une placée au centre du pendentif.

Son père le lui avait offert à son anniversaire, peu avant sa disparition. Il lui avait demandé d'en prendre soin et assuré que si elle faisait preuve de piété, Dieu veillerait sur elle par son biais.

Fiona le serra avec force entre ses doigts avant de s'agenouiller et de prendre le Chapelet entre ses doigts pour adresser une prière au Seigneur. Ses lèvres murmurèrent en douceur un _Paster Noster_.

\- Notre Père qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour. Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés. Et ne nous laisse pas entrer en tentation mais délivre-nous du Mal. _Amen_.

Ouvrant l'une des fioles de mercure de son père, l'héritière des d'Elvaren reproduisit avec grand soin le sceau magique de sa famille. Après une courte hésitation, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et déposa le chapelet au centre du cercle d'invocation du rituel qu'elle allait tenter.

Il faisait chaud, cette nuit-là. La chaleur était telle qu'elle semblait étouffante dans sa cachette logée dans les combles. La pluie tombait drue sur le toit du manoir tandis que la lumière des éclairs zébrait à intervalles régulières le ciel nocturne et que le tonnerre rugissait en harmonie avec le vent.

Fiona était revêtue d'un chemisier blanc avec une jupe bleu-marine, pieds nus, l'enfant avait laissé ses cheveux blonds dénoués glisser sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés de fatigue. Elle se releva pourtant et, résolue, ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer et focaliser sa magie sur le rituel.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle eût peur que ses efforts fussent vains et la tentative infructueuse.

Tout à coup, le sceau se mit à briller d'une lueur argentée si intense que Fiona fut contrainte de rapidement reculer. Ravalant un cri terrifié dans sa gorge, la jeune fille voulut se reculer davantage vers la trappe menant vers le passage secret lorsque l'éclat du sceau devint aveuglant, inondant toute la pièce de sa luminosité en même temps qu'un éclair semblait s'abattre tout près d'elle.

Un son fracassant frappa de plein fouet le grenier, tandis qu'une bourrasque la repoussa contre sa couchette avec violence. Étourdie sous le coup, Fiona ferma ses yeux irrités et se replia instinctivement en position fœtale pour se protéger des bris et de la chute d'objets proches.

Le calme finit par revenir, comme une accalmie après la tempête. La jeune fille pouvait encore entendre le grondement du tonnerre à l'extérieur, mais il semblait plus lointain. Les éclairs frappaient encore avec virulence, mais ils semblaient moins proches de cette aile du manoir. Elle frissonna en sentant des gouttes de pluie tomber avec force sur ses cheveux et sur son corps.

Ses traits prirent une expression horrifiée en voyant ce qu'il restait du cercle d'invocation. Le sol où il avait été tracé avait été détruit, le plafond qui le surplombait avait été anéanti et était ouvert sur le ciel. La pièce était sens-dessus-dessous et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, un immense trou avait été percé sur près d'au moins deux étages. Avait-elle échoué ? Pourtant, elle se sentait si fatiguée.

Où était le chapelet ? Où était le chapelet de son père ? Échouer était une chose, mais le perdre…

Fiona sentit des picotements dans ses yeux avant que des larmes ne se mettent à couler sur ses joues. C'était le dernier souvenir de son père, et à cause de son égoïsme, elle l'avait maintenant perdu. L'enfant tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter en silence, recroquevillée sur elle-même tandis que l'orage semblait s'éloigner lentement du manoir, grondant de plus en plus vers l'horizon.

Très inquiète des conséquences de sa tentative et d'être rudement gourmandée, Fiona se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le pût jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée à l'aide du réseau de couloirs secrets. Sous sa cachette des combles se trouvait surtout la chambre de sa tante Anna, par-dessus un petit salon annexe.

L'enfant conjura sans difficulté une petite sphère enflammée dans l'une de ses mains pour éclairer son chemin, veillant à ne pas trébucher dans les escaliers par trop de précipitation. Une fois au bout de l'étroit couloir la jeune fille utilisa sa main libre pour activer le mécanisme de sortie du passage secret, qui devait déplacer une fausse étagère de livres du salon auxiliaire. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée par la résistance qu'il lui opposa, telle qu'elle dût éteindre sa petite sphère enflammée pour pousser de toutes ses forces à deux mains afin de finir de le mouvoir.

L'enfant contint un léger cri lorsque des livres s'effondrèrent à quelques centimètres d'elle, avant de contempler la dévastation des lieux. C'était comme si une tornade s'était abattue en ce point précis !

Ce n'était pas du tout mentionné dans les instructions du carnet. Est-ce que c'était arrivé à cause de son échec ? Fiona était pourtant certaine d'avoir prêté attention à tout : l'heure, le cercle d'invocation, le matériel, la relique… s'était-elle trompée sur la nature de son chapelet ? Aurait-elle dû suivre les indications préconisées en l'absence d'artefact, et de fait préparer un chant incantatoire ?

De nombreuses questions tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête avant d'en venir à un triste constat. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle avait causé ces dommages et c'était probablement de sa faute si le rituel avait échoué. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en tirer les leçons et à retrouver le chapelet.

Hélas la poussière de trois étages s'était amassée dans la pièce formant de la brume dans la pénombre. De nombreux débris jonchaient le parquet de la pièce, entre les draps éventrés, les meubles démolis et même un lit solitaire qui trônait près du cœur de la pièce, non loin d'un sofa irrécupérable. La pénombre de la pièce était à peine traversée par la lueur lunaire émanant du toit largement éventré.

L'héritière des d'Elvaren s'avança avec prudence dans la pièce, cherchant désespérément le chapelet. Elle n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas avant qu'une voix aiguë, stridente, ne l'interpelle.

\- FIONA !

La jeune fille fut saisie par un violent sursaut, le visage blême. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Avec lenteur, elle se tourna dans la direction de la voix. La grande et sèche silhouette de sa tante Anna était dressée de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés. Vêtue d'une nuisette de prix et d'une simple robe de chambre de soie, la sœur benjamine de son père n'avait rien perdu de sa mine sévère. Celle qui avait été une très belle dame très courtisée avait certes bien vieilli, mais l'âge et les rides commençaient à creuser les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts au niveau du cou. Son nez fin semblait frémir de colère, tandis que sa tante dressait un menton légèrement pointu. Elle semblait intimidante aux yeux de Fiona ainsi éclairée par la chandelle que sa tante avait posée sur un meuble proche. La jeune fille tenta nerveusement de la saluer, sa voix particulièrement douce.

\- Bonsoir ma tante. Je… j'avais entendu du bruit, je voulais voir ce qu'il en était.

S'arrêtant juste devant l'enfant, sa tante Anna la força à redresser la tête en lui tenant le menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ceci ? N'essaye même pas de me mentir, Fiona ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je suis désolée tante Anna. Je-je voulais juste essayer quelque chose, je ne pensais pas que…

\- Tu ne pensais pas, comme d'habitude ! Tu as vu dans quel état sont le plancher et le plafond !

\- Je payerai les frais pour les remettre en état, promis ! On peut les réparer, pas vrai ma tante ?

Bien qu'elle ait peur, Fiona ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que ce n'étaient pas les pièces qui manquaient dans le manoir en attendant que les travaux soient réalisés, et que ce n'étaient pas non plus les moyens qui manquaient pour engager des professionnels. La jeune fille s'abstint toutefois de la partager à voix haute, au vu de l'énervement croissant de tante Anna.

La petite d'Elvaren recula instinctivement lorsque celle-ci relâcha avec brusquerie son menton en s'éloignant à peine d'elle. L'adulte terrifiante levait une main sèche aux ongles longs manucurés. Se préparant à ce qu'elle savait à venir, l'enfant ferma les yeux dès qu'elle vit la main fondre vers elle.

Fiona fut étonnée de ne pas sentir la douleur sèche attendue.

La jeune fille attendit un peu mais ne sentit rien venir. Prudente, elle rouvrit lentement les yeux.

Une scène étonnante lui faisait face. Sa tante semblait pétrifiée, son visage exprimant la plus grande stupeur qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vue, entremêlée de rage fumante. Pourquoi était-elle figée ?

Fiona vit alors que l'avant-bras de tante Anna était enserré par une puissante main gantée de noir, qui semblait surgir de la pénombre à peine troublée par la lueur fébrile de la chandelle. Une ombre dominait de sa hauteur sa parente avant qu'une voix grave ne perce le très lourd silence.

\- Madame. Une personne de votre qualité ne frapperait pas un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Les rayons lunaires qui se glissaient dans le salon ravagé par le trou foré depuis le toit dessinaient dans le dos de sa tante les traits d'un visage sec et inquiétant. L'expression froide aux sourcils froncés était entourée par de raides cheveux noirs mi longs, des yeux de jais posés sur sa tante. Avec sa peau pâle et son visage altier, quoi qu'anguleux, l'apparition s'apparentait un peu à un vampire.

Tante Anna sembla se reprendre et commença à se débattre avec vigueur. L'ombre ne semblait avoir aucune peine à maintenir sa prise sur l'avant-bras de sa parente, lui immobilisant presque tout le bras. La voix aristocratique et haut-perchée de la quadragénaire se plaignit d'un timbre outré.

\- Pour qui vous prenez vous ! Que faites-vous dans notre manoir ?

\- J'ai été invité voyons, et il semblerait que j'arrive à point nommé.

Les traits de l'inconnu restaient neutres et stoïques, comme figés dans le marbre. Sans qu'il ne desserre sa poigne sur le bras de sa tante, Fiona vit l'homme poser ses yeux d'ébène sur elle. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds, paraissant se désintéresser de sa parente qui s'égosillait sous sa prise. Son regard sévère s'adoucit en croisant celui de Fiona avant de s'assombrir en revenant vers Anna.

\- Relâchez-moi espèce de malappris, de brute ! Sortez immédiatement d'ici ou j'appelle la police !

\- Et avec quoi comptez-vous appeler la police quand je vous aurais cassé les deux bras ? Ou bien devrais-je commencer par vos cordes vocales ?

En guise d'avertissement la main qui tenait le poignet de sa tante se mit à pivoter lentement jusqu'à le tordre, arrachant un petit cri plaintif de l'aristocrate. Connaissant le tempérament obtus de sa tante et ayant très peur que les choses puissent mal tourner ainsi qu'affoler la domesticité, Fiona réunit son courage pour intervenir. Après une inspiration, la jeune fille s'efforça de s'interposer.

\- Je vais bien messire, n'ayez crainte. Ma tante je vous en prie, ne vous alarmez pas. C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir. Reprenez votre calme s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas faire peur à nos gens.

\- Écoutez donc la jeune demoiselle. Calmez-vous madame. Prenez garde, il existe après tout d'autres moyens, plus percutants, d'assurer votre coopération.

\- Si vous osez vous en prendre à moi, je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! Vous me le payerez, je…

\- Il suffit ma tante ! Vous allez réveiller toute la maisonnée, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Si vous continuez à traiter aussi mal mon invité, j'en parlerai à la première occasion à tante Evelyn !

Et là une main à la large paume recouvrit entièrement la bouche de l'aristocrate et en partie son nez, de sorte à la priver totalement d'air. Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se débattait vainement contre la prise qui ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce. Alors que la parente commençait à bouger beaucoup plus mollement, il libéra sa bouche et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Allez-y, criez donc. Donnez-moi ce plaisir, cette petite excuse pour apposer de nouveau ma main et ne la retirer que de votre cadavre.

Fiona eut peur pendant quelques instants lorsque sa tante blêmit et, après un petit cri, s'effondra au sol. L'enfant se précipita vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore. La jeune d'Elvaren fut rassurée en constatant qu'elle n'était qu'évanouie et que son tronc se soulevait lentement mais régulièrement, paisible. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un tintement métallique que la demoiselle releva la tête. L'homme s'était agenouillé pour se placer à sa hauteur et l'observait avec grande attention.

Il était habillé comme un chevalier médiéval. L'armure intégrale qu'il arborait était équipée de plaques lourdes gris-clair arborant une large croix catholique sur son plastron, nuancée ici et là par quelques nuances émeraude. Une longue cape blanche partait de ses omoplates, glissant de son bras gauche jusqu'au milieu de son tibia. Une lourde épée et une dague étaient ceintes à sa taille.

Elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait bien pu murmurer à sa tante, mais cela avait eu de l'effet.

L'inconnu n'avait pas bougé et restait silencieux, sans faire preuve d'hostilité à son égard. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas bien l'expliquer mais elle sentait qu'une connexion existait entre eux. Ses yeux glissèrent un instant sur sa main droite, qui arborait l'étrange mais élégant tatouage associé aux potentiels participants à la Guerre du Graal. Les traits autrefois d'un rouge quasi effacé étaient devenus bien plus nets, arborant une teinte d'un rouge carmin.

Le guerrier lui tendit une main gantée de noir, avec un sourire rassurant. D'abord hésitante, Fiona décida de se fier à son instinct et saisit avec gratitude sa main. Il la redressa avec aisance, faisant preuve d'une force mesurée. Sitôt sur ses pieds, Fiona inclina sa tête en une brève révérence.

\- Je suis désolée que vous ayez été si mal accueilli. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se lèverait si vite pour aller voir les dégâts. Elle était contrariée contre moi, vu ce qu'il est arrivé à sa chambre et au toit.

\- Ne vous excusez pas Master, elle doit simplement apprendre à vous obéir. N'ayez crainte, j'y veillerai, répondit le chevalier avec une ombre de sourire.

\- Je suis Fiona, héritière de la maison d'Elvaren par mon père Cédric. Puis-je connaître votre nom ou bien savoir comment vous appeler, messire ?

\- Je suis de classe Saber, ce sera donc mon nom en dehors de ces murs mais par baptême, je suis Gilles de Montmorency-Laval, baron de Rais et Maréchal de France, lui répondit-il avec solennité.

Gilles de Rais… Fiona connaissait bien ce nom et les légendes qui y étaient associées, souvent en lien avec l'ombre d'un déclin des plus sanglants. L'histoire de 'Barbe Bleue', considéré comme le premier tueur en série de l'histoire française, faisait partie des zones d'ombres de l'époque médiévale qui avaient suivi l'exécution de la Pucelle. Nombre de péchés étaient attachés à son nom, les plus connus étant les meurtres et viols d'enfants, près d'une centaine d'entre eux selon les écrits.

Fiona avait assez rencontré de mauvaises personnes chez les connaissances de sa famille pour le ressentir. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'aura d'un tueur en série qui se dégageait du chevalier face à elle.

Sa famille n'avait jamais oublié son prestige et sa gloire passés avant sa chute dans les ténèbres. Il avait été, un temps, un serviteur de la France et de Dieu lui avait un jour raconté son grand-père. Il ne fallait pas oublier certes ses méfaits et ses crimes, mais ne pas occulter pour autant ses exploits.

On lui avait dit une fois que l'histoire la plus connue était souvent celle écrite par les vainqueurs. Celle de Charles VII, Pierre Cauchon, Jeanne d'Arc et Gilles de Rais était chargée en Mystères.

La jeune fille voulait vraiment lui faire confiance et décida de se fier à son propre instinct. Arborant un franc sourire et des yeux curieux, l'héritière des d'Elvaren lui répondit avec entrain.

\- Enchantée ! Puis-je vous tutoyer ? Je suis habituée au vouvoiement mais je préfère le tutoiement.

\- Très bien, le tutoiement sera de mise Master.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Est-ce que tu aurais vu par hasard un chapelet, Saber ? J'ai peur qu'il ne soit tombé ici depuis les combles lorsque le plancher s'est effondré jusque-là.

L'esprit héroïque s'arrêta un instant pour inspecter la bourse accrochée à sa taille près d'une dague. Au grand soulagement de Fiona, le chevalier en extirpa une chaîne et une croix familières avec délicatesse, qu'il déposa au creux de l'une de ses mains ouvertes avant de la lui tendre.

\- C'est bien de ce chapelet dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est bien celui-là ! Mille fois merci, j'y tiens beaucoup. J'avais peur de l'avoir perdu ou de l'avoir endommagé lors du rituel d'invocation… c'est un cadeau de mon père, vois-tu.

\- Tâche de le garder précieusement. Il est important de conserver avec soin les trésors de famille.

Fiona approuva de la tête avec une gaîté retrouvée après avoir remis la chaîne du chapelet autour de son cou, de plus en plus son aise au fur et à mesure qu'ils faisaient connaissance. La jeune fille aurait préféré bien entendu des introductions en bonne et due forme, mais la situation lui avait un peu échappée… au moins, Saber ne lui en tenait pas rigueur !

Elle s'apprêtait à le convier à la suivre dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent en discuter plus au calme lorsque le regard de l'enfant se posa sur le corps inconscient de sa tante, puis sur celui immobilisé de l'homoncule qui officiait comme le 'serviteur personnel' de cette dernière. Fiona n'avait jamais eu envie de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient avec tante Anna dans la chambre de celle-ci, au-delà du seul fait que c'était souvent très bruyant et que les murs du manoir en tremblaient parfois.

L'enfant ne portait pas en grande affection sa tante mais n'avait pas pour autant un cœur de pierre.

La jeune héritière s'avança pour s'agenouiller à la hauteur de sa parente assommée, avant d'aller inspecter l'état de son homme à tout faire. L'homoncule n'était heureusement pas irrémédiablement blessé, et serait aisément régénéré en faisait appel à la magie. Il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, et ne méritait pas à ses yeux de rester ainsi meurtri par la chute. Sans demander son reste, la collégienne concentra sa magie et effleura ses blessures d'une main, les résorbant avec l'aide d'un sort de guérison qu'elle maîtrisait bien. Il était heureux que les plaies ne fussent pas graves.

En se redressant, la jeune fille tituba, sentant à rebours le coût réclamé par la magie. Lorsqu'elle manqua de vaciller, elle sentit Saber venir à ses côtés et la soutinir avec délicatesse par le bras. Face à sa question silencieuse, Fiona secoua négativement la tête avec un petit sourire rassurant. Ce n'était rien de sérieux, seulement une fatigue accumulée que l'enfant n'avait pas anticipée.

La petite d'Elvaren prit le temps de considérer à voix haute que faire de sa tante Anna.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état… mm, sa chambre est inutilisable, il faudra qu'elle utilise l'une des chambres d'amis et qu'elle récupère son serviteur demain. Le problème, c'est qu'elle risque de crier à son réveil. La domesticité m'écoutera sans souci mais les adultes moins. Il faut qu'elle soit calme d'ici demain, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous mette des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Y-a-t-il une pharmacie ici ? Demanda Gilles d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

\- Il y a en a une dans chaque salle de bain, c'est la règle. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver de quoi la garder… calme.

\- Mm… les adultes remarqueront tout de suite qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette. J'aimerais tenter de la convaincre avant d'y recourir. J'aurai bien une petite idée, s'il était possible de la porter.

\- Rien n'est impossible à qui met de la volonté, commenta Saber en saisissant sa tante par la taille pour la porter comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

\- Au sous-sol autrefois, il y avait d'immenses cachots pour y enfermer les ennemis de mes ancêtres. Une grande partie d'entre eux ont été démolis pour en faire des réserves. Mon père en a détruit d'autres ensuite pour créer sa salle de travail privée. Il reste encore deux ou trois cellules.

\- Ce sera très bien. Avec un lit et quelques meubles, cela fera très bien l'affaire.

Fiona se garda bien de mentionner qu'elles avaient aussi servi parfois à punir les enfants qui n'étaient pas sages dans la famille. Ils n'étaient certes pas soumis à la Question ou torturés, ils étaient bien nourris et bien traités, mais restaient isolés pour se calmer et réfléchir à leurs actions. Cette tradition était devenue plus rare depuis son défunt grand-père, mais elle n'était pas éteinte.

\- J'en connais une déjà équipée de la sorte, juste à côté du laboratoire de mon père. Je me disais qu'on pourrait l'y laisser quelques heures, avec de l'eau et de la nourriture pour qu'elle réfléchisse et qu'elle soit plus disposée à discuter. Cela fait trop longtemps que je les laisse décider pour moi. Elle ne m'empêchera pas de faire cette Guerre du Graal à tes côtés.

\- Je pense que peu de choses pourraient t'arrêter, Master.

\- C'est dans le sang disait grand-père. Il paraît qu'une fois résolu, un d'Elvaren ne renonce jamais.

\- Je crois que c'est bien dans votre sang, à vous autres d'Elvaren.

Le commentaire de Saber surprit Fiona, de même que l'expression songeuse que prirent ses yeux noirs sur ces mots. L'enfant attendit quelques secondes en silence alors qu'ils progressaient lentement dans les marches qui menaient vers le sous-sol sans quitter du regard son protecteur, mais le Servant ne semblait pas vouloir développer son propos. Remarquant qu'elle le regardait avec curiosité, le Maréchal de France lui accorda un léger sourire et passa sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Je serais curieux de rencontrer ta bonne tante après avoir rencontré la mauvaise.

\- Tante Evelyn ? Si tu n'as pas trop de problèmes avec les anglais, je pense que tu l'aimeras bien. Suite à des disputes de famille, elle vit à Londres et travaille dans la sécurité informatique. Elle ne revient presque jamais en France. Je me souviens qu'elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi.

Un plus doux sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l'enfant en pensant à sa tante britannique. Qu'il lui tardait de la revoir ! Ses visites s'étaient faites bien trop rare aux manoirs ces dernières années… tante Evelyn était considérée comme une paria par le reste de la famille mais les deux filles du chef de famille l'aimaient beaucoup. Fiona l'adorait tout particulièrement, presque comme feu sa mère.

Le sérieux de la voix de Saber la ramena au temps présent et elle l'écouta avec attention.

\- Et maintenant, quelle est notre prochaine destination ?

\- Je pensais à Paris. S'il y a bien une guerre du Graal en cours, je pense qu'on en apprendrait plus à la capitale qu'à Menars. Nous prendrons le train ou le bus selon les horaires. Je téléphonerai à tante Evelyn avec le cellulaire de tante Anna. Pour éviter qu'elle me méprenne pour elle, je ferai changer le numéro de téléphone. Il nous sera plus utile je pense qu'à tante Anna !

\- Alors rejoignons-la.

\- J'espère que tante Anna ne m'empêchera pas de partir sans l'un de ses chaperons et que tante Evelyn pourra nous rejoindre à la capitale si son travail ne la retient pas trop.

\- Tant que je serai là, ta mauvaise tante ne pourra t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Son assurance inspirait Fiona, l'encourageait à avoir confiance en elle. L'appel à sa tante Evelyn serait le premier pas du chemin qu'elle s'était décidée à parcourir de sa propre initiative. L'enfant se doutait qu'ils auraient beaucoup d'obstacles sur leur route, mais elle était résolue à la parcourir. Fiona ne voulait pas être une princesse sans défense. Elle était une d'Elvaren et leur ferait honneur.

Peut-être trouverait-elle des réponses et des indices, au gré des combats qu'ils feraient.

* * *

Il leur fut facile de trouver une boutique de téléphonie adéquate une fois arrivés à la grande ville la plus proche de chez eux, Blois. Ancienne place-forte royale, il n'y avait guère plus que le vieux centre-ville de la cité blésoise qui gardait les traces de cette gloire passée. Haut perché sur sa colline, le château aux quatre visages reflétant son noble passé veillait depuis ses remparts sur la Loire qui bordait la ville et sur la multitude de maisons et de bâtisses construites à ses pieds.

Fiona avait toujours aimé se balader dans Blois. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas une ville aussi active qu'Orléans et Tours, les métropoles de la région Centre situées à 30 minutes de Blois, la ville avait gardé un certain charme et une activité tranquille qui ne déplaisait pas à la jeune mage. Trop rares avaient été les occasions pour elle de s'y promener, et même celles-là s'étaient toujours faites en présence d'un chaperon.

L'enfant était cependant consciente qu'ils n'avaient pas le luxe de s'attarder sur place pour flâner et qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir en quête de nouveaux livres à la librairie LeMoine, à son grand regret.

Remerciant le vendeur qui lui avait fait à bon prix un nettoyage complet de son téléphone et donné une carte prépayée valable pour les appels internationaux et européens, Fiona avait ensuite guidé son accompagnateur et nouvel ami au gré des rues de la ville pour rejoindre un parc proche.

Saber s'était montré assez austère et réservé jusqu'à ce que sa jeune Master n'évoque en chemin la statue commémorative de la Pucelle d'Orléans qui trônait non-loin du parc de la roseraie de Blois.

Le Servant s'était un peu plus ouvert et ne s'était pas retenu de commenter cet hommage rendu par les mêmes français qui avaient livré, des siècles plus tôt, la Pucelle d'Orléans aux infâmes anglais. Au-delà de cette sombre rancœur, le baron avait pris plaisir à lui parler de différentes anecdotes et récits de batailles menées par la Sainte qu'il semblait admirer de tout son cœur. Il en parlait avec une telle passion que Fiona n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'interrompre et lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Il était bien plus intéressant que les tuteurs qu'elle avait eus pour ses cours d'histoire !

Pour un homme de guerre, il faisait également preuve de grandes connaissances en art.

Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc jouxtant la roseraie, dans un coin où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Laissant à Saber le soin de garder un œil sur leurs alentours et de la prévenir de toute irruption indiscrète dans leurs environs proches, Fiona sortit le téléphone de sa tante qu'elle avait chapardé. La jeune fille pianota avec aisance le numéro de sa tante anglaise et, après une courte hésitation, pressa avec douceur le bouton d'appel du clavier du cellulaire pour enclencher la communication.

Elle priait en silence pour que sa parente puisse recevoir son appel et, elle l'espérait, y répondre.

La tonalité d'appel résonna à trois reprises dans le vide avant de s'interrompre dans un grésillement. Une voix féminine se fit entendre en retour, clairement audible lorsqu'elle lui demandait en anglais.

**\- Hello, Red Bird shop how may we help you?**

En dépit de sa nervosité, Fiona ne peut retenir le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Elle reconnaissait très bien cette voix qui avait bercé plusieurs souvenirs de sa tendre enfance. Sa maîtrise de la langue anglaise n'était pas encore très bonne en raison de son jeune âge. Elle arrivait à peu près à la comprendre tant que ce n'étaient pas des discussions trop compliquées mais rencontrait encore plusieurs problèmes à la parler correctement avec la bonne accentuation. La petite d'Elvaren s'y efforça même si elle ne put rien faire contre son accent français tenace.

\- Hello Aunt Evy. How… how do you do?

 **\- … may I know to whom I am talking to,** finit par lui demander avec grand calme la voix.

\- It-It's Fiona, Aunt Evelyn! Do not you remember me? Balbutia de son mieux la jeune fille.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Fiona avait du mal à contenir tant son excitation que sa nervosité, ravie de pouvoir reparler à sa tante préférée mais inquiète de lui attirer des ennuis. Lorsque sa tante reprit la parole en français, sa voix était bien plus douce et sincèrement étonnée.

**\- Fiona ? Je n'espérais plus avoir un appel de toi de sitôt, quelle belle surprise ! Comment vas-tu mon ange ? Quel téléphone utilises-tu ? Je ne connais pas ce numéro.**

\- Bonjour tata ! Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre. Je vais bien, et toi ? Oh c'est un téléphone que j'ai emprunté mais j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, tu dois être en plein travail en plus… tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ?

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Tu es au manoir ou sur le chemin du retour du collège ? C'est Astrid qui t'a prêté le sien ? C'est gentil de sa part, commenta sa tante**.

\- D'accord, je ne veux pas t'embêter. Non, je ne suis pas au collège ou au manoir. Et ce n'est pas le téléphone d'Astrid mais celui de tante Anna. Elle ne s'en servait pas et je voulais vraiment t'appeler. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, je ne pouvais pas rester, je…

Fiona se rendit compte que sa propre voix était devenue plus aiguë et qu'elle parlait beaucoup plus vite et maladroitement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cela lui arrivait souvent quand elle était très nerveuse, à son grand embarras, surtout quand elle savait avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Tante Evelyn l'interrompit alors que ses propos devenaient inintelligibles, d'une voix toujours douce mais ferme.

**\- Prends le temps de respirer Fiona. Je ne suis pas là pour te gronder, même si ce n'était pas très sage. Cela ne te ressemble guère cependant. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es où actuellement ?**

\- Je vais bien, tata.

**\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout, tes secrets seront les miens.**

Fiona ne savait pas trop comment lui répondre. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où ses deux tantes s'étaient disputées à propos d'elle, les murs anciens du manoir tremblaient presque sous le poids et sous la force de leurs voix. Des vases et des statuettes précieuses avaient été sacrifiées au cours de ces terrifiantes disputes, laissant un désordre sans nom dans le salon.

**\- Fiona ? Tu es toujours en ligne ma puce ?**

\- Oui tata, excuse-moi. Je suis à Blois !

**\- Á Blois ? Tu es partie accompagner Astrid ou Lucie pour les courses ?**

\- Non j'y suis allée sans elles, répondit Fiona d'un ton factuel.

**\- Oh, comme une grande fille alors. Tu es toute seule ?**

\- Bah oui je suis une grande fille mais non, je ne suis pas toute seule. Tu m'as toujours dit de ne pas sortir toute seule, surtout en dehors du domaine.

Fiona ne voyait pas le mal. Elle n'était pas toute seule, donc il ne devait pas y avoir de problème. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était sur les bords de Loire, si sombres et si déserts. Non, elle se trouvait en plein cœur du centre-ville, où il y avait toujours plein de gens. Elle ne risquait rien. Pourquoi tata Evelyn lui posait-elle toutes ces questions ? L'enfant avait été très sage, après tout ! Un court silence s'installa, sa tante s'adressant en anglais à quelqu'un avant de lui reparler.

**\- Tu connais bien la personne qui est avec toi ?**

\- Bah oui, je ne vais pas sortir avec un inconnu !

**\- Il s'agit de quelqu'un que ton père, Anna ou moi connaissons ?**

\- Mm je ne crois pas mais il faudra lui poser la question.

**\- D'accord. Est-ce que tu peux me le passer un instant ma belle ?**

\- Bien sûr ! Je te le passe, répondit avec entrain Fiona avant de tendre l'appareil à son chevalier.

Saber n'hésita pas longtemps pour attraper le téléphone portable après un instant de perplexité, avant de s'éloigner légèrement du banc où Fiona était assise. Curieuse, la jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de chercher à écouter aux portes pour entendre leurs échanges au vu de la proximité.

Leur discussion s'éternisa tant que la jeune fille perdit l'intérêt de les écouter et préféra se laisser distraire avec le paysage et la vue surplombant la Loire, entourée par de belles haies de roses.

Lorsque Saber revint à sa hauteur, il sembla satisfait de la conversation et lui rendit le téléphone avec le signe de prendre l'appel. Fiona entendit bientôt la voix de tata Evelyn lui lancer.

**\- J'ai vu avec ce monsieur, qui m'a expliqué la situation. Écoute-moi bien Fiona. Tu vas prendre le premier train en direction de Paris, sans correspondance. Tu te rendras avec ton… ami aux coordonnées de l'hôtel que je t'ai envoyées par SMS. Vous y passerez le repas et la nuit. Je vous rejoins dès demain à 8h du matin. Vous m'attendrez à l'aéroport Paris-Charles de Gaulle, Hall 2. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Anna, je m'occuperai de la prévenir que tu viens avec moi. Tu as bien compris ?**

\- J'ai hâte de te voir tata. Bon vol et à très vite !

**\- Moi aussi ma fleur. Fais attention à toi et à demain.**

Fiona se sentait déjà plus rassurée et enthousiasmée à l'idée de revoir sa tante préférée. Comme il lui tardait de lui présenter son grand ami, qui s'était montré si prévenant et si gentil avec elle. L'enfant chantonna avec douceur tout en rangeant le portable. Posant la main sur la petite valise de voyage qu'elle avait préparé, en plus de sa besace, la jeune d'Elvaren se rapprocha de Saber et attrapa sa main de sa main libre, l'invitant à la suivre tout en lui accordant un sourire rayonnant.

\- Suis moi, je connais le chemin pour la gare ! On y va à pied, on n'est pas pressés et ce serait bête de prendre le bus alors qu'il fait aussi beau.

Saber lui emboîta le pas sans protester avec une ombre de sourire aux lèvres, revêtu d'une tenue civile contemporaine bien plus appropriée à cette époque-ci que son armure intégrale de combat.

* * *

_Londres, 2014_.

Dans un large immeuble pyramidal à la peinture beige et aux grandes vitres teintées, une femme raccrocha son IPhone 5S noir customisé. Elle jeta un regard à l'épais dossier estampillé 'confidentiel' qu'elle épluchait avant que son téléphone ne se mette à lui indiquer un appel.

Son visage se tourna quelques minutes vers la fenêtre à moitié occultée par un volet offrant une vue inégalable sur l'une des berges de la Tamise, l'une de ses mains délicates venant saisir son grand mug rempli de café noir corsé arabica. Après en avoir dégusté une gorgée, son autre main vint saisir son talkie-walkie miniature et en pressa un bouton.

\- Joan, c'est moi. Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre à mon bureau ?

 **\- J'arrive tout de suite !** Lui répondit une voix claire et douce. **C'est bien au 56ème étage ?**

\- Le bureau 5622, oui. N'hésite pas à demander à Elora si tu ne trouves pas le chemin. Merci.

Un léger sourire égaya un peu les traits sérieux de la femme dont le tailleur noir, le chemisier blanc et le pantalon noir de toile impeccablement cintrés rendaient d'autant plus sévères. Ses sourcils fins se froncèrent lorsque la bureaucrate porta son attention sur le dossier. De très nombreuses feuilles le constituaient déjà alors qu'il n'avait été créé qu'un mois plus tôt, incluant des rapports diversifiés.

Certaine d'en avoir une copie informatique soigneusement cryptée sur son ordinateur sécurisé, la femme rangea le dossier papier dans un coffre lourdement sécurisé par un verrou très complexe.

Glissant une oreillette dans son oreille, elle réécouta la conversation qu'elle avait pris soin d'enregistrer par habitude, prêtant attention au moindre détail de la voix et des propos de l'homme. Il avait laissé sciemment des indices à son intention tout en filant un double-discours. Elle savait que l'individu en savait plus qu'il n'en donnait l'air, et qu'il savait qu'il en allait de même pour elle.

Fascinant mais inquiétant.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'une enfant innocente soit mêlée à cette affaire, surtout au vu des…

Le sifflement de sa porte la tira hors de ses pensées. Son regard pénétrant se posa sur sa visiteuse dont les bras étaient occupés à porter un dossier rempli de feuilles volantes fermé par un ruban. Du haut de son mètre soixante, l'arrivante semblait un peu plus petite que l'occupante du bureau 5622.

Revêtue d'une veste bleu-marine avec un pantalon assorti d'une chemise blanche et des chaussures à talons compensés, une jeune femme à la silhouette élancée et au doux sourire entra dans la pièce.

Son menton un peu pointu était adouci par ses traits altiers. Sa peau claire, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré étaient coupés très courts, presque à la garçonne avec deux mèches un peu plus longues et une frange pour encadrer son visage fin et recouvrir son front. Derrière une discrète paire de lunettes, deux yeux d'un bleu céleste lui portaient un regard paisible, curieux et bienveillant.

La femme accorda à sa visiteuse un sourire amical avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir en voyant les joues un peu rougies par l'effort et le souffle légèrement court de sa comparse.

\- Pose donc ton lourd dossier, Joan. Je le mettrai au courrier interne tout à l'heure. J'espère que ta visite des bureaux avec Elora s'est bien passée. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les lunettes.

\- Oh, c'est un cadeau d'Elora, elle m'a dit qu'elles m'iraient bien et qu'elles donneraient un air sérieux. Tout s'est bien passé, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas trop lourd, je me suis juste hâtée.

Remarquant à la gravité de son visage que le sujet devait être sensible et sérieux, la jeune femme posa le dossier puis referma la porte derrière elle, la verrouillant de manière à l'insonoriser. Sans perdre de son sourire, son équipière s'installa face à elle et posa une main soucieuse sur la sienne.

\- Tout va bien Evelyn ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Je sais bien que tu aimes t'appliquer à ton travail mais ils ne méritent pas que tu t'épuises à la tâche. Elora est de mon avis.

\- J'irai me reposer dès que possible Jeanne, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Une très bonne idée ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai reçu un appel de ma nièce. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, il me semble.

\- Oui, Fiona. Tu m'as beaucoup parlé d'elle ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

D'Elvaren repoussa quelques mèches qui avaient échappé à son chignon serré. Son regard vif laissa entrevoir sa reconnaissance envers la préoccupation de sa coéquipière qui se montrait toujours bienveillante et patiente avec son quotidien compliqué et éclectique à souhait. Les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice ne feignaient jamais l'émotion qu'ils portaient, comme ici l'inquiétude.

Evelyn lui tendit son téléphone et son oreillette, lui faisait signe d'écouter l'enregistrement.

Un léger sourire fleurit bientôt sur les lèvres de Jeanne avant qu'elle ne prenne un air déterminé.

\- Je sais de qui il s'agit, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

Le miroir proche de son bureau, qui était doté de puissantes runes, laissa entrevoir face à Evelyn la silhouette d'une femme en armure, près de qui était posé un étendard blanc fleurdelisé replié.


	8. Panique à Charles De Gaulle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous et à toutes ! Comme annoncé, voici le nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus long que d'ordinaire, car pas mal de choses à raconter. Bonne lecture ;)
> 
> Les binômes Master-Servant jusqu'au chapitre 7
> 
> * Adélaïde Fleury - Gilgamesh 'Enfant' (Archer)  
> * Waver Velvet / Lord El-Melloi II - Iskandar (Rider)  
> * Dorian Janson - Inconnue (Assassin)
> 
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Rider)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Archer)  
> * Rin Tohsaka - Servant inconnue (Classe indéterminée)
> 
> * Fiona d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Saber)  
> * Evelyn d'Elvaren - Jeanne d'Arc (Lancer)
> 
> Á très vite au détour d'une ligne, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques par reviews. Bonne semaine à vous !
> 
> Lenia41

_Lieu inconnu – Date inconnue_

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières, ce ne furent pas le sable et l'obscurité qui s'offrirent aux yeux d'Adélaïde. Les rayons brûlants du soleil à son zénith semblaient l'éblouir quelque peu, réfléchis par les murs d'une blancheur immaculée. Une ville s'étendait sous son regard, immense et vaste, avec d'innombrables bâtisses plus ou moins complexes construites avec la même roche à la blancheur irréprochable. L'archéologue aurait presque pu en distinguer les contours des rues et les dédales des ruelles, avec le panorama que lui proposait le balcon où elle se trouvait._

_Quand elle baissa son regard sur la balustrade qui séparait le balcon du vide, la professeure Fleury s'étonna de la hauteur qui séparait son point de vue de la barrière. En raison de sa petite taille, la franco-britannique n'était pas habituée à avoir un point de vue aussi élevé. Ce constat ne manqua pas de la surprendre et de la rendre plus confuse encore sur la situation où elle se trouvait._

_Où se trouvait-elle ?_

_Cette ville ne lui était pas familière. Si certains traits architecturaux lui rappelaient de vieux bâtiments irakiens, égyptiens ou turcs, comme à Bagdad ou au Caire, ils s'en différenciaient en plusieurs points. Le jour levé depuis longtemps ne lui permettait pas de bénéficier du prisme nocturne et des contours des étoiles pour essayer d'extrapoler sa position à l'aide de l'astronomie._

_L'espèce de promontoire où avait été bâti l'endroit où Adélaïde se trouvait donnait une vision dégagée des étendues désertiques qui l'entouraient, de ses sols asséchés, craquelés, ainsi que de ses rares arbustes enracinés sur les rares espaces grignotés par des bandes d'herbes séchées._

_Sa vision se troubla tout à coup, alors que son corps se mouvait sans son accord. Des interlocuteurs armés et habillés avec faste à l'orientale s'approchaient d'elle, sans qu'elle ne les connaisse._

_Qui étaient-ils ?_

_Leur attitude semblait prudente et déférente alors qu'ils s'inclinaient et restaient en retrait, s'écartant pour laisser passer une femme, revêtue d'une élégante et longue tunique de coton vert, liserée de doré et nouée avec une ceinture de tissu rouge. Ses manches recouvraient tout son bras gauche, tandis que le bras droit était laissé libre, ses doigts en partie recouverts d'un tissu blanc. Un voile noir recouvrait sa bouche, soulignant sa peau claire et ne laissant voir que son front et ses yeux d'un brun doux et sage. Ses poignets et ses oreilles étaient ornés de bijoux d'or massif, tandis qu'une chaîne dorée recouvrait son front en dessous d'un bandeau pourpre. Enfin, propre à l'habit oriental, un voile blanc recouvrait sa tête avant de cascader sur ses épaules puis le long de son dos._

_Quelle langue parlait-elle ?_

_Cela ressemblait par aspects à du sumérien ou du phénicien, mais cela s'en distinguait aussi. Les phonèmes semblaient plus anciens, plus rugueux, plus étrangers à la spécialiste de ces langues anciennes. Ce n'est que lorsque la femme – dont la tenue était assez proche des effets des prêtres et prêtresses, au dire des rares parchemins et tablettes assez fiables qu'ils avaient pu trouver à ce sujet – lui tendit une tablette de cire qu'Adélaïde put formellement reconnaître un sumérien ancien._

_Qui était cette femme ?_

_**Siduri** _ _._

_Ce mot glissa dans son esprit sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison. Le graphème lui semblait terriblement familier, sans pouvoir l'identifier clairement sur l'instant._

_Sa tête jeta un dernier regard à l'horizon qui s'étendait face à elle. Un bref instant, le paysage lui sembla familier, avant de s'estomper dans les nuées du mouvement. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux sur sa personne, ni identifier réellement la voix qui répondait à son interlocutrice, et ne comprenait pas la teneur des échanges entre ce qui semblait être deux protagonistes. Celui ou celle dont elle empruntait le regard et la prêtresse s'éloignèrent du balcon pour regagner l'intérieur._

_Le soleil fut noyé dans les ténèbres dévorantes. Adélaïde se sentit perdre pied, chutant dans le vide._

* * *

_Dans les cieux de Paris, France – Année 2014. Temps présent._

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la secoua avec douce fermeté. Adélaïde protesta en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, encore fatiguée. Elle croyait avoir gagné quelques minutes de répit lorsque des lèvres familières se posèrent sur sa joue pour y déposer un baiser insistant.

\- Mm… Oui, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Nous arrivons. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais être réveillée avant l'atterrissage plutôt que pendant la descente.

\- Merci Waver, ça aurait été en effet un peu brutal. Nos amis ont réussi à supporter le vol ?

\- Oui, j'ai même pu finir mon bouquin tout en empêchant nos deux trolls de sortir de l'avion.

\- Excellent ! Ils annoncent quoi pour la capitale ?

\- La grisaille, probablement de la pluie d'ici à ce qu'on arrive et un petit 12 degrés.

\- Au moins, on ne devrait pas avoir à la supporter longtemps avant de rejoindre la Gascogne.

Par habitude rapidement acquise, Adélaïde jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche pour voir comment se portait Archer, qui finissait en toute précipitation une partie de jeu vraisemblablement contre Rider. Sous l'insistance de l'hôtesse de l'air évoquant l'atterrissage imminent, il éteignit et rangea de mauvais gré la console portable dans le sac à dos posé à ses pieds.

Les turbulences habituelles les secouèrent le temps de la descente, jusqu'au freinage ressenti de l'arrivée sur les pistes du plus grand aéroport de Paris situé dans la ville de Roissy-en-France.

Adélaïde espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas de mauvaises surprises à peine arrivés sur le sol français.

* * *

_Roissy-en-France, Aéroport Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle, France – Année 2014_

Tranquillement assise dans le salon des voyageurs de classe privilège, une petite fredonnait avec bonne humeur un air de musique classique, Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été réunis en une longue tresse qui arrivait jusqu'au milieu de son dos par un ruban noir. Son teint pâle était éclairé tant par son large sourire que ses yeux bleus, dans lesquels brillaient un éclat pétillant de malice.

Son manteau bleu-marine, sa chemise blanche cintrée aux longues manches, sa cravate bleue rayée de noir, sa jupe noire plissée atteignant le bas de ses genoux, ses ballerines noires et l'écusson de son école privée accrochée au niveau de son torse, indiquaient le rang social élevé de sa famille.

La famille des d'Elvaren s'était en effet élevée au rang des plus nobles lignées de mages français.

La petite Fiona d'Elvaren était l'une des plus jeunes héritières de cette maison dont les origines remontaient, aux prétentions de ses doyens, jusqu'au quinzième ou seizième siècle. Bénéficiant d'une éducation soignée, tant à la magie, à la haute société que sur le plan scolaire, la petite fille de dix ans avait fait son entrée en sixième dans l'une des plus élitistes écoles de mages en France.

Avec son sourire radieux, ses bonnes manières, sa bonne humeur, un esprit plutôt vif pour son âge, ses talents dans le chant choral que ses aptitudes innées prometteuses en magie, la collégienne ne laissait que bien peu de personnes indifférentes à sa présence et à son charme naturel. Le visage angélique qu'elle portait dissimulait aussi sa facétie, sa sensibilité, sa douceur de caractère, une certaine candeur, une curiosité intarissable mais aussi un tempérament rêveur, parfois distrait.

C'était un point de vigilance à propos de sa jeune Master que Saber allait garder à l'esprit.

Le mètre quatre-vingt et la carrure mince voire maigre du Servant dissimulaient quatre-vingt-onze kilos de muscles éprouvés par de nombreuses batailles. Il était habillé en civil avec un pantalon noir, des bottines noires, des gants de cuir, une veste en tissu bleu-gris par-dessus une chemise noire. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été réunis en catogan et ses yeux sombres restaient alertes. Un instant suffirait pour qu'il conjure son armure intégrale et son épée si la situation le demandait.

Après une entrée en matière pour le moins percutante, les premiers jours avaient été assez calmes.

Saber considérait que ce calme n'était qu'apparent. La Guerre du Graal avait déjà dû débuter. Il y avait de fortes chances que d'autres participants se trouvent au sein de la capitale. Sa Master avait été fortunée de vivre dans un domaine assez éloigné des grandes villes, la distance l'avait protégée. La jeune fille avait cependant choisi de se battre, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus intéressante.

Le Ciel avait fait preuve d'un sens de l'humour pour le moins étrange dans le choix de son Master.

Dès lors qu'il avait reconnu Fiona comme la Dame qu'il devait servir, Saber s'était juré de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger la jeune fille au cœur si innocent et si généreux. Adossé contre un pilier du hall du termina d'arrivée du hall, le chevalier demanda à sa Master.

\- Fiona, ta tante n'était-elle pas supposée atterrir il y a une demi-heure ? L'écran affiche bien son vol comme arrivé mais nous ne l'avons toujours pas repérée parmi les autres voyageurs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Saber ! Tante Evelyn m'a envoyé un message il y a dix minutes. L'avion a dû s'arrêter sur la piste faute d'un sas d'embarquement disponible. Elle ne devrait plus tarder !

\- Un tel retard ne semble guère te surprendre. Est-ce coutumier à votre époque ?

\- Disons que ça arrive souvent avec les transports en commun. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du légendaire 'retard français' ou des 'cinq minutes de politesse' pour les hôtes afin qu'ils puissent se préparer ? Mon père disait souvent que c'était une tradition pour la SNCF. Il faut dire que le train lui a causé plusieurs fois des soucis dans ses voyages, entre les retards et les annulations de dernière minute.

Un sourcil haussé, Saber allait lui faire part de son étonnement lorsque son instinct le mit en alerte. Il se rapprocha aussitôt de sa jeune Master, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Cette sensation glaciale qui l'avait traversé… cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Son pressentiment se vit confirmé lorsque d'innombrables usagers de l'aéroport s'effondrèrent tout à coup sur le sol, tout autour d'eux.

Comme si elle l'avait également ressentie, Fiona s'était relevée et balayait leurs alentours avec des yeux à la fois inquiets et résolus. L'enfant était des plus sérieuses quand elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Cette énergie… ça ressemblait beaucoup à une barrière magique, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est une barrière, confirma le chevalier en gardant un œil sur elle. Une barrière assez puissante. Je détecte aussi la présence de plusieurs Servants dans le secteur, trois ou quatre d'entre eux.

Il était plutôt inhabituel qu'autant de Servants soient concentrés dans une même zone à ce stade de la bataille royale ancestrale. Stratégiquement, il lui semblait peu pertinent de se dévoiler aussi tôt face à ses opposants, ainsi en plein jour en présence de témoins. Étaient-ils confiants en leurs capacités au point d'ignorer tout sens stratégique et toute prudence élémentaire, avec un tel assaut ? Fiona avait pris sa décision et ses yeux bleus brûlaient d'une inébranlable détermination.

\- Il faut qu'on les éloigne de tata. On suit le plan prévu, Saber.

\- Tes souhaits sont des ordres, Master.

Après une courte révérence, l'armure intégrale du Servant remplaça en quelques instants ses vêtements civils avant qu'il n'efface sa présence. Il n'y eut bientôt plus de trace de son existence. Les yeux résolus Fiona patienta dans le grand hall désormais inanimé, au milieu des corps assoupis.

Sa magie filait doucement entre ses doigts, prête à crépiter à la première étincelle pour l'embraser. Quiconque voudrait ne serait-ce que toucher l'un de ses cheveux s'en brûlerait bien tôt les doigts.

* * *

Enfin ! Adélaïde n'était pas fâchée de revenir sur le plancher des vaches. Le vol n'avait certes duré qu'un peu plus d'une heure mais l'étrange songe qui avait hanté sa sieste ne cessait de l'interroger. La mage voulait bien croire que suite aux péripéties survenues en Irak le chantier d'Uruk puisse la hanter. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait eu l'imagination requise pour échafauder une telle mise en scène. Ce n'était pas non plus son genre de rêver à des langues anciennes qualifiées de mortes. Ce qui l'interpellait le plus néanmoins était le degré de détail dans la retranscription de la cité d'Uruk telle que dépeinte lors des 'Temps des Dieux', dans toute sa splendeur et dans toute sa grandeur.

Or, il n'existait aucune esquisse et aucune description aussi précise de la cité ancestrale en question.

\- Ne réfléchis pas autant _mon amour_ , tu risques d'attraper une migraine, lui lança Waver tout en lui damant la prise sur les poignées de leurs sacs à dos de soute pour les poser sur le chariot.

\- _Jerk_. Tourne sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, ça t'éviterait de dire des inepties, répondit Adélaïde d'un ton vexé que démentait la lueur amusée de ses yeux bleus.

\- Seulement si c'est la tienne qui la tourne dans ma bouche, répliqua-t-il avec malice avec un sourire taquin et un clin d'œil alors qu'ils quittaient le hall de collecte des bagages en soute.

Le hall de récupération des bagages était aussi animé que d'ordinaire, grouillant de voyageurs empressés de retrouver leurs affaires. Godric ne s'était pas trop éloigné d'eux, explorant à sa guise la salle tout en les gardant dans son champ de vision. Archer n'avait pas souhaité se rendre invisible pour l'heure, appréciant le petit jeu de sa propre couverture. Rider se trouvait à ses côtés, dissimulant sa présence en raison de sa carrure imposante mais sans s'empêcher de mener une discussion assez animée avec son plus jeune comparse. L'humeur était plutôt au beau fixe jusqu'ici.

Les deux Servants tournèrent tout à coup leurs yeux en direction des portes de sortie de la salle.

C'est alors qu'une sensation étrange et désagréable semblait en émaner et gagna l'immense hall, qui arrêta un instant Adélaïde. La mage française se tourna vers son époux, ses yeux sérieux et inquiets. Le directeur de l'Académie des mages de Londres lui retourna son sérieux et approuva de la tête. Il en était venu à la même conclusion qu'elle : une barrière, mise en place par un mage expérimenté.

Haussant un sourcil, l'archéologue ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à voix haute.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les combats devaient être discrets, genre pas devant tout le monde ?

\- Ça a peut-être changé depuis mon époque, répondit Waver sans rien perdre de son calme habituel.

Ah ça. Il est vrai que personne n'était venu leur expliquer les règles… il n'était d'ailleurs pas censé y avoir un juge ou une sorte de sanctuaire ? Drôle d'époque, vraiment… pas de respect des règles. Sans se départir de son sourire assuré, Adélaïde glissa quelques cristaux de magie dans sa main droite et se prépara à toute possibilité, réfléchissant déjà à comment utiliser son environnement.

\- On dirait qu'on nous a préparé un beau comité d'accueil… il faut quand même y faire honneur, lança la mage franco-britannique avec sa sempiternelle énergie pleine d'entrain.

\- Ce serait en effet la moindre des politesses, répliqua son fiancé avec calme et détermination.

Comme s'ils avaient entendu leurs pensées, Archer et Rider apparurent au même instant à leurs côtés. Dressé de toute sa hauteur à la gauche de son Master, Iskandar était visible et déjà vêtu de son armure de combat, glaive dans une main et son char foudroyant déjà conjuré à ses côtés.

\- Ah, un peu d'exercice ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lança Rider avec un très large sourire, ravi.

\- Oh moi je ne dis jamais non ! Je suis toujours content d'aider, lança Archer à sa suite.

Placé à la droite de sa Master, Gil esquissait un sourire angélique tandis que ses yeux pourpres se paraient d'un rouge flamboyant. De nombreuses chaînes se tenaient déjà prêtes autour de ses mains. Les deux Master hissèrent sur leurs épaules les sacs à dos de randonnée et laissèrent là leur chariot.

Une rafale soudaine ouvrit en grand les portes coulissantes du hall, caressant les visages et les corps inanimés des infortunés voyageurs dépourvus de magie qui s'étaient écroulés en masse sur le sol. Des silhouettes inquiétantes se profilèrent à l'horizon, le craquement des os malmenés et le claquement sec de mâchoires décharnées retentissant tel un cor macabre dans le silence du hall.

Adélaïde fronça des sourcils en étendant ses perceptions magiques. L'air empestait de magie peu reluisante, ressemblant à de la nécromancie. Invités par Rider et Waver, elle se hissa avec Archer sur le char foudroyant. Ils peinaient à rentrer à quatre, mais l'espace suffirait dans le cadre d'un combat.

En un instant, le charme du calme irréel se rompit.

Alors que les squelettes se précipitaient vers eux, les chaînes d'Archer claquèrent dans l'air et vinrent frapper avec force les tas d'os animés, tandis que la foudre de Rider incinérait sur place les maigres entités innombrables. S'accrochant d'une main au char tandis que son fiancé la retenait par la taille, Adélaïde attrapa une poignée de cristaux enchantés et y focalisa une partie de sa magie. Par leur sacrifice, elle put conjurer une espèce de lasso d'eau sous haute pression pour repousser d'autres squelettes ambulants. Ils ne purent garder longtemps le char et ses Taureaux du Paradis en raison des nombreux corps inanimés qui étaient répandus sur le sol, pour ne pas les tuer par accident.

\- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Des papillons auraient-ils été pris dans la toile de ma barrière ?

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait fièrement à l'étage supérieur du hall, comme un général qui superviserait ses troupes avec son armée de squelettes. Revêtue d'une grande robe indigo complétée par un châle violet, un voile noir orné d'un bijou doré recouvrait la grande majorité de ses traits tandis qu'une cape tout aussi sombre enveloppait ses épaules fines. L'une de ses mains gantées de noir tenait fermement un bâton de magie de couleur sombre. Seuls ses lèvres fines étirées en un sourire railleur, son nez pointu, son visage clair, un bandeau noir autour du cou et quelques mèches de cheveux de couleur mauve étaient visibles avec tout cet accoutrement qui la recouvrait.

\- Quelle infortune de vous trouver là. J'avais d'autres proies en tête, mais puisque vous êtes venus jusqu'ici… je m'occuperais de vous d'abord. Je suis Caster, celle qui vous fera goûter à la défaite.

\- Et bien, en voilà une femme qui a de l'assurance à revendre ! Un conseil néanmoins : n'essaye de pas de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, commenta Adélaïde avec bonhomie.

\- C'est toi l'ours dans l'histoire ? Demanda Gil se tournant vers Rider, l'air confus

\- Je veux bien être l'ours si on ne m'arrache pas la peau, commenta Iskandar.

\- C'est une expression, répondit Waver en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Bon, on dirait qu'elle ne va pas nous lâcher la grappe. Un changement de plans s'impose, lança Adélaïde à Waver sans perdre des yeux la Servant. Á ton signal, mon cher et tendre.

Il s'avéra vite qu'ils n'étaient pas trop de deux Masters et de deux Servants pour lui faire face. L'enchanteresse semblait avoir canalisé une très grande quantité de puissance magique à l'aide de sa barrière, et tout en se tenant bien à l'écart d'eux, elle faisait pleuvoir inlassablement un déluge de maléfices bien ressentis. Elle n'hésita pas à utiliser ses squelettes comme de la chair à canon ou un bouclier humain, ne faisant pas cas des civils effondrés à leurs pieds, contrairement à eux.

Elle était coriace, la bougresse. Waver, en dépit de son expérience et du rigoureux entraînement qu'il avait suivi ces dernières années pour accroître son niveau en tant que mage, n'arrivait qu'à contrer et annuler une grande partie des assauts de Caster. Sa maîtrise élémentaire remarquable était égalée avec une aisance insolente par leur adversaire, qui se riait ouvertement de leur incapacité à percer ses défenses. Au feu elle se protégeait avec un bouclier enchanté, au vent elle contrait avec ses propres pouvoirs de vent, à la foudre elle répondait avec ses propres rayons de magie concentrée, à l'eau ou à la terre qu'Adélaïde lui envoyait elle faisait appel à une glace de haut vol.

C'était mauvais. Tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'approcher, ils ne pourraient pas la blesser.

Rider et Archer firent de nombreux efforts pour tenter d'exploiter les rares opportunités laissées par Caster. Les deux Servants et leurs Master surent assez vite qu'ils ne pourraient tenir longtemps le rythme et la puissance que faisait pleuvoir sur eux la Servant dont le Master n'était pas visible.

Ils ajustèrent leur stratégie en conséquence. Waver et Adélaïde, sur lesquels s'acharnait en particulier Caster, tâchèrent de retenir son attention pour laisser à Rider et Archer une chance de se rapprocher de la position de leur ennemie. Iskandar, véritable force de la nature même lorsqu'il devait se battre à pied, fauchait inlassablement les squelettes avec un entrain qui ne baissait jamais. Le jeune Gil venait l'aider en appui, faisant appel à ses chaînes pour tantôt protéger leurs Masters ou tantôt chercher à atteindre la Caster afin de l'immobiliser et d'interrompre son assaut furieux.

Adélaïde préférait ne pas utiliser toutes les cartes dans leur main, si tôt dans la Guerre. Il n'était pas prudent de dévoiler toutes leurs stratégies et toutes leurs compétences dès le premier combat.

Leurs efforts commençaient lentement à payer. Habitués à se battre dos à dos, Adélaïde et Waver cherchèrent à créer des combinaisons détonantes avec leurs affinités élémentaires et leurs expertises magiques respectives. Alliant l'eau à la foudre, le vent à la terre, couvrant les arrières de l'un et de l'autre par des barrières ou des sentinelles sous forme de petits golems, ils tenaient bon pour l'heure et s'efforçaient d'ouvrir un passage pour Rider et Archer, afin qu'ils puissent porter un coup décisif.

La fenêtre d'opportunité qu'ils espéraient finit enfin par se présenter à eux, tant bien que mal.

Alors que Rider et Archer pressaient leur avantage et leur pression sur Caster en la forçant à reculer et à esquiver pour éviter qu'ils n'atteignent sa hauteur, celle-ci parvint à les prendre de court. En effet, lorsque Gil parvint afin à la saisir dans ses chaînes, il eut le déplaisir de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la véritable Servant mais d'une simple projection d'elle-même créée par magie.

Ralentis par des hordes de squelettes et contraints à se défendre par des boucliers conjurés par Archer, ils ne remarquèrent que trop tard Caster qui fondait tout droit sur leur Master respectif.

La pluie de lumière dévastatrice qui s'abattit sur eux obligèrent les deux Masters à se séparer afin d'assurer leur protection respective, notamment lorsque la Servant cherchait à les frapper au combat rapproché à l'aide d'une étrange dague zébrée. Sa célérité surprit Adélaïde, qui n'eut pas le temps de dresser une barrière pour la repousser. Un enchantement étrange la paralysait entièrement. Un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, Caster se penchait vers elle, avançant à pas lent face à elle.

\- Je m'en sers peu, tu devrais te sentir honorée jeune Master. Principes de la magie, divine providence, principes de ce monde, toute création… je renvoie toute chose à ses origines !

Au moment où elle se croyait perdue, un éclat doré l'aveugla tandis qu'une petite silhouette s'interposait à corps défendant entre la dague et elle au même instant où Caster abattait sa lame.

\- Rule Breaker !

Avec une certaine horreur, Adélaïde constata le sourire démoniaque de Caster face à cette apparition soudaine d'Archer pour la défendre. Foutredieu, c'est précisément ce qu'elle attendait ! Hélas, elle ne connaissait pas la nature de cet enchantement et elle ne put pas prévenir à temps son équipier.

Une grimace de douleur déchira les lèvres de Gil alors que la dague maudite s'enfonçait dans son épaule, embrasant en même temps une affliction innommable dans la main gauche de la professeure, où se trouvaient ses sorts de commandement. Feulant de souffrance, Adélaïde concentra sa magie pour chercher à éloigner Caster de son jeune Servant, la forçant à se reculer sous la menace des poings gigantesques d'un golem de petite taille, conjurant au plus vite le familier.

Elle se précipita au chevet du garçon qui avait posé un genou à terre, digne en dépit de sa douleur.

\- Ça va Archer ? Désolée, la garce a réussi à me surprendre. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs… Maugréa Gil avec un regard incendiaire posé sur Caster.

\- Il faut qu'on comprenne ce que cette salope nous a fait. _Blast it…_ Waver, Rider ! On a un souci, faut qu'on se replie un moment. Vous pensez pouvoir tenir quelques minutes sans nous ?

\- On s'en occupe ! Répondit Iskandar qui se rapprochait du Master en fauchant ses ennemis.

\- Ne tardez pas trop quand même, si vous voulez qu'on soit encore là quand vous reviendrez ! Ajouta Waver sans cesser d'alterner entre barrières spirituelles et attaques élémentaires de magie.

\- Compris, on revient dès que possible ! Allez, Archer donne-moi ton bras, on va s'éloigner de là.

\- S'il le faut mais on va revenir, grommela-t-il, vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'achever sans nous !

Avec douce fermeté, Adélaïde passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir et se replia, pas plus satisfaite que lui de la situation. Ils reviendraient oui, ils ne les laisseraient pas derrière eux.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle le put avec la blessure d'Archer et les hordes de squelettes qui les poursuivaient, l'archéologue s'efforça de prendre le relai et de défendre son équipier avec sa magie.

Leurs pas résonnaient lugubrement sur le pavé froid et uniforme du hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport.

* * *

Adélaïde essayait d'ignorer la fatigue inhabituelle qu'elle ressentait, préoccupée par l'état de son jeune ami qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien en dépit de la dignité qu'il essayait de maintenir. Malgré sa faiblesse, les yeux pourpres d'Archer flamboyaient de frustration et de contrariété. Le Servant semblait de plus en plus pâle et lorsque ses jambes vacillèrent, Adélaïde s'arrêta aussitôt et détacha son sac à dos de randonnée pour libérer ses épaules avant de tendre une main vers Gil.

\- Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes et ta blessure m'inquiète. Allez grimpe sur mon dos, ce sera mieux.

\- D'accord, bougonna Archer avec un ton grognon tout en obtempérant bon gré mal gré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es léger ! Comparé à mes sacs à dos de randonnée, tu es comme une plume.

\- Oh ça va hein… je surveille ma ligne, moi ! Protesta le Servant avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis lourde, hein. Tiens le coup d'accord ? On n'est plus loin des sorties.

\- Je n'oserai jamais dire ça, plaisanta faiblement le Servant avec un léger sourire.

Très bien, elle devait le garder conscient. Tant qu'il parlait, il était encore en état d'être soigné. Cela la rassurait un peu qu'il ne sembla pas avoir perdu totalement son sens de l'humour habituel. La mage fut surprise de trouver une petite fille seule dans un couloir, qui poussa un petit cri surpris tout en allumant une boule enflammée dans l'une de ses mains. Adélaïde leva une main en signe de paix.

\- Bonjour ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, sois sans crainte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule, ma petite ? Tu as perdu tes parents lors de l'évacuation ? Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, c'est très dangereux.

\- Je ne suis pas toute seule madame, répondit l'enfant en souriant, et ma tante doit me retrouver.

Adélaïde haussa un sourcil. Elle ne voyait pas âme qui vive autour de la petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, charmante avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus pétillants. Son attirail laissait entendre qu'elle fût de bonne famille et qu'elle soit collégienne, ce qui étonnait d'autant plus la mage qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée. Toutes les autres personnes présentes étaient effondrées au sol, totalement inconscients et vidés de leur énergie magique. L'archéologue veilla à garder sa voix aussi douce et rassurante que possible quand elle s'adressa à la petite fille.

\- Je ne vois personne pourtant. Tu es sûre de toi ? Ta tante a peut-être été évacuée, tu ne penses pas ? Ce ne serait vraiment pas prudent de s'attarder par ici, un mage très puissant sévit non-loin.

\- Oh, je sais et on se battra s'il le faut mais il faut que je retrouve tata !

\- 'On' se battra ? De qui parles-tu donc ? Et où devais-tu retrouver ta tante ?

\- Bah de Saber, évidemment !

\- Enchanté, lança une voix grave qui semblait émaner de quelque part derrière la petite fille.

Une grande silhouette apparut de nulle part juste derrière l'enfant, un homme au visage pâle anguleux encadré par des cheveux sombres et revêtu d'une armure intégrale. Saber… un autre binôme Master-Servant, c'était bien sa veine ! Adélaïde jeta un regard inquiet sur ses marques de commandement estompées, presque totalement effacées, puis pensa à Gil grièvement meurtri.

Un Servant de classe Saber, qui plus est… la situation ne se présentait vraiment pas bien pour eux !

L'archéologue raffermit sa prise pour soutenir le jeune Servant sur son dos, bien décidée à le protéger du mieux qu'elle le puisse au cas où cette étrange paire déciderait de les attaquer. L'occasion était rêvée après tout, ils étaient tous deux éreintés et rendus vulnérables par Caster.

\- Écoutez, je n'ai aucune intention de me battre contre vous et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas en état de le faire. Mon ennemie est là-bas, avec des alliés mais mon jeune ami ici présent est blessé.

\- On peut vous donner un coup de main, si vous voulez ! Répliqua la jeune fille avec sollicitude.

\- J'apprécie l'intention mais je ne veux pas vous envoyer à l'abattoir, surtout si vous attendez quelqu'un. Il faudrait juste que je puisse voir ce que mon ami a et comment je peux l'aider.

\- Saber pourrait peut-être vous renseigner. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Saber ?

Elle prenait de très gros risques, mais la situation ne lui laissait guère d'autre choix. Avec douceur, Adélaïde fit glisser Archer de ses épaules et le déposa avec gentillesse au sol, étendant son manteau sous lui. Au moins ils n'avaient pas l'air hostiles pour l'heure, elle pourrait s'en contenter. Ses traits étaient sincèrement préoccupés par les yeux clos du jeune Gil et sa respiration plus difficile. Le grand homme s'approcha et s'agenouilla vers eux, ses yeux sombres posés sur le blessé.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert mais je sais reconnaître une blessure causée par magie. L'attaque qu'il a subie l'a beaucoup affaibli. C'est très étrange pour un Servant, s'il a accès à la magie de son Master. Dîtes-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé, je vous prie.

\- Il a intercepté une attaque qu'il pensait m'être due, alors que c'était lui qui était ciblé. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour comprendre les véritables intentions de la Servant ennemie, à mon grand regret. Cette Caster a plongé une espace de dague recourbée dans son épaule, gorgée de magie. Il va de plus en plus mal depuis, cela me frustre de ne pas savoir ce que je peux faire pour l'aider.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait rompu votre lien de Servant et Master. Il faut reforger ce qui a été brisé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en très bon état non plus, madame. Il va sans doute vous falloir plus de forces pour pouvoir le guérir, je peux tout à fait vous aider. Laissez-moi faire ! Lança la petite fille souriante.

Adélaïde les regarda l'un après l'autre, avant de poser les yeux sur Archer. Sa résolution fut bientôt prise. Il l'avait aidée à se tirer hors d'un très mauvais pas à Warka, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Que serait la vie sans un petit zeste de prise de risque, après tout ? L'archéologue éloigna un peu son sac à dos de randonnée pour laisser de la place à la très jeune Master dont elle ignorait le nom.

\- D'accord. C'est en partie à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je m'en remets à vous deux. S'il s'en sort, je n'oublierais pas l'aide que vous aurez apporté. Je vous revaudrai cela d'une façon ou d'une autre, tôt ou tard, promit avec conviction la professeure.

Elle tendit une main pour sceller cet accord, qui fut bientôt serrée avec douceur par la jeune fille. Tandis que Saber se tenait près d'eux en alerte pour assurer leur protection, main sur la garde de son épée, la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds s'assit à côté d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur vos circuits magiques, s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous partager une partie de mon énergie magique, vous n'aurez qu'à la canaliser afin de restaurer vos forces.

L'énergie de la jeune fille était chaleureuse et réconfortante comme un feu de cheminée qui éclairerait les ténèbres environnantes. L'archéologue se sentit déjà un peu mieux après l'intervention de la demoiselle, qui relâcha ses mains et prit le temps de souffler un petit peu.

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer ! Saber et moi, on tiendra le fort le temps que votre ami se sente mieux mais je vous conseille de ne pas perdre de temps, madame.

Elle pouvait en effet déjà voir poindre à l'horizon des squelettes qui approchaient d'eux. Adélaïde, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre, décida de se fier à son instinct. Prenant une main d'Archer dans sa main gauche, elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa d'abord sur ses circuits magiques, pour les activer l'un après l'autre. La professeure concentra sa magie et chercha les vestiges du lien qui l'unissait à son Servant, par le contrat symbolisé par les sorts de commandements estompés. Elle finit par les trouver et s'efforça méticuleusement de retisser le lien, un fil à la fois, avec grand soin.

L'effort mental était conséquent, mais la professeure était déterminée à tout faire pour réussir.

Adélaïde laissa un profond soupir lui échapper lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa délicate opération. Espérant avoir réussi, la mage franco-britannique se focalisa sur le flot d'énergie pour le relancer à travers le lien fraîchement reconstruit. Il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen de savoir si elle avait réussi. La mage prit appui sur ses bras pour se maintenir et demanda à voix basse à son jeune ami.

\- Archer ?

Les paupières d'Archer s'ouvrirent, révélant deux yeux pourpres déjà un peu plus vifs. Il se redressa lentement en position semi allongée, semi assise, étirant un à un ses membres et son cou. Sans prendre la peine de masquer son soulagement, Adélaïde laissa un franc sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça a fonctionné ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- Davantage vivant, c'est plutôt bon signe.

\- Prends le temps de récupérer. Je vais aller aider nos bienfaiteurs en t'attendant.

Tapotant amicalement son épaule, Adélaïde se remit sur ses pieds. Elle-même se sentait mieux déjà, la jeune fille avait fait preuve de redoutables capacités en magie de guérison. Elle leva le pouce vers le ciel en direction de Saber qui combattait aux côtés de sa jeune Master, pour leur signifier le succès de leur tentative. Faisant craquer ses doigts, le cœur ragaillardi, la mage prépara sa magie et utilisa le terrain pour échafauder de solides murs de pierre, faire tomber dans une crevasse plusieurs soldats ou en empaler certains sur des pics. Elle veillait à économiser sa magie, afin que Gil puisse récupérer et en avoir assez par la suite afin de pouvoir être sur pied. Ils combattraient en tandem.

La mage eut le temps d'apprécier les aptitudes de bretteur de ce Saber, dont l'épée fauchait avec aisance ses adversaires tandis que la jeune mage s'amusait à incinérer d'autres squelettes. Cela lui ferait un petit échauffement avant de retourner se frotter aux épines de cette volatile Caster.

Les derniers squelettes à sa portée furent saisis par des chaînes surgissant derrière elle, qui les serrèrent dans une dernière étreinte avant de les réduire en tas d'os se dissipant fort rapidement. Adélaïde se retourna et vit Archer placé juste derrière elle, bras croisés et le sourire déterminé.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda le Servant avec son aplomb habituel.

\- Ravie de te revoir sur pied, tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme.

\- Je me sens assez en forme pour brûler une sorcière ou deux et je sais déjà par laquelle commencer.

\- On ne va pas s'attarder davantage alors. On remercie ces deux-là et on va rejoindre les autres.

Profitant de l'accalmie bienvenue, la jeune fille s'était approchée d'eux avec un regard curieux et un sourire enthousiaste. Ses yeux bleus si pétillants se posèrent tantôt sur Archer tantôt sur Adélaïde.

\- On dirait que vous allez mieux, ça me rassure ! Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu plus avec nous ?

\- C'eut été avec plaisir mais il ne faudrait pas inquiéter ta tante, et nos amis nous attendent.

\- Oh, c'est dommage mais je comprends. Je m'appelle Fiona, et vous êtes ?

C'est alors que la franco-britannique constata avec une certaine gène que, dans toute la précipitation, elle avait complètement oublié la moindre des politesses. Elle allait vite y remédier.

\- Je ne me suis même pas présentée, excuse-moi. Tu peux m'appeler Adélaïde. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide à tous les deux, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir davantage ici. Soyez prudents.

\- Adélaïde, si vous voulez me faire plaisir, restez en vie jusqu'à ce que nous nous recroisions. Je suis certaine que Saber serait aussi ravi que moi de vous affronter à la loyale. Il n'y aurait eu aucun honneur à vous combattre ainsi meurtris, c'eut été moins amusant, répondit Fiona avec amabilité.

\- Je confirme, approuva Saber d'une voix calme. Portez-vous bien d'ici là, dame Adélaïde, Archer.

\- Vous aussi, prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine ! Lança Gil avec politesse et énergie retrouvée.

Intéressants personnages et intrigantes personnalités… Adélaïde était un peu attristée qu'une enfant soit liée aux Guerres du Graal, mais elle avait le sentiment que la petite ne manquerait pas de ressources. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à invoquer un Servant de classe Saber sans cela, de toute façon. Il y avait donc d'autres binômes qui étaient en quête d'une bonne bataille, pas d'un bain de sang.

La mage n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette rencontre. Elle fut sortie hors de ses pensées en sentant le jeune Gil la saisir puis la tirer par le bras, d'une poigne mesurée mais ferme.

\- Ne traîne pas ! Sinon il ne restera plus rien de Caster, il faut lui donner son juste châtiment !

Ses yeux pourpres brûlaient d'une détermination nouvelle ainsi que de contrariété. Au moins, il avait repris toute son énergie habituelle, cela la rassurait un peu de le voir impatient comme souvent. Il avait cependant raison. Waver et Rider apprécieraient qu'ils reviennent donner un coup de main.

Ils avaient chacun leur combat respectif à mener. Ils n'avaient tous quatre plus de temps à perdre.

Sans hésitation, Adélaïde se laissa entraîner par Archer et se hâta à sa suite remontant le grand hall tandis que Fiona s'élançait dans la direction opposée, suivie de près par un Saber des plus alertes.

Plus ils approchaient de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Rider et Waver, moins les squelettes étaient nombreux. Adélaïde pouvait presque les pistes par les marques d'impacts de foudre et la destruction qu'ils avaient semé dans leur sillage, tout en évitant les civils assoupis par Caster. Ceux-ci l'avaient visiblement amenée jusqu'à un secteur déserté du hall où il n'y aurait pas de victimes collatérales.

Fort heureusement, celle-ci semblait entièrement concentrée sur son fiancé et Iskandar, aucun d'entre eux ne les avaient encore entendus approcher. Ils pouvaient enfin la prendre en tenaille.

Les traits d'Archer étaient sérieux et fermés, tandis que ses yeux rouge sang étaient contrariés. Alors que Rider préparait l'une de ses charges foudroyantes, Gil lui jeta un coup d'œil pour demander en silence son assentiment, qu'Adélaïde lui accorda volontiers. Il n'était assurément pas le seul qui voulait faire mordre la poussière à cette arrogante Caster, après la glaciale humiliation. Des cercles d'or apparurent autour de la mage et d'Archer, d'où surgirent d'innombrables armes.

\- Salut ! Je viens te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, Caster. Tu as été si gentille de me faire goûter à ta lame, j'en ai aussi quelques unes pour toi. Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. Gate of Babylon !

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu arrêter le déluge d'armes blanches qui s'abattit en pluie dorée sur la Servant, elle-même piégée au devant par la charge foudroyante de Rider. Transpercée comme une pelote d'aiguilles et frappée par la foudre, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Les regardant avec des yeux remplis d'une fureur glacée, digne en dépit de ses graves blessures, Caster se figea tout à coup avant de concentrer la magie autour d'elle puis de la dissiper comme un épais brouillard.

Quand la nuée obscure se dissipa, il n'y avait plus de traces de la présence de Caster. Elle n'avait laissé dans son sillage que les corps inconscients des voyageurs et les dommages matériels du hall.

Adélaïde se dirigea aussitôt vers son fiancé pour s'enquérir de son état, avec Archer sur ses talons.

\- Tu vas bien ? Ça a pris du temps mais comme tu peux le voir, notre jeune ami se sent bien mieux.

\- Il a l'air en vie, c'est déjà ça de pris. Je vais bien, je n'ai pas trop perdu la main il semblerait.

\- Je te le confirme. Rider a l'air aussi de bien se porter. Au moins, nous sommes revenus à temps.

\- Oui, vous avez traîné mais pas trop. Que dit-on des français déjà ? Ah oui. _Fashionably_ _late_.

\- Bon, ramassons nos affaires et tirons-nous de là. Avec tout ce grabuge, on n'aura jamais la paix sinon. Même si j'ai peur qu'on doive faire une étape ici, vu l'état dans lequel est l'aéroport…

En effet, vu la détérioration des halls des départs et d'arrivée, Adélaïde craignait que l'aéroport ne fusse fermé le temps des réparations et leur vol annulé. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qui était prévu.

\- On devrait aller manger un morceau, il se fait faim quand même ! S'exclama Iskandar.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à un bon steak saignant. Affronter des sorcières, ça met en appétit, ajouta Gil.

\- Mm, je connais quelques bonnes adresses dans Paris. Tu es partant toi-aussi, Waver ?

\- Je ne dis jamais non. Et nos deux rois ont bien assez d'or quelque part pour nous payer cela, approuva le concerné avec un soupçon de sourire amusé.

\- Radin ! Rétorqua Archer, en feignant d'être vexé.

Adélaïde se contenta de sourire d'un air amusé, tout en passant les mains dans son dos d'un air songeur. Elle s'inquiétait pour Fiona, mais la petite semblait débrouillarde et très déterminée. Ils avaient bien mérité un bon repos et une bonne tablée, avant de réfléchir à la suite de leur périple.

* * *

\- Mesdames et messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord. Un incident vient de se produire à l'aéroport. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir rester assis et de garder votre ceinture attachée.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les cabines de première et de deuxième classe de l'avion de vol international en provenance de Londres, avant de se muer en cris de protestation français et anglais. Une femme aux cheveux blonds vêtue d'un chemisier blanc, d'une paire de jeans et d'une veste assortie ignorait les clameurs grandissantes pour s'intéresser à ce que pouvait lui montrer le hublot.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant des formes sombres apparaître sur le tarmac de la piste.

\- Jeanne, tu as vu les espèces d'entités obscures qui rôdent sur le tarmac ?

\- Oui, je les vois. Je sens aussi la présence d'un Servant… non, de cinq Servants dans l'aéroport. Je ne peux pas te dire en revanche qui ils sont. L'un d'entre eux se rapproche de notre position. Ces pauvres gens risquent d'être pris entre deux feux, je suggère que nous quittions très vite l'avion.

\- Je suis du même avis. Je ne saurai de toute façon rester ici en sachant Fiona à la merci d'autres Servants. Essayons de limiter les dommages collatéraux et rejoignons ma nièce dès que possible.

Evelyn déboucla sa ceinture et se redressa de son siège, sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés ou réprobateurs des autres voyageurs. Tandis qu'elle attrapait son léger bagage de cabine, sa compagne se levait à son tour et lui emboîtait le pas tout en s'excusant auprès des passagers. Une hôtesse de l'air s'approcha aussitôt des deux femmes qui se dirigeaient vers la porte avant de l'appareil.

\- Mesdames, regagnez vos sièges s'il vous plaît ! Nous n'avons pas la permission de rejoindre l'aéroport pour le moment et sommes immobilisés sur la piste pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Je l'ai bien compris mais il est impératif que nous sortions. Écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de quitter l'appareil tant que nous ne sommes pas arrêtés à l'un des sas d'embarquement ou à un escalier de débarquement. Rasseyez-vous tout de suite, madame.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans 'il est impératif que nous sortions' ? Insista Evelyn imperturbable tout en lui présentant son badge d'identification des Services de Renseignements. Je vous somme de coopérer, mademoiselle et de ne point nous faire perdre davantage de temps.

L'hôtesse de l'air resta médusée et voulut demander à sa supérieure. Celle-ci refusant de prendre une décision voulut en référer au commandant de bord. Ce dernier, bien que bougon, sût reconnaître le précieux sésame des Services de Renseignement anglais et la préséance qu'il apportait au porteur.

\- Merci de votre coopération, _sir_.Je vous suggère d'éloigner l'avion autant que possible de l'aéroport, pour la sécurité de votre personnel et de vos passagers, dès que nous serons descendues.

Sous les regards médusés des autres passagers, la porte avant de l'appareil fut descellée pour qu'Evelyn et sa coéquipière puissent se faufiler jusqu'à la piste après un saut bien maîtrisé. Jeanne n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour troquer ses vêtement s civils pour sa tunique bleue agrémentée de plusieurs plaques d'armure à sa taille, ses bras, ses jambes et d'un heaume ceignant sa tête. Son étendard replié apparut bientôt dans sa main droite, tandis qu'elle marchait à hauteur de sa Master.

\- Ces monstres sont nombreux, nous devons les éliminer avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent aux civils !

\- Ils n'ont pas pu arriver là tous seuls. Leur mage doit sans doute rôder dans le secteur…

\- Evelyn, attention ! L'avertit Jeanne avant de la tirer gentiment vers l'arrière.

Un trait indigo de magie s'était écrasé devant elle, rongeant le sol de gravier à ses pieds. Aussitôt Evelyn s'empara de ses pistolets modifiés par les armuriers des mages du Secret Service de Londres tandis que sa comparse se plaçait devant elle pour la protéger en cas de nécessité. Ses traits déterminés et ses yeux célestes posés, la Pucelle s'exclama d'une voix claire et limpide.

\- Qui que vous soyez, cessez de tourmenter ces pauvres gens et montrez-vous ! Je suis…

\- Jeanne ! S'écria une voix stridente qui déplut tout de suite à Evelyn. C'est bien toi, Jeanne !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je vous somme de vous montrer, insista la Servant d'une voix plus douce.

Evelyn s'inquiéta de sentir une certaine hésitation chez son équipière, qui jusque-là n'en avait jamais fait preuve. Il était préoccupant que l'opposant soit déjà en connaissance du Vrai Nom de Lancer, au vu de l'importance que revêtait ce nom pour eux. L'agente se préparait à s'avancer pour faire face à la menace qui perturbait Jeanne quand celle-ci lui intima de rester derrière elle.

Deux ombres surgirent peu à peu face à elles, au milieu d'une horde d'entités obscures qui se scinda pour leur laisser le passage. Le premier individu lui était inconnu. Il devait bien faire deux mètres de hauteur et elle ne pouvait bien juger de sa carrure. Elle lui paraissait musclée, mais elle ne pouvait guère la distinguer au vu de l'étrange accoutrement dont l'homme était revêtu, engoncé dans une grande robe bleu d'encre de mage sertie d'une large collerette rouge et bleu sombre. Son teint était pâle et ses traits anguleux, accentués par de grands yeux au regard dérangé. Ses cheveux sombres étaient coupés au niveau du cou et étaient repoussés vers l'arrière, révélant son front large.

L'autre silhouette restait pour l'heure dans l'ombre, masqué par une sombre aura qui ne laissait voir qu'une esquisse de ses traits, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait connaître son âge, son sexe et son visage.

L'étrange personnage qui semblait clairement dérangé pour Evelyn s'adressa encore à Lancer, avec un large sourire qui eut été accueillant s'il ne paraissait clairement pas prédateur à ses yeux.

\- Jeanne, enfin je te retrouve ! Nous punirons ceux qui t'ont humiliée et tuée, je te le promets.

\- Quelqu'un de ta connaissance, Lancer ? Demanda Evelyn d'une voix neutre, regardant la Servant.

\- Je… Gilles, est-ce bien toi ?

La voix de Lancer avait perdu de son assurance habituelle, comme si elle hésitait sur la posture à tenir. Gilles ? Entendait-elle par là Gilles de Rais ? Evelyn tourna son attention sur le sinistre personnage. Sa famille avait entretenu le souvenir de sa légende, dans son éclat comme dans ses ombres… mais elle eut le pressentiment de ne pas être en présence d'un homme recommandable. Le regard que jetaient ses yeux globuleux sur Jeanne et sur elle lui déplaisaient grandement. Elle sentait ses doigts trembler sur la gâchette de ses pistolets, n'attendant qu'une excuse pour tirer.

\- Ô douce Jeanne, rejoins-moi et célébrons ces retrouvailles ! Je peux t'apporter plus que ce que cette femme peut te donner. Je peux te rendre la vie qu'on t'a injustement arrachée. Rejoins-moi…

\- Lancer ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Si cet hurluberlu t'ennuie, je serai ravie de lui clouer le bec... de manière rapide et définitive, lui demanda Evelyn, soucieuse pour Lancer et déjà agacée.

\- Seigneur… c'est Gilles j'en suis certaine, mais ainsi… que t'est-il arrivé, mon ami ?

Jeanne ne semblait guère plus lui prêter attention, une telle distraction ne lui ressemblait guère. Evelyn allait intervenir lorsqu'une deuxième voix, grave et familière, se fit entendre près d'elle.

\- Alors comme cela tu as été choisie et tu as même invoqué la Pucelle d'Orléans… quand j'ai appelé Gilles de Rais. Pourrait-on appeler cela la fatalité ou bien le destin ?

\- Toi ? Je me doutais que tu trempais dans quelque chose de trouble… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Répondit Evelyn d'une voix presque sifflante et glaciale.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on accueille son frère. Aurais-tu oublié tes manières, Evy ?

Les ténèbres se dissipèrent, dévoilant ses traits altiers. Les cheveux mi-longs coupés au niveau des épaules, de solide carrure, le nez pointu et le visage sec, Lord Cédric d'Elvaren se tenait face à elle. D'un calme inébranlable il la regardait de ses yeux bruns insondables, un livre brillant dans sa main. Les deux Master se toisèrent froidement plusieurs minutes durant, avant qu'Evelyn ne gronde.

\- Certainement pas, tu as l'accueil que tu mérites. Tu t'attendais à quoi après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'es quand même pas assez idiot pour croire que j'allais t'accueillir les bras ouverts.

\- J'osais espérer que le temps assagisse ton comportement. Je me suis trompé, visiblement.

\- Tout comme je me suis trompée en pensant que tu serais raisonnable. On est tous deux insatisfaits. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire du mal à Fiona. Ma nièce ne pâtira pas de tes piètres choix.

\- Et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser emmener ma fille loin de moi, tu serais bien folle de le penser. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ta venue ici ne sera pas vaine. J'aurai besoin de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au fessier si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, Cédric. Rends-toi dès maintenant et tu pourras peut-être éviter la prison à vie ou un sort peu souhaitable.

\- Ta réponse ne me surprend guère, hélas. Fort bien. Caster, nous suivrons le plan prévu. Fais ce que tu veux de sa Servant mais je les veux vaincues et vives, déclara Lord Cédric d'une voix froide.

\- Á votre service Master, s'exclama le Servant avec une légère révérence vers lui avant de se tourner vers Evelyn et Lancer. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à mon banquet sacrilège, dégustez-le !

Après un rire à gorge déployée, il fit apparaître un codex dégageant une sinistre présence et posa l'une de ses mains griffues sur ses pages. Aussitôt, des créatures hideuses surgirent en plus grand nombre, comme une marée noire qui frétillait et s'apprêtait à les dévorer toutes crues. Evelyn garda un pistolet dans une main, son sac sur l'épaule, et se tourna vers Lancer pour lui dire avec amicalité.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est jamais plaisant de se retrouver face à un ami de longue date, j'ai connu ça. Si tu penses que tu n'as pas le cœur à le combattre, je ne te forcerai pas à le faire Lancer.

\- Je te remercie pour ta prévenance. Je ferai mon devoir s'il m'y oblige, répondit Jeanne d'un ton résolu.

Evelyn se contenta d'approuver de la tête et se prépara à tirer. Elle était plus adepte de la courte distance ou de la très longue distance, mais son travail l'avait encouragée à développer la polyvalence. N'étant pas dotée du même talent en magie de ses frères et sœurs, elle avait cherché à compenser avec ses propres capacités et au besoin quelques petites armes bien efficaces.

Elles repoussèrent vaillamment vague d'entités après vague d'entités, contrant ou évitant les assauts magiques portés par Caster et par Cédric, basés essentiellement sur la nécromancie. Depuis quand Cédric s'était-il mis dans la tête d'étudier la nécromancie, alors qu'il était déjà fort doué et respecté ? Elle avait beau avoir eu nombre de différents avec lui, il n'avait jamais été fou à ce point.

L'appui de Jeanne fut plus que salutaire. Sa comparse Lancer arrivait habilement à repousser les monstres de son étendard replié, dont elle se servait à l'instar d'une lance. Elle ne déployait son étendard que lorsqu'elles n'arrivaient plus à repousser leurs opposants afin d'utiliser sa plus puissante technique défensive, son Noble Phantasm _Luminosité Éternelle_ résistant à presque tout.

Evelyn pour sa part puisait dans les techniques de Renforcement, pour accroître ses compétences physiques et sensorielles. S'y trouvant une affinité innée pour cet art parfois méprisé des mages, elle avait pu y développer une efficacité réelle qui, sous-estimée, se révélait très percutante. Elle connaissait si bien l'anatomie humaine qu'elle savait quels points du corps elle pouvait exploiter pour minimiser les efforts déployés tout en maximisant les effets engendrés contre ses opposants.

L'agente s'efforça de garder de la distance lorsqu'elle laissa Lancer prendre l'offensive pour tenter d'arrêter Caster, concentrée sur l'esquive et l'attaque à longue portée avec ses pistolets jumeaux dont les balles avaient été soigneusement enchantées pour affecter les êtres dotés et liés à la magie.

Son visage blêmit quand elle vit une vague de feu s'approcher à toute vitesse de sa position.

Le feu… la seule phobie dont elle fut victime, la peur qui avait pris racine depuis sa plus tendre enfance… elle n'aurait rien qui puisse dévier ou arrêter le sort de pyromancie avancée. Cédric savait qu'elle était terrifiée par le feu, ce même élément qui l'avait rejetée lors de l'épreuve d'initiation des d'Elvaren.

Elle fut surprise de voir les flammes dévier brusquement de leur trajectoire, comme si elles étaient attirées dans une autre direction. Plutôt que de la consumer, le feu s'abattit sur les monstres les plus proches de ses alentours. Une petite silhouette bien connue se précipita à ses côtés, l'air pas peu fier.

\- Fiu, il s'en est fallu de peu ! Tout va bien tata ?

\- Fiona ! Le ciel soit loué, tu vas bien. Reste près de moi, c'est très dangereux ici.

\- Je reste près de toi… pour te protéger, déclara avec entêtement sa chère nièce.

\- Où est passé ton ami, celui que j'ai eu au téléphone ?

\- Ben il est juste là, répliqua Fiona d'un air évident en pointant son dos.

Evelyn fut surprise qu'en dépit de ses sens en alerte, elle n'avait pas perçu l'arrivée et la présence du Servant qui s'était placé entre elles et les engeances démoniaques. Sans tourner la tête, concentré à sa tâche de les protéger en fauchant inlassablement leurs innombrables opposants de son épée, le chevalier jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer de leur bon état et se contenta d'un cordial et bref salut.

Son expression maîtrisée laissa entrevoir d'abord une très grande joie à la vue de Jeanne, puis une grimace de surprise déplaisante en remarquant la présence du Caster. L'homme, qui devait clairement être un Saber au vu de son arme et de son armement, demanda calmement à Fiona.

\- Quelle est cette abomination ? Seigneur, Jeanne ! Puis-je aller lui prêter main-forte, Master ?

\- Tu peux, sois prudent surtout ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Face à une aussi mauvaise copie, tu n'as aucune chance d'être vaincu, répondit Fiona avec un sourire.

\- Merci Fiona. N'aie crainte, je reviendrai sans faillir. Il est temps d'avancer. Saint War Order !

L'homme brandit son épée vers le ciel puis vers l'avant, tandis qu'une aura azurée commençait à l'entourer. Elle vint se concentrer dans la lame de son épée lourde, puis rugit dans les cieux en accordant une brève éclaircie à un temps nuageux. La présence qu'il dégageait semblait bien plus forte, alors qu'il commençait à charger dans les hordes ennemies en fauchant d'innombrables entités. Rien ne semblait pouvoir enrayer sa progression, en dépit des efforts de Caster et de Lord Cédric. Caster semblait à la fois enragé et déstabilisé, perdant une partie de son contrôle sur les entités.

Mû par une force de volonté extraordinaire et par une force de frappe surnaturelle, Saber fut bientôt aux côtés de Lancer et repoussa d'une fente puissante Caster qui essayait de s'en approcher.

\- Recule, engeance dépravée ! Ne souille pas de ta présence l'âme noble de la Pucelle !

\- Jeanne, ô Jeanne ! Laisse-moi te rendre plus magnifique encore, geignit avec force Caster.

\- Pauvre créature. Je ne saurai t'appeler Gilles, mon véritable compagnon étant à mes côtés, répondit Lancer en désignant du regard Saber, mais je te plains de tout mon cœur.

Evelyn posa une main sur l'épaule de Fiona choquée de voir son père s'adonner à une magie aussi impure, qui s'en prenait avec tant d'ardeur à sa très chère tante dont elle ne voulait pas se séparer. Ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis que ses yeux étaient alertes et cherchaient à analyser la situation.

Cette Guerre du Graal semblait de plus en plus irrégulière à chaque découverte qu'elle faisait.

Un nombre encore inconnu de participants, dispersés partout dans le monde, deux versions différentes d'une même âme héroïque appelées dans un même conflit, aucun encadrement…

La résolution d'Evelyn à la superviser et à écarter vite tout candidat trop dangereux s'en trouva renforcée, tant pour la sécurité de son pays que celle de sa nièce qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

Pour l'heure, elle devait s'assurer de les extraire de ce lisier et de mettre un terme à la confrontation.


	9. Entremets et Remue-méninges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous et à toutes,
> 
> Ne vous étonnez pas des anomalies par rapport aux règles d'un Graal habituel. C'est normal... enfin non c'est anormal mais vous aurez des éclaircissements par la suite. On revient avec notre chère professeure pour ce chapitre, vous aurez le fin mot du combat d'Evelyn et de Fiona par la suite :) Petit rappel habituel des binômes Master-Servant identifiés jusqu'au chapitre 8, cette fois :
> 
> * Adélaïde Fleury - Gilgamesh 'Enfant' (Archer)  
> * Waver Velvet / Lord El-Melloi II - Iskandar (Rider)  
> * Dorian Janson - Inconnue (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Rider)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Archer)  
> * Rin Tohsaka - Servant inconnue (Classe indéterminée)  
> * Fiona d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Saber)  
> * Evelyn d'Elvaren - Jeanne d'Arc (Lancer)  
> * Cédric d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Caster)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Médée (Caster)
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouverai au détour d'une ligne !  
> Lenia 41

_6ème arrondissement, Paris, France, année 2014._

Une chose était sûre, le réseau des transports parisiens n'avait que peu changé aux yeux d'Adélaïde. Le métro était bien plus sale que l'Underground auquel elle s'était habituée ces dernières années, et bien plus densément utilisé. S'ils avaient pu prendre un autocar entre l'aéroport et le centre de Paris dès lors que l'alerte fut passée, ils avaient dû emprunter le métro pour rejoindre les quartiers du 6e arrondissement de Paris, au grand déplaisir très peu voilé de son cher et tendre.

La pluie ne s'était heureusement pas étendue jusqu'aux averses, et la bruine passagère avant fini par cesser pour laisser entrevoir une belle éclaircie en dépit des douze degrés Celsius de température.

Afin qu'ils puissent se dégourdir les jambes et profiter de l'un des plus beaux coins de la capitale française, Adélaïde avait proposé à leur petit groupe une balade relaxée vers le Quartier-Latin.

Ils avaient ainsi sillonné depuis Châtelet jusqu'à la place Saint-Michel. La mage franco-britannique se sentait très ragaillardie à reconnaître sans difficulté l'un des quartiers de ses années étudiantes parisiennes. Certaines enseignes et échoppes avaient changé mais la disposition principale des rues et des avenues lui semblait être restée inaltérée par le temps, à l'instar de la fontaine de l'archange Michael triomphant face à Satan, monument aux morts des Guerres Mondiales.

D'abord bougon, Waver n'avait guère été difficile à convaincre pour visiter la célèbre et immense librairie qui s'étendait sur plusieurs bâtiments, ou pour s'arrêter de temps à autres aux étales des bouquinistes installées près des bords de Seine. Lui qui lui avait semblé si tendu et préoccupé depuis l'attaque de l'aéroport s'était un peu détendu avec ce furetage sans véritables attentes. Ils n'avaient vu aucun livre ancien, rare ou précieux qui ait retenu leur attention de spécialistes, et commentaient avec une certaine animation en langue française certaines entourloupes dans lesquelles des vendeurs et des commerçantes peu scrupuleux essayaient de faire tomber les curieux.

Le Roi des Conquérants et le jeune Roi des Héros ne s'étaient guère plaints de la promenade impromptue, gardant à l'œil leurs Masters et profitant eux-mêmes du paysage pour se livrer à des commentaires plus ou moins critiques sur l'architecture, les transports et l'humeur des Parisiens.

Lorsque Gil commenta que si le style était complexe et élaboré, l'architecture ancienne laissait à désirer en termes d'ornements ostentatoires, Adélaïde se nota intérieurement de l'emmener un jour voir certains monuments parisiens. Elle pensait en particulier au Louvre, à l'Opéra, à l'antique salle de lecture de la Bibliothèque Nationale de France ou à la Chapelle royale. La mage était curieuse de connaître son avis sur le château de Versailles, avec sa galerie des glaces, ses portes d'or et ses jardins.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres à ces pensées, Adélaïde se tourna vers son fiancé de longue date. Ce dernier cheminait avec un air pensif, bras croisés dans son dos et les sourcils plutôt froncés. L'archéologue se tourna vers lui en penchant légèrement sa tête, rassérénée par cette promenade.

\- Tu peux te détendre un peu, Waver. Les alentours sont assez dégagés pour qu'on les voit arriver de loin, c'est un quartier très fréquenté tant par les touristes, les mages que les non-mages. En plus, il est dans le périmètre immédiat de l'Académie et du Conseil des Mages. Ils seraient fous de le tenter.

\- Ils ont attaqué le plus gros aéroport de Paris, dans le hall d'arrivée des vols internationaux, en plein jour et en forte affluence. Ce ne sont pas les insensés sans scrupules qui manquent. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si les Français n'avaient jamais eu de violences populaires. La Révolution, la Terreur …

\- C'était il y a des siècles, il y a prescription ! Et les Anglais ne sont pas en reste non plus, je te ferais dire. Je serais ravie de te rafraîchir la mémoire. Tu veux vraiment t'engager sur ce terrain-là?

\- C'eut été un plaisir, si je n'avais pas déjà eu ce que je voulais. Même après plus de dix ans sur le sol anglais, c'est toujours aussi facile de t'embêter. Tu pars toujours au quart de tour.

Waver se plaisait toujours à souligner son accent anglais quand il s'exprimait dans la langue de Molière, un petit camouflet verbal qu'il assumait pleinement. Cela faisait pourtant près de dix ans qu'Adélaïde avait réussi à lui inculquer une maîtrise écrite et parlée de sa langue maternelle, de niveau professionnel presque bilingue. Son cher et tendre résistait encore et toujours, comme un certain petit village d'Armorique face aux forces romaines, contre la prononciation française.

Un peu piquée dans sa fierté et intrépide, la professeure tourna la tête vers la Seine et croisa les bras.

Derrière son visage sévère et son calme monial, le bougre cachait bien son goût des piques verbales. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu. S'il cherchait la provocation, elle répondrait à l'appel.

\- Aha ha, très drôle monsieur Velvet ou devrais-je dire Lord El Melloi ? Navrée de ne pouvoir me targuer de votre flegme britannique à toute épreuve milord, toute française que je demeure. Vous préférerez la compagnie de l'une de vos consœurs anglaises à l'humeur plus mesurée sans nul doute.

\- Tu n'as rien à leur envier. Ta fougue vaut toutes les françaiseries du monde ma dame, ma révolutionnaire, ma coupeuse de têtes adorée ! Lui répliqua le concerné avec un large sourire.

La professeure sentit bientôt l'un des bras de Waver entourer sa taille puis resserrer son étreinte pour l'amener près de lui. Ses yeux sombres étaient plongés dans le regard azur de l'archéologue, reflétant son âme dans sa complexité : sérieuse, amusée, tendre et passionnée. Se moquant éperdument du reste, il posa une main derrière son cou et l'emporta dans un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres.

Cet homme était un précieux livre, qui jamais ne l'avait laissée indifférente et toujours la captivait.

\- Si on vous dérange, dîtes-le nous. On peut vous aider à trouver une chambre, lança Gil avec une moue tandis qu'Iskandar laissait échapper un éclat de rire guttural à sa suite après un sifflement.

Les joues un peu rosies de gêne, Adélaïde cherchait quelque chose à leur rétorquer tandis que Waver baissait sa tête et passait une main sur son visage. Lorsqu'il le releva, son cher et tendre se contenta de leur jeter un regard fier… puis les surprit en leur tirant la langue avant de se retourner. S'il la relâcha assez pour marcher côte à côte, son bras restait tendrement passé autour de la taille d'Adélaïde.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas. L'incident d'Uruk l'avait rappelée à leur projet d'une longue vie à deux, que sa propre imprudence intrépide, sa curiosité et son maudit orgueil avaient bien failli leur arracher.

Cela lui rappela d'ailleurs le sérieux arboré par son fiancé. La professeure de magie tellurique songea alors qu'ils pourraient profiter du répit pour faire un point sur ce qu'ils savaient jusque-là. Sans faire montre des sujets graves qu'ils évoqueraient, Adélaïde lança avec entrain à leur quatuor.

\- J'ai une idée ! Si un peu plus de marche ne vous fait pas peur, je connais un excellent petit salon de thé dans le coin. J'allais souvent y rédiger mon projet de mémoire quand j'étudiais à Paris !

\- Tu es sûr qu'il existe encore ? Après tout, cela fait plus de quinze ans que tu n'y étudies plus, lui fit remarquer Waver avec son calme habituel.

\- Il y était au dernier colloque auquel j'ai assisté ici, il y a trois ans. Croyez-moi : tant que la faculté de médecine et sa bibliothèque universitaire seront là, cette pépite restera là. Comment feraient les étudiants de médecine sans leur dose de caféine ou d'endorphine quotidienne à portée de main ?

\- On peut tenter le coup alors. Au pire ce ne sont pas les alternatives qui manquent ici, semble-t-il.

\- Et comment ! Le Quartier-Latin est un coin incontournable pour la vie étudiante. Tu as toujours des valeurs sûres dans le coin pour boire et manger à des prix au moins décents. Je ne parle pas des grandes enseignes hein, je parle des petites perles qu'on connaît par le « bouche à oreilles ».

Ils passèrent devant le musée de Cluny qu'elle devrait impérativement revenir visiter un jour avant qu'ils ne décident de le fermer pour rénovation. Il grouillait de trésors des plus uniques au monde. Adélaïde les fit cependant traverser le boulevard Saint-Germain sur le trottoir d'en face, avant de les amener dans une petite rue qui se présenta à eux peu après. La mage finit par s'arrêter face à une petite porte que, sans son œil averti, ils auraient pu manquer tant l'entrée était discrète et effacée.

En dépit de son espace réduit, de son mobilier boisé et de ses banquettes à l'ancienne, le café était si populaire que ses places assises étaient disputées aux heures pleines, il ne manquait pas d'habitués. Placé près de plusieurs lignes de métro et d'un accès au RER C, l'École de Médecine avoisinante et les commerces très vivaces aux alentours lui garantissaient une belle notoriété ainsi que l'affluence.

S'ils avaient réussi à se dégotter une banquette pour quatre personnes, ils avaient dû bien se répartir pour ne pas être trop serrés. Sur une même banquette, Adélaïde et Waver s'étaient placés face à l'imposant Iskandar, dont la carrure laissait juste assez de place pour que le jeune Gil y soit à l'aise.

Une fois leurs chocolats chauds à l'ancienne servis dans de grandes tasses fumantes, avec une sélection de petites douceurs françaises et européennes, Waver conjura un sortilège d'impassibilité pour assurer que nul ne puisse surprendre ou entendre leur conversation. Dès qu'il eut fait signe à sa fiancée que tout était bien en place et sécurisé, Adélaïde prit la parole avec plus de sérieux.

\- Pour information, Dorian est bien arrivé mais il ne nous rejoindra que demain. Il passera la journée et la soirée avec des amis qui étaient venus à l'Académie lors d'un échange universitaire. Il a été retardé par les répercussions de l'incident-que-vous-savez à l'aéroport Charles-de-Gaulle.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, commenta Waver. Il est indépendant et aura Assassin pour assurer ses arrières. Ton post-doctorant est assez débrouillard et assez malin pour distinguer les situations qu'il peut gérer de celles où il vaut mieux laisser sa fierté de côté et demander un coup de main, lui.

\- Je ne commenterai pas, maugréa la mage avant d'ajouter, mais je ne suis pas inquiète pour lui. Tant qu'il pense à nous donner des nouvelles, ça ne me gêne pas qu'il profite un peu du séjour.

Archer, qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là, se permit d'ajouter son grain de sel à leur échange tout en dégustant lentement son chocolat chaud dont il semblait vouloir apprécier tous les arômes.

\- Elle est aussi jolie qu'efficace, c'est vrai. Une lame élégante au tranchant des plus acérés.

\- Oh, serais-tu par hasard tombé sous son charme ? Lui demanda Adélaïde avec amusement.

\- Pas du tout ! Elle est très belle, je ne le nie pas. Mais si je sais apprécier et rendre hommage à la beauté sous toutes ses formes, je tiens à garder ma tête sur les épaules, dit Gil en secouant la tête.

Adélaïde ne comprit pas le ricanement à peine étouffé de Waver et le sourire amusé de Rider. Elle haussa un sourcil à l'attention de son fiancé avant de le regarder tour à tour avec Iskandar, mais son cher et tendre refusant de lui expliciter la référence et se contenta de lui faire signe de poursuivre. Bien que la mage n'apprécie guère d'être tenue ainsi à l'écart, elle choisit de ne pas s'y attarder. Archer semblait lui-même assez confus et boudeur, leur jetant un regard acéré en croisant ses bras.

\- Je vois. Elle t'a donné un peu la même impression que celle que tu as croisée avant notre départ ? Lui demanda Adélaïde d'une voix chaleureuse et emphatique.

\- Mm, pas tout à fait. Assassin est forte, je l'admets mais celle qui était avec ton amie… ce n'est pas pareil. Son aura était vraiment intimidante. C'est comme vouloir comparer un chat à une tigresse.

\- 'Celle qui était avec ton amie'… de quoi parle-t-il Adélaïde ? Quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire ? Demanda Waver avec gravité, se tournant vers elle avec un regard des plus perçants.

\- De quelque chose qu'avec les préparatifs du voyage, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aborder. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons y remédier, lui répondit-elle en levant la main en signe d'apaisement.

La mage franco-britannique marqua une pause en levant lentement son propre chocolat chaud pour en déguster une gorgée. Comme aurait dit Dorian, elle avait bien besoin d'une dose d'endorphine. Cela lui laissa le temps de réorganiser ses pensées en silence avant de finir par reprendre la parole.

\- C'était le jour où j'ai pris un thé avec Rin. Á mon retour, j'ai trouvé God qui m'a parlé de la visite de notre amie et de la mystérieuse inconnue. Est-ce que tu veux bien la leur décrire, God ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas me rappeler d'elle et j'aime encore moins me répéter, protesta Archer.

\- Waver était en réunion, Rider était parti égayer un peu son humeur et j'étais partie faire les courses. Tu es le mieux placé d'entre nous pour la décrire étant donné que c'est toi qui les as vues, et je sais que tu sais faire preuve d'une excellente mémoire. Est-ce que cela ne te dérange pas ?

Adélaïde garda ses yeux posés dans le regard pourpre de son jeune équipier, qui semblait crépiter comme des braises de mécontentement. Il n'était pas ravi de se souvenir de cet épisode et surtout de cette personnalité, comme il le lui avait confié, mais les occasions pour la mise en commun des informations se feraient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'avancerait la Guerre du Graal. La mage ne l'obligeait en rien, elle lui demandait juste s'il voulait bien leur faire cette faveur.

Le jeune roi d'Uruk ne retint pas un profond et sonore soupir, sans se départir de son air assombri.

\- S'il le faut… mais ce sera la dernière fois alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles, bougonna le Servant.

Adélaïde laissa ses pensées s'égarer un instant alors qu'il leur décrivait la mystérieuse Servant. La trentenaire presque quadragénaire était plongée dans le souvenir de sa dernière discussion avec Rin. Il n'y avait aucun doute que celle-ci fut impliquée aussi dans cette Guerre du Graal, ses sous-entendus étaient bien trop explicites pour être de fausses pistes. Elle connaissait la jeune femme depuis que celle-ci avait commencé à apprendre sur les bancs de l'Académie des mages de Londres, elle avait eu le temps de cerner assez sa personnalité pour savoir discerner le bluff de la vérité.

\- … elle ne me dit cependant rien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Adélaïde, tu es toujours avec nous ?

\- Oui, toujours là ! Et bien… je ne suis guère plus avancée que toi Waver, tu t'y connais mieux que moi en termes de Servants appelés dans les précédentes éditions et tu es le mieux renseigné. Les seules certitudes que j'aie reposent sur le comportement et ce que je connais de Rin elle-même.

Adélaïde laissa son menton reposer sur ses deux mains jointes, ses coudes posés sur la table. Son regard s'égara alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir le plus clairement possible des paroles de Rin. L'archéologue ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir une mémoire eidétique, elle était assez distraite sur plein de choses. Sans aller jusqu'à la mémoire photographique, la professeure était contente d'avoir une bonne mémoire visuelle. Il fallait qu'elle se remette en situation dans le café où elles avaient été, installées toutes deux sur une petite table autour de bons thés et de délicats scones…

_**« T** _ _**u es bien bête de ne pas te laisser aider vis à vis de cette blessure, que dis-je, cette marque qui te ronge sûrement […] J'espère que tu sauras un jour prendre cette main tendue. »** _

Les yeux bleus de la franco-britannique se focalisèrent à nouveau sur son époux et leurs équipiers.

\- Je ne peux pas prétendre connaître sur le bout des doigts l'esprit de Rin. Elle n'est pas idiote et je pense qu'elle a des soupçons me concernant. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que nous soyons ses priorités immédiates. Elle n'aurait pas adopté une approche aussi frontale avec moi sinon, et elle aurait très bien pu profiter de notre absence à tous trois pour attaquer God en position de force. Elle doit avoir plusieurs plans en tête et je ne crois pas que notre élimination rapide soit le plus urgent.

\- Nous en saurons plus bien assez tôt sur cette mystérieuse Servant, commenta Waver l'air songeur avant de demander avec grand sérieux. Adélaïde, est-ce que Godric et toi pouvez me décrire la Servant qui a attaqué le manoir lorsque Rider et moi n'étions pas là, avant ta discussion avec Rin ?

\- Mm… je peux faire mieux que cela. Laisse-moi juste attraper un bout de papier et un crayon…

Sous les yeux curieux des uns et ceux compréhensifs de l'autre, la professeure se pencha vers son sac et farfouilla dans l'une de ses poches principales. Elle finit par se redresser en tenant son carnet de bord en main ainsi qu'un fin crayon de papier. Ignorant leurs murmures, les yeux de la professeure étaient rivés sur les épaisses feuilles de papier blanches du carnet offert à son regard.

Sans prononcer un mot, Adélaïde finit poser la mine de son crayon sur le papier et se mit à dessiner.

Elle se souvenait de la silhouette élancée et surtout de la taille assez haute de l'assaillante, qui la dominait de presque une tête de haut. Elle se rappela de son visage ovale au menton pointu, de la pâleur de son teint, du tatouage en forme de serpent sur son front et de l'épaisse visière rosée qui dissimulait les yeux de la jeune femme, ainsi que les raides et longs cheveux d'un rose magenta qui glissaient telle une cascade jusqu'à ses pieds. Son torse était revêtu d'une courte robe noire liserée de magenta, de très hautes bottes assorties et de longs gants similaires sur ses bras.

Adélaïde marqua une pause, tapotant le bout de son crayon sur la page. Quelles étaient ses armes ?

Archer profita de sa distraction pour s'emparer du carnet avec la célérité d'un serpent et y jeta un œil curieux. Comme s'il avait entendu sa question intérieure et avant qu'elle ne puisse réclamer le carnet, l'enfant royal eut un sourire appréciateur et le lui rendit tout en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu dessines mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, c'est assez ressemblant. Ajoute les chaînes et l'essentiel y sera. Elle adorait les chaînes elle-aussi mais elles étaient très loin d'être aussi fortes que les miennes !

Les chaînes oui, c'était cela qui l'avait saisie au poignet et qui l'avait plaquée contre un mur tout en enserrant douloureusement son genou ! Son articulation s'en rappelait encore en dépit des soins ! Le remerciant d'un signe de tête tant pour ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un compliment pour Archer que pour sa dernière précision, la professeure s'empressa d'ajouter les chaînes et leurs embouts.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé à la dernière remarque d'un Gil pas peu fier de le souligner.

La mage tendit le croquis à Waver, qui lui demanda en silence la permission. Elle apprécia cette attention, bien qu'elle se fusse habituée à ce que l'impatience ponctuelle et l'insatiable curiosité d'Archer prennent parfois le pas sur la politesse dont il faisait si bien preuve en temps normal. Son fiancé se pencha dessus avec grande attention, avant d'acquiescer avec gravité puis de commenter.

\- Je te remercie. J'avais mes doutes quand vous m'aviez décrit le combat, j'en suis certain désormais. Je connais cette Servant, elle a déjà été invoquée lors de la Guerre de Fuyuki. Selon les registres tenus par le Conseil des Mages, il s'agirait d'une Rider connue comme Médusa.

\- Je vois. C'était sans doute pour restreindre son pouvoir pétrifiant qu'elle avait cette visière… cela veut dire qu'elle ne s'est pas battue au summum de ses capacités, et donc que ce n'était qu'un test, commenta Adélaïde d'une voix plus sérieuse avant de réfléchir aux aboutissants de cette réponse.

Médusa… une entité issue donc de la mythologie gréco-latine. Encore un destin qui avait connu une finalité plutôt funeste, depuis l'entité divine créée par le souhait des hommes d'existences à la perfection et à la beauté éternelles aux côtés de ses sœurs Stheno et Euryale jusqu'à être détestée par ces mêmes humains et maltraitée par ses sœurs. Son existence mythique avait pris fin lorsqu'elle avait fini par incarner la monstruosité appelée Gorgone qui pétrifiait d'un simple regard ses victimes. Sa vie, condamnée par la jalousie d'Athéna pour sa beauté exceptionnelle et par les différences qui la séparaient de ses sœurs, fut achevée par le héros Persée protégé par les dieux olympiens.

Elle n'était pas vraiment une héroïne à proprement parler, ce qui était fascinant pour Adélaïde.

\- Son Master n'est pas connu, reprit Waver. Pour réussir à déjouer notre premier niveau de sécurité magique du manoir, il faut à la fois bien le connaître et être assez puissant pour l'abattre.

\- Je plaide aussi en faveur d'une fine connaissance des sortilèges de premier niveau, voire du second. Cette Rider ne m'a pas laissée le temps de les activer, comme si elle savait qu'ils existaient. Je ne crois pas au sublime coup de chance ou au hasard pour le coup, et nous n'en avons parlé qu'à une poignée de personnes autour de nous, renchérit Adélaïde avec un goût amer dans sa gorge.

\- Ce qui nous laisse effectivement moins d'une demi-dizaine de personnes possibles.

\- Cela m'intrigue d'autant plus que Rin est venue me parler peu après cet incident, avec assez de suspicions pour risquer un bluff qui l'exposait. Et quand elle venue au manoir par la suite, elle n'est pas venue seule mais avec sa Servant, pour donner plus de poids à ses propos. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rapprocher ces deux événements, même si je ne sais pas ce qui les lie… pour l'instant.

Un regard échangé avec son fiancé lui suffit à comprendre qu'il s'était fait la même réflexion. Les participants du conflit dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés entraînés semblaient en majorité préférer le combat en équipe que jouer cavalier seul, chacun de son côté. Il devait y en avoir aussi, bien sûr.

\- Laissons cela de côté pour l'instant. J'ai d'autres nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise. Je commence par laquelle ? Demanda le directeur de l'Académie des mages de Londres.

\- La bonne puis la mauvaise ? Proposa Adélaïde, Rider et Archer acquiesçant rapidement à sa suite.

\- La bonne, c'est que je suis presque certain de l'identité de la Caster qui nous a attaqués. Là encore, une ancienne participante qui a été appelé lors de la Guerre de Fuyuki il y a dix ans. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il s'agit ni plus ni moins de Médée. Ce nom doit-t-être familier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Grands dieux, Médée ! Elle n'a beau pas jouer dans la même catégorie que Merlin ou Morgane, elle n'en reste pas moins une mage très puissante, commenta Adélaïde avec une légère grimace.

Le folklore gréco-latin était décidément à l'honneur, avec Médusa et Médée. La professeure connaissait au moins les grandes lignes de l'histoire du mythe de la princesse de Colchis. Le récit d'une romance entre la magicienne et le héros Jason, qu'elle avait aidé dans sa quête de la Toison d'Or en trahissant les siens ainsi aveuglée par l'amour sous l'influence des dieux. Cette idylle promise dès le départ au drame avait été noircie par l'encre de la trahison lorsque le héros, après avoir eu des enfants avec Médée, avait commencé à la tromper avec Creusa, la fille de Créon roi de Corinthe, choisissant de la renier et conduisant à l'exil de la magicienne. Sombrant dans une rage folle, sous la pression de la vision négative que leur entourage avait sur elle, Médée avait accompli froidement sa vengeance en tuant elle-même leurs enfants. Elle vint avec leurs têtes au mariage de Jason avec Creusa, et fit brûler vif par la magie l'ensemble des invités aux noces, incluant Créon et Creusa sa fille. Elle laissa vivant Jason et disparût par les cieux sur un char divin enflammé.

Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi Caster s'était autant acharnée sur la professeure, pourquoi elle ne s'en était pas prise prioritairement à Archer et pourquoi elle semblait très peu apprécier leur Rider.

\- Elle ne me fait pas peur. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, sa punition n'était pas terminée. Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, je te promets qu'elle tombera de ses grands chevaux et mordra la poussière. Commenta God d'un air débonnaire puis plus féroce, la rancune brillant dans ses yeux.

Adélaïde l'observa du coin de l'œil. Leur jeune ami était plus posé, plus humble et plus poli que la version plus adulte que lui-même, mais gardait plusieurs points en commun outre ses cheveux blonds, son charme naturel et ses yeux d'un rouge-sang. Si quelqu'un venait vraiment à l'agacer ou à froisser sa fierté, il pouvait visiblement faire preuve d'une certaine rancune voire de férocité. Adélaïde savait que sa propre parole ne pesait que parce qu'il acceptait de l'écouter de son plein grès. Au vu de la puissance dont il disposait, de son charisme et de son intelligence, la mage ne doutait pas que sans cette bonne volonté, il serait bien moins enclin à coopérer et, parfois, moins disposé à concéder.

Sentant une certaine tension poindre chez son fiancé, Adélaïde préféra briser à nouveau la glace.

\- Si je résume, nous avons identifié une Rider et une Caster jusque-là, et rencontré une Servant de nom et de classe inconnus. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus les flèches qui ont aidé cette Rider à s'enfuir, je soupçonne donc un quatrième Servant et potentiellement un Archer d'avoir été de mèche. God et moi avons en outre rencontré à Charles-de-Gaulle un Saber inconnu et sa Master, neutres, qui nous a prêté main forte contre un ennemi commun. Nous connaissons évidemment Dorian, qui est en équipe avec une Assassin à l'identité inconnue. Cela fait donc cinq, voire six binômes que nous avons rencontrés jusque-là. Et si vous faites le compte, déjà là ça pose problème.

\- Ah, je vois que quelqu'un a lu attentivement les ouvrages que je lui ai recommandés. Poursuis donc ma chère, lança Waver avec un léger sourire et des yeux alertes.

\- Les précédentes Guerres, telles que celles survenues à Fuyuki, sont réunies par des règles communes : sept Masters choisis et sept Servants qui répondent à leur appel. Chaque Servant est issu de l'une des sept classes possibles : Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Rider, Caster et Berserker. Je constate déjà deux irrégularités dans ces règles supposées être immuables et intemporelles.

\- Tu as donc remarqué, toi aussi. Á l'heure actuelle nous avons au moins deux Rider et deux Archer. Et en se basant sur ce que nous savons, il y aurait déjà huit binômes Master-Servant en lice. Vu que nous n'en sommes qu'au début du conflit, il y a de grandes possibilités qu'il y ait même davantage de Masters dans la course, compléta Waver avec un grand sérieux et une certaine gravité.

\- Tu m'avais dit une fois qu'il y avait eu une irrégularité lors de la seconde Guerre de Fuyuki, mais qu'elle avait été causée par les circonstances particulières de la fin du conflit de vingt ans de cela, releva l'archéologue d'une voix réflexive en poursuivant le mince fil de déductions.

\- Une fois de plus, très juste, la complimenta son fiancé avec une certaine fierté. Une irrégularité est envisageable mais plusieurs irrégularités majeures pour une même occurrence…

\- Que personne n'a vu venir, dans laquelle les hautes instances n'ont pas trempé, sans le moindre encadrement, penchent vers une Guerre qui n'est ni légale ni normale, compléta Adélaïde.

\- Exact. J'en viens à la même conclusion. Je ne serais pas surpris que Rin ait eu la même réflexion.

\- En gros, on est mêlés à un joyeux bordel qui a toutes les chances de mal tourner, conclut la mage.

Si les deux Masters partageaient une même préoccupation suite à ces sombres déductions, il n'en allait pas de même pour les deux Servants. Rider n'avait absolument pas perdu son entrain et son engouement habituels, tandis qu'Archer les observait avec son calme et son assurance ordinaires. Esquissant un large sourire rempli de confiance en lui, God lança avec curiosité à sa Master.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête d'enterrement ? Même si des règles sont bizarres, le but ne change pas : le dernier Master et le dernier Servant sur pied seront les vainqueurs et la guerre prendra fin. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est d'être les derniers debout et de voir qui est le plus fort d'entre nous.

Approuvant avec gaieté et assurance, la vaste carrure d'Iskandar se pencha pour asséner une vigoureuse accolade amicale à son Master, sans manquer de faire trembler leur table au risque de renverser leurs chocolats chauds et leurs douceurs. Ce faisant, il coupa involontairement le souffle de Waver, ce dernier essayant de ne pas avaler de travers la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire.

\- Tel est notre principal objectif, oui. S'assurer de tenir bon pour être les derniers en lice et veiller à ce que les responsables de ce bazar et les personnes malintentionnés ne puissent pas avoir le Graal.

\- Et les objectifs secondaires sont d'une part de comprendre qui a sorti ce maudit artefact de son chapeau et dans quelles intentions et d'autre part de veiller à limiter les dégâts collatéraux, compléta Waver d'une voix encore un peu rauque dès qu'il eut suffisamment récupéré son souffle.

Des questions restaient encore entourées de ténèbres, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi bien renseigné que Waver. Cela ne rassurait pas beaucoup Adélaïde. Qui pouvait bien vouloir ressusciter un Graal au risque de créer des incidents remarquables un peu partout dans le monde, et en quel but ? Qui pouvait bien avoir la mémoire assez courte ou l'esprit tordu pour prendre ce risque inconsidéré ? Était-ce un loup solitaire qui avait agi égoïstement, ou bien des forces plus nébuleuses encore ?

L'archéologue n'en avait pas la moindre idée et à vrai dire, se sentait même un peu dépassée.

Leurs deux compères reprirent joyeusement leur conversation, tandis qu'un silence confortable s'était de nouveau installé entre les deux mages. Remarquant du coin de l'œil que Waver se penchait vers elle tout en posant une main sur la sienne, Adélaïde se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire tranquille. Elle l'écouta avec attention tandis qu'il s'adressa à elle en gardant sa voix basse.

\- J'ai réussi à trouver et à réserver une chambre pour quatre pour ce soir et les prochaines nuits sur place, mais tout était déjà réservé pour demain soir à cause d'un grand congrès international.

\- On trouvera bien quelque chose pour nous dépanner, je regarderai cela tout à l'heure si tu veux.

\- Ce serait gentil. J'ai aussi reçu un message du Conseil. Ils veulent que je rencontre l'un de leurs contacts parisiens ce soir, qui aurait des informations à leur donner sur la situation. Ne t'inquiète pas je connais bien l'interlocuteur en question, et Iskandar m'accompagnera par prudence. Je ne sais en revanche pas à quelle heure je rentrerai, cela pourrait prendre du temps vu ce joyeux bazar.

\- C'est bien noté, je ne chercherai pas à en savoir plus, concéda avec un mince sourire Adélaïde. Je trouverai bien de quoi faire dans le secteur et God sera content de me tenir compagnie tout en découvrant de nouveaux lieux et mille-et-une autres curiosités locales. Tiens-moi juste au courant et préviens-moi quand tu rentres, d'accord ? Cela me rassurerait un peu plus déjà.

\- D'accord. Sois prudente toi-aussi et veille à ce que je puisse te joindre en cas de besoin.

Adélaïde n'appréciait pas beaucoup ces secrets qu'elle savait néanmoins nécessaires aux fonctions occupées par son époux, mais elle avait appris à exister et à construire leur couple malgré eux. La professeure lui faisait assez confiance pour fermer les yeux et accepter ces obscures réunions, sans pouvoir pour autant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, de peur qu'il ne s'effondre d'épuisement.

Cela promettait d'être une longue fin de journée, qu'égayerait peut-être Gil avec sa grande curiosité.

* * *

Heureusement que la météo avait été relativement clémente pour un temps parisien, connu pour être très changeant. Ils avaient pu déambuler à loisir dans le 2ème et le 6ème arrondissement parisien.

Adélaïde avait toujours eu la bougeotte. Elle n'avait ainsi jamais aimé ces grandes soirées mondaines ou ces grandes tablées familiales où ils restaient assis de très longues heures durant. Si la professeure tâchait de faire des efforts lors des soutenances de mémoires ou de thèses auxquelles elle devait présider au sein du jury, elle restait rarement assise sur son siège en cours magistral.

La marche active et ponctuée de commentaires réguliers plaisait à l'archéologue, la distrayant partiellement de ses interrogations et de ses préoccupations. Il ne fut bien évidemment pas évident de contenter les attentes élevées du jeune garçon sur les aspects culturels qui lui semblaient bien pauvres par rapport à l'âge d'or de son propre royaume. La mage n'avait pu retenir un sourire amusé en le voyant à la fois aussi curieux et aussi critique envers les caractéristiques architecturales des bâtiments qu'ils rencontrèrent, intarissable et clairement doté d'un œil aiguisé sur la question.

Ils en débattirent de longues heures durant tandis qu'ils avaient dû patienter dans les files d'attente.

\- J'espère vraiment que cela en vaut la peine, Adélaïde. Mes attentes seront d'autant plus élevées qu'ils nous font patienter ainsi, sans même châtier ceux qui ne savent pas respecter un ordre donné.

\- Hélas il y a des idiots partout, Godric. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes presque au bout. Ils ne savoureront pas longtemps les quelques mètres qu'ils ont grappillés en passant devant nous.

\- Les règles sont faites pour être respectées, insista le jeune Servant, sinon elles n'ont aucun intérêt. Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi et s'il refuse de s'y plier, alors il doit en accepter les conséquences.

\- Allons, nous sommes en démocratie mon cher. C'est incivil en effet, mais pas illégal pour autant.

\- Ton époux ne s'y trompait pas. Vous autres français avez ce malin plaisir pour jouer avec les mots.

\- C'est plus qu'un plaisir, c'est tout un art et un patrimoine que nous nous efforçons d'entretenir, répliqua avec bonhomie Adélaïde avec un soupçon d'humour.

Fort heureusement, en tant que chercheuse en archéologie et mécène associée de l'institution, Adélaïde disposait sur elle d'une carte coupe-file réservée aux professionnels de la culture. Elle lui permettait, ainsi qu'à un invité, de pouvoir bénéficier des files d'attente prioritaires, de tarifs préférentiels sans oublier des invitations à des expositions et à des événements exceptionnels.

C'est grâce à cela qu'ils n'eurent qu'une heure et demie d'attente au lieu des trois bonnes heures pour les visiteurs occasionnels. Adélaïde ne s'en était pas vexée outre-mesure, habituée à la chose.

L'humeur de son jeune compagnon s'éclaircit dès lors qu'ils eurent accès aux premières galeries dédiées aux civilisations anciennes, bien moins assaillies que la Joconde de Léonard de Vinci. Ravie d'avoir un accompagnateur aussi féru qu'elle des objets anciens et des pièces d'archéologie, inlassablement curieux, Adélaïde se fit une joie de lui faire découvrir les ailes dédiées à l'Égypte ancienne, à la Grèce et la Rome antique, et surtout aux civilisations antiques du Moyen-Orient.

La professeure prenait tant de plaisir à partager sa passion pour les civilisations anciennes qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte du chemin qu'ils empruntaient au grès des salles. Elle s'en aperçut trop tard, qu'au moment où des items familiers protégés par d'épaisses vitrines accrochèrent son regard.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'habitude l'amène jusqu'à _cette_ section du musée du Louvre ?

S'éloignant de Gil qui examinait un morceau de vase de la salle précédente, Adélaïde s'avança sans un mot vers le premier présentoir recouvert de verre, qui présentait un objet qui lui était familier. Une simple tablette d'argile, en partie abîmée par le temps, était recouverte de caractères cunéiformes. Les yeux ternes de l'archéologue survolèrent l'écriteau qui expliquait la nature, les usages et l'origine de l'objet ancien, jusqu'au lieu et à la date où il avait été exhumé et par qui.

**Époque sumérienne, à Warka (Irak, Moyen-Orient), 2014, Karim Salar (1969-2014).**

Le regard indéchiffrable, la professeure parcourut le pas lourd une partie des pièces présentées, sans avoir le cœur de s'y attarder. Dès qu'elle en identifiait certaines, les souvenirs menaçaient de ressurgir, rappelant à sa mémoire trop de visages tuméfiés et défigurés gisant sur le sable irakien. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, l'une de ses mains se posant sur son torse qui était comme parcouru de palpitations tandis que son autre main venait enserrer avec force une barrière proche. Ses jambes lui semblaient de plus en plus fébriles, comme si elles voulaient s'enfuir à tout prix. La mage s'efforça de contenir la peur qui rongeait son cerveau afin de ne pas céder face à la panique.

Non. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Elle ne perdrait pas le contrôle.

Se rappelant de vieux conseils qu'elle avait reçu des années plus tôt pour être en mesure d'aider autrui à gérer ces accès de peur redoutables, Adélaïde s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour en calmer le rythme plus précipité en s'inspirant de la pensée de la cohérence cardiaque. La doctoresse de la médecine du travail l'avait mise-en-garde contre cette possibilité, lui avait ordonné de se ménager et de consulter un psychologue pour contrer au plus tôt les effets de ce mal sournois.

La mage ne voulait pas entendre parler de stress post-traumatique. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse être témoin de ces crises passagères imprévisibles, et d'autant moins Godric.

Il fallait qu'elle s'isole, maintenant. Godric ne devait pas être bien loin, il pourrait la retrouver.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce, maintenant. Elle devait s'en éloigner au plus vite et au plus tôt.

Sortir, maintenant.

Avec une vivacité qui la surprit, comme transportée dans un état second, la professeure de magie tellurique s'empressa de franchir le pas de la porte qui menait à la salle suivante. Ignorant les personnes qui l'entouraient et rejetant d'un signe de main la moindre aide qu'on lui proposait, l'archéologue se hâta le visage baissé vers une salle plus reculée et bien moins peuplée, en quête de calme et de solitude et de distanciation avec les éléments qui continuaient de nourrir cette terreur.

\- Tout va bien madame ? Lui demanda la voix éraillée d'une des gardiennes du musée.

\- Ça va mieux, merci, répondit la mage avec une voix plus fatiguée et plus basse.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Insista-t-elle. Vous êtes bien pâle. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ou que j'appelle les pompiers sur place ?

\- J'en suis sûre, c'est en train de passer. Je ne bouge pas de là en attendant. Ça ira mieux rapidement. C'est qu'une crise de panique. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Vous inquiétez pas, madame.

\- Si vous insistez… si ça ne va pas mieux, faites-moi signe. Je suis dans la salle juste à côté.

La bougresse était bien trop collante à son goût, mais certainement dotée des meilleures intentions. Ce fut pourquoi Adélaïde s'efforça de brider l'irascibilité nourrie par sa honte et ses nerfs irrités.

La pénombre de la pièce, dotée d'un éclairage tamisé, était plus apaisante que les autres salles.

Elle relevait à peine la tête pour essayer de reconstituer son assurance habituelle qu'un vif éclat doré apparut juste en face d'elle, l'aveuglant quelques instants. Une petite ombre émergea du cercle, retombant avec une agilité presque féline sur ses pieds presque sans un bruit avant de l'interpeller.

\- _Hello there_!

Ses cheveux blonds éclairés par la lueur éphémère du cercle qui s'estompait déjà, légèrement penché dans sa direction, les yeux pourpres du jeune roi d'Uruk étaient rivés vers elle. Une légère grimace étira ses traits en constatant qu'elle restait silencieuse et sans réaction, en croisant les bras.

\- Mais voyons, tu étais supposée répondre 'Général Gil' ! N'as-tu jamais vu _Star Wars_?

\- Désolée, je suis un peu lente à la détente pour le moment. Et oui je l'ai vu, j'aime bien la saga.

\- Détends-toi, respire profondément. Ceci ne t'a pas fait peur, reprit-il en déplaçant sa main avec un geste bien connu des passionnés de _space opera_ et de science-fiction.

Un sourire amusé se percha au coin des lèvres d'Adélaïde, bien malgré la fatigue suivant la panique. Si la chose était aussi simple, elle aurait été très volontaire pour subir cette forme d'hypnose. Bien que fatigué, il continua d'étirer ses joues alors qu'elle recouvrait progressivement son sang-froid. Sa fierté refusait qu'elle se laisse aller davantage, d'autant plus que son Servant était là désormais. Sa tentative d'humour avait été productive, la Master se sentait déjà un petit peu plus sereine.

Ils se remirent en route lentement, contournant soigneusement la pièce problématique tandis qu'Archer s'amusait à la taquiner sur sa profession de 'pilleuse de tombes', non sans l'interroger sur les différentes expéditions où elle avait pu prendre part partout dans le monde. Évoquer les voyages, notamment en les illustrant avec les pièces associées aux différentes périodes, l'aidèrent à chasser pour un bon moment la crise de panique bien que celle-ci l'avait laissée encore assez secouée.

Ils étaient en train de regagner la sortie du Louvre lorsqu'une voix masculine les interpella.

\- Professeure Fleury ? C'est bien vous ?

Un homme qui semblait être dans la fine fleur de l'âge s'approchait d'eux. La sobriété de sa tenue, ainsi revêtu d'un costume bleu-marine assorti d'une chemise blanche à col et d'une cravate bleu sombre, tranchait avec ses traits ouverts et le sourire curieux, chaleureux qu'il leur adressait. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés étaient clairsemés de quelques mèches blanches sur sa nuque et son front, tandis que ses yeux bleus semblaient pétiller de bonne humeur et d'une certaine bonhomie assumée.

Adélaïde remarqua du coin de l'œil que God s'était légèrement avancé pour se placer à ses côtés, son regard pourpre alerte et prudent. La mage lui répondit d'un ton aimable et assez cordial.

\- Bonjour. En effet, vous semblez me connaître même si je crains que l'inverse ne soit pas avéré.

\- On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, répondit l'homme sans rien perdre de son enthousiasme. Quelqu'un m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Sans le relever, l'inconnu sortit un pli scellé de la doublure de sa veste avant de le tendre à la mage. Adélaïde jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la petite enveloppe anonyme qu'il lui avait confiée, l'ouvrit avec l'efficacité de l'habitude avant de constater la présence d'un carton d'invitation.

\- Il m'a dit qu'après les longues années que vous avez vécu ensemble, vous n'auriez guère pu l'oublier, ajouta l'homme qui ne paraissait pas avoir beaucoup plus de vingt ans.

Les sourcils froncés en entendant ces propos presque sibyllins, elle voulut lui poser d'autres questions mais le temps qu'elle relève la tête, l'étrange messager avait disparu dans la foule.

Adélaïde regarda le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un carton d'invitation, aussi appelé 'carton vert'. Nominatif, il la priait de se joindre à un dîner de mécénat tenu le soir-même, avec un invité, dans la célèbre salle Ovale de la Bibliothèque nationale de France.

Rangeant le carton d'invitation dans l'enveloppe, qu'elle glissa dans sa veste, Adélaïde secoua avec douceur sa tête avant de la tourner vers son jeune compagnon avec un léger sourire déterminé.

\- Il serait fort impoli de refuser pareille invitation. Tu veux m'accompagner pour cette danse, God ?

\- Je ne dirais jamais non à une dernière danse, répondit aussitôt le concerné, l'air nullement inquiet.


	10. Les Liaisons Dangereuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous,  
> Nous voici avec le 10e chapitre sur la trentaine que j'ai prévu à date. Niveau des équipes, faisons un petit point d'étape jusqu'au chapitre 9 :
> 
> * Adélaïde Fleury - Gilgamesh 'Enfant' (Archer)  
> * Waver Velvet / Lord El-Melloi II - Iskandar (Rider)  
> * Dorian Janson - Inconnue (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Médusa (Rider)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Archer)  
> * Rin Tohsaka - Servant inconnue (Classe indéterminée)  
> * Fiona d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Saber)  
> * Evelyn d'Elvaren - Jeanne d'Arc (Lancer)  
> * Cédric d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Caster)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Médée (Caster)
> 
> Sur ce, replongeons dans les ombres et les intrigues parisiennes sans plus attendre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.
> 
> Lenia41

_Hôtel du 2_ _e_ _arrondissement, Paris, France, 2014._

Adélaïde avait très tôt pris l'habitude, lorsqu'ils partaient en voyage avec Waver sur le continent européen, à penser à prendre au moins une tenue de soirée dans ses affaires. Qu'il s'agisse d'un tailleur élégant ou d'une robe comme dans le cas présent, la professeure s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'il valait mieux anticiper toute invitation impromptue à des réceptions.

Elle adaptait toujours ses 'tenues de combat' au contexte de chacune de ces soirées interminables.

L'archéologue avait choisi pour ce voyage parisien une robe rouge à la coupe assez simple et confortable, d'un tissu de viscose d'excellente qualité qui épousait ses formes élégantes sans l'étouffer pour autant. Dessinant sa taille et sa poitrine, agrémentée d'un décolleté qui suggérait plus qu'il ne montrait en réalité, la robe arrivait à ses chevilles et était fendue sur le côté jusqu'aux hanches. Dédaignant les talons à aiguilles qui ne manqueraient pas de la faire souffrir toute la soirée durant, l'archéologue leur avait préféré des chaussures à talons plus larges et plus épais pour un meilleur appui et plus de confort. Peu inspirée, elle avait décidé de laisser ses longs cheveux roux détachés, en dehors des premières mèches qui avaient été attachées avec un petit élastique rouge.

Du gloss sur les lèvres, un soupçon de mascara, un zeste de fard à paupière et le tour était joué.

\- Mince, je savais que j'avais oublié un truc. Tu n'as pas de costume avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il va falloir qu'on t'en trouve un sympa à ta taille, il n'est pas trop tard pour aller faire des emplettes.

\- Pas besoin. Que crois-tu ? J'ai toujours ce qu'il faut sur moi, lui répliqua Archer un peu moqueur.

Sans vouloir s'étendre davantage, l'enfant se contenta d'un claquement de doigts. En un instant ses cheveux blonds étaient peignés et il était revêtu d'un costume. Il portait une veste blanche à manches longues liserée de doré sur le col, par-dessus une chemise rouge, un pantalon blanc et des souliers noirs. Autour de son cou était nouée une cravate rouge, sertie de motifs dorés esquissant des têtes de lions. Ses mains étaient pour leur part recouvertes de gants blancs taillés dans du cuir.

L'apparat lui donnerait un air angélique pour les uns… ou un air de mafioso pour les autres.

\- Je me disais que cela ferait l'affaire. Est-ce que c'est à ton goût ? Demanda God d'une voix espiègle.

\- J'admets que tu as bon goût, concéda Adélaïde. Ce sera parfait pour la soirée. Heureusement que ce sont surtout des seniors qui sont de la partie, sinon tu aurais fait tourner la tête de bien des dames.

\- Évidemment. La première impression qu'on donne est la plus importante, surtout pour des négociations.

Le jeune garçon s'interrompit pour l'ausculter de la tête aux pieds d'un regard perçant, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, avant de la dévisager. Patiente, Adélaïde reprit la parole avec amusement.

\- Et bien, tu m'as l'air plutôt dubitatif. Quelque chose cloche avec ma tenue ?

\- Ce n'est pas si mal. La couleur te va plutôt bien mais bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait le modèle que j'aurais choisi pour mettre en valeur tes courbes, lança Gil avec appréciation et un brin de reproche.

\- Merci j'ai toujours aimé le rouge. Si cela peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas ma tenue de gala. Je choisis mon armement selon le champ de bataille sur lequel je m'engage, répondit Adélaïde avec un léger clin d'œil tout en terminant de préparer son sac à main pliable assorti.

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu me montreras ton arsenal, répliqua-t-il d'un ton innocent avec un large sourire.

Il voulait donc se risquer à s'engager sur ce terrain-là. Adélaïde s'en sentait plus amusée qu'offusquée, s'y étant d'autant plus préparée que ses discussions avec Waver sur le garçon en question l'avaient informée de ce penchant que le jeune roi d'Uruk exprimerait une fois adulte. Velvet lui avait raconté en long, en large et en travers l'accrochage entre le Roi des Héros et la Saber équipière de Shirou il y a dix ans, Gilgamesh ayant été fasciné par elle et ayant voulu la conquérir avec forte insistance voire par la force, et ce jusqu'au terme du conflit.

La tentative avait été infructueuse et il n'avait jamais voulu reconnaître sa défaite sur ce terrain-là.

Adélaïde avait été habituée tôt à gérer des fortes têtes qui se comportaient en charmeurs, d'autant plus avant son voyage étudiant à Londres quand elle éconduisait ses prétendants l'un après l'autre. L'archéologue était déjà décidée sur l'arme verbale qu'elle emploierait si la situation se présentait.

\- On verra ça si on rentre un jour à Londres, si tu es sage et si on survit à tout ce joyeux bordel.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de 'si'… tu ne veux pas commencer maintenant ?

\- Nope, mon jeune ami. On a une soirée qui nous attend du pied ferme et je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer en arrivant en retard. Cela ferait une mauvaise impression à notre interlocuteur, pas vrai ? Répliqua la professeure en retournant ses mots contre lui d'un timbre détendu et amusé.

\- Ça se défend… demain alors ? Relança God avec une évidente trace d'humour dans sa voix.

\- Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin mon cher, elle pourrait s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- Sauf que je sais voler, je pourrais toujours la rattraper ! Répliqua Archer avec espièglerie.

Le recours à l'humour était très efficace en bien des situations, que ce soit pour remettre gentiment quelqu'un qu'on apprécie à sa place ou pour s'arracher à différentes situations assez inconfortables. Il prouva une fois plus sa fiabilité puisque Godric n'insista pas sans s'en offusquer véritablement.

Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent la suite de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservée pour quatre personnes jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous de l'invitation. L'archéologue et le jeune Servant ne rencontrèrent pas de problèmes en particulier au cours de leur déplacement, sinon quelques lourdauds habituels. Adélaïde y était néanmoins rodée, et ne manquait pas de verbe pour les remettre à leur place.

La Bibliothèque nationale de France, l'Institut national d'histoire de l'art et l'École des Chartes… trois institutions culturelles incontournables qu'Adélaïde avait arpentées quand elle était étudiante !

Une certaine mélancolie la saisit sur le parvis du lieu, lui rappelant qu'elle allait bientôt entamer sa quatrième décennie. Cette pensée sur son âge était vexante, aussi l'ignora-t-elle assez vite.

La salle Ovale n'avait rien perdu de son éclat depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait foulée. Si elle était apprêtée pour la réception des mécènes, celle-là même qui agaçait tant les lecteurs que le personnel de la bibliothèque qui devait arranger leurs horaires pour accommoder les préparatifs.

Le porche d'entrée franchi, la forme ovale qui lui avait valu son nom s'ouvrait face au regard du visiteur. Son plancher vert sombre était éclairé par les très nombreuses fenêtres rondes de son plafond, qui entouraient elle-même une très vaste coupole pour auréoler la pièce de lumière. Chaque fenêtre portait le nom d'une ville considérée comme essentielle dans l'histoire des civilisations. Chaque arc de cercle sur les murs était décoré par un fond vert boisé, dominant de gigantesques étagères remplies de revues et de livres aussi anciens, diversifiés que précieux voire exceptionnels. La masse de livre qui y reposait pouvait intimider l'usager peu averti, mais pour Adélaïde elle était aussi chaleureuse qu'un feu de cheminée, délicieusement apaisante et très agréablement familière.

Les rangées de tables de bois d'époque étaient toujours dotées de leurs lampes aux coupoles vertes.

Adélaïde ne put bien entendu éviter certaines connaissances et dût observer quelques échanges d'usage et de politesses au cours de sa recherche de l'interlocuteur qui l'avait contactée, sans perdre de vue Godric dans la foule. Un verre de vin à la main, ses yeux bleus finirent par trouver leur cible.

La professeure ne fut pas du tout étonnée de trouver le phénomène en très plaisante compagnie.

Faisant un signe discret à Archer, Adélaïde s'approcha du groupe avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Et bien, ne serait-ce pas le professeur Renoir ? Aussi bien entouré que toujours, à ce que je vois !

\- Et voici la professeure Fleury, toujours aussi resplendissante que l'étoile du berger qui éclaire le ciel parisien, lança Renoir en levant son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée, les yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme et ta langue est toujours aussi habile. N'est-il pas agréable à… converser, mesdames ? Répliqua l'archéologue avec cordialité et des yeux pétillants de malice.

Sa pique suscita l'amusement de la gente féminine, qui laissèrent échapper rires et gloussements.

\- Mes excuses mesdames, je vais devoir vous quitter. La femme de mes rêves ne saurait attendre, répondit le chercheur.

Faisant fi de leurs protestations, le populaire professeur d'alchimie de l'Académie des mages de Paris s'inclina respectueusement avant de glisser son bras autour du sien qui tenait le verre. Jouant la comédie de cette aimable plaisanterie à laquelle ils se livraient pour se débarrasser mutuellement des gêneurs du sexe opposé qu'ils tendaient à attirer malgré eux, Adélaïde se contenta de garder un léger sourire et le laissa volontiers la guider vers un angle moins fréquenté de la salle de lecture.

Faisant un court arrêt près du buffet, son meilleur ami de longue date lui offrit galamment de prendre quelques amuse-bouche dans une assiette. La mage accepta de bonne grâce, sous l'œil vigilant d'Archer qui préférait rester à ses côtés tout en feignant la curiosité timide d'un enfant.

\- La 'femme de mes rêves', hein ? Tu sais que tu vas avoir Waver sur le dos si ces demoiselles comprennent de travers tes propos volontairement ambigus. Tu en as fait exprès, avoue-le.

\- Je ne répondrai qu'en présence de mon avocate, sauf si tu veux la remplacer, répondit Lucas.

\- J'ai fait des études d'archéologie, pas de droit voyons ! S'esclaffa Adélaïde avec humour avant de reprendre. En tout cas tu as l'air d'être dans ton élément ici, nageant comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Son meilleur ami de longue date n'avait guère changé à ses yeux. Assez petit du haut de son mètre soixante-seize, sa silhouette élancée, ses traits agréables en dépit d'un menton un peu pointu, ses yeux verts pétillants et ses cheveux bruns décoiffés avec soin en faisait l'un des enseignants les plus appréciés par la gente féminine. Féru d'escrime, d'arts martiaux et d'équitation, ces sports qu'il pratiquait très régulièrement à bon niveau l'avaient aidé à maintenir une grande forme physique.

Il était un bel homme et le savait parfaitement, jouant avec ce fait comme un chat avec des souris.

Il était revêtu ce soir d'une chemise à col bleu-azur aux longues manches, d'un pantalon et d'un gilet anthracite ainsi que d'une cravate rayée jaune et rouge. Il ne portait pas de bijou, sinon une élégante montre à aiguilles au cadran doré et un solide bracelet de cuir noir sur son poignet droit.

\- Oh on s'habitue à nager parmi les requins. Et si nous allions dans un coin tranquille pour discuter ? Répliqua le chercheur avec amabilité sans retirer son bras noué autour du sien.

\- Je connais ça, j'ai la même faune à Londres. Pourquoi pas, ça devient assourdissant avec autant de monde. Cela ne te dérange pas que mon fils adoptif, le jeune Godric ici présent vienne avec nous ? Je ne serais pas tranquille de le laisser ainsi seul à la merci des cougars et autres demoiselles.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je m'en voudrais de le laisser à la merci de telles créatures, elles n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Et puis, on aura vraiment l'air d'une petite famille comme ça, plaisanta Lucas.

Fait étonnant, Gilgamesh fit preuve d'une discrétion et d'une patience inhabituelles. Il pouvait se montrer parfois un peu possessif avec elle quand des hommes autres que Waver, Dorian ou Rider se trouvaient près d'elle. Il n'en était rien ici, visiblement. Du coin de l'œil, Adélaïde avait davantage l'impression qu'il était surtout curieux et assez amusé par la situation, comme s'il avait deviné sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le préciser que ce n'étaient que comédie et amicales boutades.

* * *

Le site Richelieu ne manquait pas d'espaces plus tranquilles, bien qu'il fût en cours de rénovation depuis 1998. Les estimations actuelles évaluaient la fin des travaux d'ici un peu plus de trente ans.

Véritable connaisseur des lieux, Lucas les guida jusqu'à la cour d'honneur du quadrilatère Richelieu avant de le diriger vers l'un des trésors architecturaux que dissimulait le bâtiment : le salon d'honneur. Adélaïde se demanda comment il avait pu obtenir l'autorisation de s'y rendre, le lieu étant fermé au public outre des occasions très spéciales, telles que des réceptions de gens importants ou des journées européennes du patrimoine. N'étant hélas jamais présente en France pour ces dernières, il s'agissait ainsi de la première fois que la mage franco-britannique y mettait les pieds.

Une atmosphère solennelle et chaleureuse se dégageait des très nombreuses boiseries qui décoraient le sol et les murs de cette prestigieuse salle. Éclairée par des lampes façonnées à la manière des anciennes chandelles, plusieurs tableaux ornaient les portes de l'espace en précédant un mur blanc.

Près de l'entrée, un sympathique personnage de pierre accueillait les visiteurs. Assis sur son siège de marbre vêtu d'une toge, ses mains ridées posées sur les accoudoirs, un vieil homme aux cheveux courts les regardait avec une bienveillance entremêlée de facétie et d'un zeste de sagesse.

Cet éternel curieux n'était nul autre que François-Marie Arouet, le célèbre philosophe Voltaire.

Adélaïde avait entendu dire que le cœur de l'homme de lettres reposerait auprès de la statue, donné un demi-siècle après sa mort par l'empereur Napoléon III à la Bibliothèque nationale de France.

Sa contemplation méditative et curieuse des lieux ne l'empêchait pas de rester alerte. Elle remarqua ainsi le sortilège d'impassibilité qu'incanta discrètement son vieil ami en fermant à clé la porte.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à obtenir les clés de cette salle ? Je la croyais interdite au public.

\- Oh tu sais, quelqu'un que je connais qui connaît quelqu'un. Tant qu'on ne dérange rien et qu'on n'abîme rien, je l'ai officieusement réservée ce soir, répondit Lucas avec un aimable sourire.

\- Au moins, il est certain que nous ne serons pas dérangés. Allons droit au but : tu voulais me parler ?

Lucas se retourna vers elle et s'assit sur l'un des rares sièges présents dans la salle. Sans la perdre des yeux, le professeur d'alchimie prit la parole d'un ton taquin nuancé d'une pointe de sérieux.

\- Sachant à quel point Waver et toi avez du mal à vous accorder sur un agenda pour votre mariage, je t'imagine mal adopter dans l'urgence un enfant qui ressemble beaucoup à un personnage connu de notre histoire à la fois ancienne et récente.

Son meilleur ami esquissait, en dépit de ses lèvres fermées, un sourire aussi large que celui du chat du Cheshire dans le conte d' _Alice au pays des merveilles_ écrit par Lewis Carroll. Son ancien colocataire parisien – versaillais ou au pire francilien, comme il corrigerait à corps et à cris si elle avait fait l'affront de le dire à voix haute – la connaissait trop bien. Comme Rin, elle n'avait pas réussi à le garder dans le flou en dépit de ses efforts. Était-elle vraiment comme un livre ouvert ?

Les sourcils froncés, Adélaïde ne confirma ni n'infirma ses propos. Le visage impassible, elle lui fit signe avec un léger sourire d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour autant.

\- Par contre, aurais-tu un joli tatouage apparu comme par enchantement ? Demanda Lucas.

\- Mm, aurais-je vraiment un cœur de pierre à tes yeux ? J'aurais pu ne pas vouloir laisser un enfant orphelin dans cet enfer, aussi. Après tout, je suis censée être impulsive aux yeux des autres. Je vois que tu es aussi bien informé que toujours, et je sais bien que tu ne me diras pas tes sources. S'il en va de même pour toi, pourquoi m'avoir contactée ? Tu aurais pu bénéficier de l'effet de surprise.

\- Oh je ne doute pas que tu aurais ramené un orphelin avec toi, juste qu'au vu de ton train de vie tu aurais réfléchi un minimum avant d'adopter un enfant. Sache que je ne recherchais pas un effet de surprise, n'étant hélas pas un prédateur. Je souhaitais au contraire avoir une chance d'en discuter avec toi, et voir comment nous pourrions nous arranger en la matière.

Adélaïde prit délicatement un siège pour le placer face à celui de son meilleur ami et s'y installa. God restait légèrement en retrait, bien qu'elle pût sentir ses yeux vigilants posés sur eux et se douter qu'il se tenait prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de dérapage de la situation. Il semblait cependant lui faire assez confiance pour la laisser gérer la confrontation sans devoir s'imposer.

L'archéologue regarda le mage en silence, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté avec curiosité, un brin d'amusement et pas mal de sérieux. Posant ensuite ses coudes sur les accoudoirs, elle reposa son menton sur ses mains jointes tout en laissant ses yeux bleus plongés droit dans ceux de Renoir.

\- Tu as raison, même si l'Irak a eu le mérite de me faire revoir mes priorités. Tu es assez malin pour te douter que même en travaillant en bonne intelligence, nous ne ferons que retarder l'inéluctable. Néanmoins, tu as l'air aussi intrigué par cette guerre inopinée. Que poursuis-tu vraiment, Lucas ?

\- En dehors de ma recherche de l'amour et d'un monde en paix, tu veux dire ? Juste à comprendre qui est à l'origine de ce beau bordel et d'éviter qu'il ne cause trop de morts.

Ainsi en face à face, ils ne pouvaient guère se mentir. Adélaïde ne le quittait pas des yeux, son regard d'azur serti d'une gravité inhabituelle plongé dans l'émeraude du sien. Fini de jouer et de danser autour du pot. Les masques étaient tombés, ainsi présents en coulisses. Lucas dût sentir le sérieux de sa question, puisqu'il ne tarda pas à lui répondre avec gravité. Après un bref silence, le professeur parisien repoussa une mèche de son visage et compléta avec un fort élégant sourire.

\- Je suis un gentilhomme pacifiste, pas un révolutionnaire sanglant.

\- La recherche du _Fine Amor_ tu veux dire, commenta Adélaïde avec humour. Si la paix dans le monde semble utopique, je ne tiens pas à ajouter un autre conflit aux multiples guerres déjà en cours. Nos intérêts convergent visiblement sur ce point. Que voudrais-tu nous proposer, mon vieil ami ?

\- Une alliance avec un échange d'informations, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions comment nous avons été impliqués dans ce bourbier. Sachant que cette guerre me semble peu orthodoxe dans son nombre de Master-Servant, comme tu as toi-même déjà dû le réaliser.

Lucas était donc aussi bien renseigné qu'à l'ordinaire, elle n'avait pas menti à Rin un peu plus tôt. Adélaïde n'était pas étonnée qu'il vienne vers elle pour négocier, Renoir avait toujours eu une préférence pour le recours à l'entregent plutôt qu'à la force face à des situations délicates. Il n'en était pas moins un esprit brillant et un excellent mage, mais il aimait les solutions jugées plus 'civilisées'.

L'archéologue eut vite fait son choix. Puisque son cher et tendre, avec sa fonction, était amené à devoir garder des secrets, il n'y avait aucune raison pour la professeure ne le fasse pas non plus.

\- Un pacte de non-agression le temps d'éclaircir ce mystère et un partage d'informations t'iraient ?

\- Tout à fait. Je suppose alors que nous avons un accord ?

\- Nous avons un accord. Tu n'as pas l'air très surpris par ma réponse, dit Adélaïde avec amusement.

\- Pour tous tes défauts, tu es d'ordinaire plutôt raisonnable et assez pragmatique.

\- Je suppose aussi que tu n'es pas venu ici les mains vides.

\- En effet. En signe de bonne volonté, j'ai des informations qui devraient…, commença Lucas.

\- Hé Lucas ! Tu nous présentes ? Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de me garder à l'écart !

La voix masculine qui venait d'interrompre le professeur Renoir semblait familière à l'archéologue. Intriguée, Adélaïde tourna aussitôt son regard vers la source de l'interruption, alors que les rares ombres de la pénombre semblaient se distordre pour laisser entrevoir une silhouette grandissante.

Un grand jeune homme s'avança hors des ténèbres. Une large épée attachée à sa ceinture, il était revêtu d'un haut noir liseré de blanc assorti à une longue veste blanche qui filait jusqu'à ses genoux. Il portait un gantelet gris-clair sur son bras gauche, tandis que son bras droit était recouvert d'une simple manche noire irisée de lignes rouges. Des protections similaires recouvraient ses jambes, ses pieds protégés par de lourdes bottes. Enfin, une cape blanche doublée d'un bleu azur recouvrait ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille, dissimulant partiellement son cou avec un col relevé.

Ce furent surtout ses cheveux noirs méchés de blanc et ses yeux bleus qui interpellèrent Adélaïde. Esquissant un sourire aimable, elle laissa le nouveau-venu s'approcher d'un Lucas un brin contrarié d'avoir été ainsi interrompu. Son meilleur ami n'appréciait guère en effet qu'on lui coupe la parole.

\- On s'est croisés tout à l'heure au Louvre, pas vrai ? Vous nous avez donné le carton d'invitation.

\- C'était bien moi ! Confirma l'inconnu avec un sourire joyeux d'avoir été reconnu. Désolé de vous avoir laissé en plan ainsi, ce n'était pas très cool. Lucas tenait vraiment à ce que je sois discret !

\- J'avais de bonnes raisons. Ils auraient très bien pu être suivis, lança le concerné avec sérieux.

\- Quand même ! Ce n'était pas digne d'un gentilhomme. Mes excuses, madame Fleury.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répliqua Adélaïde avec un geste apaisant. C'est ton équipier, Lucas ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Lucas. Maintenant qu'on en est là, permets-moi de te présenter…

Le chevalier se tourna vers Adélaïde et le jeune Gil, toujours souriant et le regard enjoué. D'un geste élégant, il s'inclina en une courte révérence avant d'interrompre une fois de plus son Master.

\- Je suis de classe Saber, mon Vrai Nom est Charlemagne ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Adélaïde resta décontenancée quelques instants par sa franchise percutante, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Eh bien, dire qu'elle pensait ne pas être très douée en tact, elle venait de trouver quelqu'un d'encore plus bourru qu'elle. Le Servant ne semblait pas faire cas du froncement de sourcils à la fois désapprobateur et un peu las du professeur Renoir, à qui il adressait un sourire avant de lui asséner une tape amicale dans le dos tout en le priant de se décoincer un petit peu.

La mage franco-britannique finit par se ressaisir et, les bras croisés, reprit avec amusement.

\- Le plaisir est réciproque, Charlemagne. La vie avec Lucas n'est pas trop difficile ? Je sais que les journées ne sont pas toujours reposantes, entre les soirées studieuses et les nuits animées.

\- Appelez-moi Charles ou Charlie, s'il vous plaît. Oh non, ça va. Ce n'est pas un peu de bruit et un peu d'agitation qui vont me perturber tant qu'il ne se met pas en danger, répondit le Saber aux cheveux poivre et sel sans rien perdre de sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et revenons aux choses sérieuses, vous voulez bien ? Protesta Lucas avec ses traits froncés, un brin piqué de ne plus être au centre de l'attention.

Saber s'avança vers Archer, qui était venu s'asseoir sur un siège juste à côté d'Adélaïde au cours de leur discussion. Les yeux bleus, vifs et intrigués du chevalier croisèrent le regard pourpre curieux et prudent du jeune roi, plusieurs minutes durant. Le souverain français finit par rompre le silence sans rien perdre de son large sourire, une main posée sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son menton.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es le fameux Roi des Héros ? Enchanté. Je t'imaginais… un peu plus grand.

\- Enchanté. Je t'imaginais un peu plus réfléchi. Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être grand pour briser les genoux des ennemis de ma Master, répondit Gil avec un sourire confiant et les bras croisés.

Le ton de l'enfant semblait néanmoins plutôt amical et taquin pour l'archéologue, bien moins sévère que ses propos ne le laissaient entendre. Elle était assez amusée de le voir ainsi faire preuve d'assurance face aux autres Masters, tandis qu'en privé il se montrait plutôt humble et modeste. Afin que Lucas ne s'empourpre pas de colère, elle se tourna vers lui et l'interpella avec bonhomie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un peu le même à la maison. Je t'écoute avec la plus grande attention, promis.

\- Il y a intérêt, rétorqua Lucas. Je n'aime pas me répéter, c'est vite lassant. Charles ?

\- Aye ! Lança Saber en revenant s'installer près de Renoir, confortablement appuyé contre le mur. Tu veux leur parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'aéroport, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu veux dire, de l'incident du hall d'arrivée ? Pour le coup on est au fait de ce qu'il s'est passé, commença Adélaïde avant que Lucas ne l'interrompre d'un geste avec un léger sourire.

\- Il n'y a pas eu qu'une seule attaque ma chère, là est ton erreur. Il y a eu deux combats en vérité.

\- Deux mêlées ? Tu veux dire qu'en dehors de la barrière affectant le hall 2, il y avait autre chose ?

\- Exactement. Bien entendu, cela a été camouflé par la DGSI comme un attentat dans les deux cas. Charles n'a pas pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le hall mais il a été témoin de la bataille sur la piste.

La piste d'atterrissage… Les traits d'Adélaïde se firent plus réfléchis alors qu'elle se penchait sur cette information. Leur attention avait tant été accaparée par l'assaut de Médée qu'ils n'avaient pas songé à la possibilité d'une seconde escarmouche. L'archéologue se souvint de son repli temporaire avec Archer lorsque ce dernier avait été grièvement blessé… puis de la jeune fille aux manières impeccables protégée par un chevalier peu disert, discret et réservé mais serviable. La demoiselle qui avait conclu une alliance éphémère de circonstance et leur avait laissé la vie sauve avec la promesse de croiser le fer par la suite, se présentant comme Fiona… et qui recherchait sa tante.

L'enfant et son Saber s'étaient précipités dans la direction opposée. Étaient-ils allés vers la piste ?

\- Charles, est-ce qu'il y avait une gamine d'une dizaine d'années avec un chevalier parmi eux ? Demanda avec une certaine inquiétude la franco-britannique, soucieuse de l'état de la petite fille.

\- Une enfant… oui ! Répondit diligemment le Saber. Elle était avec ce Saber qui avait fait une percée remarquable. N'ayez crainte professeure, elle s'en est admirablement tirée, en un morceau.

\- D'après les dires de Saber, il y avait trois Servants et trois Masters sur les lieux. Je ne suis pas encore certain de l'identité de l'enfant et de la jeune femme qu'elle a rejoint, mais le visage du mage qui leur faisait face m'est familier. Je suis en train de creuser la question mais je soupçonne fortement qu'il s'agit d'un mage très influent de la noblesse française et que les trois se connaissent, enchaîna Lucas avec une expression très concentrée en caressant sa barbe inexistante.

\- En ce qui concerne les Servants, ils n'ont pas vraiment fait l'effort de cacher leur Noble Phantasm, commenta Saber avec enthousiasme. C'était plutôt classe comme combat, sans la moindre retenue ! Vu leur style de combat, je pense qu'on a eu une Lancer avec un Saber face à un Caster.

\- Et si je ne m'abuse, l'étendard de la Lancer me rappelle une copie que j'avais vue une fois dans un musée orléanais, la réplique conforme à celui de Jeanne d'Arc. En dehors de quelques différences physiques, la Servant vue par Charles ressemblait beaucoup aux portraits décrivant la Pucelle. Quant au Caster et au Saber… c'est un autre cas. Quelle impression t'avaient-ils inspiré, Charles ?

\- Oh, tu veux parler de leur aura ! C'était très étonnant. Ils dégageaient une présence à la fois similaire et diamétralement opposée, comme une image et son reflet dans le miroir.

Les commentaires successifs de Lucas et de celui surnommé 'Charles' étaient très intéressants aux yeux de la professeure, même s'ils suscitaient plus de questions que de réponses. Jeanne d'Arc, ni plus ni moins ? Le regard de l'archéologue glissa vers le chevalier, qui lui jeta en retour un regard curieux. Après tout, il y avait déjà Charlemagne. Certains jouaient vraiment à domicile, visiblement. Afin de respecter leur part du marché, la professeure de magie tellurique leur raconta à son tour ce qu'il s'était passé lors du combat contre Médée et l'assaut qu'ils avaient subi au manoir. Adélaïde fronça des sourcils après un court moment de réflexion, soulevant à voix haute.

\- Cela rend le nombre de participants encore plus irrégulier. Si je résume, nous avons au total confirmé la présence de deux Rider, deux Saber, deux Caster, deux Archer, d'un Assassin, d'une Lancer et d'une Servant de classe inconnue. Cela nous fait donc au moins 11 Servants, et nous ne sommes qu'au début du conflit. Il y a de grands risques qu'il y en ait d'autres encore dans l'ombre.

\- Le compte est juste à date, confirma Lucas. En dehors du désordre notoire sur le nombre et les classes des Servants, l'absence totale d'observateur et d'encadrement, je sais que des officiels enquêtent sur l'origine et le créateur de ce Graal. Il y a un second point qui m'intrigue davantage.

\- Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui peut être encore plus inhabituel que tout cela ? Demanda Adélaïde.

\- Saber et moi avons eu nos propres affrontements. Le Caster de l'incident de la piste, que nous pourchassions après qu'il nous ait confrontés et un autre Servant Assassin que je n'ai pas pu identifier, aux techniques de combats peu communes et au Master aussi bien informé que dissimulé. C'est au cours de cette mêlée-là qu'un intrus s'est immiscé sans la moindre gêne contre Assassin et nous.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne, commenta l'archéologue avec un sourcil haussé. Le _Fair and square_ … pardon, la notion de combat juste et honorable ne s'applique pas vraiment dans ce genre de guerre, c'est plutôt le tout est permis qui prime. Il y a peut-être vu la chance de faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

Lucas laissa échapper un geste agacé de la main avant de lui rétorquer d'un timbre plus grave.

\- Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point-là, Adélaïde. Ce qui me surprend davantage, c'est que le Servant en question ait réussi à tenir tête à deux autres opposants sans mal et sans l'aide d'un seul Master. Son apparence lui donnait l'air d'un Saber mais il avait une force brute digne d'un solide Berserker.

C'était un peu plus surprenant, en effet. Si la mage avait lu dans certains ouvrages que quelques Servants étaient en mesure d'agir temporairement sans l'appui d'un Master, ils ne se comptaient que sur les doigts d'une main et étaient, par ailleurs, fort mal connus. Elle resta attentive et silencieuse tandis que Lucas poursuivait ses explications, parfois complétées par Saber sur certains détails. Ce qu'il avait retenu de ses observations jusqu'à date était qu'il restait potentiellement une dizaine de Servants aux classes et/ou au Master inconnus, qui très probablement se trouvaient déjà dans Paris. Cela excluait ces mystérieux anonymes en armure sur lesquels se focalisait désormais le professeur d'Alchimie, ces entités coriaces qui étaient tantôt implacables tantôt élusives comme des ombres.

Adélaïde se sentait fourbue à être restée ainsi dans la même position et s'étira tel un chat. Elle avait l'impression que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à toute allure, attisés par la complexe énigme. La professeure de magie tellurique se redressa lentement, sans perdre des yeux son interlocuteur.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant si je croise d'autres binômes ou l'un de tes mystérieux Servants, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire de plus pour t'aider.

\- Reste aux aguets et prends garde aux arrières de ton groupe, ce sera déjà une bonne chose.

\- Évidemment. Quiconque veut tenir longtemps dans cette foutue guerre le sait bien, Lucas.

\- Je suis sérieux, Adélaïde. J'ai des raisons de penser que tu croiseras leur route assez tôt. Je sais que c'est contre ta nature mais essaye d'être prudente, d'accord ? Insista le chercheur.

\- Hé ! Dis tout de suite que je suis imprudente pendant que tu y es, grommela l'archéologue avant de concéder face au sourcil haussé du français. Je ferai gaffe et je ne suis pas seule pour rappel.

Lucas ne se départit pas de son scepticisme alors qu'il posait son regard sur elle puis sur Archer. Il observa avec attention ce dernier, sans que le Servant ne baisse un instant ses yeux pourpres. Adélaïde observa cette confrontation visuelle sans mot dire, avant qu'une ombre de sourire ne se dessine au coin des lèvres de son meilleur ami. Se redressant à son tour, il lui offrit son bras tandis que Charles s'esquivait avec une rare discrétion, sa silhouette s'estompant peu à peu à leur vue.

\- Il se fait tard. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Ainsi vêtue tu risques d'attirer bien des regards, lui proposa le chercher tandis qu'il refermait avec grand soin les portes du Salon d'Honneur.

\- Le premier qui se montre trop insistant se prendra une frappe ciblée dans les noix. Je n'ai qu'un bus à prendre avant d'arriver à l'hôtel… et j'ai totalement oublié de m'occuper d'un truc.

\- Ah ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Lucas avec curiosité alors qu'ils traversaient la cour d'honneur.

\- De m'occuper de réserver une chambre pour la nuit de demain. On a réussi à avoir de quoi se loger pour un bon bout de temps, mais impossible de décrocher un truc pour la prochaine nuit.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à passer la nuit chez moi. J'ai assez de place pour vous accueillir et cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu avoir une joute verbale avec sa 'grandeur britannique', lui proposa Lucas en feignant de grands airs sur ses derniers mots avant de compléter. Ma seule condition est que tu gardes le secret autour de notre accord, avec tout ce que cela implique.

\- Entendu, je garderai ton anonymat et notre accord sous silence, conclut avec légèreté Adélaïde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pas de la petite porte réservée au personnel du site. La franco-britannique s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux après l'avoir salué et souhaité une bonne soirée lorsqu'elle sentit le français retenir son bras avec fermeté. Il se pencha pour lui souffler quelques mots à voix basse à l'oreille, qui tendirent Adélaïde. Cette dernière ne commenta pas et se contenta d'approuver et de le remercier en silence avant de quitter sa compagnie, Gil lui emboîtant pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche, Adélaïde sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de son sac à main. Demandant à Archer d'attendre un instant à l'aide d'un signe de la main, l'archéologue le retira prudemment et ouvrit d'un geste maîtrisé le clapet du cellulaire et consulta le message écrit qui venait de s'afficher sur l'écran.

*** Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? Je sors bientôt de réunion. ***

*** Tout va bien. J'ai été invitée par des collègues à un dîner. Et toi ça va ? ***

*** Je vais bien. Oh, c'est bien ça va te changer un peu les idées. Tu veux que je t'y rejoigne ? ***

*** C'est gentil mais je suis en train de rentrer. Ça a été une longue journée après tout ;) ***

*** D'accord. On se retrouve à l'hôtel. J'essaye de ne pas tarder aussi. ***

Une ombre de sourire erra sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas changé sur ce point, toujours à se soucier d'elle. Si l'entrevue avait retenu Waver pendant de nombreuses heures, Adélaïde supposait qu'il y avait de grands risques qu'elle ne se termine pas dans l'immédiat si elle se fiait à l'habitude. Un dernier échange de SMS transmit leur partage mutuel d'affection, avant qu'elle ne range l'appareil et ne rejoigne Archer pour descendre les marches de la ligne du métro qu'ils devaient emprunter.

Toute légèreté avait quitté son visage alors que les portes du métro se refermaient derrière eux.

* * *

_Café anonyme du 8_ _e_ _arrondissement, Paris, France._

Dans un tout autre arrondissement de Paris, dans un café dont la devanture ne payait pas de mine, Evelyn s'entretenait avec l'émissaire que lui avaient délégué les hautes instances des mages britanniques. Goûtant peu le fait de ne pas avoir été plus tôt informée de l'identité de ce contact, l'agent des renseignements britanniques avait été plaisamment surprise par leur choix de représentant.

Lord El-Melloi II, directeur de l'Académie des mages de Londres et affilié au Conseil des Mages… dont le nom civil et originel, bien moins connu du grand public, n'était autre que Waver Velvet.

Profil d'abord ordinaire d'étudiant dans l'Académie de Londres, issu d'une famille de mages ne remontant qu'à deux ou trois générations, il était surtout un ancien participant de la première Guerre du Graal survenue à Fuyuki il y près de vingt ans de cela. Le jeune homme très quelconque, devenu homme d'influence était l'un des rares témoins qui avait survécu à ce premier affrontement au Japon. Les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait acquis la relique de son Servant de classe Rider Iskandar, étaient troubles, de même que celles qui avaient amené l'héritière de la famille El Melloi et fille du défunt prédécesseur du même nom, Reines, à le choisir comme représentant. Evelyn était cependant surtout intéressée par d'autres points, tel que sa contribution au démantèlement du dernier Graal.

Lointaine semblait être la naïveté du jeune mage qui s'était lancé à l'aventure la tête la première. Le Lord était plus prudent et plus aguerri même si l'agent se doutait qu'il avançait comme elle, masqué.

L'agent du MI5 savait déjà qu'il faisait partie des Masters choisis pour ce tournoi imprévu, en raison du vaste réseau tentaculaire dont disposaient les officiers des renseignements britanniques. Sans doute par conscience professionnelle, il avait été le lanceur d'alertes dans les hautes sphères décisionnelles du monde des mages anglais quant à l'émergence de ce Graal non désiré. En sa qualité de spécialiste sur ces guerres pluriséculaires et de membre du Conseil, il travaillait avec eux depuis des années. L'officier n'avait pas eu de grands efforts à faire pour déduire l'identité de son Servant dès lors que celui-ci s'était rendu visible lorsqu'elle avait fait garder un œil sur lui.

\- Si je résume, vous pensez que le responsable serait dissimulé au sein des Masters, commenta le directeur sans trahir la moindre réaction sur son expression sérieuse et impassible.

\- Exactement. Une ou un mage très expérimenté, avec des moyens conséquents et suffisamment d'espaces isolés pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui ou elle, confirma l'agent des renseignements.

\- J'ose espérer que vous avez des pistes, lança El Melloi II avec plus de fermeté dans sa voix.

\- Nous y travaillons mais oui, nous avons plusieurs hypothèses. Il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer mais la personne responsable finira par se compromettre. _Wait and see, until then_. La collaboration de nos services avec le Conseil des mages est prévue en ce sens, après tout.

Evelyn ne pouvait pas abattre ses cartes trop tôt, quand elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit suffisamment fiable à ce stade pour qu'elle lui transmette certaines informations sensibles. Cette petite piqûre de rappel ne lui semblait pas de trop pour l'heure. Elle entendait bien que la coopération soit réciproque, d'autant plus en raison de la grande complexité de ce dossier délicat. Son interlocuteur était cependant trop sur ses gardes pour l'heure, elle attendrait un peu avant de revenir sur la question. Sans transition particulière, l'agent prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Connaissez-vous l'histoire de l'Inconnue de la Seine, milord ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

\- L'Inconnue de la Seine ? Non, cela ne me dit rien. Répondit-il les sourcils quelque peu froncés, avec l'air de se demander où bien elle pouvait vouloir en venir par cette question soudaine.

\- C'est une légende du XIXe siècle. Une femme noyée fut trouvée dans les filets déployés dans la Seine. Son visage était si beau et si paisible qu'il émut un employé de la morgue, qui en fit faire un masque mortuaire. Ce même masque fut maintes fois dupliqué. Alors que son nom resterait à jamais noyé dans les flots de l'oubli, ses lèvres connaîtraient d'innombrables baisers des hommes et des femmes qu'elle aura formé aux premiers secours, devenu le visage des mannequins de secourisme.

\- Quel rapport avec le sujet dont nous discutions quelques instants plus tôt ?

\- Un lien ténu mais essentiel, répliqua posément l'agent en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Vous n'ignorez pas les crimes non-élucidés qui sévissent à Paris depuis trois semaines, pas vrai ?

\- J'en ai eu des échos oui, répondit d'une voix neutre Velvet. L'affaire vous intéresserait-elle ?

\- Vous seriez surpris de savoir à quel point elle est liée à l'enquête qui nous concerne. La presse et les médias se sont attachés aux détails futiles et sensationnalistes autour des 40 victimes, notamment l'apaisement et le contentement que dégageaient leurs visages en dépit de la boucherie que leur corps éviscéré avait connu en de bien longs et cruels tourments. La DGSI s'est bien gardée de préciser que chaque 'victime' n'était pas un être normal mais une créature modifiée par magie. Des homoncules pour être plus exacte, créés de toute pièce ou des enfants altérés à l'aide de rituels.

Si les traits du directeur de l'Académie des mages de Londres restaient impassibles, son regard était devenu plus acéré et son teint était quelque peu plus pâle. Les yeux alertes de l'agent remarquèrent aussi que ses doigts étaient plus vigoureusement serrés sur la cigarette qu'il consumait lentement. Satisfaite de l'effet suscité par ses propos, Evelyn poursuivit d'une voix posée et des plus neutres.

\- Je n'ai pas encore en main toutes les pièces du dossier mais j'ai des doutes qu'un seul homme puisse tenir un tel agenda. Aussi doué que soit un tueur en série, il ne peut avoir le don d'ubiquité. Je remarque cependant que les crimes ont commencé peu après que les Masters aient été choisis. Cela n'est pas, je m'en doute, sans vous rappeler des souvenirs de près de vingt ans. Nous n'avons pas écarté cette piste, d'autant moins que le Servant concerné a été aperçu il y a peu près de Paris.

\- Vous voulez dire que le Caster d'il y a vingt ans a été invoqué ? Demanda Velvet avec gravité.

\- Le peu d'enregistrements restants des caméras de surveillance de la piste de Charles-de-Gaulle le prouvent. Elles ont été interceptées et sécurisées par la cellule conjointe du MI6 et de la DGSI et sont en cours d'analyse. Celles des halls assaillis sont inexploitables, malheureusement.

Elle n'avait cependant pas besoin qu'elles le soient. Lord El Melloi s'était montré plutôt coopératif à témoigner ce qu'il avait vu à son arrivée à l'aéroport alors qu'il venait passer des vacances. Si l'agent avait le sentiment qu'il omettait certains détails, sa déclaration semblait dans l'ensemble crédible et concordait avec les examens menés par les enquêteurs-mages de terrain parisiens.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques minutes, ses yeux sombres abîmés dans une profonde réflexion.

\- J'ai un bon souvenir de l'apparence de ce Servant. Je vous informerai si je venais à le croiser.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre coopération, milord. Je n'exclue néanmoins pas la possibilité qu'il n'y ait pas un seul tueur mais plusieurs, avec des objectifs peut-être différents. La seule certitude que j'aie actuellement est le lien avec notre guerre, compléta Evelyn d'une voix toujours égale.

Le mage se redressa dans son siège et reporta son regard sur elle avant de lui poser une question.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il du juge et du sanctuaire ? Le Conseil local a-t-il fini par les désigner ?

\- Je crains de ne pas avoir de bonne nouvelle à vous donner, répondit Evelyn en laissant une légère grimace étirer ses traits. Ce Graal a pris tout le monde de court et mis toutes les hautes instances sens-dessus-dessous. Le juge prévu n'est pas opérationnel et aucun autre candidat potentiel n'est disponible. La communication est très mauvaise entre les services associés, tout le monde renvoie la balle à son voisin. Personne ne veut s'embarrasser de ce dossier-là pour ne pas en porter le chapeau.

Interrompant un bref instant sa réponse, Evelyn prit le temps de déguster une autre gorgée de sa grande tasse de café noir serré avant de compléter son propos, sans jamais perdre son aplomb.

\- En somme, les Masters en lice ne seront pas encadrés par un juge et n'auront pas de sanctuaire.

\- Quel est donc votre rôle ici, en ce cas ? Je doute que vous ne soyez qu'enquêtrice, Blackbird.

\- Vous êtes alerte. Faute d'un juge, ils ont envoyé un observateur familier avec la France et les instances locales des mages. J'enquête et je coordonne, répondit avec une ombre de sourire Evelyn.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir à son propos, tout comme elle était bien consciente qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Elle avait assisté et dirigé assez d'interrogatoires de l'agence pour être sensibilisée aux infimes signes de mensonge ou de dissimulation. Aussi doué fût-il, Lord El Melloi II ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec l'expertise et l'expérience d'un agent des renseignements éprouvé. Il ne servait à rien pour l'heure de le confronter sur ce constat. Evelyn savait faire preuve de patience pragmatique pour parvenir à ses fins. Il finirait bien par se trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

De même, l'espionne ne s'offusqua pas de sa distraction momentanée lorsqu'il vint consulter rapidement son téléphone pour lire un message. Il ne lui serait guère difficile au besoin de recourir à la coopération des réseaux téléphoniques français pour accéder à la conversation, si elle le désirait.

L'occasion était parfaite pour le dernier point sur lequel d'Elvaren voulait le confronter. Alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone dans l'une de ses poches, l'agent esquissa un sourire cordial et demanda.

\- Comment se porte la professeure Fleury ?

\- Mieux depuis son retour parmi nous. L'air britannique lui a fait un peu de bien, répondit avec prudence le mage qui semblait intrigué par sa soudaine question.

\- C'est une bonne chose pour vous comme pour votre académie. J'espère que votre fiancée n'a pas été trop bousculée par les événements de l'aéroport. N'est-il pas risqué qu'elle vous accompagne ?

\- Adélaïde sait très bien se défendre elle-même, c'est un prérequis au voyage comme elle se plaît à le dire. Cela me rassure simplement de l'avoir près de moi en ces temps troubles.

\- C'est humain. Oh mais je ne questionne pas ses compétences, c'est sa santé qui me préoccupe.

\- Sa santé ? Elle est presque revenue indemne de l'Irak, en dehors de quelques blessures légères.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de séquelles. Pour être franche, je pensais plutôt à sa santé mentale.

Excellent, il avait enfin laissé échapper une réaction intéressante. Il semblait encore plus sur ses gardes, à la fois agacé que l'agent s'attaque à sa fiancée… elle décelait aussi un peu d'inquiétude. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Evelyn profita de son avantage pour reprendre la parole avec calme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un imbécile, milord. Une civile qui a été témoin d'une attaque terroriste, qui a découvert les corps sauvagement massacrés de ses collègues et ensevelie par un éboulement… je veux bien croire qu'elle ait le cœur bien accroché, mais je ne serais pas aussi sûre pour sa psyché. J'en ai vu des attentats, j'en ai auditionné des victimes et des témoins. Je sais bien de quoi je parle.

\- Adélaïde est une forte tête. Si vous savez de quoi vous parlez, je sais mieux que vous de qui je parle. Et soyez certaine que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste saine et sauve, répliqua le Lord anglais d'une voix très calme mais entrelacée d'une fermeté tranchante.

Admirable. Le ton de son interlocuteur n'avait rien perdu de sa sérénité, tout en faisant comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses positions. Cela ne la surprenait guère de cet adversaire de haut vol. Elle n'était cependant pas aussi convaincue qu'il ne semblait l'être. Le MI6 n'avait pas été totalement convaincu par la déclaration de la concernée lorsqu'elle avait été récupérée par une escouade d'intervention. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun élément contestable pour l'heure, mais les enregistrements vidéo et audio de ses interrogatoires n'avaient convaincu ni Elora ni elle-même.

Rien ne pouvait expliquer comment l'archéologue était parvenue à sortir indemne de l'assaut, ni d'ailleurs comment elle s'en était sortie vivante, seule, blessée et confuse sous les roches épaisses. Sans aide, même une experte de magie tellurique telle que Fleury n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de s'extirper selon les dires de leurs experts. Les conclusions du bureau étaient unanimes sur ce point.

Elle aurait dû être tuée lors de l'éboulement, sur le coup ou par manque d'oxygène, d'eau et de nourriture. Si elle avait pu s'abriter, elle aurait dû être abattue par les terroristes une fois dehors.

Et pourtant Adélaïde Fleury avait été retrouvée saine et sauve, sous le choc mais calme, tandis que les terroristes avaient été réduits à l'état de charnier de corps transpercés de part et d'autre.

Celle qui aurait dû mourir était en vie, ceux qui auraient dû être vainqueurs avaient été vaincus.

Evelyn ne pourrait, visiblement, compter sur la collaboration du Lord là-dessus. Enfin, l'agent supposait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à ce qu'il puisse se montrer raisonnable sur tout.

L'espionne creuserait sans lui l'énigme de la professeure et du garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges, qui était présent aux côtés de celle qu'ils surnommaient 'la miraculée d'outre-tombe'.

\- Je ne vous retiendrai pas davantage, Lord El Melloi. Il se fait tard et vous semblez assez impatient. Je vous recontacterai quand j'aurai besoin de vous ou des informations à vous donner.

\- Je vous en remercie. Je reviendrai vers vous aussi si j'ai du nouveau de mon côté.

\- Soyez prudent. Les rues de Paris ne sont pas sûres une fois la nuit tombée.

Evelyn attendit que le Lord anglais ait quitté l'établissement pour sortir l'un des dossiers de sa besace. Sans regarder derrière elle, l'agent lança d'une voix plus aimable.

\- Je sais que tu n'approuves pas mes méthodes. J'en suis désolée mais je dois faire mon travail.

« _Tu as tes raisons, je le sais bien. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple d'attendre qu'il t'en parle ? »_

\- Crois-moi mon amie. J'aurai pu attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne se décide à en parler, s'il le faisait un jour. Nous manquons cependant de temps, commenta Evelyn en ouvrant le dossier.

Si ses yeux ne pouvaient pas la voir, Evelyn sentait la présence de Lancer, qui était venue s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas assez folle pour venir seule au rendez-vous et avait demandé à Jeanne si elle pouvait surveiller ses arrières avec assez de distance pour ne pas être repérée mais assez près pour intervenir au besoin. Dissimulée sous forme invisible, la Pucelle d'Orléans n'avait pas été repérée et pouvait avoir remarqué des choses qui lui avait échappées.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ Lui demanda sa partenaire de sa voix douce habituelle.

\- Un dossier de suivi pour l'une de nos enquêtes. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Le dossier contenait en effet plusieurs fiches d'identité, rassemblant toutes les informations pertinentes qui avaient pu être réunies autour des Masters identifiés ou des Masters suspectés. Evelyn y avait ajouté une classification et un classement de son cru, avec un code couleur décliné en quatre coloris : vert pour 'ne représente pas un danger', orange pour 'danger potentiel, à surveiller', rouge 'danger avéré, à éliminer au plus tôt' et noir 'éliminés ou vaincus'.

5 fiches se trouvaient dans l'intercalaire vert, 7 dans l'intercalaire orange. Si l'intercalaire noir était encore vide, 2 fiches avaient déjà rejoint l'intercalaire rouge : une femme associée à la Caster Médée, et un homme associé avec le Caster Gilles de Rais 'Barbe bleue'. Evelyn espérait ne pas avoir à y ajouter la fiche de Fleury, tant pour l'Irak que pour les suspicions autour de son Servant.

Sa cible prioritaire et principal suspect restait le Master du second Caster. Peu intéressée par les combats en cours, Evelyn comptait passer quelques jours à la campagne en compagnie de Fiona.

Pour avancer sur son enquête, il lui faudrait remonter aux racines de Cédric d'Elvaren, son fief.

* * *

\- Tu es inquiète ? Lui demanda Archer, qui l'observait depuis le sofa du salon où il était allongé.

\- Pour Waver ? Non, j'ai l'habitude de ces réunions impromptues. Ça fait partie de son métier, répliqua l'archéologue en l'observant du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle se démêlait les cheveux.

\- Cela ne te plaît pas pour autant.

\- Et cela ne lui plaît pas non plus que je parte à l'aventure dans des expéditions périlleuses, répondit Adélaïde avec un sourire affectueux. D'un certain point de vue, nous sommes quittes ainsi.

Si Gil semblait assez dubitatif concernant ses explications, il lui fit la grâce de ne pas insister davantage et se replongea dans son jeu. L'archéologue laissa son sourire errer quelques instants de plus avant qu'il ne s'estompe peu à peu, les yeux rivés sur son reflet dans le miroir de la salle d'eau. Lucas ne lui avait pas demandé une mince condition mais ses informations avaient été importantes. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à poursuivre cette piste avec Renoir et elle serait délivrée de son secret si elle se révélait aussi importante que son meilleur ami ne semblait le croire. La professeure le savait assez responsable derrière ses grands airs pour savoir quand il en saurait assez pour le partager.

Une annonce faite dans les haut-parleurs du métro lui revint à l'esprit, la distrayant de ses sombres pensées. Si son humeur déjà maussade ne s'arrangeait pas, elle la détournait de cette préoccupation inextricable pour l'heure. Saisissant son téléphone, la franco-britannique composa un message à l'intention de Dorian pour lui demander s'il allait bien. En effet, elle avait entendu parler d'une attaque survenue à l'Opéra, et au vu du peu d'informations qui avait filtré de cette histoire à la télévision ou sur Internet, elle soupçonnait fortement que la cause du désordre ne soit pas naturelle.

Elle attendit anxieusement plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent bien longues, enfilant sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre, avant que l'infernal appareil ne la rappelle à son bon souvenir.

*** Un peu chaud mais ça va. On en parle demain. Préviens-moi quand vous êtes disponibles. ***

'Un peu chaud' ? Cela ne sentait rien de plaisant. Cependant, Dorian n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet et lui avait fait comprendre qu'Assassin et lui se portaient bien. C'était l'essentiel, pour l'heure. Elle voudrait bien évidemment en savoir plus, mais ce n'était pas l'heure.

Elle s'assura que la porte était bien verrouillée, Waver ayant aussi une clé sur lui et pouvant désactiver les sécurités essentielles magiques qu'elle avait pris soin de placer. Souhaitant une bonne nuit à Archer, qui occuperait la deuxième petite chambre, tout en l'invitant à ne pas jouer trop tard, Adélaïde regagna la chambre principale et ferma la porte derrière elle. Éteignant la lumière après s'être assurée d'être bien seule, la mage ôta sa robe de chambre avant de la jeter avec négligence sur une chaise proche. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être soigneuse, pas plus qu'à lire une page ou deux.

Les somnifères, tentateurs, étaient à portée de main dans le premier tiroir de la table de nuit. Une bouteille d'eau se trouvait également au pied du lit, prête à être saisie en cas de nécessité. Adélaïde doutait avoir un sommeil réparateur mais l'archéologue n'aimait pas dépendre des médicaments.

Plus la fatigue tant nerveuse, mentale que physique la rattrapait, plus la notion du temps lui semblait être trouble. Les ténèbres de la pièce étaient à la fois étrangères et rassurantes, puisqu'elles la dissimulaient au regard d'autrui. Son esprit voulait réfléchir à toute allure, son corps était épuisé. Ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus confuses en dépit de ses efforts soutenus de réflexion, puis de relaxation. Elle ne serait pas productive ce soir, tâcha-t-elle de se persuader tant bien que mal.

Sa psyché commençait à dériver doucement sur les flots de Morphée lorsqu'un léger grincement fut surpris par ses oreilles alors paresseuses. La professeure n'eut pas la volonté de se redresser pour en vérifier la provenance, ainsi allongée sur son flanc droit en direction de la porte de la chambre.

Des pas feutrés se glissèrent dans la pièce, guidés par une faible lumière qui incommoda l'archéologue. Cette dernière se retourna aussitôt vers la fenêtre afin de fuir cette intruse peu désirée. Le sommeil commençait enfin à se présenter à elle lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas se mouvoir et les draps se froisser presque sans bruit près d'elle et un corps familier s'approcher du sien.

En silence, une main toute aussi connue se posa avec douceur sur son épaule puis des lèvres apaisantes déposèrent un léger baiser sur sa joue. La main glissa ensuite lentement de son épaule sur son bras, filant sur son avant-bras avant de s'arrêter sur sa main libre et de la serrer tendrement.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Adélaïde permit Morphée de la submerger sous ses flots enchanteurs.


	11. Interlude ~ Voyage et Clock Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous et à toutes,  
> Quelques mots avant l'habituel rappel des binômes master-Servant connus en lice, jusqu'au chapitre 10. Attachez vos ceintures, cet interlude est un peu particulier puisqu'il est un peu comme une capsule temporelle de focus autour de deux personnages déjà présentés. Revenons donc dix-huit ans plus tôt, tant que ce calme avant la tempête dure encore un petit peu (les festivités vont très bientôt reprendre, n'ayez crainte) :)
> 
> Le fameux rappel des binômes identifiés jusqu'au précédent chapitre :
> 
> * Adélaïde Fleury - Gilgamesh 'Enfant' (Archer)  
> * Waver Velvet / Lord El-Melloi II - Iskandar (Rider)  
> * Dorian Janson - Inconnue (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Médusa (Rider)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Archer)  
> * Rin Tohsaka - Servant inconnue (Classe indéterminée)  
> * Fiona d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Saber)  
> * Evelyn d'Elvaren - Jeanne d'Arc (Lancer)
> 
> * Cédric d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Caster)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Médée (Caster)  
> * Lucas Renoir - Charlemagne (Saber)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Assassin)
> 
> Bonne lecture ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter ou me joindre par MP, je lirai et répondrai tout cela avec plaisir. Á dans une semaine au détour d'une ligne.
> 
> Lenia41

**_'Love of Knowledge and Knowledge of Love'_ **

_Académie des mages de Grande-Bretagne, Londres, Angleterre, décembre 1996._

L'Angleterre, ses ' _fish and chips'_ , ses bus à étage rouges, son Underground, sa reine et son smog qui faisaient tout son charme… ou pas. Londres lui semblait bien plus grise qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Alors qu'ils pouvaient avoir une belle vue de la Tamise depuis cette terrasse délaissée par les étudiants de l'Académie de magie de la capitale anglaise, la météo s'amusait à lui faire un pied-de-nez en s'accordant avec son humeur, drapant la métropole d'un voile épais de brume. Dissimulés par des barrières magiques au regard des non-mages, ils pouvaient avoir un beau panorama des berges londoniennes un peu plus haut que les lourdes aiguilles de la Tour de l'Horloge.

Londres était humide, Londres était sale voire malodorante, Londres était bien grise et bien morne. Elle souffrait vraiment de la comparaison avec Paris à ses yeux, et plus encore avec Bordeaux.

L'expatriation n'avait pas que des hauts, elle pouvait aussi avoir des bas assez ressentis.

Cela faisait cinq mois que la fille aînée des Fleury, Adélaïde, s'était lancée à l'aventure en choisissant de partir en programme d'échange universitaire, à l'instar du programme Erasmus en vigueur dans la société des non-mages. Les résultats de son double-cursus en archéologie et civilisation anciennes ainsi qu'en arts magiques avaient été assez remarqués pour que sa candidature à un programme de recherche en cotutelle pour deux ans soit choisie parmi d'autres.

Devant commencer ses études de Master en septembre, la jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans avait choisi par commodité d'arriver en mi-juillet afin de pouvoir s'installer dans le trois-pièces étudiant qu'elle avait repéré avec son père à Londres, ainsi que pour y rapatrier l'essentiel de ses affaires.

C'était sa première expérience de vie à l'étranger, en tout cas pour plus de deux semaines.

L'Académie des mages de Londres était l'une des plus réputées au monde, talonnée de près par celle de Paris. Certains de ses programmes ne recrutaient que sur dossiers. L'étudiante avait entendu mille-et-une merveilles sur les richesses du British Museum, qui était un musée d'envergure internationale aussi rayonnante que celle du Louvre. Si ses deux autres candidatures, l'une au Caire et l'autre à Bagdad, avaient été sélectionnées, la française avait retenu Londres en choix définitif.

Il fallait dire que de ses trois choix, c'était celui que ses parents considéraient comme le moins pire. Bien qu'ils aient eu quelques ancêtres hébreux dans leur lignée, ils préféraient la savoir dans un pays européen pas trop éloigné de la France et doté d'une culture un peu plus similaire à la leur.

L'air froid et humide de Londres balaya les nombreuses boucles de sa longue chevelure rousse, tandis que ses bras reposaient contre la balustrade qui séparait le sol de la bâtisse des bras du vide.

Le soleil de Bordeaux lui manquait. Il n'était certes pas toujours là et la pluie tombait fréquemment en hiver, mais il lui semblait bien plus chaleureux et bien moins froid que son comparse anglais. La joie de vivre française lui manquait, nombre d'étudiants ici semblaient si sérieux et si… faux, aussi.

Les cours étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation, fort intéressants mais assez corsés, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient enseignés dans un langage différent de celui de votre langue maternelle. La Française, qui estimait avoir un assez bon niveau d'anglais au sortir de sa licence, s'était pris une claque magistrale les premières semaines. Oh ça, elle en avait une bonne compréhension écrite et une assez bonne maîtrise écrite, mais pour ce qui était de l'oral… le retour à la réalité avait été rude.

Quand les accents irlandais, écossais et ruraux ne lui donnaient pas à un mal de crâne pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, c'était le parler qui était une vraie épine dans le pied. Combien de grands moments d'embarras et de silence n'avait-elle pas eu faute de maîtrise suffisante ? Sa prononciation n'était pas toujours bonne, ce qui donnait lieu à d'hilarants et sonores quiproquos.

Ses mains enserrèrent avec force la rambarde. Son père lui avait donné deux ans pour perfectionner son anglais jusqu'à atteindre un niveau au moins avancé, professionnel voire mieux, bilingue. Adélaïde n'avait certes pas l'intention de voyager pour rester entre Français mais la barrière de la langue restait une réalité qu'il n'était pas possible de négliger… quand elle n'était pas culturelle.

Le pire était qu'elle comprenait pourquoi les Français avaient si mauvaise réputation à l'étranger. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait vite refusé de demeurer dans leurs cercles.

Arrogants, méprisants, râleurs – bon, elle pouvait l'être aussi soit, malpolis, irrespectueux, trop bavards, sales, trop fêtards, paresseux, chauvins, obligatoirement chics, dragueurs, fumeurs… bref.

Cela n'aidait pas beaucoup à l'intégration, surtout quand on ne rentrait pas tout à fait dans le moule. C'était l'un des paradoxes des stéréotypes. Entre appartenance et distinction, on était toujours jugé.

Adélaïde s'était vite distinguée par exemple pour son goût des tenues assez masculines, préférant largement les pantalons et les bottines ou baskets plutôt que les jupes et les talons à aiguilles. Elle savait bien entendu être élégante en soirée, mais au quotidien préférait de loin le confort au chic. Son fort caractère et sa franchise ne lui avaient pas fait que des amis dans ces hautes sociétés. Si elle aimait venir aux soirées et s'amuser un peu, elle n'en négligeait pas moins ses études et le sport. Hyperactive de nature, elle ne cherchait cependant pas l'excellence sur tout et à tout prix et n'avait absolument aucune idée précise de ce qu'elle ferait plus tard. Elle n'aimait pas se poser la question.

Tout n'était pas déprimant bien entendu : le système des _dates_ était intéressant et lui avait donné un sentiment de liberté sentimentale qui lui manquerait bien cruellement de retour en France. L'Underground était plus propre que les transports en commun de Paris, surtout le métropolitain. Beaucoup de destinations étaient accessibles à pied, la vie était moins stressante qu'en France. Cela lui peinait de l'admettre, mais foutredieu, leurs bières et leur lait étaient meilleurs que chez eux !

Bon par contre, pour tout ce qui est pâtisseries, vin, fromage et gastronomie, on repassera hein.

Elle avait des amis et quelques bons collègues de travail. Elle avait bien moins de contraintes sociales et de pression familiale. Elle était libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Et pourtant…

La France lui manquait, sa famille lui manquait, ses amis lui manquaient, Lucas lui manquait aussi.

Était-ce donc ce foutu 'mal du pays' dont lui avaient parlé les expatriés les plus anciens ? Celui-là même dont elle avait ri, très convaincue qu'elle ne le connaîtrait pas ou le surpasserait facilement ?

Qu'il s'agisse de cela ou pas, ce cinquième mois d'expatriation commençait plutôt mal et lui rappelait que ce ne serait qu'une parenthèse avant le retour obligé aux affaires… haut les cœurs.

La mine sombre, Adélaïde but une longue gorgée de café gardé au chaud dans son thermos.

Une odeur capiteuse et veloutée, en titillant ses narines, estompa partiellement sa mélancolie tandis qu'une voix bien britannique lança en anglais derrière avec un timbre plutôt amical.

\- Je me suis dit qu'un petit bout de France te ferait du bien, à défaut de la Tour Eiffel.

Les sourcils froncés et les traits fatigués, Adélaïde se retourna aux trois-quarts pour voir qui était venu s'aventurer par ici. Tenant un panier dans une main, une silhouette à peine plus grande qu'elle se détacha lentement des ombres et de la brume. Vêtu d'un pull anthracite, d'un épais pantalon d'hiver et d'une écharpe rouge, un étudiant à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs longs glissant un peu plus bas que les épaules s'avançait avec un soupçon de sourire pour égayer ses traits plutôt austères.

Waver Velvet, qui faisait partie d'un même cercle de groupe de travail pour des matières communes.

Elle ne le connaissait pas bien mais il n'était pas antipathique. Assez expressif quand il le voulait et un peu ronchonneur à ses heures, il l'intriguait et l'amusait tout en étant de plutôt bonne compagnie. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui était qu'il était studieux et constant dans l'effort, et que des rumeurs circulaient sur lui. La française ne s'y était guère intéressée, estimant que c'était une perte de temps. Ce qui lui importait, c'était sa prévenance, son attention, son sérieux et le bon fond qu'elle sentait.

Se forçant à sourire en dépit de sa déprime, Adélaïde lui répondit avec son anglais très accentué.

\- _Hello_ Waver. C'est sympa de ta part. Je croyais que tu avais cours à cette heure. Tu veux du café ?

\- Je préfère le thé mais ce serait impoli de refuser une bonne tasse de café. Je croyais aussi, jusqu'à ce que le professeur manque de renverser un père et son fils en voiture. Il est bloqué au commissariat jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Tiens. J'en ferais un thermos _next time_. Pas cool de l'apprendre au dernier moment, j'imagine. Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? Aller à la bibliothèque ou sortir par ce temps magnifique ?

Adélaïde dévissa avec soin la deuxième tasse présente à la base de sa bouteille thermique et la remplit généreusement d'une rasade de café arabica serré, qu'elle offrit à son comparse anglais. Elle s'assit ensuite près de la rambarde et l'invita d'un geste et d'un maigre sourire à en faire de même.

\- Les jours où le temps n'est pas clément, j'ai tendance à me réfugier auprès des mille et une merveilles du British Museum. Pourquoi ne pas y faire un tour ? Répondit Velvet avec calme.

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Son camarade avait tendance à être assez discret et réservé, et privilégiait souvent ses études aux activités ou même aux soirées proposées par les étudiants. La française hésita. Pourquoi une telle suggestion ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si proches que cela et elle était française qui plus est. Velvet ne s'était jamais caché de son criticisme envers les français bien qu'il lui eût dit une fois, lors de révisions, qu'elle n'était pas une française comme les autres.

Elle ne voulait pas se montrer impolie. L'étudiante craignait cependant que son humeur maussade et que sa déprime saisonnière ne fassent passer au malheureux un assez mauvais moment. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas des masses de bonnes connaissances, elle n'avait pas trop envie d'en perdre une autre.

La Française cherchait les bons mots pour décliner avec politesse en dépit de sa curiosité lorsque Waver, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, reprit la parole avant de goûter le café, non sans grimacer.

\- Ce sera mieux éclairé et tu y verras la Pierre de Rosette, ça te rappellera Champollion.

Posant sa tasse vide dans le panier de viennoiseries, le britannique s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour lui tapoter légèrement le bras avant de lui tendre une main en signe d'invite. Adélaïde l'observa un instant en silence, cherchant à comprendre l'intention derrière l'invitation. Elle ne vit cependant rien de particulier dans ses yeux sombres et décida de prendre le geste tel qu'il se présentait.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle se sentait très seule et mourait d'envie de découvrir le fameux musée.

Pas du tout, absolument pas. Elle n'était pas sensible à ce point quand même. C'était inconcevable.

Et pourtant, Fleury accepta la main tendue et l'aide maladroite qu'il voulut lui offrir pour se relever. Ils manquèrent tous deux de tomber, ce qui lui arracha un léger éclat de rire malgré elle. Le concerné afficha une moue gênée et contrariée, et, main sur son poignet, l'entraîna à sa suite à vives foulées.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir changer un peu d'air ainsi que se changer les idées.

Un sourire plus sincère aux lèvres, Adélaïde se laissa entraîner. La conversation d'abord assez malhabile prit de l'assurance quand ils trouvèrent des sujets d'intérêt communs, encouragée par les viennoiseries et le musc du café, leurs silhouettes s'estompant peu à peu dans les nuées du smog.

* * *

_Rues de Londres, Angleterre, janvier 1998._

Le British Museum était rapidement devenu son institution culturelle préférée de Londres ainsi que son quartier général de prédilection. L'immense bâtiment de plus de 13 hectares de superficie comportait neuf départements tous riches en collections et artefacts archéologiques d'innombrables époques. Adélaïde aimait tout particulièrement explorer le département lié au Moyen-Orient et celui associé à l'Égypte et au Soudan antique, qui ne cessaient de l'émerveiller à chacune de ses visites.

Qu'elle enviait leur directeur de chaire, Edward Tornhide ! L'excellent professeur, chercheur spécialiste des civilisations antiques de mages au Moyen-Orient, avait participé à d'innombrables fouilles archéologiques et fait des découvertes renversantes. Il avait même été à Warka, c'est dire !

Warka, anciennement Uruk… des ruines qu'Adélaïde rêverait de voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Waver ne partageait pas son enthousiasme sur la question, et il n'était guère disert sur ses raisons. Il n'était pas évident pour une passionnée comme la Française d'éviter d'aborder le sujet. Cela l'était d'autant moins que Fleury avait choisi pour sujet de mémoire d'étudier Uruk à l'Âge des Dieux, l'influence de la figure complexe de son principal monarque sur sa culture et son archéologie.

Ne voulant pas froisser son nouvel ami et décidant qu'il lui en parlerait si et quand il le voudrait, la sémillante française avait décidé de faire des efforts et de discuter de sujets bien moins délicats.

Depuis leur première visite il y a un an, ils avaient pris le temps de se connaître et commencé à nouer peu à peu une solide amitié. Ce dernier avait mis un point d'honneur à rectifier son ignorance culturelle britannique et s'était fait un devoir de lui faire découvrir les points d'intérêt de la capitale anglo-saxonne. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous deux choisi de se rendre service : en échange que Waver l'aide à améliorer son anglais, Adélaïde l'aiderait à pratiquer et à perfectionner son français.

Le mal du pays qui l'avait saisie il y a un an s'était dissout au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'intégrait.

Avec le temps, aux conférences de matières communes, travaux pratiques de certains cours et autres groupes de travail et de révisions, ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer plus de temps ensemble. Ce qui était au départ limité à de rares participations communes à des soirées ou à des invitations d'amis commun s'était étendu à des visites en binômes de plus en plus fréquentes.

Ils avaient bien entendu des prises de bec de temps à autres au vu de leurs caractères respectifs mais elles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne se rabibochent d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il se plaignait assez régulièrement, s'il pouvait se montrer parfois peureux et s'il était encore marqué par un complexe d'infériorité qu'il refusait d'admettre, Adélaïde appréciait sa compagnie. Il était cultivé, sérieux, travailleur, sans poursuivre une ambition démesurée et était loyal en amitié.

La bordelaise préférait sans hésitation passer du temps avec lui qu'avec des français et étudiants internationaux qui ne réfléchissaient qu'avec leur service trois-pièces plutôt qu'avec leur cerveau.

L'envie d'être populaire et d'être acceptée à tout prix dans la communauté étudiante lui était passée, les premières déceptions survenues tant en termes de passades romantiques que de cercles d'amis. Elle avait choisi d'être en bonne entente avec tout le monde à la condition que cela ne rogne pas sur ses propres principes et ses convictions personnelles. Elle était assez contente de sa situation.

Si on omettait quelques fils qui lui rappelaient les devoirs qui l'attendraient une fois sur le sol natal.

Constatant la mine plus sombre de son ami alors qu'ils cheminaient dans les rues de Londres, Adélaïde ralentit sa foulée pour revenir à sa hauteur et lui donna une légère accolade au bras.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Á peine je reviens des fêtes en France que tu as la même tête qu'un condamné à mort devant l'échafaud. Les célébrations de fin d'année se sont mal passées ?

\- Les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles avec ma famille adoptive, surtout pendant les fêtes. Je suis content qu'elles soient finies. Et toi ? Raconte-moi ton retour en France. Y avait-il des banderoles tricolores partout et la marseillaise chantée de toute part, avez-vous déjà décapité le Père Noël ?

Ah ça la famille… s'il n'était jamais entré dans les détails, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour deviner que cela ne devait pas être évident tous les jours. La française avait parfois du mal à l'associer à la figure de Lord El-Melloi II, tant elle était habituée à le tutoyer et à l'appeler Waver comme il lui avait prié de le faire. Le sujet était sensible et elle se retenait de plaisanter dessus.

Cette fois, c'était à elle de lui changer les idées. Aussi lui répondit-elle bientôt avec un sourire.

\- Outch, je compatis. Cela fait longtemps que la dernière guillotine a été démontée, tu sais ! Et bien que te dire… j'ai surtout passé du temps chez mes parents près de Bordeaux, avec mon frère cadet Thomas. On a eu droit aux grandes tablées de famille ennuyeuses à souhait et à la sempiternelle dinde de Noël. J'ai passé deux-trois jours en Bretagne avant de descendre sur Paris pour prendre l'avion le lendemain. Ce qui me fait penser d'ailleurs…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et enleva une bretelle de son sac à dos pour en ouvrir l'une des proches. Farfouillant dedans sans mot dire, elle en retira un épais paquet cadeau enrubanné qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Je suis un peu en retard mais _Merry Christmas_! J'ai dû me battre avec la douane pour qu'ils ne déchirent pas le paquet quand j'ai eu droit à l'inspection surprise à Charles-de-Gaulle.

\- Au moins, nous pouvons trouver du réconfort dans le fait d'être désormais tranquilles jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Merci ! Voyons voir cela, lui répondit-il avant de commencer à le déballer.

Autant elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver des cadeaux pour ses quelques amis du campus britannique, autant celui de Waver avait été un peu plus difficile à choisir. Elle l'avait pris sur un coup de tête lorsqu'elle l'avait repérée lors d'une visite, avec deux anciennes amies de faculté, de Rennes et de ses environs. Elles lui avaient fait le plaisir de l'emmener à la célèbre Cité du Livre, le village de Bescherelle qui ne comportait pas moins de 30 librairies et bouquinistes. Lorsque l'ouvrage fut enfin déballé, la française reprit la parole avec un brin de nervosité qui n'aidait pas son anglais parlé.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi te ramener qui puisse passer la douane. J'ai remarqué que tu t'intéressais assez au règne et aux conquêtes d'Alexandre le Grand donc quand j'ai vu ce bouquin, j'ai pensé à toi. C'est un beau livre plutôt complet sur le sujet, avec des cartes. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée.

\- Avec une telle merveille, comment peut-on imaginer s'être trompé ? Il faudrait que je sois le dernier des ignares ou des ingrats pour ne pas l'apprécier, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La Française se sentit soulagée. Elle avait eu bon œil et l'ouvrage plaisait à son ami. Adélaïde était contente d'avoir pu lui faire plaisir, il était bien rare de voir un si large sourire égayer ses traits. Elle fut une bonne auditrice quand il commença à ouvrir le bouquin et à commenter la table des matières, évoquant avec une passion évidente l'un des sujets qui l'intéressaient grandement. Une certaine mélancolie traversait parfois son regard, toujours entremêlée d'un écho de joie passée. Adélaïde garda le sourire et laissa ses pensées dériver un bref instant sur une plus sombre note.

Si seulement le temps pouvait ralentir et retarder, encore et toujours, la venue des vacances d'été.

\- _A penny for your thoughts,_ lui lança tout à coup le britannique en la ramenant au temps présent.

\- Mm ? Ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste que je n'ai vraiment pas hâte qu'on arrive à la fin Mai.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Avec tes notes actuelles, tu n'as rien à craindre des examens de fin de session.

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres d'Adélaïde au commentaire de celui qui était devenu assez rapidement son meilleur ami en terre anglo-saxonne. Le concerné l'avait aidée à se remotiver pour l'étude dans les matières qui n'étaient pas son fort, au besoin à force de grimaces et d'entêtement. Leurs sessions de révisions à la bibliothèque universitaire ou bien dans son appartement lui manqueraient assurément, il n'avait pas son pareil pour l'amuser tout en la remettant sur les rails.

\- Nope, je suis cool là-dessus. C'est la fin des cours qui m'embête davantage.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Lui répliqua Velvet tout en rangeant le livre avec soin dans son sac.

\- Bah ça rimera avec la fin du programme de recherche… et donc avec la fin de ma cotutelle. Une fois le diplôme en poche, je vais devoir rentrer en France.

Son expression fortement étonnée surprit la jeune Fleury. Pourquoi était-il aussi hébété ? Ignorait-il que les échanges universitaires duraient en moyenne entre 6 mois et 1 an, et qu'il était déjà exceptionnel qu'elle eût réussi à décrocher un contrat de cotutelle en vigueur pour 2 ans ? Voyant qu'il semblait toujours aussi confus, Adélaïde lui demanda avec un sourcil haussé par la perplexité.

\- J'étais en échange universitaire de cotutelle avec l'Académie de magie de Paris. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Oh… et tu ne pourrais pas poursuivre un peu plus longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en baissant le regard.

\- Je suis désolée. Je pensais vraiment que les potes te l'avaient dit.

Le ton hésitant de Waver la prit un peu à dépourvu. Lui qui était capable de garder son calme ou de garder une expression plutôt neutre en public semblait un peu décontenancé, voire pris de court. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi peu assuré, de son plein gré. Même lors des virées qu'ils avaient fait en Angleterre, en Écosse et en Irlande, il ne s'était pas ouvert à elle à ce point.

\- Je ne peux pas prolonger mon contrat d'étude, lui expliqua-elle sans masquer son propre dépit avant de reprendre avec entrain et optimisme. Par contre, j'ai déposé un dossier de candidature pour le doctorat. J'ai tous les papiers, il ne me manque plus que la recommandation de ma codirectrice en France et quelques paperasses de la scolarité de l'Académie des mages de Paris. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être prise mais je te tiendrai informé quoi qu'il advienne, tu as ma parole.

Ces derniers propos semblaient lui avoir rendu de l'aplomb lorsqu'il reprit la parole d'un air résolu.

\- Très bien, je… je t'aiderai aussi de mon côté, si je le peux.

\- C'est gentil Waver mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller. Au pire, je viendrai t'embêter pendant les vacances. Je trouverai bien un moment ou deux pour passer dans le coin.

Il y allait de sa fierté personnelle et de ses principes. Elle ne voulait pas entacher leur amitié par une relation utilitariste de ce genre. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de connaissances de ce genre au sein des cercles de proches de son père à supporter pour ne serait-ce que l'envisager. Adélaïde voulait parvenir à ses fins avec ses propres moyens, autant que faire se puisse. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'elle ferait un pied-de-nez aux injures de bourge et de pistonnée qu'elle avait supporté auparavant.

Adélaïde n'avait jamais été très douée pour faire dans la délicatesse verbale. Son frère Thomas la comparait souvent, lors des discussions politiques, comme un éléphant piégé dans un magasin de porcelaine. Elle espérait que son ami, par moment susceptible, ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur.

\- Je comprends. J'ai juste très envie de te voir rester, répliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus douce.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux deux alors qu'ils cheminaient côte à côte, où s'était immiscée une gêne inhabituelle entre eux. Adélaïde l'observait du coin de l'œil, mal à l'aise d'avoir causé l'air plus abattu de son meilleur ami. Esquissant un sourire sincère, elle tapota son épaule.

- _Wait and see_ , lança-t-elle avec entrain en détachant les mots. Ce n'est pas ce que vous dites par ici ?

_\- Well_ , c'est peut-être ce qu'on dit mais pas ce qu'on fait. Si c'était notre vraie nature, Napoléon serait encore à la tête de l'Europe, rétorqua Waver avec un sourire mi amusé mi sérieux.

Même si elle devait retourner en France un jour, elle ferait son possible pour revenir en Angleterre, guettant chaque contrat postdoctoral que l'Académie des mages de Londres offrirait. Le directeur de sa chaire de recherche, Edward, ne lui avait pas caché qu'il aurait préféré la garder dans l'équipe maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir une bonne dynamique avec Karim et Diana. Obtenir sa recommandation n'avait été qu'une formalité, sans faire preuve de fausse modestie. D'ici-là…

Adélaïde comptait bien savourer l'instant présent et chaque jour précédant l'inéluctable échéance.

* * *

_Gare London Victoria, Londres, début juin 1998._

L'étudiante française n'avait jamais oublié la discussion qu'ils avaient eue lors de cette froide après-midi hivernale. Waver n'en avait pas reparlé et elle n'avait pas insisté. Les cinq mois s'étaient vite écoulés, les heures et les jours emportés tels des grains de poussière dans le sable du temps.

La cérémonie de diplomation valait vraiment le détour, avec les robes noires liserées des couleurs de l'Académie, les écharpes assorties et les caractéristiques chapeaux de diplômés. Á force de travail, Adélaïde était parvenue à être major de sa promotion d'archéologie et des civilisations antiques, et avait eu de fait l'honneur de porter l'étendard de celle-ci au cours de la cérémonie officielle. Si elle n'avait pas nécessairement eu les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières, la qualité de son mémoire et sa grande réussite à la soutenance l'avaient propulsée à la tête de sa filière. Elle n'avait cependant pas refait cet exploit en magie tellurique, ne pouvant pas y investir les efforts nécessaires.

Jamais elle n'avait autant ri, pleuré, crié de joie et célébré autant que les jours qui avaient suivi.

Elle emporterait tous ces souvenirs dans sa mémoire et dans les photographies prises au cours des deux dernières années, avec les présents offerts par ses amis pour son proche retour en terre natale.

Fleury avait peu dormi au cours des deux dernières semaines, ballottée entre les pots de départ, les sorties entre amis et la préparation de ses imposants et nombreux colis à rapatrier par la poste tout en étant contrainte à devoir laisser des affaires derrière elle. Qu'il était difficile de plier bagage !

\- Foutredieu, où est-ce que j'ai bien pu fourrer ce maudit carnet ? Je ne partirai pas sans lui !

Au diable les convenances ! Elle était chez elle et surtout seule, ça ne choquerait personne, elle pouvait quand bien même jurer en français à domicile. Il fallait bien qu'elle reprenne l'habitude si elle devait être contrainte de se rabattre sur des études à Paris, ou on la prendrait pour une étrangère.

Paniquée, elle mit sens-dessus-dessous sa chambre, retournant toute la literie, fouillant toutes les étagères et tous les placards de la salle à vivre avant de venir farfouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau.

Jurant comme un charretier, Adélaïde allait vociférer de plus belle lorsque son regard s'éclaira alors que ses doigts saisirent une couverture familière en inspectant un coin obscur de l'armoire. Laissant échapper un cri victorieux alors qu'elle se reculait avec sa trouvaille, l'étudiante s'affala sur l'alèse du lit individuel de la chambre vidée de tout à l'exception du mobilier déjà fourni sur place.

Un carnet à la couverture de cuir avec une reliure cousue, qui ne payait pas vraiment de mine.

Avec un sourire mélancolique, elle en décacheta le cadenas physique et descella le verrou magique.

Feuilletant les pages, elle fit une effusion de notes diverses et variées agrémentées de quelques croquis d'artefacts sumériens ou orientaux qui l'avaient marquée au British Museum… jusqu'à tomber sur une certaine série de croquis d'esquisses de portraits inachevés, spontanés de ses amis.

Une photo s'échappa d'entre deux pages et voulut s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne l'attrape avec habileté.

Son sourire se fana partiellement tandis qu'une expression plus triste glissait sur ses traits.

Elle reconnut sans mal ce paysage escarpé capturé depuis un écrin émeraude. La mer en contre-pied bordait une plage de roches ovales qui donnaient l'illusion d'un escalier. La célèbre 'Marche des Géants', lieu emblématique de l'Irlande du Nord qu'ils avaient parcouru lors de leur dernier road-trip. Elle avait réussi avec grande peine à prendre cette photo souvenir. Un léger rire vibra dans sa gorge alors qu'elle contemplait ses traits froncés à peine adoucis par l'ombre de sourire qu'il esquissait.

Peut-être partageraient-ils plus tard d'autres voyages de ce genre, plus lointains et plus dépaysants.

Il la déconcertait. Autant elle n'avait pas eu de difficulté à se lancer dans de brèves aventures ou dans des histoires sans lendemain, autant le bougre de britannique l'embrouillait plus que de raison. Elle avait toujours été bourrue mais sincère avec lui… sinon ce seul point, où elle n'avait été honnête ni avec lui, ni avec elle-même. Pour être franche, elle avait eu peur et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Contre toute attente, pour une rare fois, Adélaïde s'était inquiétée des répercussions potentielles. Elle tenait trop à leur amitié pour prendre ce risque. La ' _Friendzone_ ' était plus sage, dans le doute.

Saisie par une soudaine inspiration, la française extirpa de son sac à dos une enveloppe et inscrivit au dos de la photographie au stylo la date du cliché, le lieu et un petit mot en anglais. Ceci fait, elle glissa la photo dans l'enveloppe et la ferma avec un timbre, avant d'écrire le nom de Velvet dessus.

Trop rapidement vint le moment de partir. Karim et Diana étaient venus la raccompagner à la gare de London Victoria, pour l'aider avec ses valises dans les transports en commun. Invoquant l'étourderie, Adélaïde remit à Karim le pli destiné à Waver en lui demandant s'il voulait bien le lui donner demain.

Elle eut le sentiment que le temps s'accélérait et les emportait dans un tourbillon étourdissant.

Lorsque le panneau d'affichage se mit à indiquer la voie du train à destination de la gare de Dover ou Douvres, Adélaïde but d'une traite le restant de son thé à la bergamote et se leva de sa chaise.

\- _Well, time's up I guess_. Merci du coup de main Karim, Diana. Ça aurait été galère sans vous.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Karim à l'anglais impeccable teinté d'un accent arabe. Entre expatriés, on s'entraide jusqu'au bout. On t'accompagne jusqu'au quai tant qu'on y est.

\- Tu serais capable d'oublier une valise dans ta précipitation après tout, ajouta Diana avec sérieux.

\- Même pas vrai ! Mes valises, c'est ma vie. Je ne peux pas partir sans elles, c'est inconcevable, fit mine de protester vertement Adélaïde sans réussir à masquer son sourire franchement amusé.

\- J'aurai quand même pensé que Velvet serait venu pour ton départ, commenta son amie en fronçant des sourcils. Ce n'est pas très sympa alors que c'est ton dernier jour en sol anglais à date.

\- Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, répondit Adélaïde en hochant de la tête. Il est très occupé.

Ils étaient arrivés en bout de quai, là où se trouvait sa voiture de train, s'écartant du flot de voyageurs. Karim la retint fermement par le bras avant de lui demander un brin soupçonneux.

\- Cela ne lui ressemble pas, tu es sa plus proche amie. Tu l'as bien informé du jour de ton départ ?

\- _Of course_! Je lui ai même laissé mon adresse, celle de mes parents et mon téléphone français.

Sur le petit mot qu'elle avait laissé avec la photographie en tout cas, mais nul besoin de le préciser. Son ami irakien fronça des sourcils et raffermit un peu sa prise, refusant de la laisser s'esquiver.

\- D'accord… tu lui as bien précisé à quelle heure ton train partait ?

\- _Well, you see…_ commença Adélaïde avec un rire gêné, une main glissée dans ses cheveux.

\- _Damn_ , ce ton-là ne me dit rien de bon. Dis-moi que tu as pensé à le lui indiquer, insista Karim.

\- J'ai pensé à le lui indiquer, répondit aussitôt Adélaïde en essayant de libérer sa main.

\- Conseil d'amie, ne fais jamais une carrière d'actrice. C'est l'échec assuré, soupira Diana.

Le regard de Karim était bien sombre et rivé dans le sien lorsqu'il reprit d'une voix grave et basse.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ton téléphone et de l'appeler, ici et maintenant.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, protesta la française. Il est trop tard de toute façon, le train part dans dix minutes.

\- Tête de mule de française. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, pas possible d'être aussi idiots, maugréa Karim en laissant échapper quelques jurons en arabe. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre par la suite.

Entendant le sifflet de l'agent de quai pour indiquer le départ prochain du train, Adélaïde grimpa dans la deuxième voiture du train et hissa ses valises dans le compartiment à bagages de la 1ère classe. Elle redescendit une dernière fois pour donner une accolade en guise d'au-revoir, avec la promesse de garder le contact par écrit et de revenir leur rendre visite à la première occasion venue. Karim l'invita d'ailleurs à visiter le Moyen-Orient avec lui un de ces quatre, notamment l'Irak où il résidait.

Elle allait se hisser avec agilité dans la voiture où sa place se trouvait lorsque des clameurs et des protestations se firent entendre, ainsi qu'un bruit sourd de plus en plus proche du quai de leur voie.

Le pied posé sur la première marche de la voiture, Adélaïde resta aussi pétrifiée que les autres voyageurs alors que le bruit se rapprochait, ressemblant à celui d'une motocyclette. C'était cependant impossible. Que viendrait faire un bicycle motorisé en plein cœur de la gare de London Victoria ?

Et pourtant, c'était bien une moto légère qui se frayait dangereusement un chemin dans le grand hall des quais, son conducteur de petite taille s'excusant et priant les visiteurs de s'écarter de sa route. Sous ses yeux médusés, l'engin et son pilote remontèrent le quai en profitant de l'absence de train sur la voie d'en face en profitant de la stupeur interdite des agents ferroviaires et des passagers.

Marquant un arrêt net, le motocycliste déposa à la hâte sa Vespa noire T5 125 avant de se hâter dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta devant elle alors que la française s'était retournée pour le confronter et redressa la tête une fois à sa hauteur. Le casque qui protégeait son crâne et à la visière relevée dévoila les traits de Velvet avec l'expression fermée, les sourcils froncés et les yeux noirs insondables.

Prise au dépourvu et inquiète qu'il s'attire des ennuis, Adélaïde cherchait ses mots et dans sa nervosité, bafouillait alors que l'anglais se mêlait le français. Waver ne lui en laissa pas le temps et glissa un petit sachet dans sa main, prenant la parole en anglais puis en français avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

\- Prends ça et file, tu vas rater ton train sinon. _Bon voyage_.

En dépit du sifflet de l'agent ferroviaire de plus en plus strident et insistant, son ami ne se reculait pas. Il hésitait. Il finit par se pencher vers elle pour déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de la Française.

Elle ne put pas s'appesantir dessus, rappelée à la réalité par les protestations des autres passagers. Fleury eut à peine le temps de grimper dans la voiture juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Elle gagna sa place dans un parfait état de distraction, devant traverser le couloir au moins à deux reprises avant de trouver le bon siège. Ses pensées étaient clairement ailleurs quand elle hissa tant bien que mal son sac de randonnée restant dans le filet à bagages disposé dans la cabine.

Ignorant superbement les regards noirs des uns et les commérages des autres, Fleury ne quittait pas cette transe étonnée et détendue à la fois. Elle avait un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Oh c'était très loin d'être la première fois qu'elle embrassait ou qu'elle était embrassée par un garçon, il y a bien deux-trois ans qu'elle n'était plus pucelle. Elle avait eu des rancards, des romances et des aventures avant même si ses parents craignaient qu'elle ne reste vieille-fille en papillonnant ainsi. En deux ans à Londres, elle avait eu deux petits-amis, qui n'avaient pas eu de suite d'un commun accord.

La française ne l'avait pas prévu, ne s'y était pas préparée et était sur le cul que cela lui fit tant d'effet.

_Blast it_ ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle résilie son forfait britannique la veille de son départ ?

Fichtre, le bougre l'avait laissée avec encore plus de questions. Elle secoua la tête en grommelant lorsqu'une petite voix intérieure, imitant bien Karim, lui disait que ce n'était que bien fait pour elle.

Elle repensa alors au petit sachet enveloppé de tissu qu'il lui avait donné juste avant le départ du train.

Adélaïde le soupesa avec délicatesse, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de fragile à l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvrit ensuite lentement avant de glisser l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur. Ses doigts reconnurent assez vite la froide douceur métallique de l'objet, qu'elle extirpa à l'aide de la chaîne qu'il comprenait.

Sur sa paume reposa bientôt un objet sphérique en argent de la même taille qu'une montre à gousset, sur le couvercle duquel avait été gravé avec soin une sobre mais belle rose-des-vents. Distinguant un petit bouton à pression, elle appuya dessus avec grande précaution. Le couvercle s'ouvrit, offrant à son regard le cadran d'une boussole de style victorien, ornée de la même rose des vents.

Haussant un sourcil confus, Fleury inspecta le contenu du petit sac avant d'y extraire un papier plié. Un court message y avait été écris à la plume, l'encre noire dotée d'une graphie plutôt familière.

**Afin que tu puisses, où que tu sois et où que tu ailles, retrouver le Nord. Waver.**

Un sourire affectueux et amusé étira ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts caressaient la fraîcheur du métal. Cela ressemblait au concerné de lui laisser un message qui, véritable poupée gigogne russe, cachait derrière le sens le plus évident d'autres significations, à la fois distinctes et intrinsèquement liées.

Son regard d'azur dériva vers la fenêtre, pensif, avant que la fatigue ne l'assoupisse petit à petit.

* * *

_Quartier Latin, Paris, France, mi-juin 1998._

Paris l'avait accueillie les bras ouverts avec sa fraîcheur, sa grisaille, sa pluie fine, l'amabilité et la patience célèbre des parisiens et ses transports en commun à la ponctualité hasardeuse et à l'humeur capricieuse. Avant son échange universitaire, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Paris et Londres étaient similaires pour le temps gris et pluvieux, sans oublier le ponctuel brouillard de pollution.

Bon retour aux belles notes du français familier, à la mêlée chaotique pour obtenir une place assise dans les transports et garder ses bagages près d'elle, au sein de cet égoïsme ambiant. Adélaïde ne s'était absentée que deux ans et pourtant, se sentait assez déboussolée lors de son retour.

Elle n'était pas revenue les mains vides et avait eu les mains bien pleines ces quinze derniers jours. Cela faisait en effet deux semaines depuis qu'elle avait fait son lent retour en France, partant de Londres pour sillonner Douvres et enfin Calais avant de descendre jusqu'aux murs de la capitale.

Fleury avait dû faire bien des allers-retours à l'Académie de Paris pour des papiers à remplir concernant son retour, du diplôme qu'elle avait reçu et de la copie de ses bulletins de note, ainsi que pour obtenir et remplir la paperasse autour du dépôt de sa candidature hors programme d'échanges à l'Académie de magie de Londres, sous le regard indifférent du secrétaire de la scolarité.

La lourdeur, la complexité et la lenteur du système administratif français ne lui avaient pas manqué.

Si cela ne suffisait pas, son père souhaitait louer son appartement et, le cas échéant, lui en prendre un plus grand si elle venait à étudier à Paris. Vu que l'habitation devait être libre pour la rentrée, Adélaïde avait eu fort à faire pour rapatrier les affaires qui étaient restées sur place. Entre tout cela et les rares soirées et visites entre amis qui n'étaient pas encore en vacances, elle avait eu du grain à moudre et n'avait pas vu les jours s'écouler. L'été s'annonçait chargé, vu comment il débutait.

Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de cartons à ramener à Bordeaux dès le lendemain soir. Son père viendrait lui donner un coup de main avec une camionnette, mais tout devait être prêt avant son arrivée. Seul le mobilier fonctionnel et le lit restaient, afin d'y séjourner les derniers jours.

La sonnerie stridente de l'interphone la tira hors du carton d'innombrables livres qu'elle était en train de ranger, l'avertissant d'un visiteur en approche. N'ayant aucun moyen de vérifier son identité faute d'une captation vidéo et son micro étant endommagé, Adélaïde posa dans un soupir profond sa pile d'ouvrages et enclencha le bouton pour laisser entrer le visiteur. Elle aviserait.

Les trois étages à monter par un escalier en colimaçon lui laisseraient le temps de prendre une rasade d'eau et d'éponger son front en sueur. Il faisait chaud qui plus est, diablement chaud. La française attrapa son short kaki qu'elle enfila en plus de son débardeur blanc, privilégiant le confort à l'élégance. Elle eut à peine le temps d'enfiler ses nu-pieds et de renouer ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon fait à la va-vite avant d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à sa porte, et elle lança à la volée.

\- Une petite seconde, j'arrive tout de suite !

Saisissant son lourd trousseau de clés, elle le tourna tant bien que mal après avoir enclenché l'entrebâilleur de porte. Elle n'attendait pas de visiteur en particulier, et les voisins étaient pour la plupart partis en vacances, loin de cet immeuble particulier de quatre étages plutôt récent. La Française entrebâilla la porte, tout en reprenant d'une voix aimable mais prudente.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- _Room service ! Did you order a Waver_? Lui répondit une voix en anglais d'un ton professionnel.

Fleury fut interpellée d'abord par l'usage de l'anglais, puis par l'absurdité de la question et enfin par le prénom mentionné. Ce ne fut qu'après que le timbre familier de la voix lui vint à l'esprit et qu'elle retira la chaîne de sécurité pour ouvrir en grand la porte afin de mieux identifier le visiteur. Ses yeux confirmèrent bientôt ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu, elle eût tôt fait de le reconnaître. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie, lorsqu'elle lança avec surprise.

\- Waver ? _Hello !_ Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en France _._ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici _?_

_\- Well_ , j'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin d'aide pour ton déménagement. Me suis-je trompé ?

_\- Damn_ , toujours aussi bien renseigné à ce que je vois ! Allez ne reste pas sur le palier, entre et pose ton sac. Tu es le bienvenu ! Je m'excuse par avance du désordre, j'ai encore des trucs à ranger…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça te ressemble bien, se contenta de commenter Waver un brin amusé.

Adélaïde s'écarta aussitôt pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Toujours aussi sobrement vêtu que d'ordinaire, le britannique avait juste laissé tomber la veste pour une simple chemise blanche au-dessus de l'un de ses sempiternels pantalons de couleur anthracite. Il avait emmené en plus d'un sac à dos une petite valise de voyage. Spontanée et habituée à la coutume anglaise en guise de salutation, la française le serra dans une étreinte amicale qui lui fut rapidement retournée. Elle n'avait pas oublié les circonstances de son propre départ ni les questions qu'elles avaient suscitées mais Fleury ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être une piètre hôtesse.

La jeune femme se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal vers les deux seules chaises restantes, surchargées, qu'elle déblaya à la hâte tout en demandant à son visiteur des plus inattendus.

\- Tu veux de l'eau peut-être ? Mon pauvre, être dehors sous cette chaleur infernale. Puisque tu es là, j'imagine que Karim t'a remis le pli que je lui avais confié à ton attention.

\- C'est étouffant en effet, je ne dis pas non à un verre d'eau. Quant à Karim il me l'a effectivement remis, ce pourquoi je suis venu ici. J'espère ne pas avoir outrepassé mes prérogatives.

\- Je t'en sers un tout de suite, assied-toi donc si tu veux. Oh non ça me fait plaisir de te voir, c'est une sacrée surprise ! Ta famille adoptive a bien voulu t'octroyer des jours ou tu as filé à l'anglaise ?

Adélaïde gagna le petit coin réservé à la kitchenette. Elle sortit d'un placard fort vide deux grands verres qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail dénudé proche, puis extirpa d'un petit réfrigérateur une bouteille d'eau plate en verre qu'elle décapsula. L'étudiante remplit de moitié les verres d'eau fraîche qu'elle compléta avec de l'eau ambiante gardée dans une petite cruche d'eau voisine.

Du coin de l'œil Fleury vit les traits de Waver se froncer tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse, une grimace errant sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux d'ébène s'obscurcirent quelque peu.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas le terme 'filer à l'anglaise', tellement dérogatoire et tellement français, répliqua Velvet piqué avant de concéder avec calme, mais en état de cause c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Allons, si je ne peux même plus te taquiner un peu. Je suis impressionnée, d'autant plus en considérant à quel point ils te gardent à l'œil, lança-t-elle avec entrain puis sérieux et compassion.

Elle lui tendit l'un des deux verres d'eau sertis de glaçons avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise libre. La française avait un peu de mal à imaginer la pression que cela pouvait représenter, ses parents la laissant plutôt libre de ses faits et ses gestes tant qu'elle ne faisait pas honte à la maison Fleury. Bon son père était assez traditionnel et espérait qu'elle calme un peu ses mœurs et ses aspirations pour une vie plus rangée en acceptant, par exemple, l'un des prétendants qu'il lui forçait à rencontrer.

Waver n'était jamais disert sur ce sujet, ce pourquoi elle n'insista pas. Réfléchissant de quelle façon elle pourrait l'aider à échapper un temps à une surveillance qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup, une idée lui vint assez rapidement. Puisqu'il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, autant qu'il puisse en profiter un peu et se détendre un maximum. Adélaïde lui proposa ainsi avec un léger clin d'œil.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un refuge, ma porte t'est ouverte tout le temps que tu voudras. Je libère l'appartement après-demain soir mais si le cœur t'en dit, tu peux venir avec moi vers Bordeaux. Tu m'as montré tellement de choses en Grande-Bretagne, je peux bien te rendre la pareille.

\- Je ne dis pas non. Je suis sûr que tu aurais pas mal de choses à me montrer, ne tarda-t-il pas à répondre avec plus d'entrain avant d'ajouter. Et puis, il y a la mer là-bas pour se rafraîchir non ?

\- Si les rouleaux de l'Atlantique et les baïnes ne te font pas peur, tu auras de quoi faire en effet !

Il ne perdait pas le nord ! Adélaïde ne fit même pas l'effort de masquer son sourire très amusé alors qu'elle lui demandait de ses nouvelles et s'il y avait eu des actualités intéressantes à connaître en Angleterre. La Française l'écoutait avec attention alors qu'il lui partageait quelques informations intéressantes autour de la vie universitaire et politique de Grande-Bretagne, la période étant plutôt calme au cours des vacances estivales. Les deux jeunes gens devisaient avec animation de sujets divers et variés, en passant par les arts magiques de la thaumaturgie et leurs propres recherches.

Ils finirent cependant par épuiser leur réserve de sujets 'mondains', si bien que Fleury ne pouvait plus éviter l'éléphant dans la pièce en dépit de la patience notoire de son invité britannique.

\- Ce qui me rappelle… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour la boussole. Ça m'a touchée.

\- Tout comme tu n'as pas eu le temps de me prévenir de l'heure de ton train, mais je t'en prie.

\- Je suis désolée, Waver. Je voulais le faire, vraiment. J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton téléphone portable, qui ne répondait pas. J'ai appelé dans le doute chez toi, où j'ai appris que tu étais indisponible car en réunion toute la journée. Connaissant ton planning chargé, je n'ai pas insisté.

\- Tu aurais pu appeler à l'école. J'en aurais été plus vite informé, souleva-t-il avec le sourcil haussé.

\- Ce n'était pas une urgence suffisante pour justifier d'appeler l'école, voulut nuancer Fleury.

\- Á mes yeux si, mais soyons d'accord sur le fait que nous ne serons pas d'accord, trancha Waver.

Elle fit signe de la main qu'elle concédait ce point, même si elle resterait sur ses positions. Posant son verre sur la table proche, Adélaïde entrelaça ses mains, posées sur ses genoux avant de reporter son attention vers Velvet qui n'avait pas cherché à briser le silence qui s'était glissé entre eux. Le jeune mage anglais ne l'avait cependant pas quittée des yeux, dégustant lentement son verre d'eau. La Française inspira profondément en silence avant de se hasarder à prendre l'initiative de la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ou tu préfères qu'on l'enterre pour l'instant ?

\- Enterrons la hache de guerre comme vous avez enterré la monarchie. Cela vous a plutôt bien réussi après tout.

\- Dois-je ensevelir aussi ce baiser dérobé juste avant le départ du train ? Demandât-elle un peu amusée.

\- Seulement s'il ne t'a pas plu.

\- Et s'il m'avait plu ? Que ferais-tu dans ce cas-là ?

\- Tu connais mon âme de scientifique, je réitérerais l'expérience.

Cela devenait de plus en plus amusant, intriguant et passionnant à la fois, cette petite ronde qu'ils menaient en parfaite conscience pour voir qui céderait le premier. Adélaïde laissa son verre sur la table et s'accroupit assez pour se mettre à sa hauteur puisqu'il était assis. Les bras posés sur ses genoux, ses yeux bleus étaient rivés dans le regard d'obsidienne du britannique, tête un peu inclinée sur le côté avec curiosité tandis que de rares mèches de cheveux roux glissaient sur ses épaules, Adélaïde lui lança avec un brin de malice entremêlée de sérieux et d'un zeste de provocation.

\- Il te faudrait me faire une démonstration afin de vérifier les résultats de cette expérience.

\- Autant se mettre à la tâche, dès maintenant, répliqua Velvet d'une voix plus grave, plus profonde.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Waver se rapprocha d'elle et posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, l'autre placée au niveau de sa taille. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers elle et elle ferma les yeux.

Une nuée de papillons s'élancèrent en une folle danse passionnée au creux de ses entrailles.

* * *

_Sur les eaux près du port de Calais, France. Août 1998._

Ce fut sans nul doute l'été qui s'écoula le plus vite pour la jeune femme. Profitant de leurs dernières journées dans la capitale française, l'étudiante l'avait entraîné à sa suite pour lui faire visiter Paris et ses trésors franciliens. S'ils avaient dû s'y prendre en quatre fois pour visiter les collections du Musée du Louvre, elle l'avait ainsi emmené au Musée du Quai Branly et au Musée d'Archéologie nationale logé dans le château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye. Ils avaient visité l'Opéra, les Invalides, le Quartier-Latin, le Sacré-cœur, Montparnasse, les Champs-Élysées, Montmartre, Notre Dame, la Sainte Chapelle, l'Arc de Triomphe, le Jardin des plantes, le Jardin des Tuileries et le Jardin du Luxembourg, le Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle, le Panthéon… et plus encore.

Adélaïde s'était fait un devoir qu'il connaisse suffisamment bien Paris avant qu'il ne quitte le sol français.

Le restant des vacances d'été avait été bien rempli par la découverte et la relaxation du Sud-Ouest.

Son père Arnaud avait été à peine surpris de la trouver en compagnie d'un garçon, haussant un sourcil dubitatif quand elle l'introduisit comme son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, Waver avait trouvé l'art et la manière de gagner la curiosité de son père au cours du voyage en voiture vers Bordeaux. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait prévu de faire les présentations dans ce contexte mais bon il fallait bien savoir improviser dans la vie parfois ! Sa mère Marine lui avait fait bon accueil, peu surprise de la voir le présenter comme son petit ami mais plus étonnée qu'elle ait choisi un anglais. Quant à son frère Thomas… après la méfiance et les préjugés, les jeux vidéo avaient été un hobby fédérateur.

Ils ne se mirent sur le chemin du retour que début Août, choisissant de faire un trajet plus long mais plus bucolique que l'avion associant le bus, le train, le ferry puis encore le train jusqu'à Londres, rythmé par les matchs de la coupe du monde de football.

Sur le pont du Ferry à destination de Douvres, ils virent les rives de Calais s'éloigner peu à peu. Une lettre d'admission glissée dans sa poche intérieure, Adélaïde tourna son regard vers Waver, discutant joyeusement avec le britannique en anglais de projets communs, leurs mains entrelacées.


	12. Le Sabbat des Sorcières

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous et à toutes,  
> Après avoir vaincu un IRL accaparant, me voici de retour ! Le chapitre originel étant assez long, j'ai préféré le scinder en deux parties en respectant au maximum la cohérence de l'enchaînement des scènes. Mon relecteur a eu le temps de relire cette première partie.  
> J'ai pris un peu de temps vu que j'ai dû bouger un peu mon plan détaillé de l'intrigue, ce qui a nécessité de mineurs ajustements dans l'ordre des chapitres ;)  
> Je ne fais pas le rappel des binômes, étant donné que les choses ont peu évolué sur ce point depuis le dernier chapitre. J'en ferais un nouveau assez tôt, je pense.  
> Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un MP si l'envie vous prend. Á très vite !
> 
> Lenia41

_Place des Vosges, Marais (4-5_ _e_ _arrondissement), Paris, 2014._

Tous les ingrédients pour une belle journée étaient réunis.

Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée la veille avec leur hôte, Lucas. Le dîner avait été fort animé, même si Rider n'avait pas été là pour l'animer encore plus avec sa bonne humeur et ses répliques tantôt bourrues tantôt très bien choisies. Archer, bien que visible, s'était vite éclipsé avec quelques douceurs pour rejoindre son camarade dans un élan de solidarité étrange mais très apprécié.

Les échanges entre Lucas et Waver avaient été aussi animés que par le passé, avec un vif échange de piques si subtiles qu'elles évitaient toujours de froisser réellement leur cible. Si leur différend autour de sa propre personne ne suffisait pas, leurs personnalités même étaient dépareillées. Oh, différend était un grand mot… ils n'étaient jamais agressifs ou ouvertement opposés l'un à l'autre.

Adélaïde supposait que les différences de modes de vie et culturelles n'aidaient pas en la matière. La trentenaire bientôt quadragénaire s'en amusait plus qu'elle ne s'en vexait, à tout vrai dire.

Bref. La soirée s'était délicieusement passée, son meilleur ami s'était fait un devoir de leur faire goûter le meilleur de la gastronomie française traditionnelle qui ne soit pas trop minimaliste. Ils avaient passé un bon moment dès lors qu'ils avaient mis leurs différents et différences de côté, évitant avec très grand soin le sujet qui les unissait tous sans que son tendre époux ne s'en doute.

Lucas avait d'ailleurs préparé avec brio la couverture de son propre Servant. Adélaïde n'avait pas été étonnée de voir Saber se joindre à eux, vu qu'il n'avait pas le goût d'être discret. Par quelque artifice alchimique confectionné par Renoir, le Servant ne semblait pas avoir été détecté par le Master et le Servant qui ignoraient leur état de participants à la Guerre. Charlemagne ou plutôt 'Charles' s'en était bien sorti jusque lors dans son rôle de colocataire français de Lucas. Adélaïde s'était demandé avec amusement combien de temps il pourrait tenir la charade sans se trahir.

Lucas et elle avaient réussi à faire comme à leur ordinaire, comme si leur accord n'avait pas eu lieu.

La nuit qui s'en était suivie avait été la cerise sur le gâteau d'une belle soirée. S'ils avaient pris garde à ne pas compromettre de quelque façon que ce soit la literie mis à disposition par leurs hôtes, Waver et Adélaïde avaient pu souffler, prendre le temps d'enfin se retrouver et retisser leur intimité. L'œil mi complice mi critique de Renoir le lendemain matin montrait qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été dupe.

Qui plus est, Morphée avait été bienveillant avec elle et lui avait accordé un sommeil réparateur, sans même recourir aux somnifères. Les rêves l'avaient portée une nouvelle fois sur les terres irakiennes, la faisant voguer sur un océan de sable apaisé qui la berçait au lieu de la submerger. Le soleil du désert dardait bien ses rayons brûlants sous un ciel de pur azur, dépourvu de tout nuage.

Ses cauchemars étaient devenus un peu moins réguliers, et laissaient certains soirs la place soit à des nuits sans le moindre rêve notoire, soit à des songes plus colorés, énigmatiques et intrigants.

L'inconnu sans visage précis qui l'entraînait dans ses pas et dont elle empruntait le regard avait quitté cette nuit ce qu'elle pensait être un palais pour arpenter les rues de la cité qui était à ses pieds.

Les rires des enfants, la sueur des artisans, les vagues de passants aux teints très mats, le tintement des armes des gardes, le musc des épices, la fragrance des parfums, l'odeur des plats traditionnels… elle pouvait capter ces sensations avec un degré de détail d'une limpidité qui l'étonnait. Les visages se succédaient, l'inconnu s'arrêtant parfois pour échanger quelques mots avec telle personne ou tel individu, sans qu'elle ne comprenne bien cette langue ancienne à la fois familière et étrangère. La Française ne s'était ouverte à personne sur ces rêves de plus en plus présents et des plus immersifs.

Contrairement à son corps au repos, son esprit y restait vif ainsi nourri par une intarissable curiosité.

Adélaïde avait toutes les bonnes raisons d'être d'excellente humeur en ce milieu de matinée. Waver et elle étaient frais et dispos, Archer et Rider tout aussi d'attaque et partants que leurs Masters. La journée s'annonçait belle bien qu'encore un peu fraîche en cette fin de printemps, très ensoleillée alors qu'ils cheminaient d'un bon pas dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de Paris, le Marais.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec Dorian et Assassin dans un café proche d'une bouche du métro. Fidèle à son habitude, son post-doctorant avait fait preuve d'une ponctualité à toute épreuve et les attendaient depuis quelques minutes, attablé autour d'un café avec sa très discrète Servant.

Ne percevant pas de menaces particulières, ils avaient fait le choix de gagner l'espace vert de la célèbre Place des Vosges. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour prendre l'air. Le parc apportait l'avantage d'être peu peuplé à cette heure très matinale, et il leur avait été aisé de trouver un endroit où ils étaient partiellement recouverts par les feuillages d'arbres et buissons tout en ayant un champ de vision enviable sur leurs alentours. Ils pourraient surprendre en réduisant le risque d'être surpris.

N'étant pas imprudents pour autant, Waver s'était occupé de dresser des barrières de détection magique dans leur périmètre plus ou moins proches tandis qu'Adélaïde avait bâti pour sa part des barrières de défense qui, en cas d'activation des premières, assureraient une première protection. Dorian avait préféré pour sa part disposer autour d'eux deux types de runes distinctes : les premières lui permettaient de tisser un lien avec la flore locale sur laquelle il pourrait intervenir en cas de nécessité, les secondes leur conféreraient une protection de proximité.

\- D'abord un aéroport, maintenant un opéra… on dirait que nos opposants n'ont aucun sens de la mesure, commenta Adélaïde entre amusement et sérieux. La sécurité laisse vraiment à désirer.

\- Pour le coup, le combat s'est fait un peu à l'improviste. Le temps qu'on arrive sur place, les deux Masters et moi, la mêlée était déjà commencée, rectifia Dorian en se tournant vers sa Servant.

Assassin se tenait juste à côté de son Master, refusant de retirer sa casquette en dépit de se trouver sous l'ombrage généreux d'un arbre. Ses yeux verts observaient impassibles chaque membre du groupe avant de se poser sur ceux de l'irlandais et de répliquer d'une voix assurée et imperturbable.

\- Les Servants, d'autres Assassins, ont attaqués les premiers. L'homme d'abord, puis la femme. Vous étiez déjà là lorsque l'autre original est venu se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, Master.

\- Personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit Assassin, répliqua Janson avec un geste apaisant. On veut juste reconstituer les différentes étapes du combat, voir si ça recoupe ou pas ce qu'on a déjà croisé.

\- Mm, un tandem donc. Intéressant. Vous avez pu voir à quoi ils ressemblaient ? Demanda Adélaïde

\- Un gars et une fille qui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Cheveux noirs, l'air asiatique, yeux bleus, très bien habillés… la fille avait l'air de me connaître d'ailleurs, répondit Dorian l'air songeur. Après, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps ou l'occasion de se présenter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Une femme brune en kimono qui manie un sabre et une dague, et un homme à lunettes et aux cheveux noirs qui utilise surtout un couteau affûté, ajouta succinctement Assassin.

Adélaïde tourna son regard vers Waver, qui était resté silencieux et à l'écoute pour l'heure. Il n'en était pas moins attentif, comme son expression et le sérieux de ses yeux d'ébène le montraient. La description n'aidait pas beaucoup, mais la remarque de Dorian concernant la jeune femme intriguait la professeure. Son post-doctorant n'avait pas l'air de bien se rappeler d'elle en revanche, cela n'aurait pas été le cas s'il l'avait rencontrée au cours d'un déplacement local ou à l'étranger. Fleury était certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se rendre au Japon pour une expédition.

S'agissait-il d'élèves ? Difficile à dire. Il y avait tant d'étudiants chaque année, à chaque promotion de l'Académie de Londres, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Leurs traits asiatiques n'étaient pas d'une grande aide non plus, toutes les nationalités étaient représentées au sein des cohortes étudiantes et ce dans une très grande variété de programmes concernés.

Si Adélaïde essayait d'associer chaque visage à chaque nom des étudiants qu'elle avait en cours de Travaux Dirigés ou en cours de Master et de Doctorat, la française devait reconnaître qu'elle avait plus de difficultés avec les premières années qui ne venaient qu'en cours magistral en amphithéâtre.

Tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de parcourir les différents visages qui lui étaient plus familiers, elle écouta avec distance Waver reprendre la conversation en posant une autre question à Assassin.

\- Qu'entends-tu par 'autre original' ?

\- Un autre groupe de sans-gêne s'est permis de s'incruster, répondit sans sourciller la Servant avec froideur. Le combat était trop ennuyeux, selon eux. Ils voulaient, je cite, le 'pimenter un peu'.

\- C'était agaçant oui, bien que leur présence ait été utile quand les véritables fauteurs de troubles ont rappliqué peu après, tempéra avec le plus de tact possible le mage irlandais.

Le post-doctorant ne tarda pas à satisfaire leur curiosité en racontant d'abord un troisième tandem de Master et Servant qui s'était interposé, comportant un Master aux cheveux blancs et au yeux rouges assez excentrique et puissant en son genre, associé à un Servant de classe Assassin dont les caractéristiques notoires étaient un masque, un long manteau rouge et le goût des armes à feu.

Puis il y avait ce dernier binôme qui s'était imposé au combat multiple. Un chevalier à la lourde armure d'un violet sombre, accompagné d'un second guerrier aux courts cheveux blonds, tous deux fort redoutables, qui ne s'étaient pas présentés et dont les Masters ne s'étaient pas manifestés.

Ce dernier point semblait avoir suscité l'intérêt mutuel de Rider et d'Archer, qui se montraient plus attentifs. Cela n'étonnait guère Adélaïde : Iskandar appréciait toujours la perspective d'adversaires à sa hauteur qui puissent le mettre à l'épreuve. Quant au jeune Gilgamesh… il ne rechignait presque jamais à se battre et il appréciait les affrontements qui n'étaient pas trop faciles ou pire, ennuyeux.

Adélaïde sursauta en voyant Waver bondir sur ses jambes, les yeux de jais aiguisés comme des dagues affûtées. Se redressant à son tour tout en s'étirant, elle se rapprocha de son fiancé, soucieuse. C'est au même instant qu'elle sentit un changement dans l'air, comme de l'électricité statique.

Cette sensation de barrière, qui venait s'encastrer sur les leurs, ne lui était déjà que trop familière.

\- On a de la visite on dirait, lança Fleury d'un air débonnaire démenti par le sérieux de son regard.

\- Ils ne se font pas prier en effet, commenta Dorian tout en se tenant prêt.

\- Tenez-vous prêts, les interrompit d'un ton sec Waver. Les premières barrières cèdent. Adélaïde !

Sans perdre de temps à lui répondre, la professeure d'archéologie et de magie tellurique s'abaissa pour que ses doigts effleurent la terre près d'elle où était gravé un petit sceau aux armes de sa famille. Aussitôt les barrières de deuxième niveau qu'ils avaient apprêtées surgirent en un éclair pour tenter de repousser ou au moins de ralentir leur assaillant ou les menaces qui les ciblaient.

Comme ils s'y attendaient à moitié, ce premier comité d'accueil ne fut pas suffisant très longtemps. Cependant cette fois, ils ne seraient pas des proies prises de court. Ils étaient prêts à les recevoir.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Waver se hisser aux côtés d'Iskandar sur le char foudroyant tiré par les Taureaux du Paradis, tandis que Dorian restait en retrait tout près des runes qu'il avait préparées avec Assassin qui se tenait sur ses gardes devant lui, une main posée sur la garde de son épée. Elle ne s'y attarda pas en voyant Gil à ses côtés, des chaînes ondulant comme des serpents près de ses mains.

Alors que ses barrières volaient en éclats, qu'elle détourna pour éviter de blesser l'un d'entre eux, une voix féminine très désagréablement familière retentit avec confiance et grande froideur.

\- Je savais bien que les rats n'avaient pas quitté le navire. Ils ont même trouvé des congénères.

Une brume indigo vint se poser sur leurs alentours, entourant une silhouette de plus en plus grande. Elle se dispersa juste assez pour qu'ils puissent distinguer ce qu'ils voyaient sur quelques mètres. Adélaïde ne fut pas plus étonnée que Waver de reconnaître bientôt la Caster qui les avaient assaillis à l'aéroport Charles-de-Gaulle, la très célèbre Médée. La française fut plus étonnée de voir une seconde silhouette en retrait de la Servant, tassée comme si elle était assise et noyée dans la brume. Une petite voix fluette se fit entendre dans un français impeccable drapé d'un accent du Sud-Est.

\- Mets-les hors d'état de nuire avant qu'ils ne deviennent gênants, s'il te plait. Tu peux faire d'eux ce que bon te plaît en retour, Caster.

\- Sois tranquille, Agnès. Je vais les faire disparaître ici et maintenant. Pouvons-nous commencer ?

Le doute n'était plus permis. Même si Caster ne prenait plus la peine de dissimuler ses traits avec sa capuche, Adélaïde n'avait aucun doute sur son identité avec ses longs cheveux mauves, ses oreilles pointues et son faciès à la beauté envoûtante et mortelle, ainsi que son sourire plissé aux lèvres. Pour dégager une telle assurance alors qu'elle se trouvait désavantagée en nombre avec trois Servants de classes différentes contre elle-seule, Caster devait avoir confiance en ses capacités. Pour la professeure, cela pouvait signifier trois choses : du bluff, une Master avec un très bon potentiel de magie ou beaucoup d'énergie magique capturée lors de chasses similaires à celle de l'aéroport. Le plus inquiétant était que ces trois possibilités pouvaient très bien ne pas s'exclure entre elles.

L'archéologue pouvait sentir la tension et la rancune à peine contenues d'Archer quand il répliqua.

\- Nous faire disparaître, vraiment ? Si ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, crois-bien que mes chaînes ne vont pas se priver de le faire. Je ne vais pas baisser ma garde cette fois !

\- Ha ah, on dirait qu'on va avoir une bataille excitante ! Gardons la discussion pour quand elle sera vaincue, s'exclama Iskandar avec un enthousiasme et une assurance assez communicatifs.

Assassin ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contentant de prendre une posture offensive sans que sa main ne quitte la poignée de son épée encore ceinte dans son fourreau, ses yeux verts à l'affût. En un signal silencieux, Rider, Archer et Assassin se ruèrent vers Caster en un même mouvement. Fleury n'était pas férue des combats inégaux, mais elle avait suffisamment goûté à la puissance brute en termes de magie de Caster pour concéder cette exception. Cette femme de l'Antiquité devait être mise à terre par tous les moyens possibles, Fleury refusait qu'elle puisse être vainqueur.

L'aide de Dorian fut la bienvenue, car elle rééquilibrait la donne. Adélaïde remarqua qu'il n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait suivi leurs conseils en étant de suite sérieux au combat. Plutôt que d'utiliser les techniques qu'elle lui avait enseigné au cours de leurs différents voyages d'un bout à l'autre du globe, l'irlandais avait choisi de puiser directement dans la magie druidique qu'il aimait tant. En l'occurrence, son élève s'était mis à chanter ses incantations avec la langue mystique celtique.

Il avait une belle voix, d'autant plus sublimée par la magie qu'elle canalisait et modulait à sa guise.

Son aura de magie imprégna leurs alentours, relayée et renforcée par les runes qu'il avait inscrites au sol. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas experte dans ces arts magiques là, la Française pouvait sentir qu'elle se glissait au cœur de la flore environnante et, pour peu, s'harmonisait avec leur propre résonance. Bientôt, les branches s'étirèrent et se déformèrent pour frapper comme un fouet la Master adverse ou la Servant, l'herbe crût pour tenter de saisir la première, toujours avec une précision admirable. La synergie temporaire que cela lui conférait avec la nature le rendait particulièrement alerte aux variations de magie et lui permettait, dans une moindre mesure, d'anticiper certaines attaques.

Le seul inconvénient de ces techniques était la concentration qu'elles réclamaient. Dorian ne pourrait que peu ou pas se déplacer pendant qu'il en ferait usage, d'où les barrières préparées. Son invocation d'Assassin était très bien tombée, en raison de sa force de frappe, de sa polyvalence et de sa vitesse.

Adélaïde était cependant consciente qu'elles ne suffiraient pas face à la magie dévastatrice de Caster. Ainsi, la française décida d'endosser un rôle défensif pour protéger son fiancé et son élève, ainsi que permettre à Waver et à Dorian de se concentrer prioritairement sur leurs offensives. Quand l'Irlandais déciderait de changer les rôles, il la relayerait pour la défense, elle irait à l'assaut.

Sans surprise, Archer était le plus mobile de leur groupe avec sa petite taille et les cercles dorés qu'il pouvait de temps à autres conjurer pour se déplacer presque instantanément en cas de besoin. Très motivé par l'incident survenu à Roissy-en-France, il n'hésitait pas à faire apparaître quelques armes mineures de la Porte de Babylone pour les projeter sur Caster ou se défendre avec. Les chaînes restaient son arme de prédilection, mais il était prudent et cherchait à être plus imprévisible. Tantôt en soutien de Rider et de Waver avec des attaques à distance précises et concentrées, tantôt en défense avec ses chaînes ou des boucliers conjurés pour l'aider à assurer leurs arrières, tantôt en attaque indépendante avec les différentes armes dont il disposait, ses yeux pourpres brûlaient de détermination et ses traits d'ordinaire avenants étaient fermés en une expression des plus sérieuses.

Caster tenait toujours bon. La puissance de frappe magique dont elle disposait fit rapidement comprendre à Adélaïde qu'elle s'était préparée avec soin et avait dû réaliser d'autres 'collectes'.

Voyant des golems de mercure commencer à se dresser en face, elle sût qu'elle devait faire le relai.

\- Dorian ! Prends ma suite je vais m'occuper de ces gaillards-là, et profite-en pour récupérer.

\- _I got it_ , tu peux filer, répliqua l'Irlandais en cessant de chanter et saisissant des cristaux de magie.

Le remerciant rapidement et sachant qu'il veillerait sur ses arrières, la Française s'élança vers le champ de bataille et s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Toisant la multitude de golems de taille moyenne qui approchaient d'eux et ralentiraient inéluctablement Waver, Rider et Archer si elle ne faisait rien, la professeure concentra une partie de sa magie et attrapa une poignée de cristaux de magie avant d'incanter quelques versets consacrés en langue hébraïque. Jetant les cristaux devant elle, elle se focalisa sur sa magie alors qu'une dizaine de golems de terre se dressèrent bientôt devant elle.

Contrairement à son opposante en face, Fleury privilégierait la qualité à la quantité.

C'était à son tour de se concentrer. Sans l'appui de rituels plus avancés et plus périlleux, elle devrait prêter une partie de son attention sur au moins l'un des golems des binômes qu'elle constituerait pour pouvoir influencer ses actions en cas de nécessité. Elle aurait donc cinq sentinelles à diriger, comme un habile marionnettiste au cours d'une représentation de pantins et de marionnettes.

Le mercure avait beaucoup d'avantages, elle voulait bien le concéder. Malléable, il pouvait se scinder très aisément pour à la fois attaquer et défendre son utilisateur. Plusieurs de ses collègues avaient interrogé son choix de se cantonner surtout à la branche tellurique de la golemancie. Outre son attachement aux techniques anciennes et aux savoirs ancestraux, elle avait ses raisons.

La terre pouvait se trouver, sous une forme ou une autre, presque partout en intérieur et extérieur. Tant que le mana le permettait, elle pouvait être modelée et maniée en quantité presque illimitée voire inépuisable. Comme l'eau avait plusieurs états, elle pouvait être altérée sous différents aspects selon le résultat attendu : la roche, la terre, le sable, la boue, le verre… voire même le diamant. Elle était peut-être moins imprévisible que le mercure, moins noble, mais redoutable avec la maîtrise.

En dehors de ses réserves magiques, la seule autre limite était celle de sa propre imagination.

L'opposante semblait moins expérimentée qu'elle. La coordination de ses créations de mercure était moins affûtée que la sienne, leurs mouvements plus prévisibles même si elle les régénérait très vite. Elle se fit moins audacieuse, plus prudente et plus défensive, diminuant la quantité pour renforcer sa défense lorsque les sentinelles d'Adélaïde se mirent à s'élancer en direction de la Master qui n'était guère plus protégée que par des vagues de squelettes, nombreux mais fragiles comme le sable.

Venait-elle de sentir qu'elle s'était aventurée trop loin sur son terrain de jeu de prédilection ?

Grimpant sur le mastodonte qu'elle avait gardé près d'elle, Adélaïde prit le risque de s'exposer un peu plus afin de profiter que l'attention de Caster soit focalisée sur Rider, Archer et Waver et

s'approcher de la Master aux défenses érodées. Perchée sur l'épaule de l'un des géants de terre, la française put enfin voir le visage et l'apparence de la Master ennemie qui était alliée à Caster.

Une jeune femme de vingt ans l'observait d'yeux noirs perçants derrière d'épaisses lunettes, ses cheveux blonds cendrés sagement attachés dans une queue-de-cheval. Elle était plutôt jolie et élégamment habillée… mais ce ne fut pas la caractéristique qui marqua la professeure. Ce fut plutôt le fauteuil roulant sur lequel la Master était assise, sa posture un peu affaissée sur le dossier.

Adélaïde hésita un bref instant. La gamine qui lui faisait face avait le même âge que l'une de ses cousines. Elle aurait très bien pu être l'un des étudiants à qui elle enseignait à l'Académie.

La dureté de son regard, tranchant comme l'obsidienne, et l'accroissement de sa magie brisèrent ses dernières hésitations. La Servant était presque intouchable, sa Master serait son talon d'Achille.

Une main posée sur l'épaule du géant afin d'être en mesure de la moduler comme barrière en cas de nécessité, Adélaïde se concentra tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la Master. Il lui restait encore quatre golems plutôt en bon état, face à la vingtaine lancée par la jeune Master face à elle. Elle n'était pas obligée de la tuer, elle pouvait la mettre hors d'état de nuire sans les sorts de commandement… mais la jeune femme savait dans quoi elle s'engageait dans cette course au Graal.

Une série de coups finirent par ébranler, à fissurer puis à faire voler en éclat la barrière de mercure, s'assurant à chaque frappe que les fragments soient anéantis jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir se régénérer.

Alors que l'une des massues des golems frappa avec force le fauteuil roulant du mage afin de la déséquilibrer et de la faire tomber, pour rompre sa concentration, Adélaïde remarqua un sceau désagréablement familier qui se tissait sous elle. Elle sût très vite qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter, tout comme elle savait que la Master était épuisée et ne pourrait pas les emmerder de sitôt.

Si elle ne pouvait pas l'esquiver, alors la professeure l'encaisserait du mieux qu'elle puisse.

Chutant au sol de façon maîtrisée, l'archéologue laissa ses golems se dissoudre pour économiser des forces et réunir son mana restant. Quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver, Archer avait besoin qu'elle lui en réserve une bonne partie pour se battre avec l'intégralité de ses capacités et de sa force de frappe. Adélaïde entendit avec distance l'alerte de Dorian plus loin, englouti dans le vacarme du combat.

Caster ne les aurait pas avec le même tour deux fois de suite. Archer ne viendrait pas s'interposer. Fleury se débrouillerait par elle-même. Après tout, cela ne ressemblait pas à la pluie de traits de magie concentrée, pas à un fleuve de flammes, pas un pilier de glace ou à une lame de vent.

Interrompant avec grâce aux assauts soutenus de Rider et de Waver, Caster porta son regard sur la Française. Sa robe était déjà un peu déchirée par endroits, ses traits bien plus fatigués et irrités. Adélaïde fut surprise d'être paralysée et d'entendre la voix doucereuse de Caster dans sa tête.

_« C'était bien essayé mais vain. Avec moi, tu vas comprendre ce qu'est le plus pur désespoir. »_

Les sons devenaient plus confus dans l'esprit d'Adélaïde, tandis que sa vision se troublait peu à peu. Une magie glacée, sinistre se tissait tout autour d'elle, suffocante et impérieuse tout à la fois. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Noble Phantasm ou aux techniques qu'elle avait utilisées par le passé.

Alors qu'elle se sentait choir au sol avec un corps de plus en plus pesant, la française crut voir un éclat argenté se mêler à une lueur d'or avant que l'obscurité ne l'engloutisse jusque dans son âme.


	13. Les Ombres de Warka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à toutes et à tous,  
> Me voici de retour avec la seconde partie prévue. Mon bêta-lecteur étant très occupé, je publie ce chapitre en mode 'non-bêta'. Il sera relu par mon cher collaborateur à son retour pour chasser les coquilles qui auraient pu m'échapper. Comme je ne l'ai pas fait au précédent chapitre, voici les binômes encore en course jusqu'au chapitre 12 :
> 
> * Adélaïde Fleury - Gilgamesh 'Enfant' (Archer)  
> * Waver Velvet / Lord El-Melloi II - Iskandar (Rider)  
> * Dorian Janson - Inconnue (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Médusa (Rider)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Archer)  
> * Rin Tohsaka - Servant inconnue (Classe indéterminée)  
> * Fiona d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Saber)  
> * Evelyn d'Elvaren - Jeanne d'Arc (Lancer)  
> * Cédric d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Caster)  
> * Agnès Dufors - Médée (Caster)  
> * Lucas Renoir - Charlemagne (Saber)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnu - Servant inconnue (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnue - Servant inconnu (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu.e (Saber)
> 
> Bonne lecture et au plaisir de vous croiser au détour d'une ligne !
> 
> Lenia41

_Lieu inconnu. 2014._

Grommelant entre ses lèvres serrées, Adélaïde se redressa lentement en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Une toux rauque lui échappa en respirant l'air sec et chaud qui l'entourait. La chaleur était bien trop présente pour correspondre aux températures habituelles de la capitale française.

Qu'est-ce que cette fichue Médée avait bien pu lui faire ?

D'irrésistibles picotements lui piquaient les yeux comme d'innombrables dards invisibles. Le soleil était pourtant très loin d'être au rendez-vous lorsque la Caster et sa Master les avaient attaqués. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant que la mage pouvait sentir le sol et les murs trembler autour d'elle. Trembler ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de travaux en cours dans ce quartier-là, chose bien rare à Paris.

Adélaïde ouvrit avec brusquerie ses paupières, ses yeux bleus alertes observant ce qui l'entourait. Ils ne masquèrent pas la surprise de la franco-britannique lorsqu'elle constata que les petits immeubles et les pavillons fatigués parisiens avaient été remplacés par d'épais murs de roche. Il n'y avait pas d'âme qui vive autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas normal, elle avait un clair souvenir de la présence de Waver, de Rider, de Dorian et d'Assassin à ses côtés… mais ce n'était pas tout. Archer, son jeune et vaillant équipier héroïque, était également aux abonnés absents.

Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle seule dans ce qui ressemblait à une tombe ?

Adélaïde essaya de faire sens d'une situation plutôt insensée. Elle était peut-être tombée dans un trou qui menait tout droit dans le célèbre et secret réseau des catacombes parisiennes, ce labyrinthe de passages sombres et secrets que les mages français se plaisaient à arpenter en toute tranquillité.

Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose que les catacombes. Si c'était elles, il y avait une chance que…

Du sable. Les doigts de sa main posée à même le sol s'étaient refermés sur du sable qui s'échappait dans un doux crissement en de minces ruisseaux dorés pour s'écouler sur la roche. C'était anormal.

Le sang se figea dans ses veines lorsque la mage finit par reconnaître ses alentours. Les ruines.

Elle connaissait ces ruines qui avaient bien failli devenir son propre tombeau. Pourquoi ces ruines ? Les vestiges du palais effondré, elle les avait laissés derrière elle, pas vrai ? Elle avait quitté Warka il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. Elle avait regagné Londres pour une semaine, puis avait gagné Paris.

Une peur sourde et inavouable commençait déjà à poindre lorsque ses certitudes s'effritèrent.

Adélaïde n'avait plus son téléphone sur elle, celui-là même qu'elle avait acheté à son retour à Londres. La dernière page annotée de son carnet, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, indiquait comme dernière date connue celle où les terroristes avaient pris d'assaut Warka pour les massacrer, tous…

Était-elle l'enfant qui rêvait d'être le papillon en plein vol ou le papillon qui rêvait d'être l'enfant ?

Sa tenue faisait partie de celles qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement pour les expéditions. Elle pouvait sentir le poids écrasant du sac à dos, qui contenait l'essentiel de son matériel indispensable. Une douleur soude s'était réveillée près de sa tempe tandis qu'une plus vive la lançait au genou. De plus en plus pâle, Adélaïde porta une main à sa tempe. Quand elle la frôla, une substance poisseuse vint se poser sur ses doigts, qui portée à son regard, se révéla être du sang… son sang, en vérité.

Avait-elle imaginé son escapade ? Ses retrouvailles avec Waver, avec ce cher Dorian et son amie Rin n'étaient-elles que le fruit d'une illusion ? Sa rencontre avec Archer n'était-elle qu'un mirage ?

Peut-être la professeure était-elle simplement en train de perdre la tête et toute notion de la réalité.

Cette Guerre du Graal de Paris n'était-elle, finalement, que le pur produit de son imagination ?

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, pas uniquement en raison de la poussière résiduelle des lieux. Refusant cependant de se laisser abattre si tôt, l'archéologue secoua avec vigueur sa tête. C'était bien trop tôt.

Le cœur battant Adélaïde se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes. Elle se débarrassa une fois de plus du casque de protection abîmé et s'empara directement de sa lampe-torche de secours dans son sac, sachant par avance que la lampe frontale du casque était endommagée au-delà de tout espoir.

Son avancée n'était pas aisée. De nombreuses pierres étaient venues encombrer la petite salle où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait que sa lampe-torche pour s'éclairer et son genou lancinant agissait comme le boulet d'une chaîne de prison à l'ancienne. L'état des murs, l'effondrement partiel du plafond, le craquement du sol sous le poids des rochers… tout lui rappelait de très pénibles choses.

\- Karim ? Ethan ?

Deux cadavres qu'elle connaissait bien gisaient au pied du grand escalier. Rattrapée par une nausée soudaine, Adélaïde commença à s'avancer vers eux avant de voir les corps inanimés tressaillir. Se figeant quelques instants, l'archéologue se mit à reculer pas à pas alors que les carcasses en partie décharnées se remirent sur leurs pieds, fixant de leurs visages monstrueux l'archéologue. D'autres gémissements et plaintes déchirantes se joignirent à eux, tandis que des ombres inquiétantes surgissaient de chaque mur et de chaque couloir qui était relié à la grande salle principale.

\- Sérieusement, des morts-vivants ? C'est une blague hein ? Et franchement de mauvais goût !

Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de reculer, paniquant déjà à l'idée de n'avoir aucun cristal de magie à utiliser pour se défendre contre ces envahisseurs du passé. Pourquoi des zombies ? Il n'y avait pas de zombies par ici à sa connaissance, ils n'avaient jamais déterré ici le moindre os. Ce n'était pas logique… et pourtant bien réel au vu de l'haleine fétide de l'un qui voulut l'attaquer.

\- C'est devenu tellement _has-been_ depuis l'époque de la folie autour de Toutankhamon ! S'écria la professeure d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée, trahissant sa grande peur.

Sans demander son reste en voyant les cadavres ambulants devenir de plus en plus nombreux, Adélaïde se précipita dans le premier couloir assez dégagé à sa portée. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle tentait de fuir ces corps décérébrés, qui semblaient lui coller aux talons par quelque miracle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Á l'instar des mouches attirées par un pot de miel, ils ne la lâchaient pas une seule seconde et n'avaient de cesse de la tourmenter.

Cherchant désespérant une issue quand toutes les sorties semblaient bloquées et qu'elle repassait plusieurs fois dans le hall, ses yeux remarquèrent alors une faible lueur qui brillait comme un phare. Sans plus y réfléchir davantage, l'archéologue se précipita dans sa direction. Se rappelant de sa découverte du petit bureau caché par un mécanisme, d'où semblait émaner la lumière, Fleury se souvint de commenter l'activer et s'y précipita, refermant d'un coup sec la porte derrière elle.

Éreintée physiquement et psychologiquement, Adélaïde se laissa glisser contre la porte du bureau.

Adélaïde se croyait perdue. La professeure était parvenue à se barricader dans le bureau, refermant la lourde porte du mécanisme derrière elle. Les morts-vivants étaient trop idiots pour réussir à activer le mécanisme, ils pourraient déambuler sans fin dans la salle précédente sans jamais la retrouver. Cette pensée optimiste fut noyée par un désespoir grandissant. La franco-britannique doutait que les zombies se lassent de la chercher, la lassitude ne faisait pas exactement parti de leur vocabulaire. Ils continueraient inlassablement de déambuler dans les couloirs et dans la salle, la traquant à jamais.

Tout comme leurs visages défigurés la hanteraient toujours, tout comme leurs gémissements et leurs grognements monstrueux l'appelaient à les rejoindre six pieds sous terre et à y demeurer avec eux.

Était-ce une malédiction divine, un sortilège ancien qui la frappait pour avoir profané les lieux ?

Elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée. C'était l'idée la plus stupide qui lui soit venue. Ces histoires n'étaient rien d'autres que ce qu'elles étaient, le plus souvent : des histoires et des fantasmagories. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Karim et les membres défunts de l'expédition lui en veuillent. Ils connaissaient les risques, ils avaient tous et toutes choisi de donner leur vie pour le patrimoine.

Adélaïde était déjà rentrée. Ces événements étaient déjà survenus. Elle devait s'en convaincre.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la sortir de ce cauchemar bien réel ? Les blessures étaient tangibles, les lacérations sur son bras en étaient une preuve formelle. Il n'était pas prudent de tenter la mort, des fois qu'il s'agisse plus que d'une illusion de son esprit, d'un souvenir ou bien d'un mauvais songe. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter cette pièce, ce petit bureau isolé dont elle devrait se contenter.

Si elle devait chercher des indices, il faudrait qu'ils s'y trouvent ou par les dieux, elle serait damnée !

Repliée en position assise contre la lourde porte, la professeure s'efforça de convoquer ses souvenirs et de se confronter au traumatisme du chantier de Warka pour se rappeler des moindres détails.

Les morts-vivants étaient une aberration, des cadavres transformés en marionnettes en putréfaction. Ils n'étaient pas présents dans ses souvenirs, même si Adélaïde se souvenait fort bien des corps inertes. L'agencement des salles et des couloirs était inexact, imprécis par endroits et par embranchements. Il manquait en outre un élément crucial, comme si on avait voulu lui faire oublier son existence.

La professeure repensa alors à la lumière oscillante qui l'avait guidée jusqu'à cette salle cachée. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre lumière que celle de sa lampe-torche de secours. Ce même faisceau lumineux qui l'avait orientée dans les ténèbres épaisses et étouffantes du palais en ruines.

Elle leva le nez et posa ses yeux en direction de la faible lueur qui avait attiré son regard plus tôt.

Sur un bureau de bronze étonnamment propre, un petit objet brillait comme la lueur d'une bougie. Plissant des yeux tout en se redressant, Adélaïde s'approcha afin de pouvoir mieux en voir la forme. Le dernier chaînon de l'énigme se tissa, révélant la supercherie qui l'avait jusque lors tourmentée.

C'était un stylet d'or gravé d'écritures cunéiformes qui scintillait, pulsant avec une lente douceur.

Une ombre de sourire se tissa malgré elle lorsqu'elle le prit entre ses doigts et le posa sur sa paume. Voilà un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ce bougre-là. Officiellement, il n'avait jamais été trouvé. Officieusement… elle l'avait donné. Elle l'avait donné à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'avait accompagnée des profondeurs des ruines jusqu'à l'air chaud de l'extérieur. Si elle était seule lorsque les vestiges s'étaient effondrés, elle ne l'était plus au moment d'en sortir.

Forte de cette conviction, Adélaïde décida d'affronter sa peur et son incertitude. La franco-britannique extirpa de son sac à dos un chiffon à microfibres, avec lequel elle frotta doucement le stylet ancien. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque indice qui pourrait la guider sur le chemin tortueux de la vérité.

L'énergie lumineuse qui pulsait dans le stylet s'estompa brièvement avant de s'accroître jusqu'à devenir une explosion lumineuse qui inonda tout le bureau et aveugla temporairement Fleury.

Lorsque la lumière finit par s'éteindre doucement, une voix claire et contrariée se fit entendre.

_-_ Eh bah dis donc, tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai failli attendre !

Un gamin aux cheveux blonds et à la peau claire était assis avec nonchalance sur le bureau, ses bras croisés sur son torse et ses jambes se balançant dans l'air, et la fixait de ses yeux pourpres.

\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaye de faire briller ce stylet pour que tu le remarques ?

\- God ?

\- Bah oui, qui d'autre ? Je ne suis pas si facile à imiter, surtout par une illusionniste de pacotille.

Elle reconnut sans difficulté son équipier, le jeune Gilgamesh, qui lui avait permis de l'appeler Gil ou God à sa convenance. C'était immanquablement lui, même s'il portait une tenue très différente.

Ses épaules étaient recouvertes par un court gilet blanc liseré d'or et de noir, qui s'étendait jusqu'au milieu de son torse dénudé. Il portait un sarouel blanc qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, tandis qu'une longue cape éclatante brodée de noir et d'or courrait de sa taille jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sur chacun de ses poignets se trouvait un épais bracelet doré, outre un bracelet mince placé sur l'épaule gauche. Enfin, un collier d'or pur pendait autour de son cou, avec un pendentif ovale au cœur creux.

\- Je te crois et je suis contente de te voir. J'imagine que nous sommes bien loin de l'Irak ?

\- Évidemment ! On est chez les mangeurs de cuisses de grenouilles comme dirait ton fiancé, qui se démène avec le conquérant en chef contre Caster pendant que tu roupilles par ici.

\- Mais… qu'en est-il de Dorian et d'Assassin ? Je les vois mal rester les bras croisés pendant que…

\- Oh eux ? L'un pique un somme et l'autre s'efforce de le secouer. Tel Maître tel Padawan, commentât-il, l'amusement tangible tant dans ses yeux pourpres que dans sa voix claire.

\- Elle a réussi à le piéger lui-aussi, alors… fâcheux. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite, commenta Adélaïde tout en prenant appui contre l'un des murs et réfléchissant à leurs différentes options.

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Le lieu me plaît mais il grouille de vermine. C'est une véritable infestation, répliqua Archer avec une grimace dédaigneuse aux lèvres.

Adélaïde l'observa sans un mot, veillant à ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés non seulement par la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais aussi par la légère différence de tempérament dont faisait preuve son jeune compagnon d'armes. Voilà déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils combattaient côte à côte, et qu'elle avait appris à mieux le connaître. Quelque chose pourtant l'avait interpellée ici, que ce soit dans son attitude que ses propos.

Sans s'alerter de son silence inhabituel, Gil se laissa glisser sans un bruit jusqu'au sol, sans la perdre des yeux. Pour peu, l'archéologue aurait pu le comparer à un félin, agile, silencieux et alerte. Raclant sa gorge pour se ressaisir, la franco-britannique s'efforça de revenir sur leur sujet initial.

\- Si tu parles des morts-vivants, ce n'est pas trop mon truc non plus. Vu leur nombre et leur concentration, ça ne va pas être évident de se frayer un chemin sans risquer d'être submergés.

\- Tu les balayeras vite de ta route. Demande-toi plutôt quel chemin suivre, histoire d'éviter de tourner en rond. Si je n'étais pas venu te donner un coup de main, ça aurait pu durer longtemps.

\- Merci votre divine altesse d'avoir pris la peine de me venir en aide. Je suis désolée de n'être qu'une simple mortelle parmi d'autres assujettie aux émotions, répliqua-t-elle assez agacée.

\- Excuses acceptées, répondit Gil un ton un brin insolent sans paraître le moins du monde offusqué.

Sa répartie rassura un peu plus la mage franco-britannique. Sa voix avait repris ce timbre plus chaleureux et malicieux auquel elle s'était habituée. Le tranchant et le sarcasme dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt ne lui ressemblaient guère. Il n'en avait fait usage qu'à de très rares occasions… dont une que l'obscurité et le calcaire des ruines commençaient à lui rappeler.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux un instant pour se rappeler des visages déchirés par la haine et la soif de sang, écorchés par les rayons ardents du soleil incendiaire du désert aride du Moyen-Orient.

La professeure secoua avec vivacité sa tête. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour tergiverser dessus, elle devait se concentrer sur le temps présent. Ce qui avait été fait était fait. Ce qui pourrait être fait n'était pas encore fait. Seul importait ce qui était actuellement en train d'être fait, l'instant présent.

Ce qui importait pour l'heure était de s'extirper de ce traquenard tissé par l'enchanteresse. Adélaïde se concentra sur l'agacement et la lassitude que lui inspirait cette Servant des plus soupes au lait.

\- Les morts-vivants ne font pas partis de mes souvenirs. Ils n'ont pas pu apparaître là par pur enchantement. Il leur faut une source de magie… un mage qui les anime, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

\- Très bien ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes capacités de réflexion. Continue donc sur ta lancée.

\- Ces cadavres ambulants ont pris soin de me mener partout sauf vers l'extérieur. Si on veut briser la boucle il va falloir déjouer le script prévu par la mage, aller là où elle ne veut pas qu'on se rende.

\- On peut faire ça. Et quelle sortie voudrais-tu emprunter ? Il n'y en a pas qu'une seule après tout.

\- Celle que l'ennemi pense que je n'aurai jamais les ovaires d'utiliser : la porte principale. Celle où l'adversaire attend de me cueillir, épuisée par ses sbires décharnés, affolée et désespérée. Si c'est conforme à mes souvenirs, tu dois avoir une bonne idée de ce qui nous attend là-haut.

\- Une assez bonne idée oui, mais ce n'est rien qui puisse nous arrêter.

Le jeune Gilgamesh ne la quittait pas de son regard régal et flamboyant. Bien qu'il se moque un peu de sa lenteur de réaction et de s'être empêtrée dans les mailles de l'enchantement de Caster, le Servant faisait preuve d'indulgence envers ses imperfections. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui donner des réponses claires, mais ses réponses aiguillaient sa propre réflexion.

Cela plaisait à la Master, qui n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui donne la solution toute cuite dans le bec.

Dans ce chaos de vraisemblance et d'altération, Archer était une ancre à la vérité et à la réalité. Il avait toutes les clés en main pour expliquer le mystère de cet environnement. Adélaïde n'avait plus qu'à saisir et à remonter le fil d'Ariane pour trouver la logique qui la mènerait à la solution.

L'archéologue se redressa, s'éloignant du mur sur lequel elle reposait. La professeure étira ses membres quelque peu engourdis par l'immobilité de leur discussion, afin d'en chasser la sensation de fourmis dans les jambes. Chassant d'une main ses cheveux roux pour les repousser vers l'arrière, la franco-britannique lança d'une voix assurée, déterminée à se tirer hors de ce joyeux pétrin.

\- Va savoir pourquoi, j'ai une furieuse envie de coller une dérouillée à cette raclure de folle à lier pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Si tu es toujours de la partie, mon cher roi d'Uruk.

\- Évidemment. Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé, répondit avec sérieux Archer, bras croisés.

S'ils s'en sortaient, l'archéologue se promit de lui préparer le meilleur chocolat chaud de son cru. Elle ferait appel si nécessaire à la recette ancestrale que sa grand-mère tenait de sa propre aïeule. Au moins, il ne semblait pas s'être encore lassé de sa compagnie pour l'heure, c'était déjà ça de pris. Tout son entourage la prenait pour une insensée mais sa confiance en lui n'était pas ébranlée.

L'archéologue posa avec délicatesse l'une de ses mains contre la surface de calcaire, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses perceptions liées à sa maîtrise profonde de la magie tellurique. La trentenaire bientôt quadragénaire pouvait ressentir les présences hostiles nombreuses au-delà des murs protecteurs du bureau, dont les pas lourds et malhabiles frappaient la pierre du sol des ruines, générant des vibrations que la roche lui faisait entendre en échos diffus. Ils étaient là, tout près d'ici.

Gil s'approchait d'elle alors que la mage se dirigeait vers la porte, tenant dans une main un plateau d'argent au contenu caché par un couvercle. En dépit de ses traits sérieux, sa voix était amusée.

\- Je ne peux que te montrer la voie et t'offrir le moyen. C'est à toi de te frayer un chemin.

God ôta de sa main libre le couvercle bombé, révélant non pas un plat fumant mais deux pistolets qui lui étaient familiers, qui auraient trouvé leurs frères jumeaux dans les jeux-vidéos _Tomb Rider_.

\- Souviens-toi d'où nous sommes et libère ton esprit, reprit-il avec une ombre de léger sourire.

Des armes de jeux-vidéo… la mage n'ignorait pas le talent de son jeune ami pour créer instantanément une multitude de choses, mais quelque chose dans ses propos l'interpellait. Ces jeux dont Waver était si friand, issus de l'imaginaire, qui faisaient appel à l'imagination des joueurs…

Son esprit.

Ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas la réalité. C'était son propre esprit que Caster avait impunément trépassé. Elle n'avait pas à suivre les règles du réel dans cet espace intérieur. Les seules règles ici étaient celles de sa propre psyché, pas celles d'une entité qui n'y était absolument pas la bienvenue.

Un mauvais sourire se tissa sur les lèvres d'Adélaïde alors qu'elle planifiait sa contre-attaque. Médée avait été bien trop gourmande en s'aventurer si loin de ses terres, si loin en terrain inconnu. Maintenant que ses yeux étaient alertes à la supercherie, elle comptait bien reprendre l'avantage. Gil lui avait donné une très bonne idée sur laquelle elle pourrait mettre en branle son plan de bataille.

Avec un sourire féroce, Adélaïde saisit les deux pistolets et commença à en ôter la sécurité.

\- Je suis bien tentée par un ' _Beat them all'_ un petit peu… revisité à ma sauce, pas toi ?

Les yeux de Gil s'éclairèrent et un sourire joyeux s'étira sur ses lèvres, approuvant avec entrain. Il fit disparaître le plat au couvercle bombé et tint ses chaînes prêtes et dansantes autour de lui. La mage se doutait qu'il la laisserait probablement mener la danse et lui prouver ce qu'elle valait, mais elle n'avait plus peur pour le moment. L'adrénaline du danger et du combat lui rendaient sa fougue.

Ce fut sans nul doute l'un des combats les plus amusants qu'elle ait pu réaliser, très renversant.

La sensation de contrôle presque absolu sur son environnement et le mépris total des lois de la gravité étaient presque grisants. Comme God le lui avait affirmé, les morts-vivants n'étaient plus un obstacle tant qu'elle ne les traitait pas individuellement mais comme une masse confuse, indéfinie. D'une seule pensée, elle pouvait altérer leurs alentours et les faire choir dans une crevasse sans fin qu'elle refermait sur eux, faire pivoter les parois pour les emmurer sans que le plafond ne leur tombe sur la tête, ou inverser l'envers de l'endroit pour les déstabiliser, marcher au plafond ou sur les murs pour les contourner ou les frapper par surprise… les solutions semblaient innombrables !

Évidemment, le traumatisme et son adversaire essayaient de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais Adélaïde se sentait transportée dans le jeu, dans sa quête de renversement du rapport de forces.

Le chaos le plus invraisemblable possible était sa meilleure arme contre la logique de cette Caster.

Archer n'intervenait pas beaucoup, se contentant d'assurer leur défense mutuelle avec ses chaînes et d'écarter les morts-vivants aux visages des défunts de son expédition, auxquels elle restait sensible. Le jeune Servant semblait cependant y prendre du plaisir à ce mode de combat où tout était permis.

Avancer et frapper à vue, ni plus ni moins. Des règles très simples qui étaient tout à fait à leur goût.

Lentement mais sûrement, ils reconquirent ainsi mètre après mètre les salles du palais enseveli jusqu'à réussir à regagner le grand hall au pied duquel trônaient les escaliers de la porte principale.

Un silence de mort s'était imposé dans la salle. Il n'y avait cependant plus de corps qui reposaient au sol. Tous avaient été dévorés par les profondeurs de la terre ou avalés par les parois éclatantes.

La crinière rousse flamboyante, Adélaïde parcourut les escaliers sans faiblir. Elle ignora volontairement les élancements qui voulurent entraver son genou, le sachant d'ores et déjà guéri. Gil était sur ses talons, assurant ses arrières tandis qu'elle-même leur ouvrait le chemin vers l'avant. La mage ne devait pas se laisser distraire ou charmer par le parfum de l'illusion, sans quoi sa force de volonté s'effriterait de nouveau et elle devait alors concéder bien trop de terrain à son goût.

Posant un pied conquérant sur le sable qui crissait sous sa botte, la mage dressa fièrement la tête et déjà noirci de visages qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Leur soif de sang ne l'affectait pas pour l'heure, comme la bave du crapaud une blanche colombe. Elle lança d'une voix forte vers l'horizon.

\- _Hello there._ Ca fait longtemps que j'avais pas vu vos sales trognes. Elle est où l'enfoirée en chef ?

Ils grouillaient comme autant de vermines qui voudraient ronger ses os et dévorer ses viscères. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus à ses yeux, des larves sans âmes, des patins manipulés par Caster. Son opinion d'eux n'était déjà pas très haute de base, mais elle ne les laisserait pas la perturber davantage. Puisant dans sa force de volonté et dans ses tendances rancunières, la mage les toisa avec mépris. D'êtres vivants, ils n'étaient plus que des choses, des échos fantoches de son souvenir. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur d'eux, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'ils la terrorisent. Elle était libre, elle était maîtresse de son esprit, ils n'avaient pas à dominer ses songes et à noircir ses aspirations.

Le poisson frémissait près de sa canne à pèche, elle le sentait bien. Il faudrait maintenant l'appâter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mes mignons, il y en aura pour tout le monde. Hé, l'emmerdeuse tu fous quoi ? Foutue sorcière, tu veux bien redescendre sur terre au lieu de faire ta femme fatale ?

Excellent, une présence magique rugissait de plus en plus fort non loin d'ici. Elle le savait que Caster ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Le poisson était près de l'hameçon, tout à fait prêt à être ferré.

\- Tiens c'est marrant. J'avais jamais réalisé à quel point _bitch_ et _witch_ allaient si bien ensemble. En plus, ça te colle parfaitement à la peau. Tu trembles ma chère ? C'est beau de te voir aussi émue.

Une silhouette sombre vint s'interposer entre le soleil et eux, son manteau étendu comme les ailes d'un papillon noir d'où jaillirent des rayons de magie de grande puissance. Un instant avant qu'ils ne puissent les atteindre un solide bouclier apparu d'un cercle doré s'interposa afin de les protéger. Oh elle avait très bien réussi son coup, Médée semblait furieuse. C'était parfait, presque jouissif.

\- Allons ma chère Sorcière de la Trahison, je suis touchée par ce comité d'accueil sans pareil. C'est trop d'honneur, voyons. Nul besoin de tant de manières entre nous, enchanteresse de Colchis.

Adélaïde prenait un malin plaisir à la faire chier avec tout son savoir-faire ancestral en la matière. C'était dans son sang après tout, cela faisait des siècles que les français étaient devenus les experts dans l'art de titiller, de provoquer, d'irriter leurs interlocuteurs quand l'envie les prenaient. La mage était ravie de pouvoir faire preuve de cette spécialité locale que nul n'avait jamais su égaler.

C'était tout un défi également de soutenir seule ses assauts, de repousser ses hordes de squelettes et de morts-vivants mêlés en leur confrontant ses propres golems, de se défendre contre le feu, contre l'eau et contre la morsure de la glace par des barrières de terre, d'eau et de diamant. C'était une épreuve particulièrement rude de ne pas laisser s'approcher d'elle de trop près, sans pour autant perdre son attention. C'était cependant un challenge auquel elle devait faire face sans jamais faillir.

Il fallait endurer, il fallait faire front comme le chêne puis se plier comme le roseau, il fallait tenir.

La barrière de diamant de l'archéologue vola en mille-et-un éclats sous les tirs ensorcelés de Médée.

La Caster aux longs cheveux mauves la toisait de ses yeux indigos alors si dignes et si glacés, tenant déjà en main le poignard de son redoutable et tristement célèbre Noble Phantasm, Rule Breaker. Un sceau se tissa sous les pieds d'Adélaïde, l'empêchant de se mouvoir à l'aide de liens invisibles. Médée leva lentement son arme blanche, puis l'abattit d'un geste sec droit vers la professeure.

\- Bas les pattes, on ne touche qu'avec les yeux ! S'exclama une voix claire d'un ton autoritaire.

De fines chaînes serpentèrent à grande vitesse vers la Servant et s'enroulèrent autour de son bras avant de le fixer avec brutalité dans son dos. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, d'autres chaînes similaires vinrent entraver son bras libre, ses poignets, son torse puis ses jambes, l'immobilisant dans une position accroupie au sol très inconfortable tout en la plaquant sans merci au sol.

Son air de triomphe se mua en pure rage, avant que sa tête ne soit relevée de force par les chaînes.

\- N'es-tu pas une princesse ? Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? Lui demanda Archer.

Gil la toisait un peu plus loin, comme un chat satisfait d'avoir pris au piège la souris qu'il chassait. Quand Médée se débattit, Archer resserra plus encore sa prise pour l'immobiliser entièrement. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas un Servant de nature divine, _Enkidu_ ne la laisserait pas filer aussi aisément.

\- Puisque tu refuses de coopérer, je vais devoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent, reprit Archer en affectant un ton fataliste détrompé par la lueur prédatrice qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Sans la relâcher, il fit apparaître plusieurs cercles d'or autour de lui. Adélaïde commençait à les connaître, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y recourait et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. La mage commençait aussi à s'habiter à la sensation de l'importante magie qu'ils drainaient en retour.

Á moitié aveuglée par l'éclat, elle fut frappée à la fois par une ressemblance et par une différence.

Ce ne fut pas une pluie d'épées, de lances, de haches et de javelots qui s'abattit sur l'infortunée Caster. L'archéologue distingua avec peine des bâtons très anciens qui émergèrent des cercles. Ils flottaient en suspens, à moitié révélés, avant qu'un éclat doré ne se concentre à leur extrémité.

\- **Gate of Babylone !**

En l'espace de quelques instants, une véritable averse de pure magie s'abattit sur la Servant, la transperçant implacablement de part et d'autres à la manière d'une pelote d'épingles de lumière.

Adélaïde se redressa assez pour se placer en position semi assise, semi allongée. Un prisme d'émotions différentes la traversait. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle avait constaté, mais le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il vienne lui en parler de lui-même. Son implacabilité l'effrayait parfois, mais la mage savait qu'elle-même pouvait être impitoyable.

L'archéologue le regarda sans mot dire alors qu'il se rapprochait à pas lents d'elle, ignorant le corps malmené de la projection mentale de Caster qui commençait à s'évaporer. Le temps qu'elle se redresse, le jeune Servant avait pris place sur une pierre affaissée par l'impact de la roquette.

Siégeant dessus, Archer observait sa Master de ses yeux pourpres alors perçants tandis que ses traits d'ordinaire ouverts et insouciants semblaient s'être refermés, comme s'il la jaugeait du regard. Ses coudes posés sur ses jambes, ses mains étaient posées sous son menton, sa posture digne et droite.

Impertinent et attentif comme bien souvent, grave et majestueux comme plus rarement.

Elle plongea quelques instants ses yeux bleus dans son regard pourpre, le visage réservé. Son propre sérieux se détendit bientôt pour laisser un sourire sincère et confiant éclairer ses traits faciaux.

Une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, le jeune roi d'Uruk leva un pouce en l'air en signe de succès avant de se redresser à son tour et de rejoindre sa position sans le moindre empressement qu'il soit.

Les ténèbres qui s'étaient abattues sur les alentours semblaient se dissiper lentement, grignotées par l'éclaircie du soleil des ruines. L'astre diurne semblait se lever derrière la silhouette défigurée du palais anonyme, ses rayons dardant une aura dorée autour de son équipier qui semblait le grandir.

L'aura dorée lui rappelait, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, celle qui avait jailli du cercle d'invocation. Elle était très proche de celle du jeune Gil, mais était plus ancienne, plus profonde.

L'archéologue ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque Gil s'arrêta juste devant elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole, l'enfant secoua la tête puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence.

Un sourire cabotin et assuré aux lèvres, le Servant tapota ensuite par deux fois son poignet du doigt.

L'illusion se dissolvait, le rêve éveillé prenait fin. Les bras de l'inconscience la saisissaient lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave et railleuse lui souffler à l'oreille à l'instar du vent du désert.

' _Alors, Belle-au-Bois-Dormant ? Tu comptes attendre encore longtemps ton prince charmant ?'_

* * *

\- Eh Aurore, tu ne veux quand même pas que je te ramène ton prince pour qu'il te fasse un bisou ?

Les yeux de la franco-britannique s'ouvrirent tout à coup alors qu'un violent sursaut la fit se redresser. La confusion embrumait encore son esprit et ses circuits magiques la piquaient un peu, comme si elle s'était piquée dans des arbustes remplis de ronces. En position semi assise semi allongée, elle regarda ses alentours éclairés ici et là par la zébrure d'éclairs qui tombaient non-loin.

\- Oh ma tête… Pas besoin de crier God, je ne suis pas encore sourde, grommela la professeure.

\- On croirait pourtant, vu le temps que tu mets à te réveiller, lui répondit aussitôt une voix familière.

Les traits finement ciselés et juvéniles d'Archer étaient penchés vers elle alors qu'il s'était accroupi à son chevet. L'amusement qu'il arborait d'ordinaire avait été remplacé par du sérieux entremêlé d'une impatience tangible. Adélaïde se redressa lentement et étira ses jambes un peu engourdies.

\- Navrée de t'avoir fait attendre. Qui est encore debout face à la bougresse ?

\- Ton mari essaye de tenir tant bien que mal. Tu ne veux pas qu'on l'aide ?

\- On va aller le relayer oui, je suis encore d'aplomb. Si tu veux l'offensive, je prends la défensive.

\- Mes chaînes répondront toujours présentes, répondit Archer avec un contentement mal dissimulé.

Avec un sourire assuré, Adélaïde posa une main sur son épaule et la tapota légèrement avant de s'écarter. Sans plus attendre, Archer leva ses mains à la manière d'un maestro prêt à diriger son orchestre de très nombreuses chaînes qui semblaient déjà frémir d'impatience de passer à l'action.

Voyant Waver commencer à avoir du mal à mettre la pression à Caster tout en veillant la défense, et être exposé aux traits de pure magie de Médée, Adélaïde s'élança à ses côtés et conjura une barrière magique pour les arrêter. Le visage un peu pâle mais le sourire aux lèvres, l'archéologue lui lança.

\- Va de l'avant et laisse-moi donc gérer tes arrières, Archer est là pour t'épauler avec Rider. Ce n'est jamais bon de rester immobile longtemps, on risque d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes sinon.

\- Vous avez pris tout votre temps mais au moins vous êtes là, grommela le directeur de l'Académie de Londres avant d'ajouter avec un sourire tendre. Ravi de te voir de retour.

\- Ravie aussi d'être de retour à tes côtés. Je t'expliquerai après mais pour l'heure, file mon amour ! Je crois que Rider n'attend que toi pour s'élancer dans l'une de vos chevauchées foudroyantes.

Elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Iskandar fendre l'air de son épée pour convoquer son char porté par les Taureaux du Paradis, dont la foudre qui s'abattit aux alentours força Médée à prendre du recul. Le Servant semblait avoir repéré qu'ils étaient de nouveau en état de se battre et venait à toute allure dans leur direction pour faciliter la tâche à son Master, s'il acceptait de grimper à ses côtés.

\- Laissons-le partir au grand galop alors, déclara d'un air confiant et résolu le Lord anglais.

Adélaïde n'attendit pas plus pour conjurer cinq petits golems tant pour assurer leur protection que pour ouvrir un chemin à son époux. La mage était tout à fait concentrée sur la bataille, gardant un œil tant sur le binôme Waver – Rider, sur Archer que sur Dorian inconscient et sur Assassin. Á cette dernière elle lança du coin de l'œil, concentrée à la création de ses petits golems et de barrières.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne traînerais pas trop. Ce n'est pas joli à voir ce que Caster montre. J'assure vos arrières, tu peux y aller les yeux fermés. Dorian est un solide gaillard mais il aura besoin de toi. Ramène-le-moi sain et sauf en retour. On a un accord ? Lança la professeure Fleury à la Servant.

La jeune femme restait toujours une inconnue à ce jour n'ayant pas jugé bon de leur révéler son identité par le biais de son Nom Véritable, que seul devait connaître Dorian. Ses traits rappelaient quelque chose à Waver, mais elle n'était pas du tout familière à la Française. Cependant Assassin avait été une alliée efficace, leur prêtant main-forte au combat mais aussi et surtout en protégeant inlassablement son Master. Adélaïde voulait, en cet instant, tester sa confiance en l'inconnue.

Elle lui remettait la vie de son post-doctorant et de son élève, entre ses mains. Son ton sévère, empreint d'une gravité inhabituelle, laissait entendre qu'Assassin avait tout intérêt à être à la hauteur de sa confiance au risque de subir un courroux tel qu'il laisserait profondément sa marque.

La mage ne s'attendait pas nécessairement à avoir une réponse verbale, habituée au manque de loquacité de la Servant de Dorian. Aussi fut-elle surprise d'entendre sa voix, très calme et posée.

\- On a un accord.

Adélaïde scella leur accord d'une approbation de la tête avant de lui tourner le dos. Les pensées de la mage se rivèrent sur le combat qui faisait rage, sur les actions de leurs alliés et sur le lien qui l'unissait avec son propre équipier. Résolue, la professeure ouvrit d'un geste sec de la main l'épais manuscrit ancien qui avait été transmis d'une génération à l'autre dans sa propre famille. Gorgé de magie et avide d'en recevoir davantage, les graphèmes du Codex Mystique se mirent à luire d'un éclat rougeâtre de plus en plus crépitant alors qu'elle y canalisait une partie de sa magie.

Le sol dallé qui l'entourait se mit à tressaillir avant que le sable et l'herbe ne soient emportés dans la terre modelée comme une vague animée de sa propre volonté. Se contorsionnant et se divisant, sept silhouettes de géants humanoïdes de terre de trois mètres se dressèrent bientôt. Leurs orbites vides brillèrent d'une même lueur cramoisie, des veines rouges parcourant tout leur corps.

Ils ressemblaient un peu à leurs précédents congénères, tout en étant d'une toute autre tempe.

Plus grands, plus trapus et plus forts, ils étaient bien plus concentrés en magie que leurs prédécesseurs. S'ils n'étaient pas dotés d'un simulacre de conscience individuelle, ces colosses étaient capables de faire preuve de réflexes primaires pour répliquer et défendre leur utilisateur. Adélaïde devait toujours les coordonner mais ce qu'elle investissait en tribut magique diminuait sa charge de concentration. Le plus amusant néanmoins était qu'une fois détruit, ce type de golem se scindait en petites entités de terre pour continuer l'assaut avant de se reconstituer, si on ne l'anéantissait pas ou ne l'arrêtait pas.

Caster s'en aperçut à ses dépends lorsque les petits golems s'en prirent à ses squelettes animés par magie, toujours plus nombreux lorsque Médée tentait de les détruire par la force. L'enchanteresse eut la bonne idée d'en geler plusieurs pour les immobiliser et les réduire en petits fragments, mais ses efforts étaient contrariés par la percée de Rider et Waver en direction de la Servant antique.

La coordination serait leur meilleure alliée pour abattre cette coriace et retorse adversaire, d'autant plus maintenant que la Master de Caster était à terre et hors d'état de nuire pour un bout de temps.

Adélaïde ne pourrait jamais prétendre à rivaliser avec la puissance magique de son amie Rin, pas plus qu'à la maîtrise de ces arts de Waver. Il serait le fer de lance, elle serait l'épaisse muraille.

La Française fronça cependant des sourcils. Ils n'auraient pas le luxe d'attendre que Dorian ait quitté de lui-même l'enchantement de Médée. Ils devaient défaire la sorcière sans plus s'attarder.

Laissant cinq golems sur pied, l'archéologue détruisit les autres pour économiser du mana et porta son regard vers Archer. Comme s'il l'avait senti, le Servant tourna légèrement sa tête de façon à ce que l'un de ses yeux rouge vif l'observe en coin, curieux alors qu'il semblait l'interroger sans mots.

Adélaïde fut surprise d'entendre sa voix claire retentir dans son esprit, avec une grande netteté.

_« Une idée derrière la tête, Master ? »_

\- Gil ? Demanda avec incertitude la professeure après avoir vérifié qu'il ne se trouvait pas à sa hauteur mais bel et bien à plusieurs mètres de distance.

_« C'est bien moi ! Si tu as une idée, dis-la-moi ou plutôt, focalise tes pensées dessus. Elles me parviendront. Ce sera plus simple que d'interminables explications ennuyeuses à souhait. »_

La professeure posa une main sur sa hanche, un sourcil haussé. Insinuait-il qu'elle ne fût pas assez intelligente pour comprendre comment faire dans le temps imparti ? Elle prit le parti de se concentrer uniquement sur la partie explicative et d'ignorer son impertinence taquine habituelle. Ils auraient une petite discussion une fois le combat terminé, mais il y avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

L'archéologue fit néanmoins l'effort qu'il lui demandait. Elle s'efforça de visualiser le plan qui s'échafaudait dans son esprit avant de focaliser le tourbillon réflexif en une seule et même pensée.

Elle vit le visage de Gil s'éclairer et un sourire mutin fleurir alors qu'il levait un pouce enthousiaste.

_« Vu son état actuel, ça peut marcher. Tu peux compter sur moi ! »_

Le concept était assez simple. En se basant sur ses déplacements jusque lors, ils pouvaient avec une petite marge d'erreur anticiper ses mouvements alors que Caster cherchait à esquiver les assauts conjoints de Waver et de Rider. Adélaïde était dans une excellente position pour l'observation ainsi perchée sur l'un de ses cinq géants encore debout, si rien ni personne ne venait la distraire. Obnubilée par son affrontement et sans doute trop sûre de sa victoire, Caster ne regardait pas dans leur direction pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien été anéantis ni s'enquérir de l'état de sa Master.

En économisant ses forces, elle permettait au jeune roi de pouvoir puiser davantage de mana et ainsi d'accroître l'efficacité, la rapidité et la diversité de ses techniques. Tant que Caster l'ignorait, elle…

L'occasion finit par se présenter. Á peine avait-elle repéré l'ouverture dans son déluge d'attaques magiques encore féroces, qu'Archer avait braqué son regard dans la même direction. Sans qu'elle eût besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire, God se téléporta quelques mètres plus loin. Un mauvais sourire se tissa sur les lèvres de la franco-britannique en le voyant ainsi placé dans le dos de Caster.

Ils avaient bien estimé sa trajectoire, le papillon était enfin à la portée et à la merci de leur toile !

Sans plus attendre, le garçon fit apparaître une pluie de ses innombrables chaînes qui se jetèrent tels des serpents affamés sur leur proie. Dans son état de fatigue, de distraction et d'arrogance, et encerclée par les attaques de Rider et de Velvet, Caster n'eut pas le temps cette fois de les anticiper, de les parer avec une illusion ou de s'échapper. Les chaînes se refermèrent sur elle implacablement, s'enroulant autour de ses poignets, ses coudes, ses chevilles, ses genoux, son torse et son cou, de façon que Caster ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. Waver s'empressa aussitôt de dresser des barrières restrictives autour d'elle, pour réduire l'apport de mana que générait la Master évanouie. Adélaïde vit Dorian les rejoindre, le visage grimaçant, escorté par une Assassin résolue.

Le piège s'était refermé, Caster n'avait plus d'endroit où se replier. Ses robes en partie calcinées et déchirées par le combat acharné qu'elle avait mené, ses cheveux désorganisés et son corps tremblant tant de colère que de fatigue, Caster dardait un regard incendiaire sur chacun d'entre eux.

Le temps qu'Adélaïde gagne leur hauteur tout en apportant la Master inconsciente sur le bras du golem qu'elle empruntait, Gil enserrait Caster entre ses chaînes lorsqu'il se tourna vers la professeure.

\- Elle n'a vraiment pas été sage, commenta le jeune Servant avec bonne humeur avant de lui poser une question. Master, est-ce que je peux lui rappeler ce que sont les bonnes manières ?

L'expression angélique qu'il arborait était démentie par la férocité de ses yeux pourpres, en dépit du sourire innocent qu'il avait laissé fleurir sur ses lèvres. Respectueux, l'enfant avait demandé poliment son autorisation et attendait de l'entendre avant d'agir davantage. Prudente, l'archéologue regarda tour à tour Waver et Dorian. Ce dernier, encore fatigué, lui fit signe qu'il passait son tour. Assassin ne daigna pas réagir, gardant ses yeux verts fixés sur Caster mais restant près de son Master.

Quant à Rider, il concéda volontiers la faveur, nullement offusqué par la demande de son comparse. Adélaïde remarqua que derrière sa bonhomie apparente, Iskandar gardait un œil vigilant sur le jeune homme et restait subtilement sur ses gardes. Waver arborait une expression plus réservée, ses yeux sombres observant tour à tour Caster et Archer avant de répondre à l'archéologue avec gravité.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, tant qu'elle est mise hors-jeu et qu'il n'y a pas de victimes collatérales et de dommages irréparables. Je ne tiens pas à devoir remplir plus de paperasse que je ne le fais déjà.

\- Je n'y tiens pas non plus, concéda aisément Adélaïde. Tu peux Archer, tant que c'est rapide et que les alentours ainsi que les personnes environnantes ne sont pas affectés. Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Sa Master ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon, elle a déjà eu sa leçon. Merci Adélaïde ! Promis, je ne casserai rien ni personne d'autre, répondit avec joie God.

Le jeune roi d'Uruk se tourna ensuite vers Caster. Son visage joyeux devint plus sérieux tandis que les pupilles de ses yeux cramoisis semblaient s'étrécir. Les chaînes qui paralysaient Caster resserrèrent leur étreinte. Voyant que Caster gardait la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas laisser échapper de plainte, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui lança d'une voix claire et enthousiaste.

\- Ce sera court et désordonné mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'assurer d'aller à l'essentiel !

Adélaïde se figea un instant alors que le souvenir de Warka lui revenait à l'esprit, craignant qu'il ne reproduise une prouesse similaire en dépit des conditions qu'elle avait posé. Ses craintes se dissipèrent en constatant que le nombre de cercles conjurés, une demie-dizaine était bien inférieur à celui du Noble Phantasm et que le mana requis était moins important. Les cercles d'or entouraient Caster et laissaient entrevoir des épées, des lances et des haches qui en émergeaient partiellement.

D'un claquement de doigts, les armes se ruèrent sur Caster et la transpercèrent de toute part.

Lorsqu'elles finirent par disparaître, la silhouette ensanglantée de Caster s'effondra jusqu'au sol dans un son diffus. Fière, l'enchanteresse épuisée puisa dans ses maigres forces se mettre à genoux et les toiser avec froideur dédaigneuse. Puis, elle éclata d'un rire sonore avant de s'exclamer.

\- Riez tant que vous le pouvez ! Vu la peine que vous avez eu pour me vaincre, vous ne ferez pas long feu ici-bas. D'autres Servants ont bien plus de puissance et bien moins de scrupules que moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Caster ? Demanda aussitôt Waver d'une voix plus grave.

La Servant vaincue fixa tour à tour sur les Masters et les Servants, brûlants de dignité froissée. Le regard de la magicienne s'arrêta notamment sur Adélaïde, dont le visage reflétait davantage l'intrigue et la gravité qu'une réelle stupeur à l'écoute de ses mots. Un sourire glacial se glissa sur les lèvres de l'enchanteresse, dont la silhouette devenait de plus en plus trouble alors que ses sorts de commandement disparaissaient de la main de sa Master plongée dans les bras de l'inconscience.

\- Ils vous balayeront comme des feuilles mortes. Vous ne ferez pas le poids face à leurs lames… et moins encore face à leur maître. Puisse le Trône me laisser contempler… votre inéluctable défaite !

Il n'y eut ni rire sardonique, ni sourire démoniaque sur le visage de leur opposante déchue. Non, Médée s'estompait sans mot dire, ses yeux railleurs comme celle qui se rirait de pauvres ignorants.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus signe de l'existence de Médée. Caster s'était éclipsée, pour de bon cette fois.

La fatigue rattrapa Adélaïde dès lors que l'adrénaline du danger fut retombée, réduisant ses golems à l'état de poussière qui fut vite emportée par la brise froide de Paris. Elle vit au loin Archer qui discutait avec Rider ainsi que Dorian, légèrement blessé, qui s'était laissé glissé contre le tronc d'un arbre proche afin de s'asseoir sous l'œil alerte d'Assassin s'enquérant en silence de son état. Il faudrait qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour que la noire vision qu'il avait dû traverser ne le hante pas. Á en juger la pâleur de son teint, cela devait être aussi sombre que ce qu'elle avait vu.

Fleury avait l'impression d'avoir la tête légère et les jambes en coton, mais se sentait moins éreintée que lors du précédent combat. Peut-être avait-elle pu s'améliorer, au moins un tant soit peu… Un bras familier se glissa sous ses épaules pour la soutenir. Un coup d'œil lui permit de voir que Waver se tenait à ses côtés, avec une expression à la fois soucieuse et sérieuse. Ils auraient à discuter, aussi.

L'air songeur, le regard d'Adélaïde s'abîma dans le ciel déjà plus nuageux. Était-ce une simple provocation, ou bien le sombre présage d'une Cassandre aigrie par la vie ?

Si peu de certitudes pour tant d'interrogations… et un mauvais pressentiment de plus en plus fort.


	14. Sous le Voile de la Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à toutes et à tous,  
> Comme promis,, voici le chapitre suivant ! Les chapitres 15 et 16 sont rédigés, mais je vais les relire encore un peu. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Comme pour le précédent, je le publie dans sa version 'non-bêta', mon relecteur prenant un repos bien mérité ;)
> 
> Avant de vous quitter pour vous laisser à votre lecture, un petit rappel des binômes jusqu'au chapitre 13 :
> 
> *Adélaïde Fleury - Gilgamesh 'Enfant' (Archer)  
> * Waver Velvet / Lord El-Melloi II - Iskandar (Rider)  
> * Dorian Janson - Inconnue (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Médusa (Rider)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Archer)  
> * Rin Tohsaka - Servant inconnue (Classe indéterminée)  
> * Fiona d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Saber)  
> * Evelyn d'Elvaren - Jeanne d'Arc (Lancer)  
> * Cédric d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Caster)  
> * Agnès Dufors - Médée (Caster) [Éliminées]  
> * Lucas Renoir - Charlemagne (Saber)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnu - Servant inconnue (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnue - Servant inconnu (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu.e (Saber)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu.e (Saber)
> 
> Bonne lecture ! Au détour d'une ligne,  
> Lenia41

_Hôtel, Quartier du Marais, Paris, France. 2014_

De toute évidence, le sommeil ne viendrait pas ce soir. Adélaïde détestait les insomnies, surtout quand elles arrivaient à une heure si tardive de la nuit qu'il devenait très difficile de se rendormir. La Française finit par ouvrir les yeux en soupirant en silence. La bataille contre Médée n'avait pas ramené de bons souvenirs, en particulier avec l'enchantement qu'elle avait utilisé sur Dorian et elle.

Quand elle n'était pas hantée par le passé ou affairée à autre chose, c'était le futur qui l'inquiétait.

La culpabilité ne la quittait pas davantage, puisque l'accord passé avec Lucas excluait pour l'heure ses propres alliés tant sur le point de la protection mutuelle que de l'échange de renseignements. Bien que nécessité faisait loi et que Velvet ne pouvait pas toujours lui dire ce qu'il savait, Adélaïde n'aimait pas garder des secrets avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus d'une décennie.

S'affairant à s'extirper avec grande peine des bras aimants et possessifs d'un Waver profondément endormi, la professeure attrapa une chemise de chambre qu'elle noua autour de sa taille et ses chaussons de voyage avant de quitter à pas de loups la chambre. Avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé, elle entendait clairement les ronflements apaisés de Rider émaner de la chambre voisine, éclipsant totalement la respiration discrète d'Archer. Ils s'étaient bien battus et méritaient une bonne nuit.

L'archéologue ne s'y attarda pas et, s'aidant de la très faible lueur de son téléphone portable pour se repérer sans se prendre un mur, une table, une valise ou un coin du canapé au passage, se dirigea lentement vers le salon de l'appartement-hôtel qu'ils avaient loué. Heureusement pour la discrétion, la magnifique baie vitrée était recouverte par des rideaux qui les préservaient de la vue de personnes extérieures sans pour autant les empêcher de voir, qu'elle entrouvrit pour observer le ciel nocturne.

La professeure s'installa sans un mot sur le grand canapé d'angle du salon et porta un regard songeur à travers la fenêtre en direction du ciel sans étoiles de la Ville Lumière. La pollution lumineuse était trop forte ici pour qu'elle eût l'espoir de les voir. Tout ce qui se détachait, quand les nuages le voulaient bien, étaient la Lune et l'Étoile du Berger, la planète Vénus. Même la Grande Ourse, ou la 'Grande Casserole' comme elle s'amusait parfois à la surnommer, s'était cachée à leur vue, éclipsée par l'accumulation excessive de sources lumineuses urbaines.

Dans le calme très relatif de la pièce, les dernières paroles de Médée revinrent à son esprit.

_**« D'autres Servants ont bien plus de puissance et bien moins de scrupules que moi ! Vous ne ferez pas le poids face à leurs lames et moins encore face à leur maître […] inéluctable défaite »** _

Si la même Caster qui avait ravagé l'aéroport Paris Charles-de-Gaulle et mis en péril les vies de milliers de passagers estimait qu'elle avait un semblant de scrupules par rapport à ces mystérieux Servants, Adélaïde n'était pas très certaine que ces guerriers fussent des gens très fréquentables. S'ils étaient aussi puissants, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà entrés en matière et pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas mis aussitôt en chasse des Masters et Servants moins puissants qu'eux ? La Guerre du Graal aurait pu se finir bien plus tôt de la sorte, et dans cette hypothèse, à leur net avantage.

Ces inconnus n'avaient pas même eu besoin de révéler leur Noble Phantasm pour dominer les duels. Plutôt que des charges franches, ils semblaient préférer les embuscades et autres actions de guérilla.

Si ces Servants étaient aussi forts que ne le disaient Dorian et Lucas, qu'en était-il de leur 'maître' ?

Le choix de ce terme était intéressant. Il aurait pu être une dérivation du mot générique 'Master' désignant les mages ayant réussi à appeler un Servant et participants à la Guerre du Graal. Adélaïde avait cependant le sentiment que le nom faisait plutôt référence à un leader, à un chef ou à une figure d'autorité assez puissante et charismatique pour être ainsi crainte par la redoutable Caster.

\- Plutôt que de broyer du noir, tu ferais mieux de dormir, lui conseilla une voix derrière elle. Tu vas être fatiguée sinon et je ne voudrais pas que tu ressembles à un mort-vivant demain.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Trop de choses en tête pour cela, répondit la Française en tournant sa tête.

Le jeune Gil se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre secondaire, qu'il fermait silencieusement derrière lui, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés et ses yeux rouges embués de sommeil. Pour la nuit, il s'était contenté de revêtir une chemise de nuit indigo et du peignoir mis à disposition par l'hôtel. Adélaïde lui accorda un sourire amical avant de reprendre la parole avec sollicitude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la fatigue finira bien par me rattraper. Tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux.

\- Mm, répondit Archer d'un signe négatif de la tête avant de poursuivre avec un clin d'œil fatigué. Tu penses trop fort et puis, veiller à plusieurs est bien plus amusant que tout seul. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je préfère la compagnie à la solitude, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu entends par 'tu penses trop fort'. Il ne me semble pas avoir réfléchi à voix haute, s'étonna Adélaïde.

\- Exactement ce que je t'ai dit, répliqua succinctement le garçon avant de poursuivre en voyant sa perplexité. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je te l'avais pourtant dit lors du combat contre la sorcière.

God vint s'asseoir sur l'autre siège du salon, en face de la sienne. Bien qu'il ne semble pas contrarié par sa perplexité, son timbre était empreint d'un zeste de reproche. Les bras croisés et les yeux perdus dans le vague, Adélaïde prit quelques instants pour se souvenir de l'affrontement en question. L'expression de la professeure s'éclaira alors que son regard d'azur se faisait plus attentif.

\- Ça y est ! Tu m'avais dit de 'focaliser mes pensées' sur l'idée qui m'était venue, s'exclama la Master avant de compléter avec un air contrit. Je crois que je vois le problème, God. Je me suis trop concentrée sur mes pensées, si bien qu'elles te sont parvenues. Je suis désolée que cela t'ait réveillé.

\- C'est exact ! Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne ta maladresse mais penses-y la prochaine fois. Tu ignorais cet usage du lien psychique entre un Master et son Servant ? Lui dit-il d'un ton surpris.

\- Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir, promit l'archéologue avant de reprendre avec un brin d'ironie sur ses derniers mots. Disons que les ouvrages sur le sujet n'étaient pas très explicites. Ils ont davantage fait la part belle aux sorts de commandement, aux classes et à la récompense à la clé.

\- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est dans votre nature à vous autres humains, commenta avec lassitude Archer avant de préciser avec un franc sourire, même si tu es l'une des rares exceptions à la règle.

Adélaïde lui fit signe de la main qu'elle ne se sentait pas vexée par la remarque, qu'elle ne pouvait en vérité guère démentir pour ses semblables. De ce qu'elle avait lu sur la question, les auteurs des rares manuels sur les Guerres du Graal considéraient souvent les Servants comme de simples outils, des médias faisant le lien entre le Saint Graal et eux, des entités conscientes qu'il fallait commander.

Une vision des choses que Waver et les rares anciens Master de sa connaissance ne partageaient pas.

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, le jeune Servant s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son bras. Le geste eut le mérite de l'extraire de ses pensées et d'attirer son attention vers lui alors qu'il disait.

\- Il faut prendre chaque chose en son temps. N'est-ce pas ce que tu dis souvent à tes élèves ?

\- C'est vrai, admit la Master avec un léger rire. Fais ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais, hein ? Dorian me l'a reproché quelques fois lors de nos expéditions. Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Je suis bien informé, lança avec espièglerie le garçon. J'ai ici la meilleure des sources possibles !

Étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre et l'observait avec expectative, Adélaïde devina qu'il voulait qu'elle trouve par elle-même la réponse. Il aimait parfois la mettre à l'épreuve de la sorte, et ces petits jeux intellectuels et littéraires ne déplaisaient pas à la professeure comme ils contribuaient, à leur façon, à renforcer leur complicité tout comme ils avaient aidé à briser la glace. Avec un sourire intrigué et amusé, la française finit par se tourner vers lui et souffla à voix basse.

\- Tu me l'aurais dit si c'était par Dorian, Waver ou Lucas que tu l'avais su et s'ils me connaissent bien, ils ne sont pas la 'meilleure des sources possibles'. Quelque chose à voir avec moi, peut-être ?

\- Tu es plus en forme que je ne le pensais ! C'est juste, tu n'as pas à chercher plus loin. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on en parle pour le savoir, il suffit que tu y penses consciemment… ou inconsciemment.

\- Inconsciemment donc, souligna la Française d'une voix songeuse. Il y a peu de situations qui remplissent cette condition. La méditation en est une, mais je la pratique peu. Je suis bien portante et non dans le coma. Je ne vois gère plus que le songe éveillé ou le sommeil. S'agit-il des rêves ?

Le visage du jeune Archer s'éclaira d'un large sourire et il applaudit avec légèreté de ses mains.

\- Bonne réponse ! Les sorts de commandement ne sont que la face émergée du lien psychique qui connecte Servant et Master. Ils en sont une expression, mais pas la seule. Le partage des pensées en est une autre, ce qui inclut les rêves et les souvenirs, expliqua le Servant en mimant de ses mains.

S'écartant un peu du dossier du siège contre lequel il s'était confortablement reposé ces dernières minutes, le jeune garçon posa ses mains sur ses genoux, ses yeux pourpres vifs et plutôt chaleureux.

\- Cela me désole que tu aies vu Uruk dans une telle décrépitude. J'espère qu'en échange des souvenirs que j'ai reçu de toi, tu as pu la découvrir telle que je l'ai connue, pleine de vie et de fierté.

Pour peu, la magicienne avait presque l'impression d'entendre de l'espoir dans sa voix. Le garçon avait l'air de sincèrement tenir à leur coopération et à leur amitié naissante, au contraire du portrait qui lui avait été dressé de lui à l'âge adulte en tant que Servant des dernières Guerres du Graal. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler sa curiosité lorsqu'il reprit la parole, les yeux expectatifs.

\- Tu pourras me raconter les expéditions que tu as faites et les pays que tu as vus ? J'en ai eu un aperçu dans tes rêves mais c'était un peu confus. Certaines avaient vraiment l'air d'être trépidantes !

\- Cela me fera plaisir de t'en parler, si tu es sûr que cela ne t'ennuiera pas. Tu as l'air de savoir déjà beaucoup de choses, répondit la professeure Fleury d'un air très agréablement étonné.

\- Mm, infirma le jeune roi en secouant la tête avec un léger sourire. Je suis sûr que tu sais très bien raconter des histoires, je suis vraiment curieux d'en savoir plus sur tes aventures et sur toi aussi !

\- Je te raconterai quelques anecdotes dans ce cas, consentit Adélaïde avec un léger clin d'œil.

\- Comme celle du Pérou, par exemple ? Demanda le jeune Servant avec un sourire en coin.

Un rire nerveux fit vibrer les lèvres de professeure. Évidemment, il fallait qu'il commence par l'une des plus difficiles à raconter. En effet, elle écornait un petit peu la fierté de la franco-britannique. L'archéologue lui demanda alors ce qui avait retenu en particulier son attention sur cette expédition.

\- J'en ai entendu parler ici et là, répondit Gil à la fois évasif et malicieux. Ton époux et ton Padawan l'ont évoqué une fois entre eux quand ils croyaient être seuls. Sauf que j'ai une très bonne ouïe !

\- Et tu n'as pas résisté à la curiosité d'en savoir plus, compléta Adélaïde avec bonhomie. Je suis surprise qu'ils en aient parlé, ce n'est généralement pas un souvenir qu'on aime beaucoup évoquer.

Archer ne commenta pas sa remarque et resta silencieux. Ses yeux carmin si vifs étaient à la fois curieux et expectatifs, même s'il lui laissait la possibilité d'être exhaustive ou non dans son récit. La magicienne prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre sa décision. Les moments de calme de la sorte se feraient de plus en plus rares alors que progresserait la Guerre du Graal, et elle ne voyait pas le mal de partager avec lui quelques informations autour de ses propres expériences.

S'installant en tailleur pour être plus confortable, Fleury se lança avec chaleur et sérénité.

\- Pour savoir par où commencer, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu à ce propos ?

\- Que c'était une expédition pour le compte de ton Académie, que tu y as passé trois semaines, et que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et que tu t'es mise en danger, répondit aussitôt Gil.

\- C'est un assez bon résumé, approuva Adélaïde avec un léger sourire. Dorian était encore en Master à l'époque. Un site de fouilles avait été découvert, suspecté lié à des activités magiques…

Et la professeure lui raconta l'anecdote par le menu. La météo avait été assez capricieuse une bonne partie du chantier des fouilles, ne leur accordant que deux jours de beau temps en moyenne par semaine, avec en contrepartie une chaleur étouffante et une humidité particulièrement élevée. Afin d'accéder à des salles isolées du restant de l'édifice, ils avaient été contraints avec l'équipe locale d'escalader l'un des flancs les plus stables du temple. L'ascension était néanmoins délicate et escarpée, leur sécurité reposait en très grande majorité sur leur équipement de survie et d'escalade.

\- Je tends à répéter, immanquablement, à mes étudiants qu'il faut toujours vérifier son matériel avant de procéder à toute ascension ou descente en rappel. Le mieux est d'avoir son propre équipement et de l'entretenir régulièrement. Quand cela n'est pas possible et que l'on doit reposer sur un matériel de location, il faut toujours vérifier son état et son fonctionnement, plusieurs fois.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as oublié de le faire pour tes propres affaires ? Commenta le jeune Gil avec un sourire un brin moqueur et des yeux railleurs.

\- Effectivement, admit la professeure. Je fais attention d'habitude, mais là j'ai été trop vite sur du matériel prêté. Va savoir si c'était la fatigue ou la distraction. Bref, au moment de faire le dernier bout de l'ascension un peu technique pour un passage très abîmé, mes cordages m'ont lâchée.

Adélaïde ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Dorian passait juste après elle, ils étaient à plusieurs mètres de la terre ferme puisqu'ils approchaient du sommet du grand temple. Il restait trois membres de l'expédition après eux, deux hommes et une femme péruviens, pour une dizaine d'intervenants. Elle sécurisait ses prises délicates et glissantes au niveau des pieds… quand tout à coup elle n'avait plus senti le poids familier du système des cordages qui la maintenaient.

C'est alors que l'un de ses pieds avait glissé sur la roche humide et qu'elle avait perdu sa prise.

\- Si je n'avais pas été mage, cela se serait assez mal fini je pense, commenta la professeure d'un ton songeur à ces souvenirs. Je suis tombée dans le vide sans que personne ne puisse me rattraper. Dorian a bien essayé d'arrêter ma chute en agrandissant des arbustes du flanc du temple. Sans succès, mais cela l'a assez ralentie pour que je puisse me ressaisir. J'ai puisé dans la magie tellurique pour amortir au maximum le choc en altérant la surface du sol pour le rendre malléable.

Sa voix était calme et son esprit serein sur cet incident, même si elle savait qu'il n'en n'allait pas de même pour son apprenti et ancien doctorant. Elle avait visiblement donné une peur bleue à l'irlandais, qui avait été terrorisé qu'elle y laisse sa vie en finissant écrasée des mètres plus bas. Bien que son égo ne lui permette que difficilement de le reconnaître, elle avait aussi eu très peur.

Il lui arrivait encore, quand il faisait froid et humide, de sentir des douleurs sourdes dans son dos.

Passant une main dans son dos à cette pensée, la chercheuse s'étira ensuite aussi souplement qu'elle le put et posa ses yeux bleus sur son jeune associé, avant de conclure avec un clin d'œil détendu.

\- Erreur de jeunesse ! J'en ai tiré les leçons depuis. Il faut dire qu'avec trois semaines à l'hôpital puis un mois de rééducation j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Le dos avait douillé, malgré mes 'bidouillages' magiques j'aurai très bien pu finir dans un fauteuil roulant ou six pieds sous terre.

\- C'était une erreur idiote et que tu aurais pu facilement éviter, lui asséna son jeune équipier avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus amusé. En tout cas, ça confirme que tu aimes vivre dangereusement.

\- Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, répliqua d'un ton léger et bon enfant Adélaïde.

Le jeune Servant laissa échapper un léger rire du coin des lèvres, assez railleur envers elle. Ils restèrent plusieurs longues minutes dans un silence confortable, Fleury fermant un instant les yeux. Elle avait eu le temps de se distancier de l'accident du Pérou, mais elle craignait qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour Dorian en dépit des nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet par la suite.

Sa culpabilité n'avait pas raison d'être. Cela n'avait été qu'un fâcheux accident parmi d'autres, engendré par un manque ponctuel de prudence de l'archéologue. L'irlandais n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre pour l'empêcher, et l'avait déjà beaucoup aidée en ralentissant et en amortissant sa chute.

Il faudrait qu'ils aient une longue discussion, si elle en croyait la nature de l'illusion cauchemardesque qu'avait insufflé la Caster Médée à son ancien apprenti mage et post-doctorant.

La voix plus sombre d'Archer tira la professeure hors de ses pensées plus sérieuses et plus sombres.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu t'étais lancée dans cette Guerre du Graal.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé non plus, répondit avec amusement Fleury avant de poursuivre. Le fait d'avoir été choisie et que Waver l'ait été ne te semble pas être une raison suffisante ?

\- Tu aurais très bien pu donner tes sorts de commandement à quelqu'un d'autre, souleva le Servant.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de fuir et de refourguer à autrui mes combats. Cela n'aurait aussi pas été correct envers toi God, alors que tu as répondu à mon appel. Tu m'as aidée à Warka, je t'aiderai ici.

Adélaïde ne s'estimait pas être une femme très compliquée à vivre. Elle avait bien entendu ses bizarreries, ses manies et ses défauts comme tout le monde, mais la gloire et la réussite ne l'attiraient pas plus que cela. Une vie simple, aimante et confortable lui convenait tout à fait. C'était la condition qu'elle avait donné à son père en retour de son acceptation du sceau de magie familial.

Gil avait gardé le silence suite à ses propos, ses yeux pourpres à la fois rivés sur elle et distants, comme plongés dans ses pensées. L'enfant avait croisé les bras sur son torse et semblait songeur. Se redressant de son siège, la professeure laissa une expression curieuse se dessiner sur ses traits.

\- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a motivé à participer à cette Guerre ?

\- Pas grand-chose. J'ai entendu l'appel du Graal et j'ai répondu à ton invitation, c'est tout.

\- Je vois, répondit d'une voix posée la française avant de l'interroger. Puis-je connaître ton vœu ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Archer avec une prudence et une attention peu familières

\- Pour faire mon possible afin que tu aies ce que tu veux, répondit Fleury d'une voix étonnée. Je ne voudrais pas formuler un vœu qui contredise le tien.

Les traits tirés de l'enfant se détendirent et son regard s'éclaircit à l'écoute de sa réponse. Cette dernière semblait l'avoir rassuré, pour une raison qui échappait à l'enseignante-chercheuse. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix claire avait repris de cet entrain auquel elle s'était habituée.

\- C'est gentil mais tu le sauras quand tu le sauras, répondit le Servant avec un sourire mutin.

\- Et quand est-ce que je le saurais, demanda avec un amusement non dissimulé la française.

\- Quand le moment sera venu ! J'adore cette phrase, répliqua le jeune garçon avec espièglerie avant de reprendre. Et toi alors ? Quel est le vœu que tu demanderais au Graal ?

Son vœu… voilà une bien bonne question. Que pourrait-elle donc vouloir qu'elle n'ait pas déjà ? La science infuse ? Voilà qui rendrait sa vie bien pauvre en surprises et en découvertes ! Le savoir absolu ? Non, cela ressemblerait plus à cet éternel curieux de Lucas. La puissance ? Qu'en ferait-elle donc ? Cela ne lui servirait absolument à rien. La vie éternelle ? Sa vie perdrait tout son sel.

\- Et bien… je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre tout de suite à ta question.

\- Quand est-ce que tu y répondras, alors ? Lui demanda le jeune Gil avec curiosité.

\- J'y répondrai quand j'y répondrai, quand le moment sera venu, dit-elle mi amusée mi sérieuse.

Il le saurait… dès qu'Adélaïde le saurait elle-même.

Les événements s'étaient précipités depuis Warka, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question. Gil ne la quittait pas des yeux mais ne pressa pas le sujet, amusé et intrigué. La professeure n'était pas certaine que sa _poker face_ soit bien efficace contre l'œil perçant de l'enfant perspicace, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre pour l'heure. Elle ne voulait en effet pas lui donner une moitié de réponse, sa seule certitude étant ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas.

Désireuse d'alléger une ambiance qu'elle sentait lourde, Adélaïde décida de changer de sujet.

\- Tu te souviens de notre visite au Musée du Louvre ? Lui demandât-elle sans préambule.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit le jeune Archer. Tu ne t'étais pas sentie bien dans une salle.

\- Tu avais l'air très dubitatif dans la salle consacrée à l'architecture irakienne de l'époque sumérienne. Quelque chose t'a contrarié dans les explications données par les écriteaux ?

La question de l'enseignante était sincère et curieuse. Bien qu'en effet patraque en raison de la crise de panique qui l'avait saisie, elle se rappelait bien du regard déçu voire critique de son jeune ami.

\- Et comment, lui asséna aussitôt God. Ils racontaient des bêtises, des grosses bêtises parfois !

\- Tant que cela ? Tu sais, nous faisons avec nos instruments, nos découvertes et les manuscrits pour déduire les informations à défaut d'avoir connu l'époque. Ai-je dit beaucoup de bêtises, moi aussi ?

\- Un peu ! Si cela peut te rassurer, tu en dis beaucoup moins que tes collègues, répondit-il avec franchise abrupte. Tu ne te reposes pas sur tes acquis toi, tu les interroges. C'est une bonne chose.

\- Est-ce que tu souhaites me parler un peu plus de toi et de ton époque ? On peut essayer de réduire un peu mon ignorance en complétant mes lacunes, lui proposât-elle sans cacher sa curiosité.

Le sourire radieux qu'elle vit étirer les lèvres du jeune garçon la rassura un peu plus. Ce n'était pas leur première discussion sur le sujet, mais elle avait remarqué que le petit Servant aimait en parler. Autant il rechignait à parler des précédentes Guerres du Graal qu'il avait connu, autant il était ravi et enjoué de lui évoquer en large et en travers l'époque et les lieux qu'il avait connus. Les rêves qui hantaient parfois les songes de la professeure ne donnait que plus de vie, de couleur et de chaleur aux récits que le jeune enfant lui faisait, se plaisant à évoquer l'opulence et la gloire d'Uruk à l'époque de l'Âge des Dieux. Il aimait son peuple et était aimé par celui-ci, du temps de sa jeunesse.

Adélaïde se plaisait à l'écouter et à commenter avec lui des points de détail, mettant en pensée ce qu'il lui racontait en perspective avec ses connaissances d'historienne et d'archéologue spécialiste.

Leur discussion se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne la rattrape. Ce fut l'esprit plus posé qu'Adélaïde souhaita bonne nuit au plus jeune de ses amis, déjà plus rassérénée.

Bientôt lovée sous les draps entre les bras aimants de son fiancé, Fleury dormit à poings fermés.

Son sommeil était si profond qu'elle n'entendit la porte-fenêtre du balcon s'ouvrir et se refermer.

* * *

_Toit de l'Hôtel, Quartier du Marais, Paris, France. 2014._

Une ombre se hissa avec aisance sur le toit de l'un des grands hôtels de ce quartier huppé de la capitale française. La petite silhouette semblait alerte, cherchant à distinguer quelque ombre dissimulée dans les ténèbres d'une nuit assez nuageuse. Sa recherche semblait, hélas, infructueuse.

Le visage de l'ombre était dissimulé par la grande capuche d'un long manteau de feutre de couleur bleu-marine, fermé par de larges boutons. Ses jambes étaient dissimulées par un pantalon bleu sombre, et ses pieds par de courtes bottines noires. Une bourrasque rejeta la capuche en arrière.

L'éclairage ambiant et l'échappée d'un nuage dévoilèrent bientôt la blondeur de ses cheveux et la pâleur de son teint, tandis que le garçon se perchait sur l'aspérité la plus élevée du toit du bâtiment.

Gil avait senti la présence d'un Servant dans les environs et s'était précipité vers l'extérieur afin de vérifier ce qu'il avait ressenti avant de réveiller sa Master, qui avait bien besoin de se reposer.

La sensation familière et terrifiante s'était estompée comme elle était apparue, sans laisser de traces.

Ses sourcils froncés, Archer passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant. Bien qu'il n'en donne pas l'air, le sumérien était tout aussi inquiet que sa Master et comprenait l'inquiétude qu'elle taisait.

Ses yeux pourpres observèrent lentement le paysage citadin qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Drapé dans le voile du silence alors que ses sens restaient en alerte, l'enfant souffla d'une voix basse.

\- J'aime bien être ici, moi. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir mais je n'ai pas envie de disparaître.

C'était le constat auquel il était arrivé ces derniers jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu' _ils_ le trimbalaient là sans demander son avis… mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette envie.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un Master comme elle quand il l'avait trouvée dans ces ruines. La _pilleuse de tombes_ , comme il se plaisait à l'appeler pour l'embêter, avait réussi à l'étonner. Piquant toujours un peu plus sa curiosité, elle l'avait entraîné dans un monde moins ennuyeux qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Ce monde n'avait ni l'éclat ni le prestige de son royaume perdu, mais il n'était pas sans espoir. S'il était pourri dans une grande partie de ses racines, quelques lueurs émanaient encore de ses ombres.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être juste un souvenir, j'ai envie d'exister. Oui j'ai peur de devenir comme l'autre grand con, ce grand dadais d'idiot… comme cet imbécile de 'Goldie'.

Une peur qui était entrelacée d'une détestation, d'une haine toute singulière. La seule mention de ce surnom, la seule évocation de cet être honni réussissaient à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas cet autre 'lui-même', qu'il lui brûlait de tuer lui-même à la première occasion venue. Cet idiot incarnait celui qu'il était appelé à devenir, et ce constat l'attristait et l'enrageait à la fois.

Cela le frustrait, comme l'évanescence de son existence enchaînée dans l'ombre du Roi des Héros.

Il ne savait pas _lequel d'entre eux_ l'avait amené ici. Cette ignorance, qui le terrifiait indiciblement, le jeune enfant tâchait de la masquer derrière son enthousiasme, son assurance et son espièglerie. Agacé par sa crainte et le sentiment d'impuissance qui le rongeait depuis quelques temps, le garçon serra sa mâchoire tandis que les iris de ses yeux flamboyants s'étrécirent en de fines fentes.

\- J'ai envie de rester. Puisqu' _il_ a envie de rester dans son coin, et bien qu'il y reste cette fois ! Moi, je suis là, lâcha le jeune roi d'Uruk d'une voix plus sombre qui vibrait d'une forte résolution.

Il aurait très bien pu en parler à sa Master, elle l'aurait sans douté écouté et peut-être compris. Gil ne voulait cependant pas lui ajouter une source de préoccupation supplémentaire sur ses épaules déjà bien chargées… et il ne voulait pas mettre en danger leur amitié, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Si _l'autre_ ne voulait avoir qu'un seul ami, lui ne voulait pas perdre ceux qu'il s'était fait ici-bas.

Dorian et l'Assassin dont ils-ne-connaissaient-pas-le-nom – mais dont il suspectait fortement l'identité, sans oser recourir pour autant au Noble Phantasm qu'il limitait de sa propre volonté – étaient plutôt discrets et en retrait, mais ils n'étaient pas antipathiques et très drôles à observer.

Iskandar était très marrant et lui avait appris beaucoup sur le monde et sur les multiples peuples et cultures qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ses conquêtes, ouvrant tant son esprit que son regard.

Waver était souvent pince-sans-rire mais le mage était très amusant à taquiner et plus docte qu'il ne l'avait cru. Les deux compagnons d'armes étaient, surtout, ses redoutables rivaux aux jeux-vidéos, une passion à laquelle ils l'avaient initié et qui s'était révélé en tout point fascinante et trépidante !

Quant à Adélaïde… elle se trouvait souvent dans les ennuis mais il ne s'ennuyait jamais à ses côtés.

La professeure était très érudite sur Uruk pour une simple mortelle, et son authenticité était assez rafraîchissante. Intarissable curieuse, elle s'intéressait à lui et s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. L'enfant n'y était guère habitué, pour être honnête, mais cela n'était pas désagréable pour autant.

C'était nouveau comme expérience, c'était trépidant. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que cela s'arrête.

\- Je ne suis pas un tire-au-flanc, moi, ni un tyran ! Je suis un roi juste. Je ne suis pas un faire-valoir, grommela Gil dans sa barbe inexistante avec un agacement qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher.

Il n'avait besoin d'aucun d'entre _eux_. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans eux. Après tout qui va à la chasse, perd sa place. Il se sentait bien avec Adélaïde, elle était vraiment sympa avec lui.

Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à l'éduquer il n'avait pas envie de partir, pas alors qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui connaissait si bien son histoire et ses complexes ramifications, qui ne s'intéressait pas à sa richesse, à son pouvoir ou à son portrait comme héros ou tyran désincarné.

Le garçon avait eu le temps de l'observer avec attention et de la cerner. Il la savait sincère. Elle cherchait clairement à savoir qui il était, en tant que personne et pas en tant que simple mythe.

Que cela _leur_ plaise ou non, il avait un vœu bien à lui. Il se battrait pour lui-même et non pour _eux_.

D'un geste de la main il fit apparaître un cercle d'or et en tira un objet étincelant. Se figeant juste au dessus de sa paume tendue vers le ciel, le large item s 'étrécit jusqu'à tenir au creux de sa main. Un second objet, rectangulaire lui, émergea d'un autre cercle avant de se poser dans sa main libre.

Les deux éléments ne firent plus qu'un, sur lequel se refermèrent ses doigts. Seule une mince chaîne dorée échappait partiellement à sa prise, scintillant avec douceur dans l'ombre de la nuit parisienne.

Un sourire mauvais finit par étirer ses lèvres alors qu'Archer se tenait debout. Ses yeux carmins brûlaient de résolution alors qu'ils étaient rivés vers où avait disparu la puissante aura de l'intrus.

Son choix était fait. Il ferait face aux menaces qui viendraient à eux et leur ferait ployer le genou.


	15. Les chaînes de la Discorde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous et à toutes !
> 
> Désolée du délai. Les semaines ont été un peu achalandées ces derniers temps. Mon relecteur étant tout aussi accaparé, les prochains chapitres seront probablement en version "non-bêta" le temps qu'il puisse trouver des disponibilités. Le chapitre 16 est prêt, je vais le mettre en ligne prochainement, et les suivants sont en cours de rédaction. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours, que je consulterai avec attention.
> 
> Lenia41

_Ligne 11 du métro, 19_ _e_ _arrondissement, Paris, France. 2014. Une semaine plus tard._

_**« — Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »** _

La question de son cher et tendre ne cessait de triturer l'esprit de la professeure Fleury, tandis que les scènes citadines défilaient sous ses yeux distraits alors qu'elle empruntait le métropolitain. La Franco-Britannique ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter distraitement le rebord de la fenêtre de la rame.

C'était une excellente question, à laquelle elle n'avait pas d'excellente réponse.

L'archéologue avait été surprise de trouver une lettre pour eux, déposée à la réception de l'hôtel où ils logeaient. Son contenu était simple : il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une invitation à un combat. Ou plutôt, à deux combats situés à deux endroits différents d'un même arrondissement et devant survenir à la même heure : l'un aurait lieu au parc de la Villette, l'autre se déroulerait au Parc des Buttes-Chaumont. Waver et elle n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à reconnaître l'écriture de l'émissaire de la lettre. Ils la connaissaient tous deux fort bien pour l'avoir lue dans le contexte professionnel des réunions professorales à l'Académie et dans la sphère privée pour des échanges de nouvelles.

_**« —** _ _**J'espère que tu sauras un jour prendre cette main tendue. »** _

Rin Tohsaka leur avait adressé ces deux courriers nominatifs. Alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot et ne s'étaient plus croisés depuis leur départ de Londres, elle avait su trouver où ils résidaient. En échange de la tenue de combats honorables, dans un lieu isolé et à une heure creuse pour limiter les dégâts humains collatéraux, la Japonaise avait posé ses conditions de manière très intelligible.

Adélaïde était impérativement attendue au point de rendez-vous qui lui était spécifié. Elle devait s'y rendre seule, uniquement accompagnée par le Servant avec qui elle faisait équipe pour la Guerre.

_**« — Je n'en doute pas Rin. Tôt ou tard, tu parviens toujours à tes fins.** _

— _**Pas toujours, sinon tu aurais déjà répondu à ma simple proposition. »**_

Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques semaines que la professeure et sa meilleure amie avaient eu cet échange dans l'un des cafés de la capitale britannique. L'événement semblait pourtant bien lointain pour Adélaïde, au vu de tout ce qui était survenu depuis leur arrivée en territoire français. En toute franchise, l'enseignante-chercheuse avait été soulagée de ne pas l'avoir croisée plus tôt. Elle respectait et reconnaissait le talent et la force magique de sa cadette et ancienne protégée, bien plus aguerrie qu'elle au combat. Fleury se sentait moins stressée, avec le recul des derniers combats.

Ses yeux bleus se détournèrent du paysage flou pour observer en silence son petit accompagnateur.

Archer avait fait preuve de plus de sérieux que d'ordinaire quand elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait l'accompagner. Si elle le sentait mal à l'aise à la perspective de recroiser la puissante Servant qui était associée à Rin, sa force de résolution l'avait étonnée quand il avait vite accepté sa requête. Il ne portait d'ailleurs pas la tenue décontractée dont il aimait se revêtir en temps normal, en civil. Celle qu'il avait choisie était bien plus sobre et sombre que ce à quoi la Française s'était habituée.

Le jeune héros avait préféré un haut blanc liseré de bleu foncé, par dessous un long manteau à boutons et à manches longues de couleur bleu marine. Le pantacourt kaki avait été remplacé par un pantalon de tissu d'un bleu tout aussi sombre, complété par des bottines de ville de couleur noire.

Le sumérien semblait détendu, appréciant avec un sourire confiant la musique qu'il écoutait à l'aide des écouteurs intra-auriculaires et du baladeur MP3 qu'il avait emprunté à la franco-britannique.

Adélaïde pouvait presque entrapercevoir les minces fêlures sur le masque de calme qu'il portait, maintenant qu'elle le cernait mieux et qu'elle était consciente du lien psychique qui les connectait. Le mage se doutait bien qu'il ne prendrait pas bien cette remarque, aussi préféra-t-elle garder le silence et détourner le regard sur le tabloïd qu'elle avait pris sans conviction à leur entrée en gare.

_« Détends-toi un peu. Je suis plus que prêt, et ce n'est pas bon pour toi de stresser comme ça. »_

Le sermon silencieux ne manqua pas de faire sursauter l'enseignante-chercheuse, qui leva aussitôt ses yeux vers le jeune héros qui était assis dans le siège en face du sien. Un sourire cabotin aux lèvres et le regard pourpre malicieux, l'enfant ne fit pas mine de retirer ses écouteurs pour discuter. Archer se contenta de la regarder avec attention et de tapoter de l'index, à une reprise, sa tempe. Adélaïde haussa un sourcil en le voyant s'approprier de la sorte un code personnel qu'elle avait établi avec Waver, mais acquiesça. Ils pouvaient parler _maintenant_ , s'ils le faisaient _par la pensée_.

« _Je le sais et je te fais confiance. Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard, de toute façon. »_

_« C'est comme quand on s'est entraînés contre Rider et Assassin. Je m'occuperai d'elles et tu assureras nos arrières. Tu t'es pas mal améliorée, il n'y a plus de risques que tu me ralentisses ! »_

_« Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, Gil. »_

_« À ton service, Master ! »_ Rétorqua-t-il avec entrain, un sourire espiègle et un léger clin d'œil.

La gaîté du garçon adoucit son léger agacement alors qu'il s'amusait ouvertement à la taquiner. Elle essayait d'être sérieuse, avait fait de son mieux pour progresser et voilà ce qu'elle recevait en retour. Un léger sourire finit par dissiper les dernières traces de contrariété passagère. Tel était son tempérament et il ne changerait probablement pas, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mal en soi. Elle préférait largement avoir un équipier malicieux et enthousiaste prompt à taquiner qu'un Servant bien plus autoritaire, tyrannique, intransigeant et à l'humeur aussi changeante qu'imprévisible.

La Franco-Britannique devait reconnaître que la boutade la distrayait un peu de ses inquiétudes.

_« Cela dit, tu es sûre de toi ? Tu as tes raisons, mais je doute qu'elle veuille bavarder autour d'une tasse de thé cette fois. Elle n'avait pas l'air de rigoler dans sa lettre, ta supposée meilleure amie. »_

_« Tu peux retirer le "supposée" »_ , reprit Adélaïde en s'habituant peu à peu à ce mode de communication peu orthodoxe, _« J'en doute aussi, mais je pense que l'enjeu en vaut la chandelle. »_

« _Tu es honnête, au moins. Tentons le coup »_ commenta Archer d'un air peu convaincu avant de compléter avec un léger sourire en coin « _On n'a rien à perdre en dehors de nos vies, après tout. »_

_« Ça ne changera pas beaucoup à d'ordinaire depuis le début de cette Guerre. On s'en sortira d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme d'habitude »_ répliqua l'archéologue entre brin d'humour et sérieux.

Gil approuva brièvement de la tête pour lui signifier son accord, ses yeux carmin très déterminés. Ils étaient inquiets derrière leur façade, mais savaient qu'ils feraient de leur mieux. En dépit de ses propres incertitudes, Godric semblait enclin à lui faire assez confiance pour combattre à ses côtés.

Quelles que soient leurs chances de victoire, ils avaient donné leur parole à une jeune Master et à son chevalier. Ils devaient s'en tirer d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour croiser un jour le fer avec eux.

La place d'un enfant, aussi doué fût-il, n'était à ses yeux pas sur un sanglant champ de bataille.

Cette pensée lui soutira un rire un peu amer. Elle était assez mal placée pour faire cette remarque.

Ses yeux quittèrent un instant le tabloïd qu'elle parcourait dans un but de distraction pour se poser sur son Servant. Parfois un grand enfant, parfois un jeune adulte… il oscillait d'un aspect à l'autre.

Leur arrêt annoncé par les haut-parleurs comme prochaine station, Adélaïde rangea son journal et vérifia une dernière fois son téléphone portable. Elle envoya un message à Waver et à Dorian pour les prévenir de sa prochaine arrivée sur le second lieu de duel. Ignorant le nombre d'adversaires qui les attendraient sur le second point de rendez-vous, elle avait préféré que les deux autres Masters de leur groupe y aient ensemble avec Iskandar et Assassin. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de se séparer, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de laisser plusieurs ennemis agir en toute impunité.

Fleury avait déjà assez repoussé l'échéance. Rin voulait la voir seule, Adélaïde irait la voir seule.

Aussi fourbe que la Japonaise puisse être, l'archéologue voulait croire qu'elle lui ferait face honnêtement. La professeure s'était préparée à plusieurs cas de figure, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

En quittant la station « Place des Fêtes », la Franco-Britannique se sentait prête à l'appel de Rin. Elle allait se diriger d'un pas résolu sur le chemin indiqué par l'itinéraire qui les amènerait jusqu'au Parc des Buttes-Chaumont lorsque le mage sentit la main de Gil la retenir par le bras afin de l'arrêter.

La fermeté de sa poigne en dépit de sa petite taille et de son jeune âge ne cesserait de la surprendre.

La professeure s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux et ses yeux inquisiteurs. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une question afin de prendre la parole avec un très grand sérieux.

— Attends. Avant qu'on s'y rende, j'ai deux derniers trucs à voir avec toi.

— Bien sûr. Mieux vaut que ce soit ici qu'une fois au parc. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Première chose. Est-ce que tu as avec toi ce que je t'ai confié, quand on s'est rencontrés ?

La gravité de son expression étonna un peu Fleury, qui n'y était pas accoutumée de sa part. Ses yeux carmin étaient indéchiffrables, tandis que l'une de ses mains retenait son bras d'une poigne ferme autour du poignet de sa main gantée, où se trouvaient les sorts de commandement du contrat.

L'archéologue acquiesça et tapota de sa main libre son manteau, au niveau du buste où se trouvait la poche intérieure sécurisée par magie où reposait le précieux objet depuis leur retour d'Irak.

— Je l'ai sur moi, oui. Si tu veux la récupérer, je peux même te la donner tout de suite.

— Super ! Non, si cela ne t'embête pas j'aimerais que tu la gardes encore un peu. Je ne devrais pas en avoir besoin, normalement, mais on ne sait jamais… On n'est jamais trop prudents.

Adélaïde ne savait pas que penser. D'un côté il était sincèrement enchanté de savoir qu'elle l'avait à portée de main et arborait un sourire éclatant, de l'autre elle pouvait distinguer des ombres danser dans son regard pourpre et le sentir un peu récalcitrant vis-à-vis de l'objet qu'il lui avait confié.

Le mage français s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa sa main libre sur l'une des épaules du garçon. La méfiance du Servant sembla s'adoucir à la vue du regard soucieux de la Master. La professeure fit de son mieux pour choisir ses mots, afin d'être sincère en tâchant de ne pas froisser le Servant.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je ne veux pas le savoir. Chacun a le droit à son jardin secret. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas te forcer à faire un truc que tu n'as pas envie de faire. D'accord ?

Le jeune héros sumérien soutint son regard sans ciller. Sans s'écarter et sans repousser la main de l'enseignante placée sur son épaule, il la dévisagea plusieurs minutes, silencieux. Ce ne fut qu'alors que la Française le vit se mordiller un peu la lèvre inférieure avant de lui répondre avec aplomb.

— Promis !

Adélaïde laissa alors ses traits se détendre et un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle approuvait à son tour d'un signe de tête pour sceller leur accord informel. Ôtant sa main de l'épaule du garçon, elle se redressa avec une relative souplesse pour une baroudeuse aguerrie de son âge. Elle lui laissa quelques minutes pour se ressaisir avant de reprendre avec patience et amicalité.

— Tu voulais aussi me parler d'autre chose, il me semble.

— En effet, deuxième chose ! J'aimerais vraiment que tu gardes ça avec toi, aussi.

Le jeune Servant libéra la main de sa Master qu'il avait serrée jusque lors. Puis, drapé de son assurance plus coutumière, Archer plongea sa main libre dans l'une des poches de son manteau de feutre bleu avant de l'en sortir, ses doigts serrés, puis de lui faire signe de lui tendre sa main. La professeure obtempéra aussitôt. Elle sentit bientôt la fraîcheur du métal se poser au creux de sa main et ne put retenir longtemps sa curiosité lorsque l'enfant éloigna sa main et se recula d'un pas.

Sur sa paume reposait une longue chaîne d'or, au bout de laquelle trônait un étrange pendentif. Plus lourd que sa taille ne le laissait penser, le bijou de forme rectangulaire était très épais et dépourvu de toute inscription sur sa surface lisse d'or pur. Un léger tintement se fit entendre quand elle resserra légèrement sa main pour l'inspecter, confirmant sa suspicion que l'item était creux à l'intérieur et comportait une autre pièce, cachée dans les ombres et l'éclat du bijou, qu'elle ne saurait connaître.

Souriant d'un air énigmatique, mais hochant la tête négativement en croisant son regard intrigué, le jeune Gil lui fit signe de l'enfiler autour de son cou et de le dissimuler sous le tissu de son haut.

— Cela te ne fera pas mal, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est une sorte de garantie, un porte-bonheur si tu veux.

— D'accord. Il n'empêche, passer de pilleuse de tombes à gardienne de trésors… ma foi je vais devenir conservatrice de musée à ce rythme-là, plaisanta Adélaïde avec un sourire très amusé.

— Bah ouais, une vraie Lara Croft ! Pilleuse de tombes la nuit et riche héritière le jour. Elle n'est pas belle la vie ? Lui lança Godric, le sourire aux lèvres tout en mimant des pistolets avec ses mains.

Pour peu, Adélaïde aurait pu oublier qu'ils se rendaient à une confrontation délicate et incertaine.

* * *

_Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, 19_ _e_ _, Paris, France. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard._

Il faisait beau, pour une journée printanière à Paris. À l'approche du parc, fermé exceptionnellement pour un événement, les conditions météorologiques étaient optimales pour combattre. La visibilité serait excellente, bien que conditionnée par les facteurs environnementaux du terrain. Il n'y avait pas d'âme qui vive, ce qui était surprenant pour l'un des plus grands et beaux parcs de la capitale française. Adélaïde eut rapidement sa réponse en percevant la présence d'une puissante barrière.

Rin avait pris ses précautions, pour éviter d'être dérangée par des interférences de tiers visiteurs.

Fleury pouvait comprendre pourquoi Archer semblait être sur le qui-vive alors qu'ils progressaient sur l'un des sentiers du parc. Des frissons la parcouraient de temps à autre quand elle ressentait la magie ambiante très concentrée qui embaumait les lieux, toujours plus forte alors qu'ils avançaient.

Le silence qui y régnait était inhabituel et peu rassurant. S'il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre dans le secteur, les oiseaux et la petite faune locale auraient dû en profiter pour revenir sur les lieux. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun chant d'oiseau et aucun mouvement dans leurs alentours, trop calmes. Un bruissement des fourrés sur sa gauche les mit aussitôt sur leurs gardes, prêt à se défendre. Adélaïde fit signe d'une main à son équipier de ne pas attaquer, ses yeux rivés sur l'apparition.

Un familier avait bondi face à eux. Le museau fin et altier, l'être magique les observait de ses yeux saphir, sa fourrure blanche scintillant sous les rayons du soleil. Le félin spirituel tenait avec majesté ses sept queues légendaires, ses oreilles pointées vers eux tandis que sa posture calme étaient alertes. Une fois certain qu'il avait capté leur attention, l'être fit volte-face et s'avança dignement de quelques mètres. Il se tourna vers eux et attendit, regardant tour à tour le sentier, le mage et l'enfant.

Le message était clair, comme la magie qui l'imprégnait. Il les guiderait jusqu'à leur rendez-vous.

Le familier, qui devait appartenir à son amie, les dirigea plus profondément dans l'immensité du parc. Il s'arrêta à l'orée de leur chemin et feula avant de s'estomper petit à petit, son rôle accompli.

Face au grand lac du parc parisien, une silhouette des plus familières leur tournait le dos, son ample et long manteau rouge et ses cheveux noirs soulevés par la brise qui soufflait avec douceur alentour.

Rin semblait seule. Adélaïde n'était cependant pas prompte à se laisser berner par les apparences.

Adélaïde s'avança de quelques pas avant de racler sa gorge, interpellant le mage d'une voix calme.

— Salut Rin ! J'aurais aimé te dire que je suis surprise de te voir ici, mais ce serait mentir. Je suis plus étonnée par la lettre. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un SMS, tu sais. Ça aurait été plus simple pour toi.

— Au moins comme ça, j'étais sûre que tu viendrais. Après tout, la dernière fois que je t'ai envoyé une carte, tu n'as pas daigné assister à mon mariage, répondit la Japonaise en se tournant vers eux.

Tohsaka avait l'air d'être la seule dans les parages, bien que la Franco-Britannique se doutait que son Servant ne devait pas être loin. Elle ne s'exposerait jamais de la sorte sans la moindre précaution. Cela rassurait un peu Adélaïde de savoir qu'elle n'aurait à confronter qu'une seule équipe à la fois. Ils avaient bien anticipé la situation en se fiant au tempérament de leur jeune amie professeure.

Archer se tenait respectueusement un peu en retrait, bien qu'il restât à l'affût du moindre assaut. Le garçon comptait la laisser gérer la conversation pour aussi longtemps que cette dernière durerait.

— Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses, Rin. Je me rattraperai, répliqua Fleury en passant une main dans son cou. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici. C'est à cause du Graal ?

— Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta perspicacité, rétorqua son amie avec sécheresse. En effet.

— Que puis-je pour toi ? Si c'est un combat que tu cherches, nous n'allons pas te le refuser ! Cela ne me dérange pas, ce sont les règles du jeu après tout, lança la Française avec entrain et aplomb.

Ils s'y étaient préparés et ne comptaient pas fuir l'inéluctable confrontation indue à leur participation à cette Guerre du Graal. Leur précédent échange avec la petite Fiona et Saber avait convaincu le mage qu'il était possible de se battre sans pour autant que les duels ne soient à mort. Ils ne combattaient pas seuls, des alliances étaient possibles pour maximiser leurs chances de survie.

Adélaïde savait qu'elle avait décliné l'offre de Rin à Londres et ne s'offusquait donc pas de la perspective que son amie veuille les confronter. Cela n'aurait été que partie remise, dans ce cas. La professeure espérait juste qu'elles pourraient s'affronter dans des conditions décentes et honorables.

— Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, voyons. Je voudrais juste que tu abandonnes tes sorts de commandement, que tu te retires de cette guerre. Crois-moi, c'est trop dangereux, lança Rin.

Si elle ne l'avait pas mieux connue, Adélaïde aurait pu considérer son ton comme condescendant et arrogant. Rin était sûre, peut-être avec raison, de sa supériorité dans le rapport de force. La Française était cependant allée déjà trop loin dans ce conflit pour renoncer maintenant, d'autant plus que de troublants événements restaient encore à l'élucider autour de cette Guerre du Graal impromptue. Et elle le devait bien au jeune garçon à ses côtés, qui l'avait aidée à plus d'une occasion.

Peut-être qu'en prouvant à Rin qu'elle n'était plus la professeure déstabilisée et totalement novice sur les Guerres du Graal, mais un mage plus informé, un peu plus aguerri et en mesure de se défendre, elle ne serait pas contrainte à endommager durablement une amitié qui lui était si chère.

Si Rin voulait se mettre en travers de leur route, Adélaïde comptait bien leur frayer un chemin.

— Rien de moins que cela ? Tu es exigeante en affaires, répondit Fleury avec un léger rire avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus grave et déterminé. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça. Rien de personnel contre toi, mais j'ai donné ma parole et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

— mm, il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus rien à nous dire verbalement. Laissons notre magie parler désormais. Archer !

— Yahoo Rin ! Vous avez enfin fini la parlotte, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Adélaïde vit du coin de l'œil le jeune Gil se placer légèrement devant elle, bien qu'un frisson lui eût échappé. La Franco-Britannique n'en menait pas large non plus lorsqu'elle put ressentir la présence formidable, terrifiante et dévastatrice de l'entité qui fit son entrée en grande pompe d'or.

Un instant, elle eut l'impression que le double maléfique de son amie venait de faire son apparition.

À peine plus grande que sa meilleure amie, la ressemblance de leurs traits était si forte que la Franco-Britannique aurait pu les penser sœurs jumelles. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, coiffés d'une manière similaire à ceux de Rin, les toisaient en flottant quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Une couronne aux pointes blanches et noires coiffait son front. Ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant étaient soulignés tant par la pâleur de son teint que par les boucles dorées placées à ses oreilles.

Sa poitrine généreuse était à peine recouverte du tissu blanc d'un haut sans manches orné d'or pur. Elle était très légèrement vêtue d'une sorte de bikini du même ton et d'une courte cape éclatante accrochée à sa taille par un large rubis cerclé d'or. Ses longues et fines jambes étaient révélées, sa jambe droite couverte par un haut tissu bleu marine liserée d'or et entrouverte au genou et au pied. Un accoutrement similaire recouvrait son bras gauche du milieu du bras jusqu'au-dessus de sa main. Enfin, deux larges et épais bracelets ornaient chacun son bras droit et sa jambe gauche.

"Magnifique" et "terrifiante _"_ furent les premiers adjectifs qui vinrent à son l'esprit pour la désigner.

— Ce n'est que toi ? Dommage. Je m'attendais à mieux que l'avorton, quand même.

Elle connaissait donc bien son jeune ami. Adélaïde observa du coin de l'œil ce dernier, constatant son expression confuse et son regard aussi perplexe que très prudent. Visiblement, il n'était toujours pas en possession des souvenirs concernant la suite de son règne et ne pouvait se fier qu'à son instinct. Ses joues étaient rougies par la contrariété face à l'insulte condescendante, ses poings tremblants.

Le Servant inconnu haussa un sourcil face à son manque de réactivité vis-à-vis de son apparition et croisa les bras, s'avançant de quelques pas aériens vers eux avant de se pencher vers son équipier.

— Eh ? Tu ne me reconnais même pas ? Tu as osé m'oublier ? Je vois… je vais être magnanime cette fois et te rafraîchir la mémoire, gamin. Déesse de la Beauté et de la Victoire, la fertilité, le combat et la destruction font partie de mes attributions. Je suis…

— Ishtar, Inanna, Maîtresse des Cieux et Déesse de Vénus, compléta d'une voix absente et par automatisme Adélaïde avant de sursauter puis de blêmir sous la réalisation. Par tous les dieux…

— Et tous les diables, compléta un jeune Gil tout aussi pâle et aux yeux pourpres écarquillés.

— Tiens, ta Master est moins bête que je ne le pensais, railla la divinité. C'est bien moi, humaine !

Son sourire ne rassurait pas vraiment Adélaïde, tant il lui semblait enflammé et suffisant. Si ses yeux carmin exprimaient sans mal sa joie à ce qu'elle ait deviné son identité avec ses quelques indices, ils reflétaient aussi sa soif de combat et les vestiges d'une rancune tenace envers son jeune ami.

Si elle ignorait pourquoi le petit Archer ne se souvenait pas de la divinité, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir l'origine de la querelle de l'irascible déesse, qui n'avait pas supporté qu'il refuse ses avances.

Il y a des fois comme celle-ci où Fleury aurait aimé ne pas connaître aussi bien les mythes d'Uruk.

Cependant elle maintint ses positions et redressa la tête, le regard résolu. La déesse représentait certes une menace conséquente et létale, mais Adélaïde n'allait pas prendre les jambes à son cou. Pour appuyer son attitude, le mage s'avança pour gagner la hauteur de son équipier et se tint droit. Elle était impressionnée et peu rassurée, mais la lâcheté ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres du Servant alors qu'elle croisait les bras, très amusés.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis, même en sachant qui je suis. Votre courage est louable. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de votre instinct de survie. Soit, je vais m'amuser un peu avec vous ! Maana !

Cela s'annonçait mal pour eux, mais il était trop tôt pour baisser les bras ! Secouant sa tête pour se ressaisir et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Adélaïde posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Gil et la serra brièvement, tant pour l'aider à se reprendre que l'assurer de son appui pour le combat.

— Si tu le prends comme ça, Rin… Archer, montrons-leur de quel bois nous sommes faits.

— Avec plaisir, Master ! répondit aussitôt le jeune Gil d'une voix volontaire et résolue.

Il n'attendit pas davantage alors que ses fidèles chaînes apparaissaient de différents cercles d'or afin de s'enrouler autour de ses bras, leurs pointes tranchantes prêtes à se ruer sur leur cible principale. Sa volonté de se battre malgré le désavantage conséquent semblait beaucoup amuser le divin Esprit Héroïque qui se hissa avec grâce sur le plus petit arçon de son étrange arme en force de large arc.

Adélaïde n'hésita pas une seconde avant de saisir le codex magique familial afin de renforcer sa puissance de frappe et son arsenal de guerre en termes de golemancie. Face à elles, il serait nécessaire.

Rin était connue de toutes ses connaissances comme un prodige, considérée par certains comme l'une des cent plus puissants mages que l'Histoire ait porté à leur société. Sa maîtrise élémentaire était exceptionnelle puisqu'elle était devenue maître de tous les éléments, son talent alchimique presque inégalé, ses circuits magiques hors du commun et ses cristaux de magie particulièrement redoutables.

Les seules disciplines où Fleury pouvait jouer à jeu égal était la Tellurimancie et la Golemancie. Ses propres circuits magiques étaient assez efficaces, et elle avait accru son mana à force d'efforts ces dernières semaines afin de pouvoir soutenir de son mieux son Servant sur une plus longue durée.

Plus le combat se poursuivait, plus la Franco-Britannique avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux pour eux que la confrontation ne s'éternise pas. La puissance de frappe combinée des deux dames, outre leur excellente coopération, était dévastatrice et les poussait souvent à devoir être sur la défensive. Le terrain était aussi avantageux pour les unes que pour les autres, avec de grands espaces boisés, des clairières, un petit lac et un promontoire qui surplombait une très grande partie du grand parc.

Lorsque Rin et Archer finirent par le conquérir, Adélaïde et le jeune Archer décidèrent de prendre position sous le couvert des arbres afin de ne pas être des cibles idéales pour les puissantes attaques de leurs opposantes. C'était un choix délicat qu'ils avaient dû faire : le promontoire apportait certes un avantage stratégique majeur, mais la française n'était pas sûre d'avoir la puissance nécessaire pour le défendre et le préserver. L'assaut, d'abord flamboyant et à l'avantage net de la déesse et de son amie japonaise, devint plus discret et plus fourbe, ainsi tapissé par les manteaux de feuilles.

Ils pouvaient tenter ainsi des attaques à distance plus puissantes, en jouant sur l'étrécissement du champ de tir de leurs opposantes dont la visibilité était amoindrie depuis leur position en hauteur.

Rin la surprit d'ailleurs par la violence de ses assauts et sa modération restreinte de celle des assauts de la redoutable Archer. Á ce rythme, Adélaïde ne donnait pas cher de la peau du parc où elles étaient !

Rin avait, bien sûr, un côté passionné cependant jugulé par des stratégies et des tactiques efficaces, qui puisaient dans son sang-froid pour tâcher de prendre les meilleures décisions possibles. Seulement ici, sa meilleure amie semblait lâcher totalement la bride dans un pur déchaînement de magie.

L'autre Servant était redoutable. Faisant preuve d'une puissance dévastatrice à distance, l'arc qu'elle utilisait et ses aptitudes pour flotter dans les airs à sa guise n'étaient pas ses seuls atouts. Comme ils l'avaient appris à leur dépend, cette Archer était aussi très efficace au combat rapproché. Á plusieurs reprises elle les avaient notamment surpris par sa maîtrise des arts martiaux et son usage tout aussi redoutable aux gemmes de magie pour accroître sa puissance déjà colossale. Rin arrivait à soutenir l'usage d'aussi puissantes magies sans faillir, si bien que Gil et Adélaïde étaient de plus en plus obligés à abuser d'inventivité et à faire appel à des techniques toujours plus avancées et éreintantes.

Jamais elle n'avait vu son jeune ami être ainsi poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et recourir à une telle variété d'armes pour chercher à repousser une Ishtar toujours plus railleuse et insistante.

La déesse semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec eux, comme un chat avec ses proies.

— Tu es bien gentil petit, mais on parle entre grandes personnes ici. Si tu abandonnes tout de suite, je te laisserai regagner ton château de sable, ta dignité intacte, ta Master sauve et la tête haute.

— Merci mais non merci, répliqua le jeune Gil en projetant une demi-dizaine d'armes sur sa comparse de classe. Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais ce n'est pas mon truc de m'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

— Hm ! Je pensais que tu serais moins bête, plus jeune… mais non ! Crétin un jour, crétin toujours ! Au lieu de ma pitié, tu auras la pire humiliation que tu n'auras jamais connu, gronda l'entité divine.

Les deux Master n'étaient pas en reste de leur côté. Rin la serrait de près, Adélaïde avait du mal à la garder à distance. Chaque golem assez petit pour œuvrer dans les bois se faisait impitoyablement broyer ou détruire d'une façon ou d'une autre, quand Tohsaka n'essayait pas de perturber son contrôle sur les créatures évanescentes de terre et de magie. Des coupures et des brûlures légères parsemaient déjà, ici et là, les épaules et les bras de l'archéologue, que l'attitude de Rin déconcertait un petit peu.

Rin ne semblait pas dans son état normal, aussi sérieux que puisse être cette confrontation. La professeure comptait bien comprendre ce qui l'animait de la sorte, ce qui motivait cette folle furie.

Elle pourrait tenter de reprendre son souffle et de décompresser un instant, entre sérieux et humour.

— Rin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de te déchaîner ainsi, même au combat ! Qu'est-ce qui te fous autant en rogne ? C'est l'abstinence, la mauvaise période ou autre chose ?

— _Baka, baka, baka_! Idiote ! Je le fais pour ton bien, pour éviter que par _sa_ faute il ne t'arrive la même chose qu'à mon père. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi !

Fleury était déjà un peu plus rassurée de voir une réaction typique de gêne chez la japonaise. Ce soulagement fut cependant de courte durée en se rendant compte de l'agitation de sa chère amie. Lui arriver quelque chose, à l'instar de son père ? La professeure savait qu'il avait participé à la même Guerre du Graal que son cher et tendre et qu'il y avait laissé la vie, mais guère plus. Elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, ayant vite compris que c'était un sort assez fréquent au sein de ces conflits.

Rin ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, repartant à l'assaut à distance.

Dressant une puissante barrière de cristal enchanté à la dernière minute pour absorber le maximum de la puissante averse de décharge magique que faisait pleuvoir Rin sur eux, l'archéologue ne prit pas la peine de masquer sa confusion lorsqu'elle fit voler en éclats le bouclier et les retourna sur Rin.

— Par _sa_ faute ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec ton paternel ? Demanda Adélaïde perplexe tout en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune Archer, que Rin assénait d'un regard noir.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne connais pas son père. Je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle ! S'écria Gil en repoussant farouchement de ses chaînes une Ishtar décidée à mettre la pression au corps à corps.

Avant que la professeure ne puisse lui prêter main-forte, Rin s'était rapprochée dangereusement et tentait de la prendre de court en l'attaquant en mêlée, par des techniques martiales de sa connaissance. Bien moins à son aise que sa cadette dans cet art, Adélaïde fit de son mieux pour esquiver ses coups avec grande peine, cherchant à remettre de la distance entre la japonaise et elle par tous les moyens.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus la Française pouvait sentir vibrer la fureur de Rin dans les assauts qu'elle lui assénait inlassablement, avec une furie qui mordait telle la brûlure d'un froid intense.

— Je sais qui _il_ est. Gilgamesh ! Cracha Tohsaka avec venin en ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par une attaque. Il était le Servant de mon père dans la Guerre où celui-ci a trouvé la mort. Il l'a trahi !

Les mots virulents de sa meilleure amie eurent le même impact qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Les yeux de la japonaises brillaient d'une rage telle qu'elle démentait toute possibilité de mensonge. Pour le coup, Adélaïde n'avait pas fait le lien entre la mort du père de Rin et l'identité du Master que le Roi des Héros avait effectivement conduit jusqu'à la trahison et sa mort, c'était un sujet trop délicat.

Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires. Un instant, le doute la saisit. Les paroles de Waver, à son retour de Warka, lui revinrent, la confrontant à une éventualité qu'elle n'avait pas voulu envisager.

Une seule erreur pourrait leur être fatale… que pesaient ses propres convictions face à des faits avérés ?

Comme s'il avait remarqué ses incertitudes, le jeune Servant repoussa Archer et protesta avec force.

— C'est la faute de 'Goldie', pas la mienne !

— N'essaye pas de m'entourlouper, tyran. Ce ne sont pas de belles paroles qui vont m'arrêter ! Rétorqua aussitôt avec froideur Rin qui s'apprêtait à tenter une percée face aux boucliers de Fleury.

Un silence soudain accueillit ses propos, si lourd qu'il en devenait écrasant, voire oppressant. Le jeune Archer restait le dos droit avant de baisser les yeux. Constatant du coin de l'œil le sourire railleur d'Ishtar face à ce soufflet verbal, Adélaïde perplexe ne perdait pas de vue son jeune équipier.

Être aussi silencieux quand on s'attaquait aussi directement à lui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

La professeure cherchait encore les mots justes pour les extirper de cette situation inconfortable et tournait la tête vers Rin pour détourner le sujet lorsqu'un léger ricanement perça le silence oppressant.

Le jeune Gilgamesh avait dressé la tête vers les cieux comme emporté dans un éclat de rire tonitruant.

Fleury n'arrivait pas à déchiffrait ses traits, tels que ses yeux cachés par la main qu'il avait posée sur son visage, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Il tremblait presque de tout son corps tant il semblait hilare.

L'esclaffement du garçon mourût aussi abruptement qu'il n'avait surgi.

Quand Gil baissa la tête pour regarder Rin, l'archéologue fut frappée par son visage. Dépourvu de tout enthousiasme, de toute curiosité et de tout cabotinage, il était froid. Tout sourire avait disparu.

Ce furent cependant ses yeux rouge sang aux pupilles rétractées en fentes qui l'inquiétèrent le plus.

— Je suis peut-être un sale gosse, mais je ne suis pas un tyran, déclara-t-il avec grande froideur.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une demi-dizaine de cercles dorés autour de lui, d'où émergeaient les pointes de lances, de haches et d'épées multiples. Sans hésitation il les fit pleuvoir sur Rin et Ishtar, qui parvinrent à en esquiver ou en détourner avec peine. Sans perdre de temps, il accrut le nombre de chaînes autour de lui pour les projeter vers la Servant et la Master sans distinction, avec une intensité et une virulence que Fleury n'avait jamais vues chez lui.

— Et puis d'abord, c'était parce que c'était quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas qui l'a invoqué, avec une queue de serpent ou un truc du genre, qui ne voulait que son pouvoir. Pouvoir sans conscience n'est que mort à venir… ou quelque chose du genre ! S'écria avec ardeur le jeune roi d'Uruk.

Même l'une de ses petites déformations des expressions populaires, fréquentes et involontaires, n'arrivait pas à rassurer véritablement sa Master. Plus elle constatait et l'expression de pure fureur de Rin et le visage contrarié du jeune Archer, plus elle avait peur que la situation ne dérape irrémédiablement. Toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire, surtout à un moment peu propice.

Tout comme comparer son jeune ami à son alter-ego plus âgé était une très mauvaise idée, les insinuations peu subtiles sur le père de sa meilleure amie n'était pas non plus une très bonne idée.

Prise entre deux feux avec une Ishtar enchantée par la situation, Adélaïde essaya de les temporiser.

— Plutôt que de s'écharper, on pourrait en parler au calme ? Je n'aime pas les dialogues de sourds.

— Moi non plus, je n'aime pas les sourdes comme elle. Elle ne comprend rien, d'abord !

La complainte de son Servant fut comme de l'huile sur le feu que l'archéologue s'époumonait à vouloir étouffer. Les yeux de Rin se firent encore plus foudroyants, qui déclara d'une voix glaciale.

— Je me fiche de savoir comment, mais ferme-lui le clapet et règle-lui son compte, Archer !

— Ok ! Je vais les écraser, Rin. Maintenant, prosternez-vous face à ma divine grandeur !

Á une vitesse remarquable, la divine Archer parvint à éviter les chaînes de son jeune homologue et à l'atteindre d'un puissant coup de pied renforcé par magie asséné tout droit dans les côtes. Profitant qu'il soit obligé de reculer de quelques pas et qu'il récupère son souffle après l'impact en se redressant, Ishtar se recula pour grimper de nouveau sur son espèce d'arc volant, d'où elle se mit à générer et à concentrer une flèche de magie pure qui grossissait et sifflait toujours plus à chaque instant écoulé. Réactif, le Servant s'empressait de faire apparaître autant de cercles d'or et d'armes légendaires qu'il le puisse du haut de son âge et du mana dont il disposait pour faire appel à son Noble Phantasm.

Cela ne surprenait pas Fleury. Contre une telle puissance, ils n'avaient pas trente-six solutions. Cependant, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus la française craignait que cela ne soit pas suffisant.

— Maanna ! Ouverture de la porte ! Depuis les Cieux, un tir lancé sur la Terre qui vous réduira en poussière. **'An Gal Te Kigal She'** !

Pressentant le pire, Adélaïde repoussa Rin en érigeant un tranchant mur de pics rocheux entre elles et laissant deux golems pour ralentir l'autre mage, elle se précipita dans la direction de son équipier. Les lèvres de la professeure marmonnaient à toute vitesse des incantations en langue hébraïque ancienne. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de cartes assez solides dans sa manche, à ce niveau du combat. La Porte de Babylone invoquée par son jeune ami commençait déjà à se fissurer face à l'attaque d'Ishtar.

Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à y recourir mais, cas de force majeure, elle ouvrirait la boîte de Pandore.

Deux arabesques de la marque de magie familiale s'estompèrent alors qu'une importante part de sa magie restante était vampirisée de ses circuits magiques pour venir se concentrer dans son bras droit.

L'archéologue, sans même avertir son jeune camarade, le percuta afin de le décaler de quelques centimètres et de lui faire éviter de justesse le tir surpuissant d'Ishtar. Elle ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour l'esquiver elle-même totalement, son bras gauche resté à la merci de la pure dévastation.

Á cette échelle, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de douleur mais de souffrance dévorante et incendiaire.

La professeure fut si meurtrie qu'elle tomba à genoux, hébétée pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Dissimulée sous la chape de lumière aveuglante qui s'abattait à quelques centimètres de son épaule, la flaque de sang qui avait été versée disparaissait peu à peu, comme absorbée par le sol.

Agrippant son épaule ravagée de ses doigts gauches repliés comme des serres, Adélaïde s'efforça de se redresser assez pour qu'un seul de ses genoux soit encore à terre. C'était comme avoir des échardes de verre dans le bras 'absent', dans son œil gauche ainsi que dans ses circuits magiques, comme si les crocs de la Bête cherchaient à mâchouiller autre chose que le bras et l'œil qu'elle lui avait 'prêté'.

Son arrière-grand-père n'exagérait pas dans ses écrits… cela faisait un mal de chien, foutredieu !

Ce n'était néanmoins pas elle-même qui la préoccupait le plus actuellement, comme un marmonnement sur sa droite le lui rappela. Fleury redoubla d'efforts pour se redresser sans jamais perdre sa concentration sur la calamité dont elle avait un peu relâché la bride, lançant dans son dos.

— _Damn_! Ça pique et pas qu'un peu quand même… ça va, rien de cassé Gil ?

— Bah moi ça va, c'est à toi qu'il faut demander cela ! Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Si entendre la voix du gamin était déjà rassurant, le voir du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle l'était encore plus. Il n'avait pas l'air trop amoché, enfin pas plus qu'avant le tir surpuissant.

Si elle voyait plusieurs estafilades et coupures sanguinolentes sur l'une de ses joues et sur ses bras, ses vêtements n'avaient que peu été abîmés. Il semblait moins énergique qu'au début du combat, le visage légèrement rougi par l'effort considérable exigé par cette confrontation, mais avait réussi aussi à limiter la casse en assurant une solide défense au vu de l'arsenal plus limité dont il disposait.

D'une voix et d'un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurants, Adélaïde ne tarda pas à répondre au jeune garçon.

— Je m'en remettrai. Pour une fois, le boulet de famille va servir à quelque chose. Je vais gérer nos arrières plus efficacement. Tant que ça ne s'éternise pas, je pourrais canaliser et museler la bête !

Vu l'expression qu'il arborait, il ne trouvait sa réponse ni convaincante, ni suffisante. Adélaïde pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, intriguée. Eh bien, c'était la première fois qu'il lui tirait une tête pareille ! Sans mot dire il avait gagné ses côtés et jetait un regard incisif sur ce qu'il restait de son bras droit.

— C'est moi le Servant. C'est moi qui suis censé te défendre, pas une poupée en terre glaise. Laisse-moi t'aider ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix sévère qui ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son mécontentement.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre lui crier dessus de la sorte, il y avait une première à tout.

Bien que piquée par la remarque, Adélaïde prit de longues inspirations et expirations pour ne pas perdre son calme. Il ne servirait à rien de s'énerver, tous deux avaient les nerfs à vif avec le combat. 'Une poupée en terre glaise' ? Voilà qui était bien irrespectueux, même envers une déité mineure. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle le traiterait comme de la chair à canon, elle avait été très claire sur ce point. Ce n'était pas sa conception de leur relation de travail entre Master et Servant.

C'était une chose sur laquelle elle n'en démordrait pas, et elle comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

— Et en tant que Master, je suis ton soutien. On travaille en équipe, je ne resterai pas en arrière les bras ballants. Laisse-moi t'aider. Si cela ne te suffit pas, dis-toi que je t'en dois au moins une.

— Ce n'est pas une compétition ! Tu peux être un mage, mais c'est moi le demi-dieu de nous deux.

— Je le sais. Je ne suis qu'un mage, une professeure, mais il faut que Rin se calme et je ferai ce qu'il faut en ce but. On ne peut pas perdre ici. Si on perd ici, je manquerai à ma parole et je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Ce n'est pas une compétition, c'est une question d'honneur… non, de fierté.

— Et est-ce que ta fierté vaut plus que ta vie et plus que le chagrin de ton mari ?

_Touché_. C'était un vrai coup bas ! Les yeux d'Adélaïde se firent plus sombres alors qu'ils restaient fixés dans ceux de son jeune équipier. Forcément, il fallait qu'il fasse appel à cette corde sensible. Autant risquer sa propre vie, cela ne la dérangeait pas trop, autant l'affection qu'elle portait à Waver était sincère et profonde. La professeure ne voulait pas le voir malheureux, surtout par sa faute.

Raison de moins pour faire marche arrière, raison de plus pour sortir vivants de ce guêpier.

— Ta confiance en moi me touche, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie. Non, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais raisonnable. Au point où nous en sommes, je doute qu'on ait le choix. Je ne t'imposerai pas mon aide si tu n'en veux pas. C'est 'ton' choix, tout comme c'est 'mon' choix de me battre comme je le peux.

Elle ne tenait pas tant que cela à mettre sa vie en jeu, mais ce n'était pas son genre de fuir ses problèmes et les conséquences de ses choix. Le mage ferait face à Rin, tout comme elle avait fait face à leurs précédents opposants. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait utiliser l'un des sorts de commandement pour lui imposer de suivre un ordre, la Franco-Britannique ne souhaitait pas y recourir. C'était trop tôt, ils pourraient avoir d'autres usages moins controversés. La professeure était à peu près sûre que son équipier ne le lui pardonnerait pas, et elle ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer.

Serrant des dents pour contenir la douleur diffuse qu'elle commençait à ressentir dans son bras et son œil « prêtés » à la Bête, l'archéologue se remit sur ses pieds, ses yeux fixés sur Rin et Ishtar.

Si elle tenait à leur entente et le respectait sincèrement, elle n'avait pas à ployer le genou face à lui.

Glissant dans sa main altérée des cristaux de magie, elle fit quelques pas vers l'avant. Rin était sérieuse, Adélaïde comptait bien l'être tout autant. Cela était d'autant plus vrai que l'archéologue savait que des ennemis tout aussi coriaces les attendraient de pied ferme dans cette Guerre.

Fleury allait sacrifier les cristaux pour tenter son va-tout lorsqu'une main la retint par la manche.

— Attends une minute!

Son œil altéré par le pouvoir du Béhémoth fixé sur Ishtar et Rin qui se préparaient déjà à reprendre leur assaut, elle observa du coin de l'œil le jeune Gil qui cherchait à la retenir de la sorte. Le petit Archer arborait une expression impassible, ses yeux pourpres brûlant d'une lueur particulière, de résolution ou de résignation. Adélaïde garda le silence, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

— Je suis d'accord pour faire comme tu as dit, mais avant ça, j'ai besoin d'une dernière chose. Tu sais, la fiole que je t'avais confiée. Est-ce que tu pourrais me la donner ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle dût dresser plusieurs barrières de diamant pour encaisser les nouveaux tirs concentrés d'Ishtar et les propres assauts magiques de Rin, avec un peu plus d'aisance avec l'appui partiel de la Bête. De sa main libre elle glissa ses doigts dans la poche intérieure du manteau et attrapa la délicate fiole, qu'elle extirpa de son mieux. L'innocent récipient reposa quelques minutes au creux de sa paume.

Pourquoi un objet aussi inoffensif d'apparence ne lui inspirait pas que des bonnes choses ?

Respectueuse cependant de sa parole donnée, Adélaïde la lui tendit, paume ouverte. Le jeune Gil esquissa un sourire reconnaissant, son regard indéchiffrable alors qu'il s'avançait vers la Master.

S'arrêtant juste devant elle, elle le vit serrer brièvement le dos de sa main. La douceur de son sourire amical et l'assurance de ses traits tranchaient avec l'infime tristesse qui hantait son regard. Son cœur se serra d'autant plus en l'écoutant, la faisant hésiter sur le bien-fondé de ses décisions.

— Quoiqu'il arrive, c'était vraiment cool d'être avec toi ! Tu ne m'oublieras pas hein, dis ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger sur ce qu'il entendait par là, l'enfant saisit d'un geste vif la fiole juste avant de se déporter sur le côté pour éviter une charge irritée de la divine Archer.

Afin de rentabiliser le coût que lui coûterait et le tribut que lui coûtait déjà la levée des deux premiers sceaux de l'emblème familial lié au Béhémoth, Adélaïde se servit aussitôt de ses capacités visuelles partiellement et temporairement accrues pour lire avec plus de précision les mouvements de la Servant adverse et de Rin, afin d'ajuster ses sorts offensifs et défensifs en conséquence.

Il était impératif qu'elle assure la protection de Gil, pour qu'il puisse agir comme il l'avait décidé.

Le bras qu'elle avait sacrifié temporairement à la Bête avait pris en force physique et en résistance. Constitué de glaise et de terre, il pouvait voler en éclats et se reconstituer de mille et une façons s'il était détruit, tant que le mage avait encore du mana à offrir. Il accroissait également sa connexion avec l'élément terrestre et amplifiait un peu plus ses pouvoirs telluriques et liés à la géomancie.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Fleury ne ressentait pas la douleur occasionnée, bien loin de là.

C'était cependant la seule option qu'il lui restait pour tenir tête à Rin, dont le potentiel et la maîtrise magiques étaient bien supérieurs aux siens. Il ne lui restait que sa supériorité en magie tellurique.

Adélaïde se figea subitement alors que Rin esquivait son assaut une fois de plus, lui glissant entre les griffes monstrueuses générées par la Bête. Derrière un grand éclat bleuté, une grande silhouette aux cheveux de nuit assise sur son célèbre arc divin la toisait quelques mètres plus haut.

— C'est dangereux de s'exposer autant, Master- _san_. Tu ne m'échapperas pas!

Du coin de l'œil, Adélaïde vit le jeune Gil sur sa droite qui portait la fiole à ses lèvres après s'être protégé d'une puissante attaque de Rin. Sachant que cela serait probablement vain de le maintenir au vu de la puissance de frappe divine d'Ishtar, la Franco-Britannique se hâta de refermer les deux sceaux du Béhémoth pour l'enchaîner de nouveau. Elle se précipita ensuite pour élaborer une barrière spirituelle de haut niveau. La déesse décocha deux tirs, le premier pour Gil, le second pour elle.

Adélaïde ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une impression de _déjà — vu,_ à regarder la mort en face.

La lumière bleu argent du tir gorgé en magie devint bientôt trop aveuglante pour ses yeux clairs, si bien qu'elle dut les fermer tout en se préparant au pire. Pourvu que Waver ne lui veuille pas trop…

Un éclat doré émana près d'elle, en résonance avec une explosion lumineuse d'or pur à ses côtés.

La dernière chose qu'Adélaïde entendit avec distance fut une voix plus grave, qui semblait agacée.

— Réveiller quelqu'un qui dormait si paisiblement… vous n'avez vraiment aucune éducation. Mais de _sa_ part, je ne suis pas étonné. On peut être divin et rustre à la fois.


	16. Réactions en chaîne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, voici la deuxième partie de cette bataille ! Je vais faire le point du coup sur les binômes en lice, connus à date :
> 
> * Adélaïde Fleury - Gilgamesh ? (Classe ?)  
> * Waver Velvet / Lord El-Melloi II - Iskandar (Rider)  
> * Dorian Janson - Inconnue (Assassin)
> 
> * Master Inconnu.e - Médusa (Rider)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Archer)  
> * Rin Tohsaka - Ishtar (Archer)
> 
> * Fiona d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Saber)  
> * Evelyn d'Elvaren - Jeanne d'Arc (Lancer)
> 
> * Cédric d'Elvaren - Gilles de Rais (Caster)  
> * Agnès Dufors - Médée (Caster) [Éliminées]
> 
> * Lucas Renoir - Charlemagne (Saber)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu (Assassin)
> 
> * Master Inconnu - Servant inconnue (Assassin)  
> * Master Inconnue - Servant inconnu (Assassin)
> 
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu.e (Saber)  
> * Master Inconnu.e - Servant inconnu.e (Saber)
> 
> Je n'oublie pas notre autre trio de Masters en lice. Vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles d'Evelyn, Fiona, Jeanne et Gilles. Très bientôt ;)
> 
> Sur ces bons mots, bonne lecture !
> 
> Lenia41

_Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, 19_ _e_ _, Paris, France._

C'était comme se prendre un gros coup sur la tête et de s'effondrer en même temps d'épuisement. Ses paupières lui semblaient pesantes lorsque l'inconscience commençait à relâcher son emprise. Cela fait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant vidée de ses forces… ou non, en fait. Cela n'était pas arrivé très souvent, mais il y avait déjà eu un précédent, quelques semaines de là.

Des échos imprécis de voix lui parvenaient avec distance. C'était assez étrange pour la professeure, qui avait l'impression de les entendre déformer comme si on essayait de parler sous l'eau. Ses circuits magiques surchauffés lui trituraient le crâne, lui assénant un violent et lancinant mal de tête. De même, son bras droit la faisait particulièrement souffrir, tribus de son bref recours à la Bête. Ça, c'était de sa faute pour le coup. Pour le reste par contre… elle semblait encore vivante, au moins.

C'était déjà étonnant en soi. Rin avait-elle interrompu l'assaut de la déesse de classe Archer ?

Difficile à concevoir, au vu de la rapidité de la décharge magique décochée par l'entité divine. Que s'était-il passé alors ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son jeune ami ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Sa tête était pourtant encore tellement embrumée… marmonnant des paroles qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas, Adélaïde chercha à se frayer un passage à l'aveugle vers les hauteurs, à travers la curieuse structure moelleuse et un peu écrasante qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à reprendre ses esprits.

— Tss, un peu plus intelligente, mais toujours aussi immature à ce que je vois.

Un cri silencieux échappa aux lèvres du mage alors que le sol qu'elle sentait mal semblait se dérober brusquement sur le côté. Cette voix… où était donc son jeune ami ? Rin avait-elle eu des renforts ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas… et elle imaginait mal Waver, Dorian et leurs équipiers perdre. Les mots du gamin… ils ressemblaient à un adieu, laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

La peur de l'avoir, même involontairement, poussé à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas lui nouait l'estomac. Le jeune garçon s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, l'air très mal à l'aise quand il lui avait donné sa parole. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Avait-elle failli à ses propres responsabilités ?

Elle entrouvrit difficilement les yeux tant ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes et l'effort conséquent. La luminosité l'aveuglait, dans une confusion d'éclats bleu-argent et d'or. Alors qu'une silhouette imprécise s'approchait de sa position, un mur de flammes ardentes se dressa près d'elle.

En dépit de la douleur incendiaire qui courait dans son bras droit, le mage voulut se redresser. Ses pieds ne semblaient pas trouver d'appui et nageaient, comme dans l'eau ou dans du coton.

— Pas maintenant, tu n'es pas en état de me servir. Dors, prêtresse. Tu ne quitteras tes songes que lorsque je l'aurai décidé, lança une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'un ton ferme et sévère.

L'esprit engourdi par la fatigue, la professeure Fleury n'eut pas même le temps de prendre la parole ou de s'interroger sur ces propos avant qu'un sommeil brutal ne la frappe telle une chape de plomb.

* * *

_Lieu inconnu — Date inconnue_

_Lorsque l'archéologue rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus l'écrin de verdure parisien qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle ne portait d'ailleurs pas ses vêtements habituels, remplacés sans aucune explication par une longue tunique et des robes claires propres aux gens aisés des lieux où il faisait très chaud dans les temps anciens. La tenue lui rappelait d'ailleurs un peu celle des prêtresses sumériennes._

_Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur de son bras droit, pas plus que la fatigue de l'âpre combat. Son corps de quadragénaire lui semblait étonnamment énergique et léger, comme dans sa jeunesse._

_Le mage se redressa aussitôt, observant ses alentours avec la même attention qu'une chouette. Elle se trouvait dans une espèce de salle commune, peut-être même une grande bibliothèque. Des scribes recopiaient en silence le contenu de tablettes d'argile tantôt sur des feuilles de papyrus, tantôt sur d'autres tablettes d'argiles plus solides et plus récentes. Elle tenait elle-même l'une de ces tablettes fragiles et précieuses, tandis qu'un stylet était posé près du coussin où elle était assise._

_La scène lui parut d'autant plus absurde qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit dessus. C'était à peine si certains caractères et certains morphèmes lui étaient familiers, c'est dire !_

— _Ce n'est pas si absurde que tu tombes dans une bibliothèque, vu que tu adores la connaissance._

_La voix claire et familière qui s'était ainsi exprimée dans un anglais limpide l'interpella aussitôt. Se détournant de la tablette d'argile qu'elle posa le plus délicatement et rapidement possible sur l'écritoire plate devant elle, Adélaïde leva aussitôt les yeux vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle resta sans mot alors que son regard bleu se posa sur des yeux carmin pétillant d'espièglerie._

— _Pourquoi tu es si étonnée de me voir ? Tu ne m'as pas déjà oublié, quand même !_

_Son interlocuteur croisa les bras un bref instant, l'observant avec sévérité et une moue vexée. Secouant la tête, Adélaïde essaya de prendre la parole sans réussir à entendre sa voix. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'adresser à lui, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses propres paroles, ce qui la figea net._

— _N'essaye pas de mettre du sens à ce qui n'en a pas, tu vas avoir mal à la tête. Les rêves sont irrationnels par nature. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils ne peuvent pas être réalistes ou réels._

_Elle fut un peu rassurée de voir un sourire enthousiaste fleurir sur ses lèvres, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Constatant avec amusement les difficultés qu'elle avait à s'extirper de sa position assise, sans doute trop prolongée, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider._

— _Je pensais aller faire un tour. Tu veux venir avec_ _moi ? On pourra discuter un peu comme ça._

_Sans hésiter, la professeure laissa un sourire sincère se tisser sur ses lèvres et approuva de la tête avant de saisir la main tendue. Il la redressa avec aisance en dépit de sa petite taille. L'air enjoué exprimé par son visage réchauffait un peu le cœur de l'archéologue. Il ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la situation avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, puis de l'entraîner à grandes foulées à travers les différents couloirs du palais. Adélaïde était toujours étonnée par le nombre de détails dont se paraient ces rêves qui la visitaient plusieurs nuits durant depuis Warka._

_À chacune de ses visites, les songes semblaient s'embellir et s'animer toujours plus. Les détails d'architecture, de mobilier, d'art l'interpellaient davantage, tout comme ses autres sens étaient toujours plus sollicités. L'incluant de plus à cet univers de paradoxes, éternel et évanescent, elle était toujours plus sensible aux parfums, aux odeurs, aux saveurs, au toucher. La langue parlée lui échappait toujours, à l'instar des écritures locales, mais semblait à la fois familière et étrangère._

_La petite silhouette revêtue d'un haut blanc liseré de noir et d'or sans manches, d'un pantacourt blanc et d'une ceinture dorée ouvragée tenant une cape éclatante des mêmes tons l'entraînait à sa suite avec entrain, accaparant son attention et avide de discuter de sujets divers et variés._

— _Super ! Ça me fait plaisir, tu sais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on pourra se voir comme ça, j'espérai qu'on puisse en profiter un peu. Tu ne vas pas voir le temps passer, tu peux me croire !_

_Il était difficile de rester indifférente à son sourire charmant et à ses yeux pourpres emplis d'entrain alors qu'il l'emmenait hors des portes du palais. Sans jamais lâcher sa main, l'enfant la guidait tout le long des grandes rues pour l'emmener vers le cœur palpitant de la citadelle blanche._

_La vivacité débordante de la cité ne cessait de fasciner Adélaïde, d'autant plus en contraste marqué avec le sable qui avait érodé les ruines des murs de calcaire spoliés de leur grandeur passée._

_Hommes, femmes, enfants… tous débordaient de vie et d'optimisme, à cet âge d'or d'Uruk. Il était perturbant de les voir si énergiques en les sachant, en son temps, tombés eux aussi en poussière. Ici pourtant, ils devisaient, négociaient, se disputaient, chantaient, célébraient et jouaient à loisir._

_La professeure avait pourtant vu dans de précédents rêves que cet âge d'or avait aussi eus ses propres ombres. Cette époque révolue depuis des millénaires était aussi grandiose que dangereuse._

_Les menaces avaient juste d'autres visages, d'autres natures et d'autres ambitions qu'en son temps._

— _J'aime bien discuter avec toi. Nos conversations vont beaucoup me manquer, tu sais. Il grogne parce que je l'ai réveillé, mais il ne sait pas du tout la chance qu'il a, l'Ancêtre._

_Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau claire soulignés par les rayons de l'astre diurne, le jeune garçon n'avait rien perdu de sa vitalité et de son enthousiasme. Il l'avait alors amenée dans l'immense marché de la ville, dont les étals regorgeaient de fruits, de mets et de tissus divers et variés. Ses propos l'attendrissaient un peu, elle s'était attachée au jeune enfant et l'appréciait sincèrement._

_Ses derniers propos l'interpellèrent et elle haussa un sourcil, à la fois perplexe et curieux._

— _J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Ah, c'est à propos de l'Ancêtre ! Bah, c'est pas vraiment Goldie alors faut bien que je trouve lui un nom, à lui aussi. Il m'appelle bien « Gamin », ce n'est que justice !_

_Un léger rire lui échappa malgré elle, dont l'enfant ne sembla pas prendre ombrage. Il était même assez fier de sa trouvaille de prénom, visiblement. L'Ancêtre… à quoi faisait-il référence ? Cela avait-il un lien avec le contenu de la fiole qu'il lui avait confié puis repris, avant de la boire ? « Goldie » … il en avait parlé. Ses précédentes discussions avec Waver lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il devait sans doute parler de son alter ego plus âgé, le Servant Archer des Guerres du Graal de Fuyuki, le Roi des Héros._

_Celui qui avait trahi puis causé la mort du père de Rin lors de l'avant-dernière Guerre du Graal._

_La formulation du jeune garçon était étrange. À l'entendre, il évoquait une troisième personne._

_Adélaïde avait déjà eu cette discussion avec Waver. Elle lui avait parlé, elle-même, des grandes phases du mythe du plus ancien héros connu par les civilisations humaines. Qu'est-ce que…_

_La main de Gil se resserra sur la sienne, comme s'il avait senti sa distraction croissante. Son jeune ami l'attira dans une autre artère de l'immense marché, consacrée aux aromates et aux épices._

— _Bah, il ne peut pas nous entendre. Tant que je suis ici et lui là-bas… ça restera entre nous. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne le regarde pas. Il n'est pas obligé de savoir mes moindres faits et gestes._

_Il semblait plutôt heureux et n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, dans ce rêve. C'était réconfortant. Le songe était si plaisant que ses pensées s'éloignèrent de la réalité abrupte du combat. Rares étaient devenues les occasions aussi relaxantes depuis qu'elle s'était envolée vers l'Irak et Warka._

— _Tu n'as rien remarqué de différent d'ailleurs, à chacune de tes visites ?_

_Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, si. Les scènes devenaient plus détaillées, plus colorées et plus animées, d'une part. D'autre part… elle se distanciait de plus en plus du point de vue de la personne dont elle empruntait les yeux, les oreilles et les pas au cours des premiers songes. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle les explorait désormais avec son propre point de vue, intégrée au rêve._

_Elle fit part de ses observations à l'enfant royal, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire._

— _Tu as l'œil vif. C'est normal, notre lien devient plus fort, avec le temps et les épreuves. Tu verras…_

_Gil relâcha sa main et s'éloigna un peu, avant de s'arrêter face à une échoppe de fruits. Il discuta rapidement avec le vendeur, qui lui tendit bientôt deux oranges, le garçon se retourna vers elle._

— _On se reverra. À la prochaine !_

_Sans la prévenir, son jeune ami lança une orange dans sa direction. Adélaïde la rattrapa par réflexe et observa d'un air perplexe l'agrume. Quand elle releva les yeux, le garçon s'était volatilisé._

_Inquiétée par sa disparition soudaine, la professeure Fleury s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas au pas de course lorsqu'une voix grave et sévère retentit dans son dos et la figea net sur place._

— _Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de lui. Il tient à toi, ce gamin._

_L'archéologue se retourna aussitôt pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. La silhouette était bien plus grande que celle du jeune Archer et la présence qu'il dégageait était plus imposante, autoritaire. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à distinguer ses traits ou même sa seule apparence en général._

_Là encore, l'impression d'étrangeté et le sentiment de familiarité s'entrecroisaient étroitement._

_Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir car la main de l'inconnu, recouverte d'un gantelet d'or fondit sur son bras gauche, qu'il enserra d'une poigne ferme avant de l'attirer dans sa direction._

_Alors que le songe volait peu à peu en éclats, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut des graphèmes dorés._

* * *

_Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, 19_ _e_ _, Paris, France._ Temps présent.

Adélaïde sentit à nouveau les bras de Morphée relâcher leur emprise sur elle. Loin des sables, de la chaleur et du soleil dardant ses rayons sur la roche calcaire, la professeure percevait de nouveau par le froid tempéré de Paris. L'esprit un peu plus vif, maintenant que le voile de la somnolence avait été déchiré par la douleur lancinante qui paralysait son bras droit, le mage fut plus alerte à ses alentours. En dépit de ses yeux ouverts, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre. C'était un monde étrange qui l'entourait, comme si elle était ensevelie dans un océan de tissus et de douceur.

De tissu ? Intriguée, l'archéologue ausculta de ses mains les environs qu'elle pouvait toucher. Ce n'était pas un matériau solide. Non, c'était bel et bien du tissu épais, délicat et doux comme la soie. Ployant un peu son cou, Fleury finit par débusquer un rayon de lumière qui perçait l'espèce de cocon de tissu qui l'entourait. Lentement mais sûrement, elle s'aida de ses mains pour dégager certains objets de tissus pour se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur, cette lueur au bout du tunnel.

Elle accueillit l'air plus frais comme une bénédiction quand elle parvint à ses buts. Obligée de fermer un bref instant ses paupières face à la luminosité soudaine de l'extérieur, ses yeux clairs s'habituèrent lentement à leur environnement nouveau tandis que ses sens se faisaient plus précis.

Le mage commença à distinguer vaguement deux silhouettes au loin, auréolées de bleu-argent. L'une d'entre elles lui semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement petite, ce qui n'était pas normal. S'il s'agissait bien de Rin, la Japonaise était même un peu plus grande que l'enseignante de magie tellurique. Intriguée, Adélaïde inspecta ses environs du regard avant de baisser légèrement ses yeux.

Et de blêmir en constatant les quelques mètres qui devaient la séparer de la terre ferme et du parc.

— Par tous les dieux… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est pour prendre de la hauteur sur les choses ?

— Tu aurais préféré dormir par terre ? Cela peut encore s'arranger, rétorqua une voix très railleuse.

Cette voix… ce n'était pas celle de l'Archer qu'elle avait appris à connaître ! Elle était clairement masculine pourtant, elle ne devait donc pas correspondre à celle du Servant Archer qui était alliée avec Rin… ni à celle de Tohsaka d'ailleurs. Elle ne concordait avec aucune de celle de ses connaissances. Pourtant, Adélaïde avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part.

Si elle lui parlait ici en anglais, la voix lui rappelait celle qui parlait en sumérien dans ses rêves.

Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, elle remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de plateforme épaisse et solide qui, en dépit de sa stature, flottait avec aisance. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la structure de prime abord car celle-ci était en effet recouverte de coussins épais, moelleux et soyeux. Perplexe, Fleury tourna sa tête sur sa droite, en direction de la voix avant de se figer aussitôt.

Un immense trône reposait en majesté au centre de la plateforme volante. Un homme était assis avec une certaine nonchalance, sa tête reposant sur l'épais gantelet d'or qui recouvrait sa main droite, son coude posé un l'accoudoir. Il était revêtu d'une veste à col bleu sombre aux manches entrouvertes brodées d'or pur. Une coiffe blanche sertie de deux cornes azurées était posée sur ses courts cheveux blonds. Il portait des boucles d'oreilles raffinées et une améthyste ornait son front.

Plus que son visage fin et altier, ce furent surtout ses yeux pourpres acérés qui l'interpellèrent.

Où était passé God ? Elle avait peur de deviner quelle était la potion qu'il lui avait confiée à Warka. La professeure savait cependant que l'entité qui lui faisait face attendait une répartie de sa part, et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il valût mieux ne pas trop le faire attendre s'il était bien qui elle pensait.

— Je ne pense pas que mon dos aurait beaucoup apprécié. Merci pour cette faveur… roi Gilgamesh ?

— Je vois que ta perspicacité n'a pas été amoindrie par le choc.

— La fiole que Gil m'avait confiée, c'était l'antidote à la Potion de Jouvence n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire sarcastique qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres fut une réponse tout à fait éloquente pour la professeure. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas lui donner une réponse orale, pour une telle évidence. Adélaïde ne sût pas trop sur le moment si cela lui inspirait plus de soulagement ou d'inquiétude. Si l'archéologue ne se trompait pas, elle n'était pas dans le pire des cas de figure mais tout n'était pas joué. S'il n'était pas le Roi des Héros, il semblait avoir gardé un fort caractère et une fierté certaine.

Adélaïde l'observait sans mot dire, avec perplexité. Quelque chose chez ce Servant, qu'elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais vu depuis le début de cette Guerre du Graal, l'interpellait. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait bien connu le petit Gil qu'il lui semblait à la fois très familier, et pourtant étranger ?

Plus urgent, il n'avait guère plus l'allure d'un Archer et elle ignorait de quelle façon s'adresser à lui. Devait-elle être formelle, respectueusement d'un certain protocole, ou préférait-il leur informalité ? La fatigue embrumait peut-être un peu ses pensées, la situation inédite la déboussolait un peu aussi. Tout comme pour le jeune Archer, Fleury voulait partir sur de bonnes bases, en partie pour sa survie.

— Dieu ou Tout-Puissant semblent convenir, lança le Servant avec nonchalance, mais si tu as besoin d'une classe, ce sera Caster. Oh, et je t'ai déjà vue mais tu étais trop troublée pour te souvenir de moi.

Avait-il lu ses pensées ? Adélaïde resta coite quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir en se souvenant d'une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le jeune Gil, à une heure nocturne tardive. Ah oui, cette histoire de trop se focaliser sur ses réflexions qui, de fait et par inadvertance, lui deviennent audibles. La dignité frôlant l'arrogance de ses premiers mots ne la surprit guère, ce pourquoi elle préféra ne pas la relever et se concentrer sur la suite de ses propos. Sa classe n'était donc plus la même, comme la professeure le pressentait. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'un précédent dans les Guerres.

L'amusement presque ironique qu'elle avait senti dans cette déclaration piquait assez sa curiosité. Son ton avait été indéchiffrable par la suite, et la chercheuse ne savait pas à quoi il faisait référence. Enfin, il était plus exact de dire qu'elle avait bien trop d'hypothèses pour bien peu d'indices fiables.

Cela attendrait donc un moment plus opportun pour s'y appesantir, décida la Franco-Britannique.

— D'accord, Caster. Est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Lui demandât-elle.

— Si tu arrives à émerger de cette mer de coussins et si tu tiens encore debout, peut-être bien.

— Je ne te garantis pas de pouvoir courir comme un cabri, mais il me reste du mana et des pierres de magie. Je peux me déplacer et mon bras gauche est encore valide, répondit Fleury après vérification.

— Approche-toi donc. La vue est meilleure par ici, répliqua le Roi d'Uruk avec un sourire narquois.

Qu'entendait-il par-là, surtout aussi satisfait et amusé ? Bien qu'elle ne fût pas certaine que cela soit de bon augure, la Française voulait croire qu'elle n'aurait pas un sinistre spectacle sous les yeux.

Là encore, elle hésitait à se prononcer lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour être témoin de la scène.

Dans un chaotique réseau de chaînes, à l'instar de deux papillons piégés entre les mailles de la toile d'une araignée, Rin et sa Servant de classe Archer étaient solidement ligotées. Les chaînes dégageaient une étrange aura qui semblait renforcée aux maillons qui retenaient Ishtar. Quant à sa Master, celle-ci avait en plus été affublée d'un bâillon pour l'empêcher de parler. La fureur qui se dégageait de ses yeux glacials était si tangible que cela lui donnait des frissons. La divine Ishtar ne semblait pas plus heureuse de sa situation. Si un regard avait été mortel, Caster serait mort sur place.

Adélaïde eût le sentiment que si elle n'intervenait pas, elle assisterait à une scène très déplaisante.

La professeure n'était absolument pas sûre de réussir, mais qui n'essayait rien ne gagnerait rien.

— J'aurai une requête, si tu l'acceptes. Peux-tu accorder à Rin la vie sauve ? Au-delà d'être une amie elle ferait une alliée de poids face aux fameux Servants dont nous ont parlé Saber, Caster et Assassin.

— Si elle peut voir la lumière, pourquoi pas. Sinon, je la punirai à la hauteur de son insolence.

— Entendu. Peux-tu garder Ishtar à l'œil pendant que je vais essayer de parlementer avec Rin ?

— Rappelle-toi que je suis un roi et, qui plus est un demi-dieu. Que peut-faire contre moi une déesse qui n'a jamais su m'affronter directement ? Oh, elle a toujours eu des créatures et autres intermédiaires pour faire ses sales besognes. Le seul corps à corps auquel elle est douée, je ne saurai m'y compromettre, commenta Caster d'un ton à la fois arrogant, moqueur et provocateur.

— Demi-dieu raté ! Roi fou ! Tyran ! Je ne vois ce que j'aurai à apprécier avec ces muscles saillants, ces cheveux blonds comme le soleil ou ces yeux rouge sang, vociféra Ishtar le visage empourpré.

Adélaïde dut se faire violence pour ne pas commettre l'affront d'éclater de rire face à une divinité et préféra se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se trahir. Il valait mieux ne pas s'y attarder et ne pas se mêler à ces querelles millénaires entre les principaux intéressés.

Le mage s'approcha jusqu'au bord de la plateforme où elle s'assit, face à Rin solidement enchaînée. Ses bras ligotés fermement dans son dos par un nœud complexe de chaînes divines, ses jambes bloquées, elle était totalement saucissonnée et maintenue en hauteur. Remarquant un bâillon, elle tendit la main et le lui retira. Cela faciliterait un peu la discussion… ce serait déjà ça.

— Ça va Rin ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine, mais la mienne ne doit pas être mieux, j'imagine.

— Ça irait mieux si ce rustre ne m'avait pas enchaînée ! Je veux qu'il me relâche immédiatement.

— C'est sûr que formulé comme ça je ne peux que concéder… ou pas, répliqua Gilgamesh.

— Je comprends, mais on va devoir trouver un terrain d'entente. Comme tu vois, je suis en un morceau et j'ai toute ma tête. J'ignorai ce qu'il s'était exactement passé pour ton père. En revanche, comme tu as dû le constater, il n'est pas tout à fait le même Esprit héroïque, comme le petit jeune.

— Il en est pourtant la copie crachée ! À part sur le plan vestimentaire où il tient du chippendale que du roi, rétorqua Rin en maugréant.

— mm, pourtant de nous ici ce n'est pas moi qui aie le feu au cul, répliqua Caster en jetant un regard appuyé sur Ishtar qui s'époumonait en vain comme ses lèvres étaient bâillonnées de nouveau.

— Et pourtant, il m'a épargnée à Warka et laissé le jeune Gil m'aider jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si tu restes calme, je pense qu'il te libérera, poursuivit avec le plus de prudence possible la franco-britannique.

— Et quelle garantie peux-tu m'offrir que ce sauvage sanguinaire n'ait pas essayé de nous tuer ?

Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, Adélaïde voulait bien l'admettre en son for intérieur. Elle n'avait pas anticipé ce retournement de situation et, de fait, n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y préparer.

Répondre « croire en mon intuition » ne convaincrait pas véritablement Rin.

Le mage se sentait plus en confiance avec le petit Gil, auprès duquel elle s'était battue et qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'elle ne se fiait pas à Caster. Elle le devinait plus autoritaire, sûr de lui, moins patient. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils se fassent confiance, et son attitude initiale à son égard était déjà un peu plus rassurante pour l'archéologue.

Rin n'avait pas à connaître ses propres doutes, Fleury irait donc à la seule certitude qu'elle avait.

— Je pense que s'il en avait eu l'intention, on ne serait pas à discuter ici en tête à tête.

— Je le confirme, _mongrels_ , acquiesça le concerné d'un hochement de tête sec et ennuyé.

— Si on ne peut pas changer le passé Rin, on peut éviter qu'il entache le présent. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'écharpe, surtout quand il y a d'autres gens, beaucoup moins respectables, qui convoitent le Graal. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il vaut mieux enterrer la hache de guerre, au moins temporairement ?

— Et puis avouez, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez vraiment le choix. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire contre moi, ajouta Gilgamesh avec un sourire sardonique et un brin condescendant.

C'était un constat qu'elle ne pouvait guère nier et qui n'était, indiciblement, pas rassurant. Adélaïde prenait un pari risqué, au même titre que sa tentative d'invocation dans les ruines de Warka. Rationnellement, elle ne connaissait que deux Servants qui avaient une aura aussi puissante que lui.

Ishtar, si l'Archer était en forme et gardait son sang-froid, pouvait l'égaler. Iskandar pourrait faire un bon adversaire au vu du combat du Rider et de l'ex-Archer lors d'une précédente Guerre de Fuyuki.

La première était neutralisée et hors d'état de nuire pour l'heure, le second n'était pas des leurs ici. C'était dans ce contexte délicat que Fleury, peu diplomate de nature, devait gérer les négociations.

— D'accord, mais seulement si on discute dans un endroit public. Et enlevez-moi ces chaînes !

— On est d'accord. Si cela te convient aussi Caster, est-ce que tu consens à les libérer ?

— S'il le faut, pour montrer à quel point je suis magnanime, déclama-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique.

D'un geste de la main suffisant, les chaînes reposèrent au sol Rin et Archer avant de les relâcher puis de s'évaporer. Dans le même temps, leur plateforme les déposa et s'estompait tel un mirage.

— Ma tenue est toute froissée maintenant, grommela Rin.

— Je ne veux pas même imaginer l'état de la mienne… ce n'est pas joyeux, je suppose ? Lança Fleury.

— Ça dépend. Pour une soirée déguisée, tu ferais une bonne survivante d'apocalypse. Commenta Caster sans se départir de son flegme et de sa raillerie caractéristique.

— Rin, je te laisse expliquer à Archer le plan et prévenir tes équipiers ? Je vais contacter les miens dès que je me suis occupée de mon bras invalide. Tu aimes toujours l'Earl Grey ? Je connais une bonne adresse, enchaîna aussitôt, Adélaïde la mâchoire serrée par la douleur lancinante dans son bras.

— Ah, si tu me prends par les sentiments, soupira Rin. Demain en fin de matinée, ça irait ?

— Nickel, on pourra tous se reposer un peu. Je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS ce soir au plus tard.

Son amie se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard perçant, qui se posa rapidement sur son bras droit comme pour en juger les dégâts. Sans lui demander son avis, la Japonaise la prit par son bras encore valide. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ishtar qui vociférait avec joie sur Caster, et lui fit signe de les suivre. Gilgamesh l'observait d'un air tranquille, un sourcil haussé face à la déesse comme pour lui indiquer qu'il n'oubliait pas les injures qu'elle avait proféré à son égard un peu plus tôt.

Les deux Servants avaient chacun repris une tenue civile. Ishtar s'était parée de l'élégant kimono rose rouge et de l'ombrelle avec lesquels le jeune Gil l'avait rencontré à Londres.

La sobriété de la tenue civile de Caster étonna Adélaïde, bien qu'elle fût d'une élégance certaine.

Il avait opté en effet pour une courte veste brune, avec chemise avec un col en V, anthracite aux manches trois-quarts, dont le revers était pourvu d'un damier gris et noir. Il portait également un simple pantalon de couleur beige ajusté à la taille à l'aide d'une ceinture brune, avec d'élégantes chaussures de ville de couleur noire. La joaillerie dont il était paré en tant que Caster avait été remplacée par des bijoux plus sobres, avec des boucles d'oreille, un collier, des paires de bracelets au bras droit et un autre bracelet, plus large, au bras gauche.

Elle n'était cependant pas dupe. Derrière cette simplicité apparente, on devinait l'or pur des bijoux et la qualité du tissu. La professeure entendit vite le concerné lui commenter en pensée d'un ton railleur.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? La simple vue de ma personne a-t-elle ravi ton âme ? »_

Adélaïde ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Si Gil était facétieux, Caster avait transcendé la taquinerie au rang d'art. Le Servant semblait s'amuser à leurs dépens avec des remarques bien choisies pour titiller son entourage. L'archéologue se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, sans masquer son humour et son interrogation. Elle aurait pu jurer entendre un éclat de rire résonner dans un coin de sa tête avant qu'il ne reprenne en ponctuant ses propos d'un regard appuyé vers Ishtar.

_« Je préfère simplement me fondre dans le décor et éviter un attroupement de mongrels. Les femmes ont du mal à se tenir à cette époque… et pas qu'à cette époque, d'ailleurs. »_

Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire amusé à cette remarque, l'approuvant d'un signe de tête discret. Le mage pouvait bien imaginer la chose au vu de son physique avantageux et des comportements dont elle avait pu être témoin au sein de ses étudiants et étudiantes à l'Académie des mages.

Si l'humeur semblait plus légère, Fleury était consciente des remous qui grondaient sous la surface.


	17. Á Couteaux Tirés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous et à toutes !
> 
> Tout comme beaucoup d'entre vous je pense, je suis actuellement confinée. Ce qui fait que je me repose un peu plus et que j'ai le temps de me remettre à l'écriture, sur mes temps libres hors télétravail. Je n'oublie pas "Esprits du passé, qui est aussi en cours de rédaction. Ses premiers chapitres sont en cours de relecture, c'est ce qui prend un peu de temps en dehors de l'organisation du récit. Toutefois, comme j'ai pris du retard ici, je vais d'abord le rattraper un petit peu en priorité ;)
> 
> Exceptionnellement, je vais attendre le prochain chapitre pour ajouter la liste mise à jour des participants à la Guerre du Graal de Paris, avec leur statut.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous, je reste à votre disposition dans tous les cas ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver au détour d'une ligne,
> 
> Lenia41

_Hôtel, quartier du Marais, Paris, France. 2014. Le lendemain._

Pour une fois, Adélaïde fut la première levée. Elle se sentait plutôt fraîche et dispo, en dépit des courbatures de l'éprouvant combat de la veille et de l'écho de douleur résiduelle dans son bras droit. Il était rare qu'elle puisse être témoin d'un tel spectacle, à regarder dans un silence attendri son fiancé dormir à poings fermés, sa respiration calme et lente. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, la professeure d'archéologie et de magie tellurique caressa l'une de ses joues et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

Il devait vraiment être épuisé pour ne pas réagir, lui qui était si sensible au moindre mouvement.

La professeure décida de le laisser prendre un peu de repos et s'attela à la délicate tâche de s'extraire des bras et des jambes de son conjoint. Ils avaient eu tous deux une journée assez épuisante la veille, si elle en croyait le bref récit qu'il lui avait fait de leur propre combat lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Une fois débarbouillée et un peu plus apprêtée, la franco-britannique revêtit à la hâte une chemise rouge et un pantalon bleu clair avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, baillant généreusement.

Ce fut presque machinalement que la chercheuse se rendit vers l'espace cuisine de l'appartement et de sortir le nécessaire pour un brunch. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, tournées vers les derniers développements qu'ils avaient rencontrées ces dernières semaines, depuis le début de cette Guerre.

Ses mains coupaient avec détachement le pain campagnard qu'ils avaient acheté la veille, tandis que les œufs brouillés cuisaient à petit feu sur les plaques électriques. Des gestes bien connus d'elle…

En dépit de la dextérité qu'elle avait acquis avec ses années d'archéologue, ses mains étaient parcourues de légers tremblements, ce qui complexifiait un petit peu plus la tâche pourtant simple.

Était-elle vraiment à la hauteur en tant que Master ? N'avait-elle pas échoué, d'une certaine façon ?

**« — Quoiqu'il arrive, c'était vraiment cool d'être avec toi ! Tu ne m'oublieras pas hein, dis ? »**

La lame du couteau à pain se ficha avec force sur la surface lisse du plateau en bois qui avait été mis à leur disposition par l'appartement-hôtel. Ses yeux clairs semblaient s'abîmer sur un point invisible.

Ils n'avaient travaillé ensemble que quelques semaines, et déjà elle sentait le vide de son absence.

**—** Hey ! Tout va bien ? T'as ton air constipé, tu sais, comme quand tu as perdu ton pinceau préféré de pilleuse de tombes. Tu veux que j'en prête un ? J'en ai quelques-uns en réserve.

La voix claire la surprit, au point qu'elle manquât d'y laisser un doigt par inattention. Adélaïde fit aussitôt volte-face avant de se figer. Une petite silhouette s'avançait pas à pas depuis la deuxième petite chambre, une main glissée dans ses cheveux encore ébouriffés à souhait. La professeure d'archéologie préféra poser le couteau à pain pour éviter de se blesser et resta coi. Interloquée, la franco-britannique s'aventura à demander d'une voix dépourvue de son assurance habituelle.

**—** Gil ? Je veux dire… c'est bien toi ? Ce n'est pas une blague, hein ?

 **—** Bah oui, c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Harry Potter ? Luke Skywalker ? Non parce que moi, je suis un Servant hein, pas un sorcier ou un Jedi. Enfin techniquement je connais la magie, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un bout de bois ou d'une épée flashy pour en faire.

Elle aurait d'ordinaire au moins froncé un sourcil au vu de son commentaire, et pourtant elle restait sans réaction alors qu'il s'était arrêté à deux pas d'elle, ses yeux pourpres rivés droit dans les siens. Pourtant… il avait pris l'antidote à la potion de Jouvence et à sa connaissance, même en la buvant de nouveau, il n'y avait aucune garantie de retrouver le jeune Servant qu'elle avait connu jusque lors.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un grief contre Caster… mais elle le connaissait moins que lui, il était encore plus imprévisible même s'il lui avait semblé qu'il n'était pas hostile à son égard. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y préparer, ni de s'y adapter, ça avait été comme revenir à la case départ.

D'un autre côté… la référence aux domaines de la fantasy et de la science-fiction était révélatrice.

La trentenaire presque quadragénaire s'approcha de lui, sans un mot. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient avec attention de la tête au pied, avant de poser des mains tremblantes sur ses épaules et de les serrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, la professeure l'étreignit avec vigueur contre elle, ses yeux humides.

**—** Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Je n'ai rien contre Caster, je l'apprécie, c'est juste que… je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, en tant qu'équipière.

 **—** Attends… de quoi on parle ? Si c'est de promettre de ne pas te sauver la vie à nouveau, ce n'est pas possible. Si c'est pour ne pas rappeler Caster au besoin, si c'est encore une fois pour te sauver la vie, pas possible non plus. Si c'est pour te faire un câlin juste après la bataille et te rassurer que je suis toujours là en plus de Caster, c'est tout à fait possible. Est-ce que tu veux un câlin maintenant ? Répliqua le garçon qu'elle avait appris à mieux connaître.

Adélaïde n'était pas habituée à être aussi émotivement secouée. C'était comme si ce qu'il s'était passé à Warka, pardon, à Uruk l'avait profondément marquée, affectée de manière durable. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas une imagination assez fertile pour imaginer ce genre de scène. Il anticipait, comme à son habitude, les propos qu'elle aurait pu lui dire et écartait les demandes qu'il ne voulait pas suivre. Mille-et-unes questions fusaient dans l'esprit de l'archéologue, à peine bridées pour l'heure face au soulagement qu'elle ressentait. Incertaine s'il s'agissait d'une raillerie ou d'une proposition sérieuse, elle préféra dans l'ombre du doute se contenter d'un acquiescement silencieux de la tête. Elle aurait aimé pourtant lui dire qu'elle préférerait qu'il ne cherche pas nécessairement à lui sauver la vie la prochaine fois, qu'il ne prenne pas autant de risques et de décisions épineuses contre son grès. Pourtant, elle l'avait bien senti dans son ton, le jeune garçon ne comptait pas revenir sur ses clauses.

Un court instant elle sentit les bras de son jeune ami se serrer autour d'elle, avant qu'ils ne s'écartent.

Séchant d'un geste vif ses yeux humides, la professeure secoua doucement sa tête et esquissa un léger sourire encore un peu fébrile, avant de lui faire un signe d'invite en direction de la table à manger.

**—** Tu peux aller te rendormir si tu veux, sauf si te sens assez réveillé pour discuter un peu avec moi pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. Il est encore tôt, après tout, lança l'archéologue.

 **—** Ça ira, de toute façon ça serait difficile de fermer l'œil vu ton agitation, répliqua Archer en baillant généreusement. Autant que tu vides ton sac à questions, tant qu'on y est.

 **—** Comme tu veux. Est-ce que tu souhaites un chocolat chaud maison ? J'ai de quoi en faire.

 **—** Ce n'est pas du vin, mais je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre ! Si cela avait existé à mon époque, j'aurais volontiers vendu mon royaume pour un chocolat chaud, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire jovial.

Cette familiarité était assez réconfortante, apportant son cadre rassurant et chaleureux après une période assez agitée. Fleury s'attela volontiers à la tâche, préparant une casserole de lait à chauffer sur les plaques ainsi que les morceaux de chocolat noir, le léger zeste de sucre et de crème, et la cuillérée de cannelle. Autant en préparer pour plusieurs, un peu de douceur ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi dans un silence plutôt confortable. Finissant lentement de préparer les tartines et de faire cuire le bacon, elle leur servit deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud fumant avant de recouvrir la casserole d'un couvercle puis d'en couper l'alimentation électrique. La professeure tira une chaise en face lui et s'installa en déposant leurs tasses, avant de prendre la parole.

**—** Commençons par le plus simple. Cette fiole que tu m'avais confiée, c'était… ?

 **—** Hm, l'antidote à la Potion de Jouvence, complétait-il avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase avant d'ajouter un clin d'œil. J'espérais l'avoir sous la main en cas de besoin et voir si tu étais digne de confiance. Tu ne m'as pas déçu sur ce point, si cela peut te rassurer.

Il lui confirmait donc ce que Caster avait signifié sans lui répondre clairement, un peu plus tôt. C'était la question la plus facile, car il était logique que s'il possédait des potions, il en eût aussi les remèdes. Sentant un certain inconfort émaner de son jeune Servant, Adélaïde préféra clarifier ses propos.

**—** Et avant que tu ne te fasses des idées, j'étais et je reste très contente de notre collaboration. Je n'ai rien contre Caster, que je ne connais pas encore bien, mais cela ne change pas notre lien.

 **—** Mm… mais tu me préfères à Caster, hein, dis ?

Il était très rare de le voir aussi gêné et aussi soucieux de réaffirmer sa position à ses côtés. Adélaïde se contenta de laisser un sourire amusé bien que sérieux filer sur ses lèvres, tout en prenant une gorgée de chocolat chaud et en surveillant la cuisson du bacon. Il s'agirait là d'une réponse assez claire.

**—** Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous m'avez laissée confuse, tous les deux.

 **—** Bah, ce qu'il s'est passé. Vu que cette Archer était trop forte, surtout avec sa folle furieuse de Master, je me suis résigné à lui passer le relai, histoire qu'il fasse un peu son travail lui aussi. Á ce rythme, tu aurais fini par faire une grosse bêtise et il était hors de question qu'on perde.

Il n'était pas difficile d'entendre la rancune encore vivace qu'il portait à la déesse de Vénus et à Rin, vu qu'il ne s'en cachait pas du tout dans ses propos comme dans ses ressentis par leur lien mental. Fleury haussa un sourcil à la mention de la « grosse bêtise » en question, ne partageant pas son avis sur ce point. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle estimait nécessaire pour être efficace au cours de ce combat, et Rin était une adversaire assez redoutable pour qu'elle soit obligée de sortir la grosse artillerie. Pragmatiquement, sa décision se défendait tout à fait à ses yeux. Il n'était pas de la même opinion.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion et, clairement, leurs positions sur le sujet ne se rejoindraient pas. Adélaïde garda donc le silence et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait poursuivre, ce dont il ne se priva pas.

**—** Normalement je devais laisser ma place à _Lui_ , comme il m'avait laissé la sienne au départ. Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, mais j'ai vraiment bien aimé être là et il n'était pas pressé d'être là, alors j'ai pu rester plus longtemps avec toi, comme cela. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que le démon fait déesse nous envoie l'un de ses tirs pile au même instant, si bien que ça a… interféré.

Gil ne semblait pas souhaiter s'attarder sur les détails d'une explication qui ne lui était pas agréable, clairement. Cela n'étonnait pas trop la française, si elle prenait en compte l'aversion du jeune roi envers sa figure adulte la plus connue. Néanmoins, Adélaïde lui laissa voir sa perplexité quant à l'interférence en question que l'incident avait provoqué. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ou lu de cas de figure similaires à ce dernier, aussi cela la laissait confuse. Archer sembla vite s'en apercevoir et passa une main dans ses propres cheveux pour les ébouriffer avec agacement, avant de tenter de s'expliquer.

**—** C'est comme l'un de ces interrupteurs dont tu te sers pour la lumière de la maison. La Potion de Jouvence et son antidote, c'est comme ta main sur le bouton on/off de l'éclairage. Le tir qu'on a reçu, ça a provoqué un court-circuit qui a tout fait disjoncter. Si bien que maintenant, le bouton reste bloqué entre la position « On » et la position « Off ». C'est plus clair, ça ?

 **—** Si je comprends bien, tu veux dire que Caster et toi n'êtes plus aussi séparés qu'avant.

 **—** C'est simplifié mais c'est l'idée, commenta l'Esprit Héroïque avec un sourire mi amusé mi satisfait. Sans le vouloir, elles ont démoli le mur entre _Lui_ et moi, si bien qu'on peut se passer le relai dans les deux sens plutôt qu'en sens unique ! Ça aurait été très embêtant pour nous si ça avait été _Goldie_ , mais heureusement c'était l' _Ancêtre_. Il est un petit peu plus raisonnable.

Était-ce la seule raison ? Adélaïde avait ses réserves sur le sujet, mais hélas elle n'était pas assez connaisseuse dans ces arcanes de thaumaturgie. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Waver ce qu'il en pensait. Oh, Fleury ne pensait pas que son jeune ami soit en train de lui mentir, elle était juste plus prudente. Le jeune Archer l'interprétait sans doute comme un lapin qu'il avait sorti, sans le prévoir, de son chapeau. Adélaïde voulait envisager l'influence, forte ou plus nuancée, de facteurs extérieurs pour expliquer cette étrange anomalie. Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas nuire à son équipier, c'était déjà l'essentiel, pas plus qu'à ses circuits magiques ou à elle-même. Leur santé restait prioritaire.

Il faudrait qu'elle creuse la question par la suite, mais elle préféra ne pas l'inquiéter pour l'instant.

**—** Ce pourquoi il t'a volontiers laissé la place une fois le combat terminé, je suppose. La barrière qui vous séparait s'est amincie, mais il reste quelques garde-fous. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais vous êtes quasiment la même personne. Laisse-moi finir avant de m'interrompre, s'il te plaît. Merci. Vous avez vos individualités propres mais vous êtes issus de la même légende, du même Esprit Héroïque. Je pense que sinon, j'en aurai senti le coût sur mes circuits, nope ?

 **—** Bah il fallait te protéger, à tout prix. Désolé pour tes circuits magiques, je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient autant sollicités. Il est gourmand Caster, hein ?

Derrière la plaisanterie sur laquelle il avait conclu sa réponse, Adélaïde pouvait voir clairement son inquiétude sincère ainsi, peut-être, qu'une ombre de rare remord. Il était peu courant qu'il s'ouvre autant, même à son égard, et exprime clairement sa préoccupation sur son bon état. L'archéologue laissa un sourire chaleureux fleurir sur ses lèvres et amena les autres plats du généreux petit déjeuner à l'anglaise qu'elle préparait, avant de tapoter gentiment et brièvement l'épaule du jeune roi.

**—** Ne t'inquiète pas, Gil. C'était avec de bonnes intentions, ma carcasse est solide et mes circuits ont tenus le choc. Ça devrait aller, ils sont assez robustes, j'aurai craqué bien avant ça sinon. Tout ce qu'il faudra que je fasse, c'est de les décrasser plus encore pour que je puisse suivre votre rythme à tous deux. Il ne faudrait pas que ta Master reste à la traîne, pas vrai ?

 **—** J'ai confiance en toi, mais n'hésite pas à te reposer un peu sur moi… et aussi sur lui, au besoin.

 **—** D'accord ! Allez, le déjeuner va être prêt et je pense que nos grands dormeurs sont réveillés. Il va falloir nous accorder sur notre plan de bataille pour la grande table-ronde de ce soir.

 **—** Premiers arrivés, premiers servis ! S'exclama Gil avec son entrain pleinement retrouvé.

Cette gaîté était sincère, en dépit de leurs préoccupations multiples et du grand sérieux de leur discussion. Oh, il allait réussir à faire une belle surprise à leurs coéquipiers. Adélaïde était indiciblement curieuse de voir les têtes que Rider et surtout Waver allaient tirer, en les rejoignant.

Un petit peu de légèreté matinale ne ferait pas de mal avant les négociations délicates de la soirée.

* * *

Cela n'avait pas été un mal finalement que le rendez-vous avec Rin, initialement prévu en fin de matinée, fusse finalement déplacé en soirée. Cela leur avait permis de prendre un repos bien mérité et de panser leurs plaies respectives. Conformément aux règles sur lesquelles ils s'étaient entendus, chaque groupe devait amener l'ensemble de ses membres, mages comme Esprits Héroïques, tant par souhait d'avoir une discussion véritablement généralisée qu'aussi dans un souci de transparence.

Ils auraient dû partir ensemble au café du rendez-vous, mais Adélaïde était revenue sur ses pas en ayant oublié son téléphone portable à l'appartement qu'ils louaient sur Paris. Waver n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de ne pas l'accompagner, mais Rider avait fini par lui faire entendre raison. Elle savait se défendre, et dans le pire des cas de figure, elle pourrait appeler le jeune Gil à son aide en recourant à un sort de commandement, étant donné que tout comme son époux, il lui en restait encore trois.

Cela ne leur plaisait peut-être pas, mais la professeure Fleury avait sa fierté, ou peut-être, son orgueil.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre que l'archéologue comptait suivre les yeux fermés les souhaits de ses équipiers masculins. Sa vision des relations sociales n'était pas, de son avis, aussi rétrograde. Elle restait une femme indépendante, et un mage en mesure de se défendre par elle-même.

Waver avait bien entendu lui aussi un téléphone portable, mais ils n'en avaient jamais trop et surtout, elle devait rester alerte aux textes écrits et aux appels que pourrait lui passer Lucas, comme le stipulait l'accord qu'ils avaient tissé. Ce pacte de non-agression et de partage d'informations, les soulageait tous deux d'un adversaire de moins à se préoccuper le temps de faire sens de cette Guerre inopinée.

Le jeune roi d'Uruk n'avait pas été très enclin à ne pas l'accompagner, mais la franco-britannique avait tâché de son mieux de le rassurer en lui promettant de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler au besoin. Il valait mieux éviter qu'ils soient tous en retard, au vu de la ponctualité et de l'intransigeance de Rin. C'était d'autant plus vrai que Dorian était convié à la réunion, et de fait se sentirait plus à son aise s'il n'arrivait pas seul avant eux. Adélaïde préférait être la seule cible du courroux de la japonaise.

L'appartement-hôtel semblait être bel et bien désert à son arrivée. Les lumières étaient closes, les fenêtres fermées et leurs affaires présentes, à la place où ils les avaient laissées. La professeure ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant le verrou automatique de l'entrée sceller l'accès après elle et rangeant la carte magnétique dans l'intérieur de sa veste.

Bon, il ne lui restait plus désormais qu'à mettre la main sur l'engin infernal et tout serait bon.

Estimant qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin, Adélaïde préféra ne pas allumer les lumières et s'orienta avec la lumière environnante du soir, une fois que ses yeux fussent habitués au voile de la pénombre. Elle put aisément remonter ainsi le petit couloir d'entrée, pour accéder à la salle de bain puis au grand espace qui servait de pièce à vivre principale. Il n'y avait aucune raison que l'appareil mobile se trouve dans la chambre occupée par les deux Esprits Héroïques qui les accompagnaient. Connaissant Iskandar et surtout Gil, ils n'auraient pas manqué de lui faire remarquer qu'elle l'y avait oublié.

Elle ne trouvait rien dans la salle de bain, et n'eut pas plus de succès dans leur chambre à eux. Interloquée par son étourderie, la professeure entreprit des recherches minutieuses dans le salon.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit enfin, délaissé dans un angle du canapé. Il avait dû s'échapper de sa poche.

Avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, l'archéologue s'avança vers le canapé et se pencha pour attraper l'infâme mais indispensable outil des temps modernes qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser traîner ainsi. Ses doigts allaient s'en emparer lorsqu'ils se figèrent, percevant une infime variation dans la magie ambiante. Telle une note désaccordée de l'harmonie des barrières placées, quelque chose clochait.

Elle allait se redresser lorsqu'une main se plaqua subitement sur sa bouche avant qu'un bras ne vienne la ceindre à la taille. Surprise, le mage voulut écraser le pied de son assaillant pour lui faire relâcher sa prise, mais ce dernier lui échappait. Lorsqu'elle parvint à lui asséner un coup de coude ressenti pour desserrer l'étreinte de l'agresseur, elle sentit aussitôt ses membres se tétaniser contre sa volonté.

Grommelant entre ses dents, elle tâcha de lutter contre la pétrification invisible pour piocher dans l'une de ses poches des cristaux de magie, mais aucune de ses mains ne répondit à ses injonctions. La magie qui la paralysait était plus forte que la sienne, et veillait avec grand soin qu'elle ne puisse ni recourir à ses cristaux de magie, ni toucher le moindre pan de mur ou de sol pour activer les barrières.

**—** Après avoir passé tout ce temps à t'observer, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. Ta distraction pourrait te coûter la vie à ce rythme, et plus vite que tu ne pourrais le penser.

Elle ne reconnut pas la voix grave qui soufflait à voix basse dans son dos. La professeure se débattit vigoureusement, avant de se rendre compte que les graphèmes dorés lui étaient assez familiers. La silhouette laissa échapper un ricanement en voyant son refus de se rendre à l'évidence et de cesser de se débattre. Elle entendit des pas se déplacer autour d'elle, d'une démarche tranquille et assurée, puis du coin de l'œil une grande silhouette s'approcher d'elle. L'étau qui lui gardait la tête basse sembla se relâcher un peu et elle n'attendit pas pour chercher à redresser sa tête, son regard dignement agacé. L'individu posa une main sous son menton et, tout en le tenant, lui fit relever lentement la tête.

**—** C'est une chose que d'affirmer que l'on peut se défendre seule, c'en est une autre que de réussir à le prouver. Je ne suis pas très convaincu par ta performance de ce soir, _mongrel_.

En dépit de la célèbre injure qui était désormais étroitement associée à sa légende, le ton de l'Esprit Héroïque qui la dévisageait avec sévérité était légèrement moins tranchant qu'il n'en donnait l'air. Il semblait plutôt s'amuser grandement de la situation dans laquelle la Master se trouvait désormais, faute de prudence suffisante. Sans même s'en cacher, il était clairement railleur à la voir ainsi piégée.

**—** Ne fais pas une tête pareille, voyons ! Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait. Ce n'était qu'un rappel à l'ordre et à la réalité. Le gamin t'apprécie, mais il a été trop conciliant avec toi. Je n'ai aucune envie que cela soit une épine dans le pied pour la suite. Reconnais ton erreur de jugement, mage, et je délivrerai aussitôt de tes liens. Ce n'est pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

 **—** Cela le serait encore moins dans des circonstances moins humiliantes… mais soit, je concède. Est-ce que tu peux me rendre ma liberté de mouvement maintenant Caster, s'il te plaît ?

Aussi implacable que fut son jugement, il n'en était pas moins vrai sur certains aspects. Adélaïde était certes fière, mais pas idiote et imbue d'elle-même pour s'aveugler à ce point. Elle ne ferait aucun effort pour masquer son mécontentement, envers sa propre inattention et sa frustration impuissante.

Satisfait visiblement de sa réaction et de sa décision, le Roi Sage relâcha son menton et s'écarta de quelques pas, avant de dissiper d'un claquement de doigts les graphèmes qui entravaient ses gestes.

**—** Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, profitons donc de cette opportunité.

 **—** Je n'y suis pas opposée en principe, mais tu sais que Rin et les autres nous attendent au café ce soir. Si on tarde trop, nous serons assurément très en retard et ça risque de vraiment barder.

 **—** Ils attendront, trancha Caster avant d'ajouter avec une ombre de sourire, et puis nous ne serons pas aussi en retard que tu ne le croies. Comment penses-tu que je sois arrivé ici avant toi ?

 **— C** 'est une bonne question… tout comme comment j'ai pu échapper au tir d'Ishtar, d'ailleurs.

Son sourire se fit plus large à la remarque de la professeure, sans qu'il ne semble pressé de sortir. Au contraire, il se laissa glisser dans le canapé et, le dos droit et les bras croisés, l'observait avec attention.

**—** Tu es moins idiote que tu n'en donnes l'air, et plus alerte aussi. C'est une très bonne chose, surtout dans le piètre état dans lequel tu te trouvais avant que le gamin ne m'appelle. Avant d'éclairer ta lanterne, dis-moi quelles sont tes hypothèses sur les deux points que tu as reliés.

 **—** Je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose lorsque les deux Nobles Phantasm se sont entrechoqués, répondit Adélaïde en marchant lentement avant de compléter, mais je me rappelle d'avoir aperçu un éclat doré tout près de moi alors que Gil… Godric n'était pas tout à fait à côté.

De cela, elle se souvenait très clairement. Cela était d'autant plus vrai que la puissance du Béhémoth parcourait son bras droit et son œil pour accroître temporairement ses perceptions sensorielles. L'archéologue avait un net souvenir des localisations tant de Rin, de God que de la terrible Ishtar. Sans attendre de réponse immédiate de l'ancien roi d'Uruk, la franco-britannique se tourna vers lui et extirpa avec précaution la chaîne glissée autour de son cou pour révéler un petit item d'or clair.

**—** Sachant qu'aucune de mes possessions n'était infusée d'un pouvoir de déflexion ou d'absorption magique assez puissant et rapide, je ne vois guère d'autre possibilité. Godric a vraiment tenu à ce que je le garde sur moi. Il a parlé de garantie… et de porte-bonheur aussi.

Le petit artefact d'or pur brillait avec douceur contre sa paume, tel un cartouche rectangulaire dont les bords auraient été un peu arrondis, laissant entendre un tintement clair au moindre geste infime. Un rire, bref et sonore, résonna entre les lèvres de Caster alors que son sourire se faisait plus railleur.

**—** J'étais étonné de le trouver sur toi, mais puisque c'est le gamin qui te l'a donné… tu n'auras pas à connaître le sort des impudents qui s'emparent de ce qui n'est pas leur. Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que c'est, mais cette ignorance n'est pas nécessairement un mal pour l'heure.

Un frisson fit transir la peau de l'archéologue à l'écoute de ses propos, arrêtant net ses pas sans pour autant baisser le regard alors qu'elle l'observait droit dans les yeux. Elle ignorait ce qu'il savait depuis le début de cette Guerre du Graal impromptue, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas manifesté sa présence jusqu'au combat décisif contre Rin et Archer… enfin, de ce qu'elle se souvenait en tout cas. La trentenaire, presque quadragénaire, ne pouvait pas écarter l'ombre d'un doute, sur ce dernier point.

**—** Devrais-je rédiger mes dernières volontés, au vu de ma profession et de mon dernier chantier ? Demanda la franco-britannique d'un ton assez sérieux derrière son voile de légèreté.

 **—** Ne te donne pas cette peine. Rien de ce que vous autres pilleurs de tombes avez pu trouver ne faisait partie de mes collections. Nous ne serions pas en train de discuter si ça avait été le cas.

C'est qu'il avait un certain sens de l'humour ! Cela ne déplaisait pas à la professeure, bien qu'elle ne commettrait pas l'erreur de sous-estimer ses affirmations. Ce n'était pas que des fouilles n'avaient pas été réalisées sur l'ancien territoire supposé de Babylone, mais jamais les collections en question n'avaient été localisées et encore moins trouvées. Cela restait encore, de nos jours, un Mystère. Elle préféra ne pas poursuivre ce sujet, qui ne paraissait pas déranger outre-mesure l'Esprit Héroïque.

Adélaïde retira le pendentif confié par Godric et allait le tendre à Caster lorsque ce dernier hocha négativement la tête, se contentant de répliquer d'une voix toujours aussi calme et arrogante.

**—** Garde-le pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas opposé à ce qu'il te le confie, et l'idée du gamin n'était pas si mauvaise. Cela nous laissera un moyen de te récupérer si tu fais trop l'imprudente.

Un sourcil haussé, le mage ne commenta pas et replaça l'item autour de son cou. Si elle savait que la figure royale qui lui faisait face était connue pour sa sévérité, son orgueil et son autorité, elle avait parfois du mal à cerner ses intentions, tant pour le Graal qu'envers elle-même. Le Roi Sage se releva et avança sa haute silhouette vers elle, la toisant d'un regard pourpre acéré, alerte et indéchiffrable. Après de longues minutes à ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, l'archéologue vit un sourire finalement étirer ses lèvres et ses traits se détendre très légèrement quand il posa une main sur son épaule.

**—** Je n'attendais pas grand-chose de cette énième guerre. Elles se ressemblent toutes ou presque. Je pensais laisser le petit s'en occuper à ma place pendant que je me reposerais et profiterais du spectacle en coulisses. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'attentes à ton égard par ailleurs, mage.

 **—** Pourquoi avoir répondu à mon appel et pourquoi m'avoir épargnée dans ce cas, à Warka ? Á t'entendre, tu aurais eu toutes les bonnes raisons de m'achever ou de me laisser là-bas. Je me suis documentée depuis. Je sais que le contrat n'est pas confirmé sans l'accord des deux partis.

Il était peut-être téméraire, voire présomptueux de sa part de poser cette question sans tact ni véritables pincettes mais une fois de plus, la diplomatie ne faisait guère partie de ses points forts et la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de cette conversation… depuis même son retour à Londres. Elle sentit la main de Caster se refermer sur son épaule dans une poigne enserrée et ferme.

**—** Tu ne manques pas d'audace, mais ça ne me déplaît pas. Je te pardonne. Ta question n'est pas infondée… et je consentirais peut-être à y répondre, si tu réponds d'abord à la mienne. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à mener cette Guerre, qui te dépasse ? Tu peux bien le dissimuler à ton entourage, mais tu ne peux rien me cacher. Si tu as trop peur, tu peux encore t'en échapper. Qui t'en blâmerait ? Tu n'es qu'une professeure après tout, une simple pilleuse de tombes.

La situation la mettait mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée contre un mur, le bras libre de Caster lui barrant tout échappatoire sur sa droite tandis que son épaule gauche était toujours enserrée par la main du Roi Sage. Elle ne put cependant pas rester de marbre face à ses propos et sentit le feu gagner ses joues alors que ses yeux bleus-gris prirent un éclat résolu aussi tranchant que sa voix n'était ferme.

**—** Archéologue, ou « pilleuse de tombes » si ça te plaît, ne veut pas dire couarde. Je ne suis pas lâche, roi d'Uruk, au point de rebrousser chemin aux premières difficultés venues. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai conscience de mes limites que je vais rester les bras croisés. Je ne sais pas encore qui a provoqué cette guerre et quelles forces nous allons affronter, mais les dieux m'en soient témoins, tu te trompes lourdement si tu crois que je vais fuir mes responsabilités. Je vais peut-être mordre la poussière parfois, mais je me relèverai à chaque fois. J'ai promis à Gil… j'ai promis à Godric de me battre à ses côtés. Je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée.

Les yeux rouge vif de l'Esprit Héroïque étaient insondables et restés fixés dans les siens, comme s'il cherchait une fois de plus à la jauger et à ne perdre aucune de ses réactions et expressions. Puis, elle vit un léger sourire plisser ses lèvres alors qu'il relâchait et sa prise, et le bras posé contre le mur.

_« Je ne sais pas si elle me dit la vérité, mais son attitude me plaît. »_

Adélaïde sursauta à l'écoute de cette pensée étrangère qui s'était glissée dans son esprit avant de se dissiper. Jetant un coup d'œil surpris et prudent vers Caster, ce dernier n'affecta pas de réaction particulière alors qu'il arrangeait la chemise bleu sombre et la veste brune qu'il avait choisies en plus d'un pantalon blanc, tous bien ajustés à sa silhouette, en plus de souliers de ville noirs. Avait-elle imaginé cette pensée, ou bien lui avait-elle échappé par mégarde ? Elle n'eut pas trop le temps de s'y attarder avant que le Roi Sage ne revienne dans sa direction, lui jetant dans les bras sa sacoche avant de se placer à ses côtés et de saisir son bras d'une main, lançant d'une voix grave au ton plus léger.

**—** Remettons-nous en route sans plus attendre ! Á ce rythme, tu vas vraiment être en retard.

 **—** On se demande à cause de qui, bougonna Adélaïde avec néanmoins une once de sourire. Cela tiendrait du miracle si on parvient à éviter la demi-heure de retard et, de fait, la furie de Rin.

 **—** Un miracle ? Voyons, c'est peu de choses. Nous y serons en cinq minutes tout au plus. Trèves de bavardages maintenant, nous avons à faire prêtresse, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

Sans relâcher son bras et sans donner plus d'explications, Gilgamesh fit claqua des doigts de sa main libre. Des graphèmes dansèrent autour d'eux, avant que son monde ne soit noyé dans la lueur dorée.

* * *

La lumière aveuglante finit par se dissiper brusquement, aussi brutale que ne fut la chute. La franco-britannique, qui s'était attendue à ce qu'ils réapparaissent quelque part à l'extérieur, près du café-restaurant convenu, fut assez étonnée de constater que le lieu où elle avait atterri était très sombre. Elle s'inquiéta de ne rien voir, alors que ses yeux clairs ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à la pénombre.

Un obstacle imprévu lui fit perdre l'équilibre sans qu'elle ne trouve de prise pour récupérer son équilibre. Une main la rattrapa cependant par le bras et l'attira vers l'avant, puis murmura à son oreille.

**—** Je te déconseille de crier, sauf si tu tiens absolument à nous faire remarquer par ceux de l'extérieur. Cela ne me dérangerait pas plus que cela, mais ils pourraient se poser des questions.

Elle sentit la main libre de Caster se glisser pour attraper quelque mécanisme sur sa gauche et l'enclencher, avant de remonter plus haut et de presser un bouton sur ce qui devait être un mur. La lumière vive qui jaillit aussitôt contraignit l'archéologue à couvrir ses yeux de son bras libre quelques minutes en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante des jurons français, jusqu'à découvrir petit à petit ses yeux bleus-gris pour leur laisser le temps de s'adapter à la luminosité nouvelle de la… pièce.

Car il s'agissait bien d'une pièce ou, plus précisément, de l'une des toilettes d'une salle d'eau.

Identifiant l'obstacle qui avait manqué de la faire chuter comme la cuvette de la toilette, elle contint son embarras face à la perspective de l'humiliation à laquelle elle avait échappé de justesse et préféra tourner le regard sur l'Esprit Héroïque qui libérait à peine son bras, une fois qu'elle fut plus stable. Elle préféra s'en amuser afin de protéger son ego et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avec un ton léger.

**—** Des toilettes, vraiment ? Tu as des goûts surprenants dans le choix des lieux pour tes portails.

 **—** Il te faudra remercier le gamin pour cela, répondit avec nonchalance l'ancien roi d'Uruk. C'est la première idée qu'il lui soit venue en tête pour couvrir son absence sans se faire remarquer.

 **—** Je lui avais pourtant dit que je vous rejoindrais et que je ne voulais pas être accompagnée, commenta Adélaïde en enclenchant le verrou assez ancien pour débloquer la porte.

 **—** Tu peux ne t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, il a respecté ta volonté. Tu as spécifié ne pas vouloir être accompagnée… rien ne l'empêchait, en revanche, de te suivre ou de venir te chercher.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour imaginer la suite. Gilgamesh avait profité de l'occasion pour relayer – de bon ou de mauvais grès – le jeune Gil par ruse ou quelque argument qu'elle ne voyait pas encore. Le mage n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié la simulation d'attaque surprise, mais elle acceptait les leçons qu'elle pouvait en tirer en termes de vigilance et de prudence. Bien que la professeure ait du mal à comprendre ses intentions et à bien cerner sa personnalité, elle avait pu constater qu'il n'avait pas souhaité lui faire de mal à proprement parlé. Il la secouait peut-être un peu et la menait hors de sa zone de confort, mais pourtant, l'archéologue n'y voyait pas de mauvais fond.

Inquiète de leur retard, elle fut surprise et soulagée en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre à bracelet. Ils n'étaient en retard que de quinze minutes, au lieu des trente anticipées s'ils s'y étaient rendus à pied.

Une vieille dame attendait sur le perron, ses traits ridés crispés et sa bouche serrée. Les yeux bleus derrière ses grosses lunettes les foudroyaient du regard, les houspillant avec un fort accent parisien.

**—** Vous alliez y passer la nuit ou bien ? Faites ça ailleurs plutôt que d'ennuyer les honnêtes gens ! Ah les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucun respect ! Ce n'était pas comme ça, de mon temps.

 **—** Ce fantasme des toilettes et de la copulation… vraiment une génération de dégénérés, commenta Gilgamesh entre consternation et un brin de condescendance.

Adélaïde dût se mordre les lèvres pour ravaler l'éclat de rire qui vibrait dans sa gorge tant à la remarque de son régal équipier qu'aux joues enflammées de la petite vieille parisienne. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à contenir le large sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle s'amusa tout autant de voir la répulsion et l'ire de la petite vieille lorsque l'archéologue précéda Caster pour lui tenir la porte et le laisser en premier, allant tout à fait à l'encontre des codes de galanterie des mœurs conservatrices.

La professeure ignora superbement les regards envieux ou languissants des demoiselles qu'ils croisèrent, nombre d'entre eux braqués sur l'Esprit Héroïque. Ce dernier semblait tout à fait conscient de son charme naturel et n'en paraissait pas contrarié, bien au contraire au vu de son sourire satisfait. Elle n'était pas assez coincée d'esprit comme du cul pour s'en révolter, préférant de loin s'en amuser.

Le serveur qu'ils rencontrèrent eût la grâce de ne pas s'étonner de leur présence soudaine dans l'établissement – très fréquenté encore, pour sa défense – et à l'écoute du nom de la personne en charge de leur réservation, les guidèrent plus vers le fond du café-restaurant. Adélaïde put sentir qu'ils traversèrent une barrière magique lorsqu'il les mena vers un hall après un dédale de couloirs, conduisant dans une grande salle à manger où de petites et grandes tables étaient disséminées dans de petites alcôves apportant un peu d'intimité à chaque groupe de clients. Les boiseries de chêne étaient un peu craquelées par l'usure par endroits, mais s'accordaient très bien avec les cuirs des sièges et des banquettes. Une lumière tamisée éclairait l'immense pièce, douce et chaleureuse.

Á l'invitation du serveur, ils passèrent leur commande respective avant d'entrer dans l'alcôve qu'il leur désigna. Adélaïde sentit la présence d'une nouvelle barrière qui semblait sonder sa présence, mais qui accepta de les laisser passer, Gilgamesh et elle. Cela devait sans doute une créée par Rin.

La discussion animée qui prenait court s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée.

Adélaïde profita du silence qui s'était imposé pour faire un tour de table d'un coup d'œil. Une partie des visages lui étaient familiers. De façon plus agréable, elle repéra tout de suite Dorian et Assassin, Iskandar et Waver en bout de banquette, qui semblait leur avoir gardés deux places faciles à accéder. Elle accorda un large sourire chaleureux à Sakura et Shirou, qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête joyeux. Rin était assise près de son époux aux cheveux roux si repérables et dardait un regard acéré sur elle.

Dans les têtes moins agréablement familières, elle repéra aussitôt la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses qui les avaient attaqués au manoir à leur retour à Londres… revêtue d'une sobre tenue noire et dépourvue de la visière qui lui dissimulait les yeux d'ordinaire, révélant leur couleur magenta. Sa bonne humeur en prit un coup : si cette Rider était avec eux, elle espérait avoir des explications. L'Archer invoquée par Rin se tenait, pareillement, de l'autre côté de la grande table en U et semblait perdre de sa gaîté pour se renfrogner à la vue de la présence de Caster. C'était… assez prometteur.

Niveau nouveau visage, une seule personne lui demeurait encore inconnue à ce stade, assis dans un recoin opposé de la table en forme de U : un homme aux longs cheveux bruns assez charpenté, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un costume noir qui dégageait une aura plutôt sereine et tranquille, mais dont les yeux vert émeraude étaient alertes à leurs mouvements. Il devait être, lui aussi, un Servant.

Soucieuse de briser la glace en dépit de la tension ambiante, Adélaïde prit la parole avec entrain :

**—** Mille excuses pour le retard ! J'avais oublié mon téléphone portable dans le salon, et j'ai eu un mal de chien à mettre la main sur cet infernal engin. On n'arrive pas trop tard, j'espère ?

 **—** _Fashionably late, as often_ , mais au moins tu es là… et lui aussi, répondit Waver en lui faisait signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui et en déplaçant son manteau sur le bac derrière la banquette.

 **—** Tu as réussi à ne pas te perdre, c'est déjà un exploit en soi, ajouta Dorian un brin moqueur.

 **—** Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Au bout de trente minutes, je ne vous aurais pas laissés entrer, commenta Rin avec sévérité et un œil méfiant sur Caster. Nous avons commencé sans vous.

 **—** Bonjour Adélaïde, la salua Shirou d'une voix amicale. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose en dehors du tour de table. On a préféré t'attendre pour les choses sérieuses, surtout quand on a constaté que ton… jeune ami mettait pas mal de temps à revenir.

 **—** Bonsoir Adélaïde- _san_ , lui lança Sakura d'une voix plus douce. Rin nous a raconté ce qu'il t'était arrivée en Irak, nous étions inquiets. J'espère que ton genou se porte bien malgré…

Au moins, la Guerre du Graal qui les opposait n'avait pas brisé net leurs relations tissées jusque lors. Bien que rancunière de nature, Adélaïde avait eu le temps de digérer la pelote d'épines qu'avait été l'assaut surprise au manoir et de prendre un peu de recul pour analyser, a posteriori, l'assaut. Elle avait assurément des questions, mais en voyant l'air soucieux et coupable de Sakura, son ire initiale avait été un peu temporisée et légèrement estompée. Tant qu'elle obtenait quelques explications…

Temporiser et attendre les explications était sans doute le mieux à faire au vu de la tension.

**—** Bonjour ! Merci de nous avoir attendus Rin, et merci pour le résumé Shirou. Je suis rassurée d'entendre que nous arrivons, sinon à l'heure, au moins à point nommé. Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, mon genou va mieux depuis, je suis en pleine forme à ce jour. Vu que les présentations sont passées, vous savez déjà qui je suis et qui tout le monde est. Je connais la plupart d'entre vous, mais visiblement pas tous, reprit Fleury en se tournant vers le Servant inconnu.

Ils n'auraient pas organisé un rendez-vous aussi exposé s'ils avaient eu de mauvaises intentions. Ils n'avaient guère changé, si elle en croyait le regard faussement courroucé de Rin à l'égard de Shirou qui venait de ruiner la sévérité qu'elle voulait afficher, et les efforts de Sakura en tant que conciliatrice. Les yeux cramoisis d'Ishtar restaient braqués sur Gilgamesh, à la fois orageux, méfiants et passionnés, qui pour sa part affectait de ne pas s'en rendre compte et conversait calmement avec Iskandar. Assassin et Rider se dévisageaient silencieusement, mais aucune des deux ne faisait preuve d'hostilité. Quant au troisième Servant dont elle ignorait encore le nom, il était sans nul doute le plus sage et le plus posé de la grande tablée, observant avec attention et une sereine curiosité les participants.

Adélaïde ne comptait pas le sous-estimer pour autant. S'il correspondait au mystérieux assaillant qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu identifier, il devait être un adversaire respectable. Parfois, les plus calmes et les plus discrets étaient les moins prévisibles et, de fait, les plus observateurs et les plus à craindre.

Ce dernier lui adressa un cordial sourire et, après un bref coup d'œil avec Shirou, lui répondit.

**—** Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Adélaïde. Rin et Shirou m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis de classe Archer mais, étant donné je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas et que nous avons deviné à peu près tous nos noms respectifs, vous pourrez m'appeler Chiron entre ces murs.

Son amabilité affable et sa franchise plurent tout de suite à la française. Il semblait faire preuve d'un bon caractère et dégageait une aura plutôt sage et posée. Cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'il puisse bien s'entendre avec son Master, qu'elle devinait par déduction être Shirou, au vu de son tempérament et des propres aptitudes d'Emiya au tir à l'arc. Il aurait, sans nul doute, une conversation intéressante. La légende du centaure Chiron, mentor de nombre de héros grécolatins, était une des plus connues.

L'Archer tourna ensuite son regard émeraude posé et alerte sur Caster avant de poursuivre calmement.

**—** Vos traits et votre présence sont très proches de notre jeune condisciple. Sans être tout à fait la même personne, mais au-delà d'un parent. Vous êtes cependant, tout comme lui, distinct de l'Esprit Héroïque contre qui Rin porte un grief. Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer sur ces points.

Observateur et prudent, songea Adélaïde avec approbation. Il semblait avoir le charisme d'un érudit, ainsi que sa sagesse et son recul. Ses talents apparents de diplomate ne seraient pas de trop, alliant finesse de propos à une franchise certes respectueuse, mais également drapée de calme assurance.

Gilgamesh ne répondit pas par l'une de ses réparties mordantes avec lesquelles il s'était fait connaître. S'il ne paraissait pas très inquiet, elle ne lisait pas d'agacement dans son regard flamboyant. Il observa quelques minutes ce nouvel interlocuteur qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'ils se jaugeaient respectivement. Sa réponse lui parût même un peu plus aimable qu'envers ses interlocuteurs habituels.

**—** Hm, analyse intéressante mais simplifiée. Je suis Gilgamesh, au même titre que le gamin. Je me suis manifesté, de ma propre volonté, sous cette forme et sous cette classe de Caster.

Caster se tourna vers Adélaïde pendant que certains faisaient des efforts pour réfléchir à leurs propos avant de répliquer, telle que Rin, et que d'autres réfléchissaient à ses paroles. Elle sentit quelque chose frôler son esprit avant que la voix grave et un peu supérieure de Caster ne commente en pensée.

_« Je suis plaisamment surpris, prêtresse. Je ne suis pas très convaincu de la pertinence de ce conciliabule avec des Servants aussi ordinaires, mais il semblerait qu'Iskandar ne soit pas le seul Esprit Héroïque d'intérêt dans cette pièce. Gardons à l'œil cet Archer, il pourrait être intéressant. »_

_« J'imagine qu'il est plus prudent de ne pas évoquer votre 'astuce' avec Godric et toi. »_

_« En effet. Reste sur le minimum, et rappelle-toi que tôt ou tard, ils pourraient être nos opposants. »_

Et il fallait mieux garder une ou plusieurs cartes dans leurs manches, Fleury était assez d'accord. Ils en feraient probablement de même de leurs côtés. L'Archer ne dégageait pas nécessairement la présence la plus marquée de l'assistance – sur ce point, Ishtar et Iskandar se dénotaient particulièrement – mais une finesse d'esprit et d'observation alliées à une sagacité indéniable. Médusa et Assassin étaient des _wild cards_ comme diraient les anglais, des Fous versatiles et très polyvalents. Quant à Gilgamesh… il n'était pas aussi débordant de force que celui qu'avaient connu Rin, Shirou, Sakura et Waver, mais il avait plus de finesse et de prudence tout en ayant une puissance respectable.

Il ne lui était guère étonnant qu'il s'intéresse au Roi des Conquérants et au légendaire instructeur des héros grecs, non seulement pour leur pouvoir, mais aussi pour leurs personnalités assez atypiques.

**—** Quoi qu'il en soit, mes circuits tournent toujours aussi bien. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'en inquiéter, préféra reprendre Fleury avant que Rin ne le fasse avec une répartie très ressentie. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ressasser les dissensions et les désaccords passés. Nous n'en avons pas le temps, tout comme chacun d'entre nous accepte les règles de la Guerre du Graal qui nous lie ici. Non, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer, nous sommes ici pour nous préparer, chacun d'entre nous, aux aléas qui échappent aux normes de cette guerre surgie de nulle-part.

Elle était une piètre diplomate, elle ne se sentait guère légitime pour faire la médiation entre leurs groupes en sa qualité de très jeune Master en termes d'expérience, mais elle était également l'un de leurs liens. Il fallait ramener le calme, étouffer la discorde dans l'œuf avant qu'elle ne puisse éclore et ruiner les efforts menant à ce conciliabule. Elle se sentait nerveuse, même si elle essayait de rapprocher la situation des réunions de profs à l'Académie ou d'un cours magistral, tout en tâchant de cacher sous la table ses mains serrées et tremblantes. Un léger sursaut lui échappa en sentant une main se poser sur les siennes et les serrer avec tendresse, juste avant que Waver ne vienne l'aider.

**—** C'est le moment ou jamais de s'assurer que cette Guerre ne dérape pas. On aura tout le temps, ceci fait, de la mener à son terme en minimisant au mieux les dommages. Pour ce faire, autant arrêter les éléments perturbateurs tant qu'on le peut. En partageant nos informations respectives, nous pouvons aussi trouver les instigateurs et les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

L'archéologue fut profondément reconnaissante que son époux et compagnon prenne le relai, sur un terrain qui lui était bien plus familier qu'à elle. Ayant participé à et survécu à la plus ancienne Guerre de leur vivant et étudié celle qui avait suivi, il avait une autorité suffisante pour établir un consensus entre leurs deux groupes. Maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert la voie, elle voulait bien lui laisser la suite.

Comme à son habitude, Dorian se montra peu loquace et se positionna surtout en position d'auditeur, ne livrant que de rares commentaires sur des points qu'il maîtrisait assez. Sakura se prouva tout aussi réservée dans les échanges qui suivirent, bien qu'elle soulevât des points tout aussi pertinents.

Le sujet délicat du passif de Gilgamesh fut soigneusement écarté des discussions, étant trop brûlant. Caster restait assez indifférent sur les critiques qui avaient pu être faites, comme s'il ne sentait pas concerné ou que cela ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. L'identification et l'élimination de Médée et de sa Master furent confirmées par leur groupe. Ils eurent en retour les raisons ayant motivées l'attaque des trois autres Master sur leur manoir, sans pour autant que leurs Servants ne se battent à pleine puissance. Les japonais avaient souhaité en effet les mettre à l'épreuve afin de jauger leur niveau, après les avoir observés pour estimer leurs intentions. Au fil des échanges, une estimation plus précise du nombre de participants pût également être établie, en dépit de quelques inconnues.

Au lieu des 7 binômes ordinairement en liste, au moins 14 équipes avaient été recensées en les incluant, dont 5 encore non-identifiés concernant un Saber, une Lancer et trois Assassins. Parallèlement, d'autres Servants avaient été repérés sans Master apparents. Aux estimations de Rin, Shirou et Sakura, souvent confrontés à ces derniers, ils étaient au moins dix et comportaient chacun des attributs proches de la classe Saber… tout en ayant d'autres qui s'en détachaient également.

Cela laissait entendre que près de 30 participants étaient en lice, ce qui était une première anomalie.

Ces Servants ont toujours agi par deux et par assauts brefs, voire par embuscades, commenta Rin avec sérieux. Ils ont été particulièrement persistants avec nous, surtout Ishtar et moi.

**—** J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils retenaient un peu leur main en se battant, releva Shirou avec un air songeur. Chiron aussi. L'un d'entre eux ressemblait beaucoup à Saber, je veux dire, à Arthuria.

Adélaïde remarqua que les yeux du japonais glissèrent jusqu'à Assassin, plus perplexes qu'accusateur. Emiya pouvait être très observateur quand il le voulait, cela n'était guère étonnant qu'il constate également la ressemblance avec Assassin que Waver lui avait également souligné en privé. Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, la concernée le regarda droit dans les yeux et lança d'une voix froide.

**—** Je suis Héroïne X, pas Arthuria. J'aiderai mon Master et je botterai le cul de tous les Saber que je croiserai sur ma route, jusqu'au dernier. Si je croise un Saber, je tuerai le Saber. Si je croise le responsable de cette apparition massive de Saber, je tuerai ce responsable. Compris ?

Sa répartie jeta un froid ressenti sur la pièce, agrémenté d'un parfum de confusion. Son nom n'était pas du tout familier aux oreilles d'Adélaïde et visiblement, elle n'était clairement pas la seule. Esprits Héroïques comme Masters en présence étaient plus ou moins perplexes, ou intrigués pour certains.

_« Eh bien, voyons donc où tout cela nous mènera. Je comprends mieux qu'il ait pu être fasciné. Hélas, certaines choses ne sont belles que par l'impossibilité-même de les posséder. »_

Cette réflexion inhabituelle surprit quelques instants Fleury, avant qu'elle ne la distingue de ses propres pensées et ne l'associe à l'esprit de Caster. La franco-britannique lui jeta un coup d'œil sans chercher à dissimuler sa curiosité mais elle n'obtint qu'une ombre de sourire et une réponse élusive.

_« Hm ? De qui je parle ? Qui sait. C'est sans importance. Reste plutôt attentive à la discussion. »_

Un mince sourire amusé fleurit au coin des lèvres de la professeure. « Sans importance », hein ? Elle n'était pas du même avis, mais il fallait parfois savoir prendre son mal ou, ici, sa curiosité en patience. Elle avait sa petite idée sur la question, au vu de ses précédentes discussions avec Waver, mais garda le silence comme pour sceller un secret qui l'amuserait toujours un peu, dans son for intérieur.

En tout cas, la remarque de Shirou n'était pas dénuée de tout intérêt, bien loin de là. Dorian semblait particulièrement intrigué par cette petite énigme, ce qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plaire à sa Servant.

**—** Si vous retrouvez une photographie du Roi des Chevaliers dans vos affaires, Emiya-san, pourriez-vous me l'envoyer ? Je voudrai vérifier si je n'ai pas croisé le même Saber que vous. Si ma théorie se vérifie, il y aurait de bonnes chances que je puisse nous aider à les identifier.

 **—** Camelot et la Matière de Bretagne, si je ne m'abuse ? Demanda Adélaïde avec un léger sourire fier de son ancien élève. Nous en savons trop peu pour l'heure, mais n'écartons aucune piste.

 **—** Je n'ai pas encore assez d'éléments, nuança l'irlandais pour tempérer l'enthousiasme de son ancien mentor, mais si je peux donner un coup de main, je le ferai.

 **—** Hm, s'ils se contentent de leur petit manège, nous n'aurons pas besoin de votre aide pour les gérer. Ce n'est pas de refus cependant pour les identifier, on ira plus vite, rétorqua Rin.

Connaissant sa meilleure amie, ce genre de réponse n'étonnait guère l'archéologue. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle était rassurée que Rin soit entourée de Shirou et de Sakura, plus posés. Ishtar ne se priva pas d'ajouter son grain de sel, affirmant avec confiance qu'elle ne craignait rien ni personne.

La discussion continuait bon train. Á quelques reprises Adélaïde hésita à amener le sujet des kidnappings et meurtres suspects en vigueur sur Paris, celui-là même dont l'avait avertie Lucas, mais finit par se raviser. Il y avait de bonnes chances que Rin soit aussi informée qu'elle, et elle n'avait pas assez d'informations à apporter aux autres à ce propos. Ils avaient déjà assez de grain à moudre.

L'atmosphère était assez étrange. S'ils n'avaient pas perdu leur amitié d'avant la guerre, il y avait toujours une petite distance qui s'était instaurée malgré tout. C'était infime, très subtil, mais la franco-britannique pouvait presque le sentir dans l'air et dans leurs échanges. Oh, ils passèrent assurément un très bon café puis un très bon repas, dans une convivialité qu'elle doutait retrouver de sitôt. La possibilité de s'entraîner ensemble fut écartée, moins par méfiance que par prudence par rapport aux relations très tendues entre Ishtar et Gilgamesh, et aussi de la prudence des Masters qui l'avaient connu en tant qu'Archer. Certaines vieilles rancunes seraient, assurément, très difficiles à estomper.

_« Il n'y aura donc rien prévu les prochains jours, visiblement. Excellent. »_

_« On dirait que cela te réjouit, Caster. Tu as des plans pour les jours à venir ? »_

_« 'Nous' avons des plans, ma chère. Je refuse de te laisser dans cet état. »_

« Nous » ? Adélaïde fut étonnée de cet usage de la première personne du pluriel. Ce qui aurait pu être un nous de majesté, bien qu'assez rare jusque lors, semblait l'inclure. Elle haussa un sourcil quant au sous-entendu de son affirmation. Elle était en grande forme, les dieux en soient témoins, et était quasiment remise de leur petite folie de la veille au parc. Ironiquement, le début de la Guerre du Graal avait fortement accéléré sa rééducation après l'incident de Warka, et elle se sentait très énergique.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne daigne réagir à sa question silencieuse, ce qui lui valut un regard acéré de Rin qui remarqua alors sa distraction. La rassurant avec un sourire apaisant, elle s'apprêtait à réécouter un peu plus les échanges lorsque Gilgamesh consentit enfin à lui répondre.

_« C'est évident voyons. Tu commences à résorber ton inexpérience mais tu manques encore d'entraînement, si tu veux te battre à mes côtés. Il faut impérativement y remédier au plus tôt. »_

_« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Nous sommes en plein Paris, je te rappelle. »_

_« J'y ai déjà pensé, que crois-tu. Nous partirons demain à l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule. Nous ne reviendrons que pour dîner et pour la nuit… et ce aussi longtemps que nous le pourrons. »_

_« Nous devrions peut-être en parler à Waver, Dorian, Iskandar et X avant. »_

_« Ils prendront leurs propres dispositions. Je refuse de perdre plus de temps. »_

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait plaire à Waver, elle le sentait venir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Son équipier semblait néanmoins peu enclin à revenir sur ses plans, donc elle tâcherait de limiter la casse en faisant l'ambassade auprès de son époux, de son ancien élève et de leurs Esprits Héroïques. Croisant le regard de Waver, elle recourut à leur langage des signes personnel pour lui indiquer qu'ils devraient parler en privé après, dès que possible. Il était hors de question qu'il soit laissé à l'écart.

A deux voire trois, ils pourraient planifier un entraînement commun, ou au moins sur des lieux proches et sur des horaires similaires. Il serait impératif d'aménager des temps de pause, ne serait-ce que pour nrespecter leurs limites physiques et ne pas saper leur moral pour autant. Adélaïde en débattit dans le silence de leur échange mental avec Caster. La négociation fut assez longue, mais il fut plus réceptif qu'elle ne l'eut cru à ses contre-arguments, et consentit à aborder la question avec leur propre groupe.

Les légendes affirmaient qu'il avait été capable, parfois, d'avoir des aperçus du futur de l'Humanité. Elle ne pouvait garantir la véracité de cette rumeur, mais elle se posait la question au vu de sa soudaine urgence à accélérer leur entraînement. Comme s'il avait senti sa préoccupation, il ajouta en pensée.

« _Tu vas devoir te battre de toutes tes forces, prêtresse. Tu as certes réussi à m'appeler, mais la partie est loin d'être finie. C'est à toi de te préparer, afin que nous puissions en tirer le maximum. »_

Et à son ton, Adélaïde comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus et que le sujet était clos. Il ne servait à rien de forcer à ce qu'il lui dise le fond de sa pensée, elle pressentait que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer leur entente. Pourtant, ses propos trouvaient, malgré eux, malgré elle, un écho aux paroles de Médée.

Une bien longue soirée s'annonçait après cette table-ronde animée. Elle le pressentait d'ores et déjà.

Elle n'était pas près de se coucher de bonne heure… ni d'avoir des jours très reposants à venir.


End file.
